The Derek Hicks Chronicles: Anthology
by Master Derek
Summary: From the first few short stories to the modern day epics of the tales of Derek Hicks, his team Anthony Brown and Fernando Mata-Alan, A gang of birds from Rio, the United Nations Space command, dozens of military and other Personal, An ex spartan with a serious attitude, a land of talking ponies, and much more. This is The Derek Hicks Chronicles: Anthology
1. Introduction

**A/N After 2 and a half years of writing the Derek Hicks Chronicles series it is of a heavy heart to say that I have completed the series. Terminal Velocity and anything unfinished will be put on a permanent Hiatus. All other stories will be deleted for the focus of this story which is all of the stories. We will divide the series into 3 parts. Gen 1, Gen 2, and Gen 3. Generation 2 will be the canon version. Some stories are missing because they were completely deleted such as TDHC World Tour and some others. I would like to say thanks to all of my supporters over the years. And I hope you've enjoyed my zany amateur written stories over the years and thank you again everyone.**

**The Derek Hicks Chronicles Anthology is dedicated to:**

**Ted Wakeman: who inspired me to become a writer.**

**CntWolf: whose profile has been deleted.**

**Odstspartan: Changed his profile name several times and is now known as Soarin and Spitfire**

**Firehound427 who amazed me with his writing**

**Sierra Strike: Who's OC's inspired new Adventures**

**General MB: Made a few comments in his stories about mine that may have been negative but I still thank him**

**Special thanks to:**

**Bungie**

**Rooster Teeth Productions**

**343 Industries**

**Blue Sky Studios**

**Bethesda**** Softworks**

**Clasky Scupo Productions**

**Hasbro Corporation**

**THQ**

**Sandbox games**

**20th Century Fox**

**Vettorio Cecche Gori**

**Disney**

**Dreamworks**

**Eric Nylund**

**Breaking Benjamin**

**Jeff Williams**

**Ensemble Studios**

**Fallout Boy**

**Hub television Network**

**The Offspring's**

**The living Tombstone**

**Wooden Toaster**

**The various other song artists whom I've used there works as background music**

**And let's not forget**

**Staring:**

**All of the people in the appropriate areas**

**_Let's ROOOOLLLLLL!_**

**Table of Contents:**

**Rio****: The Derek Hicks chronicles (G1)**

**Rio****: The Derek Hicks Chronicles 2 (G1)**

**The Derek Hicks chronicles 3 Love story (Gen 1)**

**Lucky and Zorba ****The Derek Hicks Chronicles (G1)**

**Halo: The Derek Hicks Chronicles (G2)**

**Rio****: The Derek Hicks Chronicles (G2)**

**Fallout The Derek Hicks Chronicles (G2)**

**The Derek Hicks Chronicles First Contact Equestria (G2)**

**The Derek Hicks Chronicles: The search for Echo (G2)**

**The Derek Hicks Chronicles Untold stories (G2.5 (both G2 and G3))**

**Rio****: The Derek Hicks Chronicles (G3)**

**The Derek Hicks Chronicles Terminal Velocity (Unfinished) (G3)**

**A/N Table of Contents is susceptible to Change**


	2. Rio The Derek Hicks Chronicles (G1)

**Rio****: The Derek Hicks Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: The robbing**

Blu bird sanctuary (Rio de Janeiro) May 23, 2727

Admiral Hicks went into Tulio's office along with Anthony Brown and  
captain Logan Osmolinski.

"Tulio's not in right now may I take a message." His wife Linda said.

"No I need to speak with Blu." Admiral Hicks replied.

"He's in the sanctuary. I can get him soon." Linda replied.

"This is a Government matter lady. The world's zoos are being raided for  
Spix's macaws." Vice admiral Brown added.

"In that case I will get you Jewel too." Linda offered.

"Good send them to alpha base here in Rio." Hicks told Linda.

Then suddenly a familiar red crested cardinal and a canary came threw  
Tulio's open window.

"Sup Nico. Sup Pedro." Hicks said to the duo.

"What's up H-man how's it goin." Pedro replied.

"Just talking to Linda." I replied.

"You ready for Carnivale?" Nico the canary asked.

Then a familiar Toco-Toucan came threw the same window that Pedro and  
Nico came in.

"Rafi what's up man?" Nico asked Rafael the toucan.

"Getting ready for Carnivale. P.s don't tell Eva I'm going." Rafael  
whispered.

"Ya! She'd probably send the next generation after you." Pedro joked.

Then suddenly Hicks heard gunfire and a couple of muffled screams and  
the whir of a Falcon drop ship.

"BLU!" Linda screamed.

But it was to late the falcon took off. Then Hicks heard maniacal  
laughing.

"HA! HA! HA! Don't worry pretty birds we will find you great homes. Ha!  
HA! HA!" Hicks heard an unfamiliar voice.

"That crazy cockatoo is at it again!" Pedro said.

Rafael told the story of how Nigel almost stole Blu and Jewel from the  
aviary.

"We can't let that happen. Get me the UNSC Forward unto Derek and track  
that falcon!" Derek called UNSC high command.  
-

**Chapter 2: The chase and a new foe**

UNSC Forward unto Derek (Above Rio de Janeiro)

"Welcome admiral." The familiar voice of Cortana greeted.

"Cortana plot an intercept course on that Falcon!" Hicks ordered.

"Yes sir! Tractor beam enabled pulling falcon into bay now. Beaming  
Spix's macaws directly to the bridge." Cortana said.

In a whir of light Blu and Jewel were on the bridge of the UNSC capital  
ship.

"Blu! I'm so glad your okay." Linda said as she picked up Blu and hugged  
him.

"Save your mushy stuff for the sanctuary not on the bridge of the UNSC's  
capital ship." Hicks ordered.

So Blu and Jewel were safely back home in Blu bird sanctuary and the  
admiral had averted a crisis. But on a captured frigate known as the  
Malicious a young man named James was watching intently.

"Jessie! Get a shuttle ready team Rocket would like a new addition to  
its amazing collection and get me that cockatoo." James ordered.

And a new foe emerged from the darkness of space…..  
-

**Chapter 4: A new ally**

Alpha base (Rio de Janeiro) May 24, 2727

The new agent in MIB was walking down the halls alpha base his name was  
Perry he was a platypus. He had just joined MIB a security sub-division  
of the UNSC. Because he just defeated his arch nemesis: Dr.  
Doofenshmirts.

Perry walked into a room with a very high ranking person in it he  
assumed it was Admiral Derek Hicks.

"We need to find out why Nigel keeps attacking the sanctuary." The  
admiral announced.

"It's very obvious that Nigel wants some serious revenge on me and Blu."  
A female blue macaw said.

"Maybe I can be of assistance!" Perry said to the admiral and his 2  
Spix's macaw friends.

"Hay I know you! You are that platypus from Danville that defeated the  
giant walking machine." A male Spix's macaw said.

"That's me." Perry replied.

"Whoa! First we need to introduce ourselves, my name is Derek Hicks,  
this beautiful female Spix's macaw is Jewel and this hansom male Spix's  
macaw is Blu." Derek introduced everybody.

"My name is Perry." Perry introduced himself.

"So how are you supposed to help track down Nigel?" Arthur Asked.

"Easy, I saw a shuttle touch down near a crashed falcon drop ship and my  
old nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirts was inside." Perry explained.

While this conversation was going on, down the hall was vice admiral  
Brown and his brother Nacho they were reviewing the attack on the  
sanctuary.

"This just doesn't make any sense those mass drivers should have taken  
that falcon down before it made it through!" Anthony exclaimed.

Then suddenly an all too familiar cockatoo came through an open window.

"Surprise general! HA! HA! HA!" Nigel laughed as he stabbed his talons  
into Nacho's neck.

"Sweet nightmares!" Nigel said as he left through the window in which he  
came.

"Somebody! Help this guy is bleeding out!" Anthony yelled as his brother  
was bleeding in his arms.  
-

**Chapter 3: PUEP**

Crashed Falcon (Rio de Janeiro) May 24, 2727

They took everything from me that stupid macaw and his stupid wife they  
even took my plan for revenge away from me.

Suddenly Nigel heard a shuttle land near the falcon and a strange  
looking cat got out and pounced on Nigel.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am the mighty Nigel!" Nigel yelled at the strange cat.

"Meowth! Alive!" A man with blue hair yelled and the cat brought him  
inside the shuttle.

There was an ugly guy with a German accent, an evil AI, a red haired  
girl, a dolphin on a moped, a strange green alien with the name "ZIM" on  
his shirt, and a rat in a mech suit.

"My name is James this is my wife Jessie, this is Dr. Doofenshmirts,  
this is an Irkan named Zim, this is Dr. Blowhole, and this is big rat.

"Who is that?" Nigel asked pointing at the AI.

"That is O'Malley an AI from project freelancer." James answered.

"We are the people of ultimate premium evil or PUEP." Dr. Doofenshmirts  
replied.

"I told you we are not calling ourselves that, we are the United  
poacher's enterprises, and we have a proposition for you, you help us,  
we help you get revenge on the Spix's macaws, what do you say?" James  
proposed.

"I say heck ya!" Nigel answered.

"Good, Warrant officer, take us back to the Malicious!" James ordered.  
-

**Chapter 5: Nacho**

Alpha base (Rio de Janeiro) May 24, 2727

Nacho was bleeding fast Anthony knew he would not survive long. So he  
got the only person who could help.

"Doc! Doc!" Anthony yelled at the famous blood-Gulch medic.

"What do you need vice?" Doc replied.

"Nacho's bleeding out fast we need your medical expertise!" Anthony  
panicaly said to Doc.

The two quickly got to the room where Nigel attacked Nacho and doc got  
out his medical scanner and it showed that Nigel's talons had breached  
his air pipe so Doc used the healing tool on his scanner and healed  
Nacho's wound.

"He will need at least a week's bed rest." Doc told Anthony.

Suddenly Admiral Hicks and friends walked into the room

"What happened?" The admiral asked.

"Nigel stabbed Nacho with his talons and took off almost killing him!"  
Anthony explained.

"NIGEL!" Blu and Jewel said in unison.

Meanwhile on the stolen ship Malicious James and Nigel had a  
conversation….

"I really did a number on that 3 star general, but I had to resist the  
urge to go down the hall and murder those macaws on the site!" Nigel  
recapped.

"Good that should keep that general out of action, soon we will begin  
taking off with those grand Spix's and I will…. Err! I mean we will be  
rich!" and they both laughed maniacally.  
-

**Chapter 5: Nacho**

Alpha base (Rio de Janeiro) May 24, 2727

Nacho was bleeding fast Anthony knew he would not survive long. So he  
got the only person who could help.

"Doc! Doc!" Anthony yelled at the famous blood-Gulch medic.

"What do you need vice?" Doc replied.

"Nacho's bleeding out fast we need your medical expertise!" Anthony  
panicly said to Doc.

The two quickly got to the room where Nigel attacked Nacho and doc got  
out his medical scanner and it showed that Nigel's talons had breached  
his air pipe so Doc used the healing tool on his scanner and healed  
Nacho's wound.

"He will need at least a week's bed rest." Doc told Anthony.

Suddenly Admiral Hicks and friends walked into the room

"What happened?" The admiral asked.

"Nigel stabbed Nacho with his talons and took off almost killing him!"  
Anthony explained.

"NIGEL!" Blu and Jewel said in unison.

Meanwhile on the stolen ship Malicious James and Nigel had a  
conversation….

"I really did a number on that 3 star general, but I had to resist the  
urge to go down the hall and murder those macaws on the site!" Nigel  
recapped.

"Good that should keep that general out of action, soon we will begin  
taking off with those grand Spix's and I will…. Err! I mean we will be  
rich!" and they both laughed maniacally.  
-

**Chapter 6: Crypto and purple team**

Random cliff (Roswell New Mexico) June 1, 2727

In Roswell some Spartans named: Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Caboose,  
Tucker, Washington, Church, and Tex were hanging out with  
Cryptosporidium-140 on a cliff.

"Hey Crypto!" Simmons called.

"Ya?" Crypto replied.

"You ever wonder why were here?" Simmons asked.

"No! Because I know we are here on vacation!" Crypto replied.

Meanwhile at a gift shop in town.

"No Caboose I'm not buying you that video game!" Tucker yelled at  
Caboose.

"Come on man DAH is an awesome game and I'll give you a cupcake if you  
do." Caboose begged.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Church asked.

"Caboose wants some video game and I don't have any money." Tucker  
replied.

Meanwhile at the trailer purple team rented Sarge and Tex were playing  
wii play.

"Man! For a girl you play a mean tank on wii play!" Sarge said after Tex  
beat a tanks level on wii play after Sarge lost his last life 10 levels  
before.

"Just my girlish charm I guess." Tex replied as she beat another level.

Meanwhile at another gift shop Grif and Donut were shopping.

"Grif can I get this alien lotion for my foreign lotion collection."  
Donut asked Grif.

"I don't care, go ahead but I spent all my money on Brazilian ale back  
in Rio." Grif replied.

Meanwhile at the town range Wash was having some target practice.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Wash shot his SMGs at the pop out targets as he popped  
another clip into one of his SMGs.

Another one bites the dust! Wash thought.

Suddenly his cell-phone rang he had no choice to answer.

"Hello this is David Washington how may I help you?" Wash said over the  
phone.

"Wash, I need you to cancel the vacation and come back to alpha base and  
report to me. And get ready for a fight!" Admiral Hicks said on the  
other line.

"Copy that on our way!" Wash said as he hung up he had a grim look on  
his face.  
-

**Chapter 7: The meeting**

Copacabana (Rio de Janeiro) June 2, 2727

Nigel had a plan to use those stupid marmosets to distract the  
sanctuary's defenses while he goes off and captures those worthless  
macaws.

"Where is Mauro and his gang of eejets*" Nigel thought out loud.

He entered the Copacabana, the song Sapo Cai was playing.

"Get me…. HICCUP… another….. HICCUP….. Round!" A boy with a tag that  
said hi my name is Jonathon on his shirt demanded.

"Hey buddy, you looking for me." A familiar voice said behind Nigel.

"Mauro, a pleasure to meet you here…." Nigel replied as he whipped out  
his talons and pinned Mauro.

"Have your friends distract the mass drivers at the sanctuary or I'll  
make your head go pop!" Nigel threatened Mauro.

"Ye ye yes… I'm I'm on it." Mauro stammered.

"Good." Nigel replied. But before he left he destroyed the music player.

"Peh! I hate Samba." Nigel said as he left the Copacabana.  
-

**Chapter 8: A tale of 2 Fernando's**

War torn Russia June 2, 2727

Fernando-122 was a Hayabusa SPARTAN was fighting in Russia against Rebel  
terrorists led by Obama Bin Laden (Osama Bin Laden's great great great  
Grandson) with his squad of Spartans.

He whipped out his golden desert eagle and double tapped a terrorist he  
had injured with his SRS99C-S9 AM sniper rifle.

"This area is clear I'm calling in a falcon to take us to Moscow."  
Fernando's teammate Hugo told him.

A falcon drop ship picked up Fernando and his squad and took them to the  
Kremlin but, on the way Fernando used his SPNKR rocket launcher to  
destroy some scorpion tanks and had to snipe some rooftop tangos with  
his Sniper rifle.

He then arrived in Moscow; his squad was air-lifted to some other place  
in the city. Fernando went up stairs to stop the assassination of  
President John Kakusky.

When he reached the room where the president was being held he saw a man  
with an afro and a beard.

"Obama Bin Laden, I presume!" Fernando yelled at the leader of the  
terrorists as he shot him with his desert eagle saving president Kakusky.

"Good job Fernando, by the way someone named Fernando called you from  
Brazil." His superior told him over the radio.

Meanwhile a few hours earlier in Blu bird sanctuary Fernando Monteiro  
was reading a book about Spartans especially a story about a Hayabusa  
SPARTAN named Fernando-122 and how his famous Desert Eagle killed more  
enemies than any other gun in the galaxy when suddenly the sanctuary's  
alarm went off.

"What the heck!" Fernando thought out loud when he saw a bunch of  
monkeys were jumping up and down on the mass drivers when suddenly an  
all too familiar cockatoo swooped down and knocked out Fernando…

A few hours later Fernando woke up and noticed the monkeys were gone and  
the sanctuary was quiet… too quiet. The birds were gone and he noticed  
his book was open to a phone number page and found Fernando-122's Number  
in so he called it….  
-

**Chapter 9: The finale part 1: everyone comes together**

Alpha base (Rio de Janeiro) June 2, 2727

Hicks had made calls to call in SPARTAN purple team and a SPARTAN named  
Fernando then he got a call from Linda telling him that all the birds  
were stolen.

"WHAT!" Hicks screamed over the phone.

"Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael and family there all gone!" Linda  
replied.

"Don't worry Linda I'll have them back before you know it." Hicks  
replied.

"Admiral, I have a lock on the Spartans you wanted, there in the  
briefing room." Cortana told admiral Hicks.

Hicks then walked down to the briefing room every SPARTAN he wanted:  
purple team, Fernando, 117, SPARTAN blue team, even some non-Spartans  
such as the vacation birds minus Blu and Jewel and Perry even Crypto was  
there.

"Okay, as you may have heard Blu and friends have been stolen, we have  
to get them back, Cortana search for there neural laces, we will need to  
act quickly…" Hicks gave a speech.

"Admiral, there laces are in orbit, on a ship known as the malicious."  
Cortana explained.

"We will assault this ship at 0900, tomorrow we need to be prepared,  
everybody get ready… MOVE! The admiral barked.

Meanwhile on the evil PUEP ship in orbit Nigel was harassing everybody.

"…I was tall, over 1 foot 2, then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my  
shoes!" Nigel sang.

"Come on, we've heard it before give it a rest." A canary complained.

"So young and vital, a South American Idol!" Nigel continued

Then Nigel walked over to Jewel's cage and hung her by the throat.

"I will make you ugly…. Too!" and he laughed manically.

Then James and his cat Meowth walked into the storage room.

"I've been keeping them busy master James." Nigel explained.

"Remember when I said we were going to split the profit 50-50. Well, I  
lied, Meowth! Get him and lock him up." James ordered.

"What! You said we were in this together, you promised me a percentage!"  
exclaimed.

"Well, next time get it in writing." James said as he threw Nigel into a  
cage.

"I can't believe he double crossed me." Nigel thought out loud.

"What did you expect? He's a poacher and he's not Marcel. Did you really  
think he was going to live up to his end of the bargain?" Blu asked in  
the cage behind Nigel's.

"I didn't think and he double crossed me!" Nigel said again.

"Just think the whole UNSC is going to be all over this craft." Blu  
explained.

"What did I tell you last time nobody's coming to help!" Exclaimed Jewel.  
-

**Chapter 10: the Finale part 2: Attack on the Malicious**

UNSC Forward unto Derek (High orbit) June 3, 2727

"Approaching the neural signals!" Cortana chimed in.

A huge fleet of sabers and boarding crafts were heading towards the  
stolen, menacing frigate: Malicious. It had red war stripes painted on  
its hull.

Meanwhile in the cargo bay of the Malicious Jewel was futilely trying to  
break out of her adamantium cage.

"Stop that, you feeble macaw!" Nigel yelled at Jewel.

"Shut up, Nigel!" Blu yelled at Nigel.

"This is not time to start a civil war!" Nico chimed in.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Malicious.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I am going to be rich when I sell those grand Spix's to the  
Korhal black market!" James exclaimed.

"Sir! A huge fleet of boarding crafts is heading towards us!" A bridge  
officer exclaimed.

Meanwhile on a boarding craft filled with Spartans.

"We are approaching the enemy capital ship!" The pilot said as they got  
close to the menacing frigate.

"So, Sarge said I could have his rank when he died!" Grif told Simmons.

"He did not! He said that when he died he wanted you baked into a giant  
cheese ball, ALIVE!" Simmons replied.

Meanwhile in another boarding craft.

"I see you have a Desert eagle. That's cool!" Donut pointed out  
Fernando's Desert Eagle.

"Dough! Of course I have my desert eagle! It's the symbol of who I am!"  
Fernando yelled at Donut.

The fleet of boarding crafts was attacked by Plasma canons from the  
Malicious.

"We're under heavy fire!" The pilot of the boarding craft said as a  
plasma bolt bounced off its shield.

Just then the UNSC flagship decloaked and fired on the malicous's canons  
and destroyed them. But suddenly, the Malicious fired its MAC gun and it  
struck the flag ship's starboard engine. Boooom! The engine sputtered  
out of existence.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the UNSC Forward unto Derek's bridge.

"Admiral! We just lost our starboard propulsion engine!" Cortana  
exclaimed.

As all this was happening a boarding craft was destroyed in a huge  
explosion. Booooooom! The craft was incinerated.

But the other crafts boarded the Malicious.

"We're in, we have to locate the birds and neutralize any hostile  
guards!" Fernando gained command of the operation.

"Purple team: scout ahead, 117 and team you're on me." Fernando gave  
orders.

Meanwhile in the cargo hold everyone was still fighting.

"Oh yeah! Well you're a bigger one!" Blu yelled at Nigel.

"You're just lucky we're locked up or I would tear your wing off!" Nigel  
yelled back.

"You'd have to go through me first!" Jewel butted in.

"Can't we all get along?" Nico repeated.

Meanwhile in the halls of the Malicious purple team took down some  
guards.

Boom! Boom! Fernando finished off the enemy.

The Spartans made there way down the hall and ran into some familiar red  
and blue Spartans.

"Red sucks!" The blue one said.

"Hey! Respect the red flag!" The red one replied.

Fernando got out his SPNKR and blew them to kingdom come.

"Why flag! Why!" The red zealot's final words.

They finally made it to the door of the cargo bay. But there was one  
problem there was 200 guards in the way.

"Oh shisno!" Church exclaimed  
-

**Chapter:11: The finale pt 3: The big battle**

Malicious (High orbit) June 3, 2727

In the bowels of the menacing frigate there were 200 guards in front of  
the cargo bay door.

"How are we supposed to get passed that?" Church asked Fernando

"We improvise!" Fernando replied.

Fernando then got out his SPNKR and shot five shots into the crowd of  
enemies. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! All the enemies turned into a  
pile of charred corpses and busted armor.

"That's what I call improvising!" Exclaimed Sarge.

Then suddenly a man in a reddish suit with a big R on the chest piece  
suddenly came into the room.

"Hi! My name is James!" The armored behemoth said as he clobbered Church  
and launched flames at Fernando.

Fernando got out his multi-world famous Desert Eagle and shot James in  
the visor and he dropped like a fly.

Meanwhile another boarding craft that contained Perry and the vacation  
birds entered the ship. Then they saw all there arch enemies.

"Well, Well, Pen-gu-ins a pleasure you to join us!" Dr. Blowhole said.

"Looks like we will be having a feast tonight!" Big Rat exclaimed as he  
saw Lucky.

"Well, well if it isn't Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirts exclaimed  
when he saw Perry.

Then suddenly a robot with the symbol O on its armor and Tex came  
crashing threw the ceiling and started fighting each other.

"Attack!" Skipper ordered and the battle of the century began.

Perry attacked Doofenshmirts with his wrist laser and knocked him into  
an escape pod and pushed the eject button.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirts exclaimed as the escape  
pod crashed in Paris.

Meanwhile the penguins were using rocket launchers to attack Blowhole  
and he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

As this was happening Big Rat was fighting with Lucky. With her enhanced  
strength Lucky knocked out Big Rat's targeting system and knocked him  
into an airlock.

Whoosh! And he was in deep space.

Tex shot O'Malley's robot body with a flame thrower and it exploded into  
a puddle of green goo.

Then suddenly Crypto blasted through a wall and he was fighting Zim.  
Crypto shot a disintegrator at Zim's robot legs and vaporized them.

"Ahhhh!" Zim yelled as Crypto probed him and stuck an Ion Detonator on  
him. BOOOOM! No more Zim.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the cargo bay a red haired women and her  
strange cat walked in the same way James walked in.

"We are team rocket, and we are awesome!" They said in unison.

Fernando loaded his last rocket and blew them away. Boooom!

"Any more enemies?" Fernando joked.

"OK. Good!" Fernando said as he placed a breaching charge on the cargo  
bay door.  
-

**Chapter 12: And they all go home.**

Malicious Cargo bay (High orbit) June 3, 2727

****

Boooom! The breaching charge went off, and the team of Spartans went in.

"You are a stupid macaw!" Nigel yelled at Blu.

"Well you're an ignoramus!" Blu yelled back.

"A what!" Nigel rebutted.

"You aren't smart enough to comprehend that insult!" Blu yelled back.

"Shut up! Nerd bird!" Nigel yelled.

"You take that back!" Jewel butted in.

"Hey guys, you do know that somebody is here to save us!" Nico told the  
fighting group.

"I am Fernando-122, and I'm here to rescue you!" Fernando told everybody.

Fernando and his squad opened all the cages and let the birds out.

"Come on we have to get to the escape pods!" Fernando yelled at the  
group.

"Self destruct initiated. 5 minutes until reactor breach!" The computer  
intercom said.

"Let's go!" Fernando ordered.

"Hey! What about me!" Nigel yelled because they didn't open his cage.

"Is this a "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" sort of thing?" Fernando  
asked.

"Ya! Sure whatever." Nigel replied.

So Fernando let Nigel out of his cage and Nigel headed strait for Blu.  
Fernando quickly got out his desert eagle and shot Nigel.

"Thanks Fernando." Blu said when he realized that Fernando saved his  
life.

"No problem." Fernando replied.

"2 minutes remaining!" The computer announced.

The group made it to the escape pods and escaped.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the UNSC Forward unto Derek's bridge.

"Admiral, Fernando-122 says that we are clear to engage the Malicious!"  
Cortana said to Derek.

"Lock onto that vessel with the PAC gun!" The admiral ordered.

The flagship's plasma accelerator canon fired a glob of plasma towards  
the Malicious.

Boooom! No more Asian ship.


	3. Rio The Derek Hicks Chronicles 2 (G1)

**Rio****: The Derek Hicks chronicles 2**

**Chapter 1: A musical beginning**

In the Blu bird sanctuary, birds and people were singing together.

"All the birds of the feather, do what we love most of all!" The birds  
sang.

"We are the best at rhythm and laughter, that's why we love Carnivale!"  
Purple team suddenly jumped in.

"Oh so clear we can sing to!" The birds continued.

"Dance to the music! Passion and love! Show us the best you can do!"  
Fernando-122, Fernando, Tulio, and Linda joined in.

"Everyone here is on fire, get up and join in the fun!" The birds  
continued.

"Dance with a stranger, romance and danger, magic could happen for Real  
in Rio, all by itself!" Everybody jumped in.

"You can't see it coming! You can't find it anywhere else!" Everybody  
continued.

"It's real in Rio! Do something else!" Admiral Hicks suddenly jumped in.

The birds then did an instrumental break as everyone caught there  
breathe.

"All the birds of the feather, do what we love most of all!" The birds  
continued.

"Moon and the stars! Strumming guitars! That's why we love Carnivale!"  
Everyone continued.

"Loving my life in the jungle! Everything's wild and free!" Jewel sang  
beautifully.

"Never alone, cause this is our home!" Blu did his solo.

"Magic could happen for real in Rio, all by itself! You can't see it  
coming; you can't find it anywhere else!" Blu, Jewel, and there now  
grown up kids sang.

"Kinga! Kinga! Kinga! Birds like me cause I'm a hotta winga!" Pedro  
joined the party.

"Here everyone loves Samba!" Nico sang.

"Feel the rhythm of your heart!" Rafael added in song.

"Beauty and love what more can you want!" Nico sang.

"It's real in Rio, you just feel it happening you won't find it any  
where else!" Everyone finished.

Blu then landed on the right shoulder of the Admiral.

"It's times like this that make me miss Arthur." Blu said to the Admiral.

"Who is Arthur?" Derek asked Blu.

"Arthur is a Spix's macaw that came to Rio a long time ago; he was owned  
by a reporter. He and I were attacked by a hawk named Krieg, he was  
rendered flightless until he got some surgery and then his girlfriend  
who was a famous TV star had to leave. Eventually he met my sister Jez  
and they got married after a huge adventure in Las Vegas. Then  
eventually he and Jez got a big recording contract with Taio Cruz." Blu  
explained

"Maybe someday I could meet him!" Hicks exclaimed.

"Maybe." Blu sighed.

Meanwhile in Paris an escape pod was lodged in the arc de triumphant and  
there was an ugly guy standing in the middle of the street cursing the  
sky.

"Curse you Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirts yelled at the sky.

"Hey buddy, my name is Jean-Pierre and I used to own a fur coat company  
but I now own a feathered coat company and I have a proposition for  
you." A voice said behind Doofenshmirts.

Meanwhile at alpha base Logan Osmolinski was reviewing the data tapes  
from the space battle.

He watched as the plasma approached the Malicious but he saw something  
else, he saw an escape pod leave the ship.

"Hmmm! I wonder who is in that escape pod!" Logan thought out loud.

**Chapter 2: A day in the life of Blu.**

The Branch (Rio de Janeiro) June 5, 2727

Everyone was at the Samba club and Nico was singing his world-famous  
song.

"Party in Ipenema baby!" Nico kicked off the song.

"I wanna party, I wanna samba, I wanna party, and live my life! And  
fly!" Nico continued.

Everyone was dancing to the groove of samba.

"I'm gonna fly, fly just like a bird!" Nico continued.

"But you are a bird!" Pedro jumped in.

The song continued until Pedro came in with a bottle of Brazilian ale.

"Would you like some pineapples?" Pedro drunkenly asked Blu.

"No. Not really." Blu replied.

Blu and Jewel left the branch and flew back to there humble abode and  
watched the sunset.

"Man, sunsets are so beautiful, just like you Jewel." Blu said  
passionately.

They continued watching the sunset until they got hungry and flew over  
to pizza hut. And they got a large pepperoni pizza.

"It's kinda hard to eat pizza with no arms." Blu told Jewel.

"But we have talons." Jewel replied.

"Ya! But the pizza is too big." Blu replied.

Then some big muscle dudes came into pizza hut and they were ODSTs from  
the 105th.

"Hey! Mickey!" Buck called.

"Ya gunny." Mickey replied.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Buck asked.

Blu and Jewel took the pizza home to finish it but Pedro and Nico  
stopped by.

"What's up Blu my man?" Nico asked Blu.

"Nothing, what about you?" Blu replied.

"Nothin, I just have to take Pedro home because he drank to much ale."  
Nico whispered.

So Pedro and Nico left and Blu and Jewel finished the pizza and they  
drifted off to sleep.

I know it was a short and random chapter. But just to warn you the next  
chapter will be about some new characters from another movie. See you  
then.

**Chapter 3: new friends and old foes**

Tenochtitlan (Mexico City), Mexico June 5, 2727

In Mexico City a family of Chihuahuas was out sun bathing when the  
father came home from work.

"What is mi Corazon up to this fine afternoon?" Papi asked Chloe.

"Just sun bathing, why?" Chloe replied.

"I have some big news!" Papi exclaimed,

"What is it?" Chloe asked

"We are going on vacation to Rio de Janeiro!" Papi exclaimed.

"Really! When?" Chloe got all exited.

"Right now! We have to meet Sam at the airport!" Papi exclaimed.

Chloe gathered the kids, Papi called a taxi, and Papi jr. got his  
special "Cell-Collar" and they were off to Rio.

Meanwhile in a sanctuary 5 miles from Rio some people from London were  
trying to convince there scarlet macaw to fly free.

"Goodbye Waddlesworth!" Kevin said to his old friend.

"I've told you a million times, dogs do not live in Brazil!"  
Waddlesworth argued.

But it was too late Kevin and Chloe Simon were gone leaving Waddlesworth  
all alone in the jungles of Brazil.

Meanwhile back in Mexico an escape pod came crashing down from space and  
crashed into the Tenochtitlan jail.

"Hello, I am back!" Nigel exclaimed as he climbed out of the pod.

"Hey look, it's Nigel!" Armando exclaimed as he escaped his Mexican cell.

"Nigel?" Marcel exclaimed as he climbed out of the ruins of the prison.

"Marcel, it is so good to see you again!" Nigel replied to Marcel.

"I have so much to tell you Marcel!" Nigel exclaimed to Marcel before he  
told him everything that had happened since they last saw each other.

"Man! We should maybe help Nigel boss!" Amando exclaimed when Nigel  
finished his story.

"Yes! Maybe we can find this "Doofenshmirts" and he can help us!" Marcel  
told the evil group.

"Yes I agree!" Nigel agreed as they broke out in maniacal laughing.

Dun! Dun! Dun! Nigel has returned but has been rendered flightless by  
the bullet that was given to him by Fernando-122 and the next chapter is  
going to be how Chloe and family make it to Rio and how Waddlesworth  
gets some new friends.

**Chapter 4: New friends and old foes part 2**

Rainforest 5 miles from BBS (Brazil) June 6, 2727

Waddlesworth was now all alone in the jungle. He walked and walked until  
he reached to a human made wall surrounded by mass drivers.

"Yo Nico! Come and check this out!" A voice said.

"What's up R man?" A different voice said.

"Look at this guy!" A toucan looked down at Waddlesworth.

"Ya so what, he's a scarlet macaw!" A canary replied to the toucan.

"Aye! I'm a Rottweiler!" Waddlesworth yelled at the 2 birds.

Then A Spix's macaw came out of nowhere and said "Hi!"

"My name is Blu!" Blu introduced himself.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Waddlesworth acted like a dog.

"Not to get on your nerves friend, but you are not a dog!" Blu told  
Waddlesworth.

"Fine! I will ply birdie for a while!" Waddlesworth replied.

"What's your name?" Blu asked.

"My name is Waddlesworth." Waddlesworth replied.

Meanwhile at Mexico City prison.

"… Okay so we are agreed to go to Paris!" Nigel concluded the plan.

"You better count me in too!" A voice said behind the crowd of villains.

"I am Vasquez! I used to run the dog fights here in Tenochtitlan!"  
Explained Vasquez.

"You're in!" Every villain exclaimed.

Meanwhile in Rio Chloe and family got off the plane.

"Ah finally we are in Rio!" Papi exclaimed as he left the plane.

"I have a friend who lives here, he is a toucan." Papi told Chloe.

"Daddy, why are you friends with a bird?" Papi Junior asked.

"He is the king of Carnivale; I grew up in this town…." Papi explained  
before he began narrating a flashback.

Flash back to Carnivale 2001.

"I was just a puppy when I met Rafael." Papi narrarated. "I ran off to  
dance to the music of Carnivale."

Little Papi danced to the music, but as he was dancing a young toucan  
who had also run away was watching him dance. He then began to dance to  
the music. About 10 minutes later a female toucan and a female Chihuahua  
came into the Sambadrone and they noticed there kids, a toucan and a  
Chihuahua dancing together.

"Papi! You are grounded!" The Female Chihuahua yelled.

"You too, Rafi!" The toucan yelled.

"… me and Rafael became best friends and we always went to Carnivale,  
but one day an ugly guy picked me up and took me to Mexico and I haven't  
seen Rafael since." Papi concluded.

Meanwhile at alpha base.

"I'll bet Arthur misses Blu, so I'll bring him and Petricious back  
home!" The Admiral planned.

A new enemy and 2 characters voiced by George Lopez what a rush!

**Chapter 5: Hollywood and Paris.**

UNSC Forward unto Derek (above Las Angeles) June 6, 2727

"Hail the Cruz studio!" The admiral ordered.

"This is Taio Cruz and Arthur Jenkins, sorry we can't come to the phone  
right know, leave a message after the beep!" The answering machine said.

"Ah! Shisno!" The admiral yelled.

"Cortana, scan the city for Spix's Macaw bio-signs." The admiral ordered.

"Scanning…. Two bio-signs at the Lincoln center." Cortana replied.

Meanwhile at the Lincoln center Burnie Burns was doing a speech.

"… and there will be a Red vs Blue season 65!" Burnie Burns concluded.

Suddenly admiral Hicks and pvt. Hulbrook beamed down to the Lincoln  
center.

"Who are you?" Petricious asked.

"I am admiral Hicks, and I need to take you and Arthur home to Rio!" The  
admiral explained.

"Ok, but why come all this way for me?" Arthur asked.

"Because I thought you missed Blu." Admiral Hicks replied.

"Wait you know Blu?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, now let's go!" Admiral Hicks said as they were enveloped in light.

Meanwhile in Paris the villains had made it and they were scheming.

"I will agree to help you if you help me get an old client out of jail."  
Jean-Pierre Le-pelt reasoned.

"Who is it?" Marcel asked.

"Her name is Cruella De vil…" Jean-Pierre replied.

A few hours later Marcel, Nigel, and Vasquez used a SPNKR rocket  
launcher and blew a hole in the wall of the Paris prison.

"Who are you people?" Asked an old lady in the prison cell.

"We are the NPUEP and we are looking for Cruella de Vil." Explained  
Vasquez

"I am Cruella de Vil!" Cruella exclaimed.

"You better include me in too!" Another lady in another cell exclaimed.

"I am Cocoa Labuche!" Labuche explained.

"Fine!" Vasquez agreed as he blew another hole in the wall and escaped.

**Chapter 6: Arthur's return and a family reunion**

Blu bird sanctuary (Rio de Janeiro) June 7, 2727

Arthur was so excited to finally be home. He couldn't wait to see his  
friends. But what he couldn't wait the most was to see his nephews all  
grown up!

He and Jez were in the artificial jungle in the aviary, the same one  
where Blu and Jewel first met.

Suddenly the big doors opened up into the jungle. Arthur was mesmerized  
by the sights of the jungle. After so many years cooped up in Hollywood  
he was finally home. So Arthur took off flying into the wind. He was so  
overjoyed that he didn't notice Blu, who had just flown right up beside  
him.

"Arthur?" Blu stammered.

"Blu? Blu! My boy how have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Good! Hey, you wanna sing for old time's sake?" Blu asked Arthur.

"Sure!" Arthur replied.

It took a few minutes to get the stage ready. Arthur started his great  
song.

"Every part in my heart I'm giving out, every song on my lips I'm  
singing out, any fear on my soul I'm letting go, anyone who asks I'm  
gonna let em know! She's the one, she's the one, I'm singing out! She's  
the one, she's the one, I say it proud! Ring the bell; ring a bell to  
the whole crowd! Ring a bell, ring a bell, I'm telling the world!"  
Arthur started the song.

"That I found the girl!" Arthur and Blu began to sing together.

"The one I can live for! A reason for life!" Arthur and Blu continued.

They then sang the chorus again. "I'm telling the world…."

"… To get all the light! A reason to fly!" Arthur sang a solo.

"On eh oh!" Pedro added the oh eh oh's.

Then there love birds came onto the stage and sang the chorus one more  
time. When they concluded the audience cheered and suddenly, a brown  
Chihuahua came into the branch.

"Rafi? Are you here?" The dog asked.

"Papi? Is that you?" Rafael asked.

"Rafi!" Papi exclaimed.

"Papi!" Rafael exclaimed.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You two know each other?" Jewel asked.

"Ya! We are best friends, since 2001!" Rafael replied.

"What are you doing here Papi?" Rafael asked.

"I came on vacation to see you and for you to meet mi Corazon!" Papi  
replied.

Just then Chloe came into the branch.

"Rafael, this is Chloe, mi Corazon!" Papi introduced Chloe.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Rafael said to Chloe.

"Hi!" Chloe said to Rafael.

"Your voice sounds very similar to Papi's." Chloe noticed.

"It must be the Brazilian air." Rafael replied.

Just then Pedro and Nico started there famous song: Hot wings.

"I feel a song coming on, would you like to dance?" Papi asked Chloe.

"I sure would!" Chloe replied.

And the 2 Chihuahuas and the 2 couples of macaws started dancing. Even  
Eva stopped by and started dancing with Rafael. Jewel did her special  
solo and when the song concluded Blu kissed her.

"Why don't I get a girl?" Waddlesworth whined.

"Don't worry Waddy, we'll find you a girl!" Pedro replied.

Meanwhile on the other side of the sanctuary, a beautiful scarlet macaw  
named Ruby was wondering when she would find her "Reason for life" when  
a net came out of nowhere.

"Ha! Ha! I Mandi Sanborn have captured a scarlet Macaw!" An ugly lady  
exclaimed.

"Keep it down miss, or we'll have the UNSC all over us!" Exclaimed a  
tall skinny man.

"Ya! What Jasper said!" A small fat man said.

Then they took Ruby to the truck and began driving her to the airport.

Dun! Dun! Dun! 3 more villains and an OC! Also a tweaked chapter.

**Chapter 7: The capture and escape**

Cliffside road (Outskirts of Rio de Janeiro) June 7, 2727

Japer and Horace loaded Ruby into the ugly military van. Then the lady  
she identified as Mandi Sanborn started driving the putrid van.

"Static…. Sanborn! You know that you are not allowed in Brazil!" A voice  
said over the radio.

"Sorry Hicksie! I have bigger birds to fry!" Sanborn exclaimed as she  
turned off the radio.

Suddenly 2 hawk gunships came from behind the cliff and attacked the  
ugly truck.

"Blamey!" Jasper yelled as the truck was blown off the cliff.

Meanwhile in the cockpit of one of the hawks, Fernando-122 was on the  
controls.

"Bite that!" Fernando exclaimed as the truck was blown off the cliff.

But Sanborn had a jetpack and got away. But Ruby was still in the van.  
Suddenly a fire extinguisher got wrapped around the cage and propelled  
it upward out of the truck and onto the cliff.

Then one of the hawks landed on the cliff and Fernando climbed out.

"Howrah!" Fernando exclaimed at the burning truck.

Then he noticed the caged macaw.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you and I'll teach you to fight!"  
Fernando said as he picked up the cage and took Ruby back to his house.

**Chapter 8: The capture**

Blu bird sanctuary (Rio de Janeiro) June 8, 2727

Papi and Chloe spent the night at Rafael's; Papi Jr. went to the hotel  
with Sam. But the villains were up to no good. Sanborn got the net ready  
and captured 2 Spix's macaws. Blu and Jewel gazed in horror as there  
freedom was stripped away again.

Vasquez found Papi and Chloe and captured Rafael, Pedro, and Nico as  
well. Marcel noticed two other grand Spix's and captured them as well.  
Then they were all put in the back of a white van. Then Nigel came in  
and sang his cruel and unusual punishment that he calls a song.

"I was tri-king suave, ambitious feet to beak, so bodylicious, now I'm  
vile, I am villainous, ambitious, oh and malicious!" Nigel sang.

Meanwhile in the security office the officer had fallen asleep while  
eating a donut.

The next day, admiral Hicks and vice admiral Brown wanted to hang out  
with there favorite macaw friends but no one was there.

"Blu!" Hicks called out.

"Jewel!" Brown called out.

But there was no answer. So they dashed to the security office, only to  
find a snoring fat guy with a stale donut in his hand.

"Quick, check the feeds from last night!" Hicks ordered.

The two stared at the TV and saw Mandi Sanborn (an old peer of Derek's)  
swoop in and captured Blu and Jewel.

"Sanborn!" The admiral yelled.

Then Linda came in and gazed in horror at what was happening on the  
screen.

"I know a person who can help: Tom Fortnell!" Linda said to the high  
ranking officers.

Meanwhile in a warehouse on Rio's harbor, Tom was shooting targets that  
looked like Russian ultra-nationalists, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Tom Fortnell!" Fortnell said to whoever was on the other  
line.

"Tom, this is Linda, all the birds are gone!" Linda exclaimed on the  
other line.

"Woe! Linda calm down!" Tom exclaimed while reloading his MA37 assault  
rifle.

"There gone Tom! We need your help!" Linda exclaimed.

"Aright, I'm on my way!" Tom said as he got in his warthog and was on  
his way to alpha base.

Tweaked this chapter.

**Chapter 9: The Finale part 1**

Mata-Alan residence (Rio de Janeiro) (Note: Fernando-122's last name is  
Mata-Alan) June 9, 2727

Ruby was a fighting machine; she could disarm a sangheli warrior at 5  
feet. Then Fernando got a call.

"Alright Admiral, on my way." Fernando said as he hung up the phone.

"Come on Ruby, we are going on a trip." Fernando told his newly trained  
friend.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"To alpha base." The Hayabusa SPARTAN replied.

Fernando and Ruby climbed into a falcon drop ship and took off for alpha  
base. Everyone from the Malicious mission was ounce again in the  
auditorium. Admiral Hicks was on the podium.

"We have a dire situation on our hands. Our avian correspondents have  
been bird napped and we are going to find them. We are going to destroy  
them ounce and for all!" Hicks gave a speech; but meanwhile in the back  
of a white van heading towards a ship yard with a Nova class vessel  
docked with it, the villains were going to try to steal the stealth ship.

"Not again." Jewel sobbed.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here." Blu soothed his mate.

Meanwhile back at alpha base Cortana had just finished tracking Blu's  
neural signatures.

"Admiral, I have located Blu, he is fast approaching Rio ship breaking  
yards!" Cortana told the admiral.

"Alright, pack up, let's go!" The admiral barked out orders

**Chapter 10: The finale part 2**

2 Miles from Rio ship breaking yards June 9, 2727

A huge fleet of drop ships and gunships were heading towards the  
shipyards.

"Approaching signatures!" Cortana chimed in.

Fernando was piloting his gunship and Ruby, purple team, and Fortnell  
were in some pelicans. The drop ships dropped off Purple team. Ruby was  
dropped off on the other side of the ship. Fernando landed in the same  
hanger as Purple team and Fortnell.

"Fernando you are in charge!" Hicks gave orders from base via radio.

Fernando led the teams down the corridor and infiltrated the ship. But  
Grif fell out the hanger bay door. He activated his armor-lock before he  
hit so he was ok.

But meanwhile the villains had quickly taken over the ship and had moved  
the birds and dogs to the cargo bay. But in the corridor Fortnell pulled  
out the schematics of the ship.

"Alright, Cortana told me the birds were moved to the cargo bay, so we  
should head that way." Fortnell explained. "Alright, let's move out!"

The Spartans made there way down the corridors of the UNSC Raven. But  
suddenly a man with a cart with liquids on it came down the hall, so  
they had to hide. The man pushed the cart into a room  
marked 'Infirmary'. The team went to take a look and saw, Nigel hooked  
up to some equipment.

"Yogi Bears and fruit salad!" Sarge exclaimed. "They're going to do an  
augmentation on the ugly freak!"

Just as they were going to inject the liquids into Nigel, Tom Fortnell  
came rushing in with his MA37 and blew the man controlling the  
augmentation away and Fernando went up to Nigel.

"I thought I killed you the first time!" Fernando said to the strapped  
down cockatoo as he whipped out his famous Desert Eagle. "This time I  
will make Sure you are dead!"

And finally Fernando pulled the trigger and Nigel was gone.

**Chapter 11: The Finale part 3**

UNSC Raven (Rio de Janeiro) June 9, 2727

There was an awkward silence until Fortnell said "Let's go find our  
friends."

The team then left the medical center. They continued down the corridor.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship Ruby was dropped off. She was of  
course in her B.B.S. She began walking down the corridor; she noticed  
some bodies of some crew members. Then suddenly a cage came out of  
nowhere.

"Ha! Ha! I got you now!" Sanborn exclaimed as she captured Ruby.

Sanborn took Ruby to the cargo bay. Ruby looked around and saw 3 Spix's  
macaws, 20 toucans, a scarlet macaw, 2 Chihuahuas, a red-crested  
cardinal, a yellow canary with a bottle cap on his head, a blue bird, 3  
penguins, a seagull, and a goose.

"Great, another one bites the dust!" Jewel exclaimed when she saw Ruby.

"Yo Waddy, that's the girl!" Pedro told Waddlesworth.

"Oi! She's beautiful!" Waddlesworth exclaimed.

Meanwhile just down the corridor Fernando, Tom, and the others were  
heading towards the cargo bay. But unfortunately Jean-Pierre, Vasquez  
and Marcel were on guard duty and they had MA5B assault rifles.

But Fernando had his SPNKR and fired a rocket and blew Jean-Pierre into  
pieces and the others went flying.

"Bite that, you dirty shisnos!" Fernando exclaimed as he picked out his  
desert eagle.

Fernando went over to Marcel. "You think you can make money by stealing  
our friends and selling them on the black market! Well you suck, and  
know you die!" Fernando yelled as he double tapped Marcel.

"And you, you are just as bad! Having dogs tear each other to pieces!"  
Fernando screamed as he got out his SRS99C-S9 AM and blew Vasquez's face  
apart.

"Man you have some issues!" Donut told Fernando.

"Well, 10 minutes ago I was informed that my new pet was captured, so ya  
I'm a little mad!" Fernando yelled at Donut.

Then Fortnell had only a few seconds to see the armored behemoth that  
clobbered him in the face.

"You think you can defeat the almighty Sanborn with mere assault  
rifles!" The armored monster taunted.

Quickly Sarge climbed on Sanborn's suit and tossed an incendiary grenade  
into the suit's shield module. Church tried to shoot her with his sniper  
rifle but missed. Caboose threw a plasma grenade at Church. Boom!

"Cabooooooooooooooose!" Church yelled as his body fell to the ground.

Then Tucker got out his awesome sword and stabbed it into Sanborn's  
targeting system.

"Ha, take that shisno!" Tucker yelled in triumph.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she lunged at Tucker.

But Fernando launched a rocket at the suited demon and she dropped like  
an anvil.

"Tom, you do the honors." Fernando said as he handed Fortnell his desert  
eagle.

Tom pointed the gun at Sanborn's broken visor and pulled the trigger.  
Boom!

"Aright let's…" Tom didn't finish his sentence because he saw 2 ladies  
running towards the air-lock.

Fortnell pointed his gun and shot 2 shots at the 2 ladies, one hit an  
old lady in the head and the other in the in the heart of a Parisian  
lady.

Then Doofenshmirts came out of nowhere and ran towards the escape pods.  
But Fernando loaded his SPNKR and let a rip. Boom! Doofenshmirts was  
gone.

"Alright, now there all dead!" Fernando let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go find our friends!" Fortnell ordered.

The team went over to the cargo bay door and planted a breaching charge.  
Boom! The door was blown away. And the team went inside.

"Look guys, we're saved!" Nico exclaimed.

"I am Tom Fortnell, to those who don't know me." Tom told everyone.

"We are here to rescue you!" Fernando added.

The troops let the birds and dogs out of there cages. Then they went out  
to the hangar bay and they were greeted by admiral Hicks.

"Nice job Fortnell, hey do you want a job in the UNSCMC 1st battalion?"  
The admiral offered.

"No, I just want to be with my friends at the sanctuary." Tom replied.

"Done, I'll build you a house closer to the sanctuary." The admiral  
replied.

They then got on a pelican and were airlifted to Blu bird Sanctuary but  
on the way….

"Ruby, will you go out with me?" Waddlesworth asked.

"Of course!" Ruby responded.

It was even more romantic when the Pelican shook and the radio came on,  
and it was playing say you say me by Lionel Richie.

"I think they hit it off!" Blu told Hicks.

"Yep." Hicks replied.

**Epilogue and acknowledgments**

Ruby and Waddlesworth got married and moved into the sanctuary.

Tom got a new house with a hi-tech shooting range.

Papi and Chloe moved in with Fernando-122.

Arthur and Jez moved back to Rio so they could be closer to there friends.

Admiral Hicks took a vacation after the adventures.


	4. Rio TDHC 3 Love story (G1)

**Rio: The Derek Hicks Chronicles 4: Love story**

Chapter 1: A very downer beginning

Hicks residence (Rio de Janeiro) July 15, 2727

Independence Day had passed, and Hicks was feeling down. 5 years ago his  
wife Kira Watanabe had divorced him and he hasn't heard from her since!  
So he wanted a girl but he wasn't the only one…

Fernando had lived with Linda and Tulio for a really long time and he  
was ready to move out of the sanctuary. But he was as down as Hicks,  
because he did not have his "Reason for life" yet.

But in the state of Maine, a young farm girl was getting ready for a  
vacation to Rio.

"Dad, can we bring Wilbur along?" The teenaged girl asked.

"Yes, Fern you can bring the pig." Her dad replied.

"Thanks daddy!" Fern said as she hugged Mr. Gullible.

The family took there car to the summerset county airport and they  
boarded a plane to the capital of Earth.

But not only Fernando and Hicks but Sergio wanted a girl. But the only  
other Spix's out there was his siblings and there kids. But there was  
hope….

At planet Reach wildlife refuge there was another set of the cerulean  
macaws in there aviary.

"Man they are so beautiful dad!" A boy pointed out.

But these macaws did not like the zoo.

"Man honey, we never have any fun in this zoo." The male said.

"But at least our kids don't have to live here anymore, they're heading  
for Earth!" The female replied.

Indeed they were. The cargo freighter Isthmus was carrying 3 Spix's  
macaws to Earth. One was a female named Gabrielle. Another was a male  
named Nathan. And the last was a female named Lyn.

But the other Fernando was feeling the same way! But little did he know  
a girl named Sierra Myers was heading to Rio and her friend Alyssa Morse  
was on the way as well.

**Chapter 2: The arrival**

Rio de Janeiro airport July 16, 2727

Alyssa and Sierra stepped off the plane. The trip had taken them from  
Grand Rapids to Rio. They had spent the whole time watching nature  
documentaries and eating peanuts.

"Finally, Rio!" Sierra let out a sigh of relief

"Where do you want to go first, Ipenema, Christo-redentor?" Alyssa asked.

"Blu bird sanctuary, I heard it was the best tourist attraction in town  
because of iCarly!" Sierra replied.

"Alright." Alyssa replied.

The 2 girls were off. But as they left another plane landed it was from  
Maine. Fern and her dad stepped off the plane.

"Finally, we made it!" Fern exclaimed as she stepped off the latter.

"Alright Fern, you pick where we go first." Mr. Gullible told Fern.

"Alrighty then, how about… Here Blu bird sanctuary, I heard it's a great  
place!" Fern told her dad.

"Alright let's go." Mr. Gullible replied.

But yet another Plane had landed! This time from New York City. Ex UNSC  
General P. Hatcher stepped off the plane. He wanted a job at Blu bird  
sanctuary for his dream job of being a vet. But he had to bring his  
annoying sibling Farley Drexel Hatcher with him.

"For the last time Fudge, you can't have another bird!" Peter yelled at  
his brother.

"How was I supposed to know that birds don't drink coke?" Fudge queried.

"That wasn't coke! It was arsenic! You shisno!" Peter yelled again.

"What is arsenic?" Fudge asked.

"Arsenic is poison, Fudge!" Peter retorted.

"Oh dear!" Fudge exclaimed.

"But we are heading to Blu bird sanctuary where there a lot of birds,  
but don't feed them anything!" Peter told Fudge.

"Ok Petah." Fudge replied.

"Your 21 and you still call me Petah, you remind me of Caboose!" Peter  
retorted.

As they were walking a shuttle came and landed in the cargo area. The  
crew unloaded 3 crates marked "Live animals" and put them on a pickup.  
And started driving to the sanctuary.

**Chapter 3: One more arrival and everyone goes to the sanctuary**

Airport (Rio de Janeiro) July 16, 2727

But the flights kept coming. One more flight came from the South Port of  
Hobartan. The admiral's cousin was on board, her name was Riquele. She  
stepped off the plane with her boyfriend, Tony.

"Hey, where do you want to go?" Tony asked

"Hmmmm…. How about here, Blu bird sanctuary! Carly told the world it was  
the place to be on her web show!" Riquele replied.

"Alright, let's go." Tony said as he called a cab.

Meanwhile at the sanctuary a whole bunch of cabs were arriving. First  
Sierra and Alyssa, then Fern and her dad, then Hatcher and his brother,  
and finally Riquele and her boyfriend. And then a truck carrying a live  
animal's box.

"What is with all these people?" Linda queried.

Then Peter came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Peter W. Hatcher and it has been my dream to be a vet." Peter  
told Linda.

"Well, it looks like you're in the right place!" Linda replied  
enthusiastically.

"Het Tulio, it looks like we have a new employee!" Linda called to Tulio.

Then the man in the delivery truck came up.

"Lind Monteiro?" The man asked.

"Yep." Linda replied.

"I need you to sign here, here, here and here." The man said as he  
showed her the electronic do-hickey.

Linda signed and a big muscled guy brought up a box marked live animals  
and it read: 'Live animals. To Blu bird sanctuary. From New new  
Alexandria Wild life refuge.' Then 4 girls, a boy, and a guy came up.

"I'm Sierra and this is Alyssa." Sierra pointed out. "We heard that this  
was the place to be!"

"I'm Fern Gullible and I want to see some awesome birds!" Fern  
introduced herself.

"I'm Riquele and this is my boyfriend Tony." Riquele introduced herself  
and her boyfriend.

"Okay, we have: 6 tourists, a new employee and his brother, and a  
package from Reach, this is going to be a busy day!" Linda exclaimed.

Linda started by opening up the package. She was surprised to find 3 mid-  
grown Spix's macaws. She then released them into the sanctuary.

Then she started to guide the tourists around the sanctuary. While Tulio  
was giving Peter the tutorial and Fudge went along with the tourists.

Meanwhile in the jungle, Sergio was feeling down, but suddenly a  
beautiful Spix's macaw was hovering toward him. There was one song  
playing in his head:

Say you say me. Say it for always, that's the way it should be. Say you  
say me. Say it together, naturally.

I had a dream, I had an awesome dream. People in the park, playing games  
in the dark, and what they played was a masquerade. From behind the  
walls of doubt, a voice was crying.

Say you say me. Say it for always, that's the way it should be. Say you  
say me. Say it together, naturally.

As we go down life's lonesome highway. The hardest thing to do is to  
find a friend or 2. That helping hand, someone who understands and you  
feel you lost your way you got someone there to say I'll show you.

Say you say me. Say it for always, that's the way it should be. Say you  
say me. Say it together, naturally.

So you think you know the answer, oh no. While the whole world's got you  
dancing, that's right, I'm telling you. It's time to start believing, oh  
yeah! Believing who you are, you are a shining star!

Say you say me. Say it for always, that's the way it should be. Say you  
say me. Say it together, naturally.

Say you say me. Say it together, naturally.

Then suddenly she crashed into the branch he was standing and fell onto  
the forest floor.

"Are you ok!" Sergio shouted.

"Ya, I'm ok." She replied.

"What's your name?" Sergio asked.

"My name is Lyn, ¿Qué tal si?" Lyn asked in Spanish.

"Ugh come again?" Sergio asked.

"What is your name?" Lyn asked again.

"Oh, my name is Sergio." Sergio replied.

I'm going to end it here. Check back here for Love, adventure and  
Spanish, wait no spaniel.

**Chapter 4: Derek's reason for life**

Blu bird sanctuary (Rio de Janeiro) July 16, 2727

Lyn and Sergio flew over to the Branch where everyone was partying.  
Robyn, Nico, Pedro, and Flora began there instant classic.

"Party in Ipenema baby!" Nico started the song.

"I wanna party! I wanna Samba! I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna  
party! And fly!" Nico continued.

"Gonna fly, fly just like a bird!" Nico sang.

"But you are a bird!" Pedro added.

"Oh yeah your right, so let me fly just like a rocket, yeah!" Nico sang.

"Gonna fly so high that I'll need to come down for oxygen! Cause ounce  
we started baby aint no stopin it. Cause I just want to live my life  
with party! All I want is to be free and rock my body! I've been around  
the world but I want to live my life in Rio, cause Rio made me realize…  
I wanna party! I wanna Samba! I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna  
party! And fly!" Nico continued singing.

Sergio began to dance to the music. Along with Robyn and Lyn.

Then Pedro broke into his solo. "I'm that samba masta, masta, masta,  
masta! I'm goin to get yo blasta, blasta, blasta! You dance fast but I  
dance fasta, fasta, fasta! You too slow, you need to catch up! Keep it  
dancin, dancin, dancin!"

"I wanna party! (Party!) I wanna Samba! I wanna party! (Party!) I wanna  
samba! (Party!) I wanna party! (Party!) And fly!" Nico continued to sing.

"Fly yell ny yana yana yana yana yaaaaaaaa!" Instead of Jewel usually  
singing, Flora took this part.

The song then concluded with a huge round of applause. Just then Anthony  
walked in.

"Ah, come on! I can't believe I missed the song!" Anthony exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Hicks drove up to the sanctuary. He noticed some tourists but  
noticed his middle school girlfriend.

Say you say me. Say it for always, that's the way it should be. Say you  
say me. Say it together, naturally.

I had a dream, I had an awesome dream. People in the park, playing games  
in the dark, and what they played were a masquerade. From behind the  
walls of doubt, a voice was crying.

Say you say me. Say it for always, that's the way it should be. Say you  
say me. Say it together, naturally.

As we go down life's lonesome highway. The hardest thing to do is to  
find a friend or 2. That helping hand, someone who understands and you  
feel you lost your way you got someone there to say I'll show you.

Say you say me. Say it for always, that's the way it should be. Say you  
say me. Say it together, naturally.

So you think you know the answer, oh no. While the whole world's got you  
dancin, that's right, I'm telling you. It's time to start believing, oh  
yeah! Believing who you are, you are a shining star!

Say you say me. Say it for always, that's the way it should be. Say you  
say me. Say it together, naturally.

Say you say me. Say it together, naturally.

Hicks was in a trance. But suddenly Alyssa came up to him.

"Derek, is that you?" Alyssa asked.

"In the flesh!" Derek replied.

Just then Fernando landed his falcon on the landing pad and noticed Fern…

Whispered) Let me be your hero

would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
would you cry if you saw me crying  
would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
you can take my breath away

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

Fernando was in a trance as well.

And cut! If you have any Ideas just PM me. And this is the most songs I  
ever put in a story.

Been a while since I updated so here you go!

**Chapter 5: A regular family reunion**

The Branch (Rio de Janeiro) July 16, 2727

"Can you sing the song again?" Anthony asked.

"We just got done singing so no!" Pedro replied.

Lyn was amazed by Sergio's dancing skills. She thought they were  
beautiful.

"Sergio, I really liked your dance moves." Lyn told Sergio.

"Really?" Sergio asked

"Really!" Lyn replied.

Meanwhile back at the sanctuary Hicks and Fernando were in trances.  
Alyssa walked up to Hicks.

"Derek is that you?" Alyssa asked.

Derek had just came out of his love induced trance and nodded.

Meanwhile Fernando walked up to Fern, who was looking at the birds  
flying and dancing.

"Hi, my name is Fernando. What is your name?" Fernando introduced  
himself.

"My name is Fern Arable, pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Fern  
extended her hand for a hand shake.

Fernando then shook her hand.

Meanwhile the other Fernando stepped out of the observation post and  
noticed Sierra…

It was like love at first site. Fernando walked up to her.

"Hi, my name is Fernando Monteiro. Do you have a name?" Fernando asked.

"My name is Sierra Myers, you know like the grocery store." Sierra felt  
stupid after sating that.

"Ugh sure…" Fernando's voice trailed off.

"Hey!" Sierra said trying to change the subject. "What kind of music do  
you like?"

"I like Samba, Bossa Nova, and some songs of rock." Fernando replied.

"Have you ever heard the song don't stop believing by journey?" Sierra  
asked.

"No, do you have it with you so I can hear it?" Fernando asked.

"Yep, have it right here on my MP48." She replied.

Fernando put on the headphones and started listening to the song.

Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight  
train going anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit.  
He took the midnight train going anywhere.

A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a  
smile they could share the night it goes on and on and on and on!

Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. There shadows searching in  
the night. Streetlight people living just to find emotion. Hiding  
somewhere in the night!

Working hard to get my fill! Everyone wants a thrill, paying anything to  
roll the dice just one more time! Some will win, some will lose, some  
were born to sing the blues! Oh the movie never ends it goes on and on  
and on and on!

Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. There shadows searching in  
the night. Streetlight people living just to find emotion. Hiding  
somewhere in the night!

Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling, streetlight people.

Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling, streetlight people.

Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling, streetlight people.

The song was over. Fernando took off the fancy futuristic headphones. He  
was absolutely blown away by that song.

"Well what did you think?" Sierra asked.

"Absolutely amazing! Do you have any other songs on there?" Fernando  
asked.

"Plenty." She replied.

"I have some friends who could sing them live for you!" Fernando told  
her.

"Who?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Fernando replied.

Now we have a show goin. Fern and Fernando-122 have hit it off. Sierra  
and Fernando had a rough start but they are going to get going when  
Fernando's friends are going to sing some songs.

**Chapter 6: The music dance party!**

Blu bird sanctuary (Rio de Janeiro) July 16, 2727

Fernando was going to ask admiral Hicks if he could have Blu arrange a  
big party at the Branch tonight. But Hicks was busy with his old  
girlfriend.

"You wanna get back together?" Hicks asked.

"You read my mind you cute little watermelon." Alyssa replied.

"I have an idea admiral." Fernando told Hicks. "We can have a big party  
at the Branch." Fernando suggested.

"Good idea little dude." Hicks told Fernando.

Hicks called Blu to get the party ready. Hicks invited his friends.  
Fernando-122 would bring Fern and Fernando would bring Sierra. Fernando  
called Pedro and gave him his song suggestions. It was all arranged.

At 10:00Riotime guests started showing up.

"Fernando, can you tell me who is singing the songs?" Sierra asked.

"His name is Pedro he is a red-crested cardinal and he will be singing  
the songs." Fernando explained.

"Alright let's go." Sierra told Fernando.

Everyone showed up. In all this the Spix's macaw kids had all met each  
other and were now dating. Blu and Jewel had showed up. Rafael, Eva,  
Arthur, Jez, Robyn, Flora, and everyone else had showed up.

"Alright people before we start up the music we need to give a special  
thanks to all the girls from out of town so let's here it for Sierra,  
Lyn, Gabrielle, and Fern!" Pedro announced.

"Our first song will be don't stop believing by a band called Journey!"  
Pedro announced.

Nico sang the whole song.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight  
train going anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit.  
He took the midnight train going anywhere." Nico sang.

"A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a  
smile they could share the night it goes on and on and on and on!" Nico  
continued.

Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. There shadows searching in  
the night. Streetlight people living just to find emotion. Hiding  
somewhere in the night!

"Working hard to get my fill! Everyone wants a thrill, paying anything  
to roll the dice just one more time! Some will win, some will lose, some  
were born to sing the blues! Oh the movie never ends it goes on and on  
and on and on!" Nico sang on.

"Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard. There shadows searching in  
the night. Streetlight people living just to find emotion. Hiding  
somewhere in the night!" Nico continued.

"Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling, streetlight people.

Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling, streetlight people.

Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling, streetlight people." Nico  
concluded.

The crowd went wild.

"Next song is called Down and it is by a young fella by the name of Lil  
Wayne." Pedro announced.

This time Pedro would help with the singing.

"Baby are you down down down down down! Yeah! Yeah! Even if the sky is  
falling down! You Ought to know tonight is the night to let it go, put on a  
show. I wanna see how you loose control. So leave it behind this week,  
have a night to get away. So come on and fly with it's our night get  
away as we make our great escape. (Escape!) So baby don't worry you're  
my only no need to worry even if the sky is falling down. So baby don't  
worry you're my only no need to worry. Baby are you down down down down  
down. Just let it be. Come on bring your body let's do me. I'll take you  
away. (Away!) Turn this place into our private get away. Leave it behind  
cause we have a night to get away. Come with me as we make our great  
escape." Nico sang.

"…Even if the sky is falling down! She just got a loaf of me. Down like  
her temperature. So sushi rosomusy crow! Over freeze! I got that girl  
from oversees. She's my Ms. America. I'm fighting for this girl. Can I  
be her soldier please. I'm in this battle for her love. I look like baby  
cupid, sending arrows from above. Don't let her leave my sight. Probably  
down like this economy." Pedro sang.

"So baby don't worry you're my only no need to worry. Baby are you down  
down down down. Baby don't worry you're my only no need to worry. Baby  
are you down down down down." Nico concluded.

"Now it is time for an original classic by the black eyed peas. Give it  
up for I've got a feeling!" Pedro announced the next song.

"I've got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's  
gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good nigh. I've  
got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna  
be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night. I've got a  
feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a  
good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night." Pedro sang.

Nico, Robyn and Flora began to sing as well. "Tonight's the night, let's  
live it up. I got my money. Let's live it up. Go out and smash it! Let  
go my car! Jump off that sofa! Let's kick it on!"

Flora began a solo. "I know we're gonna have a ball. We get down and use  
it all. Let's go way out!"

"Fill up my cup! Drag! Molotov! We got it dancin! Just take it on! Take  
it town, we'll shut it down! Let's burn the roof! And then we'll do it  
again! Let's do it! Let's do it! Let's do it! Let's do it! And do it and  
do it and do it! Let's live it up! And do it and do it and do it cause I  
gotta feeling!" The group sang.

Pedro broke into his solo. ""I've got a feeling that tonight's gonna be  
a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna  
be a good good night. I've got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good  
night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a  
good good night. I've got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good  
night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a  
good good night."

The group sang ounce more. "Fill up my cup! Drag! Molotov! We got it  
dancin! Just take it on! Take it town, we'll shut it down! Let's burn  
the roof! And then we'll do it again! Let's do it! Let's do it! Let's do  
it! Let's do it! And do it and do it and do it! Let's live it up! And do  
it and do it and do it cause I gotta feeling! Here we come here we go we  
got a dra dra drag. Easy come easy go we got a tow tow town! Monday,  
Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday you know what  
we say (Say!) Party everyday! I've gotta feeling that tonight's going to  
be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's  
gonna be a good good night! I've gotta feeling that tonight's going to  
be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's  
gonna be a good good night!"

The crowd went insane!

"Alright ya'll, it's time for a classic here in the Branch so ya'll put  
yo wings together for Hot wings!" Pedro announced.

"Party in Ipenema baby!" Nico started the song.

"I wanna party! I wanna Samba! I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna  
party! And fly!" Nico continued.

"Gonna fly, fly just like a bird!" Nico sang.

"But you are a bird!" Pedro added.

"Oh yeah your right, so let me fly just like a rocket, yeah!" Nico sang.

"Gonna fly so high that I'll need to come down for oxygen! Cause ounce  
we started baby ain't no stopin it. Cause I just want to live my life  
with party! All I want is to be free and rock my body! I've been around  
the world but I want to live my life in Rio, cause Rio made me realize…  
I wanna party! I wanna Samba! I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna  
party! And fly!" Nico continued singing.

Then Pedro broke into his solo. "I'm that samba masta, masta, masta,  
masta! I'm goin to get yo blasta, blasta, blasta! You dance fast but I  
dance fasta, fasta, fasta! You too slow, you need to catch up! Keep it  
dancin, dancin, dancin!"

I wanna party! (Party!) I wanna Samba! I wanna party! (Party!) I wanna  
samba! (Party!) I wanna party! (Party!) And fly!" Nico continued to sing.

"Fly yell ny yana yana yana yana yaaaaaaaa!" Jewel bursted into her solo.

The crowd was bursting with satisfaction!

"Alright put yo wings together as Arthur sings his hit single Telling  
the world!" Pedro announced.

"Every part in my heart I'm giving out, every song on my lips I'm  
singing out, any fear on my soul I'm letting go, anyone who asks I'm  
gonna let em know! She's the one, she's the one, I'm singing out! She's  
the one, she's the one, I say it proud! Ring the bell; ring a bell to  
the whole crowd! Ring a bell, ring a bell, I'm telling the world!"  
Arthur started the song.

"That I found the girl!" Arthur continued.

"The one I can live for! A reason for life!" Arthur sang on.

They then sang the chorus again. "I'm telling the world…."

"… To get all the light! A reason to fly!" Arthur sang a solo.

"On eh oh!" Pedro added the oh eh oh's just like a few months ago.

Then there love birds came onto the stage and sang the chorus one more  
time. When they concluded the audience cheered with such expression that  
it felt like the tarp was going to fall apart.

"Alright, to conclude our musical party, Nico will be singing Fly love  
for all ya'll love birds out there!" Pedro announced.

"Wasn't really looking. Wasn't really searching for an answer in the  
moonlight. When I saw your face. Saw you looking at me. Saw you peeking  
under moon beams. Through the palm trees. Swaying in the breeze. I know  
I'm feeling so much more than ever before. Giving more to you than I  
thought I could do. Don't know how it happened but you really don't need  
a reason. When the stars shine." Nico sang the song.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other. Remembering of all the screwed up  
moments that happened while this song played.

"Just to fall in love. Made to love each other, made to be together for  
a life time. In the sunshine. Flying in the sky! I know I'm feeling so  
much more than ever before so I'm giving more to you than I thought I  
could do! Now I know love is real!" Nico sang.

Derek looked at Alyssa, Fernando looked at Sierra, Fernando looked at  
Fern, Blu looked at Jewel, Arthur looked at Jez, Pedro looked at Robyn,  
Nico looked at Flora, Sergio looked at Lyn, and so fourth.

"So the sky is high, as the angel's fly, letting you and I, Fly love!"  
Nico concluded.

When the song ended everyone kissed there loved ones.

What a long chapter with so many songs! Check back for the epilogue!

final wrap up. Enjoy!

Epilogue and acknowledgements

Fernando and Fern became boyfriend and girlfriend. Fern moved to Rio and  
of course brought Wilber along. Fernando and Sierra got together. Derek  
married Alyssa. The honeymoon party was scheduled for New York City.  
Everyone would come along. Unbeknownst to them Nigel survived the blow  
to the chest when Fernando shot him in the second story and was planning  
his revenge…..


	5. Lucky and Zorba: TDHC (G1)

**Lucky and Zorba: The Derek Hicks Chronicles**

**Prologue**

Halsey and Admiral Hicks (Derek went by his name after he found his  
family after the war) started a new ONI project known as vacation bird.  
To put it simply they augmentated birds. Here is some short stories of  
about how which bird was captured:

Subject 0001 Lucky

Hamburg (Earth) March 1, 2662

The new UNSC flagship Forward unto Derek was going on a spin over  
Germany. But this was no ordinary spin. Halsey and Admiral Hicks were  
looking for some subjects for there new project.

"How about that seagull!" Hicks pointed to a seagull gliding through the  
ocean.

"Good, activate the transporter!" Halsey yelled at captain Stukov.

The teleporter teleported the seagull into the bridge. Hicks activated  
his animal translator in his neural lace.

"What is your name?" The admiral asked the gull.

"Lucky." She replied in a sad tone.

"Why are you so sad?" Hicks asked.

"I have not seen my step dad in many years." Lucky replied.

"Maybe I can bring him here." The admiral offered.

"Maybe…" Her voice trailed off.

Subject: 0002 Kessie

ANWR subsection 100-A (Earth) March 2, 2662

Halsey and Hicks needed more subjects so they went to ANWR a wild life  
bio-sphere in Alaska. Halsey was looking through the ANWR records.

"Aha! This blue bird here would make an excellent subject!" Halsey  
exclaimed.

Halsey and Hicks went on a safari to find this North American breed of  
bird. Suddenly Hicks spotted this bird. He quickly grabbed a net and in  
the blink of an eye he captured the bird.

"What's your…" Hicks only said that much before he was attacked by a  
rabbit.

Hicks quickly put a tranqu dart into the animal knocking it out.

"Enough chit-chat we have to go!" Hicks quickly said as the grav-lift  
pulled the team into the ship.

Subject: 0005-0008

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico

Central park (New York City) March 5, 2662

Halsey and Hicks continued there search. They stumbled across New York's  
central park zoo.

"How about those Spix's Macaws over there!" Halsey pointed out.

"No too rare." Hicks replied.

"How about those penguins over there!" Halsey pointed.

"Yes they are perfect!" Hicks exclaimed.

That night Halsey and Hicks snuck into the zoo. And walked toward the  
penguin habitat.

Suddenly 4 penguins jumped out of a hole in there habitat. One with a  
scar regurgitated a flamethrower.

"Intel says that we can only take 3 of a species! So we'll have to leave  
one!" Halsey told Hicks

Before the hostile birds could attack Hicks brought out his stun zapper  
and zapped the penguins knocking them out.

"Leave the small one." Hicks told Halsey.

Then the humans carrying 3 penguins were teleported to the UNSC Forward  
unto Derek.

Subject: 0009 and 0010

Blu and Jewel

100 yards from Blu bird sanctuary (Rio de Janeiro) April 2, 2662

Halsey and Hicks took a short break at rounding up subjects. But this  
time the 2 subjects were a pair of Spix's Macaws. And they volunteered!  
Blu because it was for science. Jewel because she wanted to be stronger.

"Don't worry Mrs. Monteiro; we will have them back in no time." Hicks  
told Linda.

**Chapter 1: The attack on Reach**

ONI CASTLE base (Reach) January 15, 2700

The project went exactly as planned! They were augmentated, Blu and  
Jewel went back to the sanctuary, the others began to perform military  
ops, and no bird augmentations screwed up. But unbeknownst to the  
citizens and Military men on that planet a fleet of strange vessels were  
approaching the planet!

"Admiral, long range sensors have detected a fleet not yet cataloged  
before!" Halsey told Hicks who was watching achievement hunter.

"A fleet? Show me the sensor data!" Hicks told Halsey.

Halsey pulled up the sensor data. It showed what appeared to be a large  
fleet of modified Halcyon class battle cruisers. They seemed to have  
energy tunnellers on the rear of the ship.

"What do you make of it, Admiral?" Halsey asked.

"I don't know, could be rebels." Hicks replied.

"If so how could they find that many Halcyon ships?" Halsey pondered.

"How should I know?" Hicks replied

Just then a visual message came through to Hicks's computer. The figure  
of a heavily scarred rat came onto the screen.

"I am Big Rat and you folks have my dinner! Hand it over or I will  
destroy all of Reach!" He said.

"Your fleet consists of modified Halcyon ships. And we have a fleet of  
thousands!" Hicks told off the rat.

"Oh ya! Well take this!" Big Rat said as his image flicked off the  
screen.

"Admiral, it looks like he took out our MAC platforms!" Halsey exclaimed.

"We need to get the fleet out here!" Hicks exclaimed.

"But they are jamming communications!" Halsey replied.

"Then we'll improvise! Get the Derek ready for dust off!" Hicks ordered.

"Yes sir!" Halsey replied.

"Lucky, get everyone to the destroyer!" Hicks called.

"Yes, sir!" She replied.

Everyone then boarded the UNSC capital ship and started there journey to  
Earth.

So there you have it! Big Rat and his fleet begin to bombard Reach. Stay  
tuned for the journey to Earth!

**Chapter 2: Journey to Earth**

"Admiral, we have 100 civilian consultants, 50 marines, and us onboard  
this destroyer." Halsey told Hicks.

"Send the civilians to the cargo bay, bring the marine's leaders up to  
the bridge, and get this ship on a course for Earth so we can get the  
fleet to smash these dang rodents!" Hicks ordered.

Hicks then took over the captain's chair and assumed command of the  
capital ship.

Suddenly a Spartan in ODST armor was on the bridge along with the well  
known outlaw Dante.

"Halsey, are these the leaders of the marines?" The admiral stood  
confused.

"Yes sir! This is Sgt. Kavi and Lt. Dante!" Halsey told the Admiral.

"Nice to meet you face to face. I have heard a lot about you two." Hicks  
told the two leaders of the 50 marines.

"Yes sir! I am Kavi-100 and this is Dante, he likes ACDC." Echo  
explained.

"Alright Spartan, head back we are expecting company." Hicks ordered.

The vessel was in slip-space. It was fast approaching Earth. But  
unbeknownst to the crew a rat battle ship was approaching the ship. The  
vessel opened fire on the capital ship.

"Admiral, our aft shields are being drained!" Halsey exclaimed.

"Bring us out of slip space!" Hicks ordered.

"Fire on that battle cruiser!" Hicks ordered.

Archer missiles and plasma torpedoes streaked towards the battle  
cruiser. The Archer missiles exploded on the shields and the plasma  
weakened the shields of the rat vessel.

"Admiral, the engineers on Reach gave us a new weapon. It is called a  
PAC gun. It shoots high speed plasma at its target. It is guaranteed to  
break through most energy shields and maybe do some structural damage."  
Halsey explained.

"Arm the PAC gun and fire!" Hicks ordered.

A glob of super heated plasma streaked towards the enemy ship. Boooom!  
The plasma impacted the rat ship and broke through to the engine core  
and breached the primary fusion drive core and caused a wild-cat  
destabilization of the core. In laymen's terms the ship exploded.

"Oh-rah!" Hicks exclaimed!

"Put us back on our course for Earth!" Hicks ordered.

The UNSC ship streaked into the blue portal and was ounce again on there  
way to Earth.

Yay! The ship now on there way to Earth and the origins of how Hicks met  
Echo and Dante finally complete. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

New chapter! I'll start to post chapters 1-3 days apart so you guys  
don't get too anxious. So here you go.

**Chapter 3: The fleet**

Sol 3 orbit (Earth) January 15, 2700

The Forward unto Derek came out of slipspace around Earth. Hicks would  
meet with Admiral Avery Arable an admiral that was a fleet admiral for  
one fleet.

"Hail the UNSC Enterprise!" Hicks ordered.

Admiral Arable appeared on the view screen.

Arable saluted. "Admiral Hicks, what are you doing here I thought you  
were busy with the spooks on Reach!"

"Ya well, it's like this: a fleet of one of my project's subject's  
enemies decided to show up and be a shisno and try to blow everything  
up. I need a fleet to help come and smash these rats. Do you think you  
can help?" Hicks asked.

"Anything for a superior officer!" Avery replied.

"But one thing, did you flee the planet where enemies were and come  
directly to earth?" The admiral asked.

"Ummm…." Hicks mumbled.

"If so wouldn't that be a direct violation of the Cole protocol?" Avery  
continued.

"The Cole Protocol was established for Covenant! Not some random rodent  
rebel fleet!" Hicks replied.

"Ok, you're the admiral!" Arable replied.

The capital ship led the rest the UNSC fleet to Reach where a huge  
battle will rage!

**Chapter 4: The finale**

UNSC fleet (Orbit around Reach)

The fleet came out of slip space and immediately started spraying Archer  
missiles at the rat ships.

"Fire plasma torpedoes!" Admiral Hicks ordered.

Plasma squirted out of those ships towards the enemy fleet. 5 of there  
ships were already out of commission. Big Rat hailed the UNSC Forward  
unto Derek.

"You want to keep your chicken that bad huh! Well eat this!" Big Rat  
screamed over the radio.

Just then a huge canon rose out of the rat's capital ship. The canon was  
aimed at Reach's capital New new Alexandria. It fired a huge plasma glob  
at the still populated city. Echo could feel the screams of the  
civilians as the city exploded into fire and rubble.

In retaliation Hicks sent out squadrons of sabers and armed his PAC gun.  
He aimed it at Rat's canon.

"Eat this, shisno!" Hicks yelled as a glob of plasma speeded towards the  
enemy vessel.

Booooooooooooooooooooom! Rat's ship exploded into pieces. But Big Rat  
had escaped via detachable bridge. He was picked up by one of his ships.  
"Well that wraps that up doesn't it?" Admiral Hicks concluded.

Epilogue

Hicks and Halsey continued the project. Echo was promoted to Captain.  
Blu and Jewel were aloud to go home. Big Rat had lived to fight another  
day. He was picked up by a frigate with red war stripes known as the  
Malicious.

Hoped you liked it! If you didn't like it don't flame me. If you didn't  
understand who Big Rat or Lucky was search Lucky and Zorba through  
YouTube. Watch part 1-6 of the movie and you will understand (I don't  
know if it is in English or not I have a copy taped from tune Disney)  
now on to the acknowledgements.

Acknowledgements


	6. Halo: TDHC (G2)

**Generation 2:**

**Halo: The Derek Hicks Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Training **

**Unknown military complex September 23, 2517**

"As per naval code 45812, you are hereby conscripted into the UNSC special project, codenamed Spartan-II!" A woman on the podium said.

Over night Derek Hicks and his friends: Anthony Brown, Fernando Mata-Alan and Ignacio Medina were taken to an undisclosed location. They didn't know where they were or who that woman was!

"You have been called upon to serve!" She gave her famous speech. "You will be trained… And you will be the protectors of earth and all her colonies! This will be hard to understand but you can not return to your parents."

The other children stirred but Ant, Derek, and Nacho stayed still.

"This place will become your home!" She continued. "Your fellow trainees are your family now! There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead, but I know you will make it! Rest now! We will begin tomorrow!"

The children were then escorted to there dorms for a night of rest.

Derek just laid on his cot.

_What if I never see my Grandma again? What will happen to them in my absence? _Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

The next day the children woke up to a gruff man yelling at them.

"Wake up, trainee!" The man yelled.

This man was Chief petty officer Mendez.

The children formed into a crowd.

"I am Chief petty officer Mendez!" Mendez shouted. "The rest of these men are your other instructors, you will do exactly as we say at all times!"

He then explained where everything is. Derek noticed on his shirt was stenciled _Derek-118_. Mendez brought everyone outside to a training course. Mendez then made them do 100 jumping jacks. Derek Counted... "98, 99, 100!"

He then made them do 100 sit ups and leg lifts until he finally said "Rest, get some water!" John-117 had thrown up while doing sit ups. Derek was exhausted from doing so much exercise. He sucked down the low quality water as if it was Pepsi.

Mendez then made them run. They ran along a river, over a bridge, then by a runway where short swords took off. By now Derek could feel his blood pumping. They ran until they reached the naval officers academy where there was a woman. Derek could tell that she was an AI hologram because he was a tech nerd before he was brought here.

"Welcome, my name is Déjà and I will be your teacher. Please come in. Class is about to start!" She explained.

Several children grumbled at the sound of the word class. But what they saw mesmerized them. It was a battle. 300 Spartans battled the Persians. Spears and shields clanged as the battle went on. What felt like hours later the Spartans stood victorious and the children cheered.

"That's all for today, now it is time to go to the "playground"." Déjà told them.

The children were excited but it was short lived when Mendez brought them to an obstacle course.

"Trainees, form 3 lines!" He barked.

They formed 3 lines as the chief said.

"The first person in each line makes up team one the second person in each line will be team 2 and so on! Anyone that does not understand this speak up now!" Mendez explained.

No one spoke up.

"What do we win?" John asked.

"For there to be winners there has to be losers. Last team to finish goes without dinner!" Mendez then went on about what was for dinner.

Derek's team was made up of him, Anthony-427, and Fernando-122. Nacho was in a team that consisted of himself, Hope-225, and Charlie-234.

The course consisted of Ropes, baskets, and a large mote. Derek's team formed up.

"Okay how the hell are we going to do this?" Fernando asked.

"Ant, you control the basket and take me up Fernando, you take the ropes!" Derek took control.

"Who died and made you leader?" Fernando complained.

"I was thinking that because you and Ant are far more athletic as me that you would be able to do the physical stuff."

"Fine but you have to give me your brownies."

"Done, now let's move!"

The plan worked out almost perfectly. Fernando was like a jungle man swinging from rope to rope. Anthony quickly turned the wheels of the basket sending Derek up the hill over the mote. Anthony then climbed through the ropes as well. Derek helped each of them up onto the hill the team quickly ran towards the bell and rang it. John was standing by the bell.

Later that night everyone was dining in the dining hall. Fernando, Anthony and Derek sat by each other.

"A deal's a deal." Fernando said.

"Fine here are my brownies." Derek handed over his brownies.

"You know you're pretty smart for a techy city boy." Ant observed.

"He's got a point." Fernando agreed while chewing on Derek's brownies.

"Well it's official; you are our unofficial squad leader." Ant said.

"That makes me feel good."

**\\**

**Chapter 2: Training part 2**

**Orbital Medical station in orbit around Reach**

**March 9, 2525**

All of the Spartans were pulled from there training to an orbital platform in orbit around Reach. Anthony, Fernando, and Derek were with them.

"I wonder what this is all about." Derek pondered.

"I Overheard Mendez about some "procedure" they were going to do on us." Anthony said.

"Well it would make sense we are on a medical platform." Fernando said.

All of the Spartans moved into an amphitheater.

"Spartans." Dr. Halsey began to say. "Today you will go through an operation that will strengthen all of you in ways you probably yet to understand. Some of you may not survive."

A murmur travelled through the crowd.

A few moments later Derek was strapped to his own augmentation bed. Needles injected into his arms and legs. For the next few hours it would feel like he was in hell. Of his 14 years of training he had not endured this much pain before. It had felt as if he had white phosphorus flowing through his veins. But it was almost worth the pain. His bones were getting stronger; nearly indestructible. His eyes were becoming "Cat-like". His reflexes being increased by 300%. He was becoming what Halsey dreamed of. A true SPARTAN-II.

**March 30th, 2525**

14 Spartans died during the augmentation. Included was most of Nacho's team. Others were crippled. All surviving uncrippled Spartans were suffering growing pains and they had to relearn to walk.

Derek walked through the halls towards the barracks. He could barely walk. But he would live. While he was walking he bumped into Mandi Sanborn, a fellow trainee.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey…." Derek replied.

"How's it going?"

"Fine, if you don't count the excruciating pain we all went through."

"That's nice."

_Not really. _Derek thought.

"Can I feel your muscles?"

_Is she hitting on me? _"Uh….. No."

"And why not?"

"Why would you want to feel _my_ muscles!?"

"Because they are so….. Muscular?"

"Well I'm gonna go…."

"Okay see you 'round!"

As he continued walking he bumped into Anthony.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I think she has a crush on me!"

"Oh."

"Yeah….."

"Do you like her?"

"What!?"

"I said "Do you like her?""

"OF COURSE NOT! She's the worst Spartan ever! OF ALL TIME! And she's kinda a bitch to her team."

"I think she looked kinda good."

"Well I don't care. YOU can have her!" Derek exclaimed as he continued walking towards the barracks.

But unbeknownst to him Mandi was standing behind the corner. She was heart broken of the things that Derek said. She then took off to her room.

**September 11, 2525**

**UNSC military complex, Reach**

In another training chamber next to blue teams was Derek's team (Now called Aqua team) was training. They happened to be playing a game of invasion. The rules were simple: one team captures the object and the other team defends it. It was Aqua vs yellow. Yellow team consisted of Nacho, Mandi, and Kavi Aqua was the one that was attacking.

"Okay, how the hell are we gonna do this?" Fernando asked.

"You ask that every single time!" Derek said.

"I know, just give us a plan brainiac."

Derek then explained his plan.

"Alright let's do it!" Anthony exclaimed.

Anthony then ran right into the center area and started firing his gun everywhere.

Nacho then jumped from around the corner and fired his stun DMR. Anthony quickly stunned his brother with his stun MA5B. Meanwhile Fernando sprinted towards Kavi. Kavi whacked Fernando in the face. Anthony took out an M6D and stunned Kavi. Meanwhile in yellow's base Derek had snuck passed the other 2 Spartan's toward yellow's object which was a model of a Navigational data system. He was about to pick it up when stun rounds whizzed by his head. Derek did a back flip. Mandi walked out from behind a pillar.

"Well well. What do we have here? Derek-118… tisk! Tisk!"

Derek replied to her words with stun rounds.

"Son….. of….a…." Her armor locked up and Derek took the model.

He met up with his team mates in the center area.

"I got it." He threw the model down.

"Well, I guess we win."

Everyone high-fived and exited the chamber.

**Chapter 3: The battle of Harvest**

**UNSC _Ravager_ (Orbit around Harvest) February 3, 2531**

It had been 6 years since humanity had made contact with the advanced alien alliance known as the covenant. Many colonies had been wiped out. Yellow and Aqua team were dispatched to Harvest to help in the final retaking of the charred world.

"Why the hell are we still fighting for this world?" Fernando asked.

"It's a burned glass ball in space." Anthony added.

"You know what? I don't know why. No matter what we do the planet's still dead." Derek said.

The UNSC _Ravager_ was on its way to deliver it's payload to the Covenant polar base of operations. But there was a problem…..

Derek felt a shutter.

"What the hell was that?!" Nacho exclaimed.

Out the window Derek spotted a covenant destroyer. Pricks of light jutted out from the vessel towards the _Ravager_. The ship shuttered again as the plasma rounds burned through the hull.

"Shit! EVERYBODY GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS!" Hicks screamed.

The 6 Spartans of Aqua and yellow teams sprinted towards E-deck. Pipes were flying everywhere. Crewman running around screaming there heads off. Some marines made it to the first escape pods. But suddenly one of the air-locks exploded and some elites and grunts climbed out of the burning air-lock. Derek whipped out an M20 shotgun and blew the elite's arm off. Fernando noticed an antique Desert eagle in the hands of a dead crewman. He took the mag out of his M6D and slipped it into the desert eagle. He then head shot 6 grunts. Six shots, six dead grunts. Anthony shot his M6D at the last elite.

"Alright get to the pod!" Hicks ordered.

The 6 Spartans jumped into the pod and fired the system.

The pod launched into space. 6 other pods joined them including 12 ODST pods. But the covenant destroyer fired its glassing beam into the _Ravager_ and the ship exploded into molten fragments.

The pod entered the atmosphere and streaked into the polar area. It crashed into the ice.

Derek and his team climbed out of the pod.

"Well now where the hell are we?" Anthony said.

"The polar region." Derek replied.

"Great! How the hell are we gonna destroy the polar base now!" Fernando complained.

**UNSC _Spirit of fire_, in orbit around Harvest**

Captain Cutter had received word of the destruction of the _Ravager_. The nuclear payload destroyed. Serina checked the comms. The Spartan teams were broadcasting. They needed fire power and fast.

"Serina! Send in 4 grizzly tanks, ten warthogs, and a battalion of marines!" Cutter ordered.

"Yes sir!" She replied.

**Harvest, Polar region**

It like manna from heaven. A huge fleet of pelicans dropped off hundreds of Marines, 4 state-of-the-art tanks, and ten warthogs.

"We are gonna fuck up those covenant bastards!" Fernando exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Anthony exclaimed.

Derek got a message that he was promoted to field commander. He then got the lead of the army.

The army tore across the icy landscape towards the alien's base. And finally it came into view. The grizzlies opened fire. The covenant responded with banshees and wraiths. One wraith slammed into a warthog and fired at one of the grizzlies. That grizzly became a pile of wreckage. Fernando jumped out of his hog and took on a pair of hunters with his trusty rocket launcher. Anthony charged at a pair of jackals and dispatched them with his shotgun. The remaining 3 grizzlies broke through the covenant line and fired at the center base building. The building shuddered and exploded into a blue fireball. The warthogs rounded up the remaining grunts.

"Yeah! Suckers suck it!" Everybody just stared at Nacho.

"This is captain Cutter we'll take care of it from here, you'll be going city side Spartans." Captain Cutter said over the comms.

A pelican dropship picked up the Spartans and took them to the capital city.

**Harvest capital**

**February 4th, 2531**

The pelican was hit by a covenant anti-air cannon and it was hurtling towards the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!" Nacho screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Anthony screamed at his brother.

The pelican crashed into the remains of a warthog.

"Nice landing!" Mandi exclaimed.

Suddenly a huge 4 legged machine climbed from around a building.

"Oh shit!" Fernando exclaimed as the Scarab fired its main cannon.

All six Spartan's dodged it. Kavi fired his rockets but it didn't do a thing. Fernando used his 50. Cal at it and it still didn't do a thing. Anthony and Derek boarded it by jumping off a nearby building. They landed on 2 elites. They then killed every single crew member and planted a charge on its core. The charge detonated just as Ant and Derek jumped off. Sending them flying off of the machine.

"…. Artans…..evac….tower…." The comms were scrambled but Derek could tell that the shit hit the fan and the brass wanted to pull out.

"Alright guys they said something about a tower."

"The telecom tower!" Mandi exclaimed. "The telecom tower is the largest tower that's still intact!"

"Well then that's our plan we head to the telecom tower!"

The teams then sprinted through the ruined city towards the tower. Just then a destroyer positioned directly over another tower and it fired. The building collapsed right on top of Mandi..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" There was no helping her so they continued towards the tower.

When they arrived they were surprised that the elevator still worked. They used it to reach the helipad where a pelican was waiting. They climbed aboard and left Harvest.

"Where's Mandi-666?" The pilot asked.

"Dead. Gone. Get us outta here!" Derek said.

The pelican then lifted off towards the sky and left the planet to burn.

**Ruins of Harvest**

**September 1st, 2540**

At this point the planet no longer burned. It was nothing but ruins. The city was rubble. But 9 years ago who was thought to be dead was actually still alive. Mandi had in the nine years not only deserted the SPARTAN program. But she also joined the insurrection. She hated Derek for leaving her behind. And she began to plot against him…

**Chapter 4: The battle of earth**

**UNSC orbital MAC platform _Cairo_**

**October 20, 2552**

"Incoming contact! Unknown classification." A crewman yelled.

The forerunner key ship had just come out of slipspace. Lord Hood had just ordered Aqua team to the ground. A pelican dropship was on its way to Voi.

**Voi, Earth**

The pelican landed on the roof of the Voi mall. There mission: To clear the mall of brutes.

Aqua team stepped off. At this point everybody had different armor. Derek retained the Normal Mk VI armor. But Fernando had Teal and steal Hayabusa armor. And Anthony had red EOD armor but just the helmet. Fernando had kept the desert eagle and had logged thousands of kills with it. He also kept a sniper on his back. Derek preferred a rocket launcher and an MA5B. Ant went all out. The M12 shotgun and 2 pistols.

Derek kicked down the door to the mall. Hundreds of brutes were on the other side.

"Well this is gonna be a long day." Fernando commented.

Derek had already jumped off a platform and landed on a brute's neck. Fernando then got a 3 for 1 when he sniped 3 of them. Anthony shotgunned through 6 of them. Fernando rocketed about 100 of them. Derek then used hand to hand techniques on them and crushed a few skulls. He then pulled out a spike grenade and stuck a few on there backs.

"Take that you fried Twinkies!" Anthony yelled as he used the target locater.

"Anthony what was…?" Fernando didn't finish his thought as a MAC round came through the ceiling and killed all the brutes and knocking out everyone else.

**Voi shopping mall**

**Unknown date**

"Sir new contact slipping in!" Someone said on the comms.

Derek woke up an unknown time later. He noticed a ship with trailing green gas behind it.

"Damn." Anthony exclaimed as he had just woke up as well.

"What the hell?" Fernando woke up to.

The ship crashed by the pier.

"Whatever we gotta get the hell outta dodge!" Fernando exclaimed.

Infection forms fell from the ceiling and infected all the investable brute corpses.

"Shit!" Derek exclaimed. "The flood!"

"The what?" Anthony asked.

"That's why you don't sleep through debriefings. The flood is a parasitic organism that feeds on all life; basically they are bad and need to die." Derek explained.

Meanwhile Fernando had killed them all.

"…..Rescue crafts will be waiting at the town armory…." The comms crackled to life. "This is the carrier _Shadow of intent_. Take heed….."

Derek noticed the Covenant fleet above the city.

"So those are good aliens, right?" Fernando asked.

Derek answered him with, "Let's move; we gotta get to the armory!"

The Spartan team sprinted through the streets killing any flood forms they met. When they finally reached the armory they saw it was surrounded with people with flame throwers killing off the flood and letting survivors through.

One of them saluted the Spartans and let them through. Hovering over it was a phantom dropship. Derek reluctantly stepped in and they were off to the _shadow of intent_.

**_Shadow of Intent_ In low orbit above Voi**

**November 17 2552**

We entered the separatist's ship. The elites escorted us to the conference room where Lord Hood, Chief, Keyes, and the Arbiter were deciding what to do next. The monitor was there to. Hicks recognized it from his last debriefing.

"Will it live, Oracle? Can it be saved?" The shipmaster asked

"Uncertain. This storage device has suffered considerable trauma. Its matrices are...highly unstable." Spark replied

"Perhaps one of _our_ technicians-" Hood was cut short by the shipmaster.

"That will _not_ be necessary."

"Chief!" Cortana said.

"Success!"

"High Charity, the Prophets' HolyCity, is on its way to Earth. With an army of _Flood_. I can't tell you everything. It's not safe. The Gravemind...it knows I'm in the system."

"It's just a message."

"Let it play."

Hicks stared in aw at the AI's Message.

"But it doesn't know about the Portal, where it leads. On the other side, there's a solution. A way to stop the Flood, without firing the remaining Halo rings-"

"Hurry, Chief...the Ark...there isn't much time."

"I'm...sorry."

"No matter, Oracle. We've heard enough. Our fight is through the Portal, with the Brutes and the bastard Truth!"

Elites around the room raise their forearms and roar in agreement.

"Fine. We'll remain here. Hold out as long as we can."

"Did you not hear? Your world is doomed." _(descends from his seat)_ "A Flood army, a Gravemind, has you in its sights! You barely survived a small contamination."

"And _you_, Ship Master, just glassed half a continent! Maybe the Flood isn't all I should be worried about..."

"One single Flood Spore can destroy a species. Were it not for the Arbiter's counsel, I would have glassed your _entire planet_!"

Commander Keyes: "Sir, with respect, Cortana has a solution."

Lord Hood: "Cortana? Did you see her condition? How damaged she is?"

While Hood and Keyes argue, the Master Chief bends down and observes Cortana's pained, frozen figure, still collapsed on the holographic table.

"She could be corrupted for all we know. Her "solution" could be a Flood trap!"

"We should go through the Portal, find out for sure."

"What we _should_ do Commander, is understand - clearly - that this is humanity's final stand - here - at Earth. We go, we risk _everything_; every last man, woman and child. If we stand our ground, we might just have a chance."

"No. If your construct is wrong, then the Flood has already won."

"I'll find Cortana's solution. And I'll bring it back."

"Earth...is all we have left. You trust Cortana that much?"

"Sir. Yes, sir."

"This is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst. Hell if it is, Chief? I doubt I'll live long enough to find out which."

Lord Hood left the room so did Aqua team. Derek began to prepare for the coming fight. Fernando rapped a belt around him containing Grenades, ammo, and communicators. Anthony just grabbed a rocket launcher, a bottle of Brazilian Ale, and his shotgun. Derek grabbed a Target locater, his M6D, an MA5B, and his ammo belt. And they were ready to face the challenges of the coming battle.

**Chapter 5: Operation: BLIND FAITH pt 1**

**_Shadow of intent_**** (Unknown location) November 18, 2552**

The fleet of Sangheli rebels came out of the portal. What they were flying over was extraordinary! A forerunner installation. But not your average installation, it was shaped almost like a rose pedal. It was the true ark. But the covenant's fleet was on the move. It was preparing to attack. Pelicans and ODST pods jutted from the _Dawn_. One of those pelicans contained Aqua team. The pelican headed towards an icy portion of the Ark. The covenant had set up a base there and it was Aqua's job to smash it.

"Alright we flush em out and find out what kinda forerunner artifacts are down there!" Fernando explained.

"Let's do this!" Anthony exclaimed.

The team then jumped out of the pelican and landed within the boundaries of the covenant security. The entire base was surrounded with advanced plasma turrets. Brutes and Grunts lined the whole interior of the base. Fernando shot a target locater and a short sword blew most of the base away.

When the team landed they went into the untouched areas. They entered the underground areas.

"Command, there is absolutely nothing here, it seems to be only a communications relay." Derek explained.

"Roger that 118 we'll send a pelican to bring you to your next mission.

"Wow. This is the worst assignment ever! We didn't even kill one fucking grunt!" Just as Fernando stopped complaining a grunt came running he quickly dispatched it.

Moments later the pelican arrived and picked up the team and they were on there way to Defend the cartographer.

**Silent Cartographer, the Ark. Project BLIND FAITH**

The pelican dropped off the team. There mission: Protect the silent cartographer from an army of covenant that was on its way into the temple.

"Alright, it's time to fuck up the covenant royally!" Fernando exclaimed.

The 3 Spartans stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the cartographer building. Hundreds of Grunts, Brutes, Jackals, and Engineers stood out there on that desert area.

Fernando was the first to jump off the stairs and into the crowd. He held dual SMG's. He killed at least 20 grunts and brutes in 2 seconds. Derek then used his newly acquired Spartan laser and he got a 3 in 1 shot. A brute swung his brute shot at Anthony. He dodged it and shot the brute in the face with his shotgun. Fernando then shot 3 rockets into the crowd. Off the roof Anthony drove a warthog into them with Derek on the back shooting. Fernando hopped into the passenger and started shooting rockets everywhere. Derek sprayed bullets everywhere.

"Whew! I think that grunt's head fell off!" Fernando exclaimed.

The warthog drove through the crowd of now dead bodies. But suddenly a phantom dropped off a wraith…. Or 2…..Or 20.

"Oh come on!" Anthony exclaimed.

Fernando quickly jumped out of the hog and sprinted towards the nearest wraith. He jumped on and pulled the brute out of it and ripped its arm off and punched him in the face with it.

"Your face: 9 billion dislikes!" Fernando exclaimed.

He threw the body on the ground and started piloting the wraith. He lobbed a few plasma mortars onto the other wraiths. Meanwhile the warthog rammed into a wraith and Anthony jumped out and shot the pilot with his M6D. Derek hopped out of the hog and burnt the remaining battery of his laser cleaning up the last few wraiths.

"Okay I hope that was the last round!" Just after Fernando said that a Scarab fell out of the sky. "Ah fuck!"

The scarab fired and the blast melted what was left of the warthog.

"Take this you fried Twinkies!" Anthony said as he target located it.

A MAC blasted the scarab into dust.

"Woohoo!" Derek exclaimed.

"Okay now that was the last of them, right?" Fernando asked.

"I think so."

Just then banshees swarmed over the sky and shot at an air fleet of hornets. One of the hornets fell to the ground but the pilot was just dead; the hornet was still operational.

"Hell yeah Hornet time!" Fernando said.

"Shotgun!" Derek yelled.

"Fuck!"

Derek Climbed into the hornet's cockpit and Fernando and Anthony got the passenger seats. Anthony used his Spartan laser and Fernando used his sniper. The hornet took to the sky.

Banshees swarmed all over the place. They fired on the other hornets destroying them. Aqua team fired all there weapons. A laser hit one banshee. While Fernando's hit a marine on another hornet in the arm.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

The hornet battle continued. Aqua's hornet quickly racked up the most kills. Anthony fired his laser and killed 3 banshees. The hornet fired rockets at the other banshees and they exploded. Suddenly a fleet of sentinels came out of nowhere.

"I got em!" Anthony said.

"No!" Derek yelled.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because they're not covenant."

"Oh."

"… New orders Aqua team." The comms sprang to life. "Follow the dropship fleet to the assault location!"

"Yes maam, Commander."

"Well follow Johnson's ship."

The hornet then began following Johnson's Pelican.

**Chapter 6: project BLIND FAITH part 2**

**Ark**** control center**

**November 18, 2552**

Aqua had a new mission: to escort Johnson to the third control tower. Well at least the landing went OK…

There wasn't very much defenses on the outside. The pelican landed and Aqua team, Johnson, and a few marines stepped out of the Pelican. That next second drones flew out the door to the tower. Fernando mowed em down with a chain gun he had torn off the pelican. After that everyone went inside the tower. The marines stacked up on the door. But a grunt with a fuel rod was waiting for them. They were blasted away. Derek used his M6D and killed it.

They entered the inner area of the tower. There were no enemies.

"Weird, there are no covies."

"Oh well let's get to the elevator."

They marched through the tower towards the way to the elevator. They got to the elevator platform but there was no elevator.

"This is trippy"

Then suddenly the elevator came down. Standing on it was the prophet of Truth and 2 brute honor guards. Truth shot his plasma beam and blew Fernando off the platform. One of the honor guards kicked Anthony off and the other knocked Derek out.

"Son of a b-" Fernando was knocked out by a box flying towards him.

The brutes grabbed Johnson and walked out of the tower and back to the citadel.

Minutes later Anthony woke up Derek by "tapping" him on the face.

"What the hell!"

"You're awake!"

"Hell yeah I'm awake with you punching me in the face!"

"Whatever, Johnson was captured!"

"Yeah, I know I was there!"

"We need to get out of here."

"No shit, toss me my gun."

The Spartans made it outside. They hid by the gate to the inner Island and watched the battle. The hornet landed and the Master Chief got out and killed all the covies. He then stormed the tower and shut it down. He came back out and hopped on the tank.

"Damn." Fernando commented.

The pelicans dropped off another tank.

"Shotgun!" Fernando yelled.

"Fuck!" Derek and Anthony said in unison.

Anthony drove the tank through the wreckage that John had left behind. They finally broke through the canyon to the citadel valley. Suddenly 2 Scarabs fell out of the sky. Anthony parked the tank on the cliff and fired at the scarabs. Fernando fired his rockets and Derek got into a hornet. John and Derek's hornets fired on one of the scarabs and brought it down. BOOOOOOOOOM! Fernando's rocket's and Anthony's tank killed the legs on the other one while John finished the last one off. BOOOOOOOOOM! John landed and spark extended the bridge into the citadel. While Aqua team was extracted back to the _shadow_. Derek watched as another pelican flew into the back of the citadel and the flood swarmed over the forerunner structure. But a stray loyalist banshee slammed into the side of the pelican.

"Oh shit!" Fernando screamed as the pelican slammed into the halo ring that came out of the Ark.

**Installation 04B Defense area**

The pelican had crashed basically in the copy of the area on halo where John rescued the marines on the first halo. Derek crawled out of the wreckage and noticed Fernando and Anthony looking up at the waterfall.

"Damn." Anthony commented.

"Wow." Fernando said.

"Uh guys what are we standing around for?"

"Enjoying nature."

"We have to get off this ring!"

"OK he's right."

Derek then pulled a transmitter out from the pelican and activated it.

A few minutes later a phantom picked them up and took them back to the carrier.

**Chapter 7: Homecoming**

**Mt.**** Kilimanjaro****, Earth**

**March 3rd, 2553**

The war was over. Aqua team attended the ceremony at

The covenant carrier was still in the distance. There were lines of marines with battle rifles. Admiral Hood himself was also here. The Arbiter was also standing in the crowd. The 3 Spartans of Aqua team stood at attention. Hood told the crowd of John's "demise".

People were placing pictures of people lost in the war, medals, pictures, ect. Derek carved the numbers: 117 into the memorial for a remembrance to his fallen team mate, he also placed Mandi's Spartan logo onto the memorial as a remembrance of heroes lost. Many notable people were on the memorial: Keyes, Miranda, Johnson, and many other notable heroes.

Admiral Paronsky did not make it to the ceremony; she was busy preparing the peace ops with the Sangheli or some other ONI stuff.

"For us the storm has passed." Hood began. "The war is over. But let us not forget those who travelled into the howling dark and did not return. Their decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice and unshakable conviction that there fight- _our_ fight was not in vain. As we start to rebuild this hillside will remain barren: A memorial to heroes fallen. And they will not be forgotten."

The marines then fired there guns into the air.

Hood talked to the arbiter but Derek could not make out what he said. He then went up to Derek.

"You might be the last Spartan team left." Hood said. "For that, you are now a captain in the UNSC Navy, your team will be needed for other things like post-war clean up, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good; you are free to have shore leave."

_Shore leave?_ The Spartans have never had shore leave ever.

**Belding MI, Earth**

**March 2nd 2553**

A pelican landed in front of the ancient clock tower that was historically preserved. The Spartan team stepped out. They were finally home. After many years this was the first place they came hoping to find their families.

**8753 Johnson road**

Derek walked to his home. The yellowish house was still just as he remembered it. He knocked on the door. An elderly lady that he knew as his grandma answered the door.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me, Derek."

"That's impossible! He died five years ago!"

"How I was kidnapped! Me and Anthony! We became heroes! Me, Anthony, Nacho, Fernando! If _I_ did die then how did I die?"

"_He_ died of leukemia."

Suddenly his communicator rang.

"We were replaced!" Fernando yelled on the other line.

"What?"

"We were cloned, replaced by flash clones!"

"No."

"YES!"

Derek hung up. "We were replaced by clones. Low quality clones that would die!"

"I-" She hugged him. "I'll call your dad!" She rushed in and called Derek's dad.

Just down the road Anthony was visiting his old home. He knocked on the door and a guy with an afro answered the door.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Hi I'm looking for Trinity Brown."

"Oh, she moved out."

"Where?"

"Does it matter? Whatever planet she moved to is gone now."

"WHERE!?"

"To New Llanelli; knowing her she might have made it out before it was glassed."

"That will be all." Anthony walked down the road towards Derek's house.

Derek was standing on the porch. Anthony walked up to him.

"She could be dead."

"What?"

"My mom moved to New Llanelli a colony that was glassed."

"She could have made it."

"She might of but where would she be?"

**Mata-Alan residence**

**Belding **

Fernando had convinced his parents about the Spartan program, the flash clones, and that he had the best desert eagle ever. He then entered his room his xbox 360™ was just as he left it. He then inserted his COD black ops disc and began catching up on old times.

**Cedar Springs MI**

Jeff Hicks was an ex-marine from the war. He was honorably discharged after a plasma bolt injury. He kept an MA5B mounted on the wall. His wife Karen was an employee at a Chip factory. She loved to metal detect and collect antiques.

Jeff's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, your son is alive!"

"What?"

"He was replaced by a flash clone by ONI or something!"

"Damn spooks."

"What?"

"Nothing; Karen and I are on our way!"

He hung up.

"Karen! My son is alive we're going to Belding!"

"What?"

"Just come on!"

"OK"

**8753 Johnson road**

Derek had gone into his room and lay down on his bed but he broke it with his heavy bones and muscles. He played some Grand theft auto.

A white truck pulled up to the house and Jeff Hicks stepped out. Derek walked out the door.

Jeff was astonished. Without his armor on Derek looked like the hulk just not green.

"Dad!" Derek ran towards his father and hugged him almost knocking him over. "It's good to see you, dad."

"The feeling is mutual." He smiled.

**Chapter 8: The Furon Empire**

**UNSC counsel Sydney Australia**

**January 1st, 2568**

Much had changed in the years after the war. The United Nations have declared that the president of Earth and all her colonies was also the supreme admiral of the UNSC. Many opposed this new law. But it was eventually accepted as a good law, Earth and many colonies were rebuilt such as: Reach, Arcadia, New Llanelli, Harvest, ect. Most of the remaining covenant species had joined the United Species of the Galaxy (USG) a federation of all of the species. Only the Brutes and San Shyumm refused. The UNSC capital would be moved in the future but no city was decided yet. Halsey and the Spartan-IIIs were recovered. Multiple forerunner installations were found in the years. Technology had increased since the formation of the USG. Such as shields and Plasma weapons on all crafts, a prototype UNSC destroyer was being built on Reach. But this is most of what happened in politics and technology and exploration. What about Aqua? Aqua team had become the spear-point of Dr. Halsey's Spartan-IV program. Anthony became the trainer while Derek had become a commander in the fleet. Fernando was still a soldier and was currently on extended shore leave. But something was about to happen in the meeting that was today in the counsels of Sydney.

"All rise for the supreme admiral Hood." Paronsky called.

"Thank you." Hood said. "Now we have risen from the ashes of the war and have made peace with the Sangheli, Unggoy, Kig-yar, and the Lekegolo, we will begin to continue space colonization and explore the closest star: Alpha centauri. We never truly went there. So we will go there now!"

A man in the council had an unidentifiable gun with glowing yellow plasma on it. It fired and disintegrated the Admiral's arm.

"Ah!" He yelled.

The shooter fled the scene.

But a Spartan was on stand by at every meeting. Fernando jumped off the roof of the council building and grabbed dual SMGs and shot at the attacker. A human body dropped but another figure continued running. Fernando pulled an SPNKR on the little punk and at sent him flying. He shot back but the non-covenant plasma but it bounced off his shields. The shooter climbed into a round craft that landed near the council building. The craft took off and it was gone.

UNSC HIGHCOM detected that the vessel used some unknown type of transport to go to Alpha Centauri. Captain Hicks would lead the expedition to the star. With his old team. The prototype UNSC plasma destroyer would be the first ship to go to the star and it begins now…..

**UNSC _Voyager_ In slipspace**

**January 13, 2568**

The ship was still a prototype. Its plasma tech was just about as good as a Covenant Corvette's. But at least the shields were good.

"So what the hell is in the Alpha Centauri system?" Fernando asked.

"I dunno; whatever the hell was running from you." Anthony replied.

Hicks entered the barracks.

"Officer on deck!" Fernando saluted.

"At ease! We will be exiting slipspace in about an hour, we will find out who or whatever attempted to assassinate Admiral Hood." Hicks told them. "And no need for rank business we're still a team."

"Yes sir."

The ship exited slipspace a few hours later.

"What do we have, Athena."

Athena the ship's AI responded, "Mostly gas giants but there is a single rare ring/rock world that has radio signals all over the place but the frequencies are currently untranslatable."

"Anything else?"

"Hold on… We have unknown contacts inbound! Putting on view screen now!"

The screen showed 5 saucer shaped crafts.

"Arm the plasma weapons!"

"yes sir!"

Streams of plasma shot out of the prototype plasma beam systems and destroyed the crafts.

"Those crafts don't match any vessel designs in the database!"

"Well bring us into orbit around that world!"

The ship approached the world. The world was surrounded with small meteors and dust. The surface of the world was covered in cities but no water or oceans at all.

"Sir! More saucers approaching!"

"Hail them."

"What?"

"Hail them, find out more about them."

A grey skinned alien appeared on the screen.

"You are trespassing in the territory of the Furon Empire!" It said.

"We were tracing an assassin from our planet to this system." Derek said.

"Well in that case you will have to talk to the emperor."

The saucers then escorted the _Voyager_ into a parking orbit around the planet called Furon. The ship docked with some sort of orbital platform that appeared to be a city floating in an asteroid field. The furons were waiting in the air-lock. But Derek had climbed back into his MJOLNIR armor.

"Come with me." The one in the half white half black outfit said.

They escorted them to the vacation throne room.

"Why have you brought these filthy monkeys into my throne room?!" The "emperor" asked.

"These monkeys came in one of there flying machines sir.

"Crypto! You were supposed to alert us when the humans developed interstellar travel!"

"Sorry Pox; I was too busy trying to assassinate the admiral."

"You!" Fernando exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Well Crypto it appears you will be fighting in the coliseum. If the humans win they get, eh…. What do you want?"

"Ooo! How about one of those saucers!" Fernando suggested!

"No, we want a peace agreement." Derek said.

"Fine; Crypto what do you want?"

"A new gun; something like a city destroyer that will demolish an entire human city!"

"Fine! TO THE COLISEUM!" Pox declared

**Furon imperial Coliseum**

**January 14, 2568**

Derek was pretty nervous. Not about losing; but if that "Crypto" got the weapon to destroy all of Earth. He grabbed his MA5B. Anthony had his SPNKR and Fernando had his sniper rifle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the stadium Crypto was practicing with a captured civilian. He shot his disintegrator at the man and incinerated him.

"Put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

Back with the Spartans. Hicks had taken Athena off the ship and was about to use her in combat.

"Running diagnostics. Your shields are about as strong as the ship's shields." She explained. "Your MA5B currently has 10 clips of shredder rounds."

"Alright let's do this!" Fernando said.

The shields of the door disabled and the Spartans ran out with there various weapons. Crypto came flying out using his jet-pack. Derek started shooting. The bullets bounced off Crypto's energy shield. He shot his disintegrator at Derek but the rounds were absorbed by his shields. Fernando fired his sniper and it almost broke the shields but crypto used his ion detonator and through Fernando back. Anthony fired his rockets and that broke crypto's shields. But Derek came swooping in and stabbed Crypt above the eye. Crypto fell down and was defeated. The 3 Spartans stood victorious.

"A deals a deal." Pox said.

**UNSC _Voyager_ in orbit above Furon**

**January 16, 2568**

2 days later Pox, Aqua team, and Crypto-141 were in the conference room. Crypto and Derek shook hands as the peace between Furons and Humans was made.

"Here is a little something." Pox handed Derek a bottle of blue liquid. "It's a serum that will make it so human and other species' cells from giving out. In a nutshell it's immortality in a bottle."

"Thanks, we'll be able to reproduce this in mass quantities." Derek said.

"Consider it a peace offering."

"I will; thank you."

And so the furons made a deal that they could develop better cloning tech and leave humanity alone if Humanity never set foot in the Alpha Centauri system again. When Aqua team returned they began to reproduce the life serum and made it cheap to buy. Humanity had then in the next few years recolinized the outer colonies completely. Humanity then began to colonize more worlds.

**Chapter 8: The worst soldiers ever of all time Part 1**

**UNSC memorial Cemetery**

**March 1st, 2570**

Admiral Hood had passed on. His funeral was held on March 1st 2570. He was one of the few people that didn't want to live forever. It was his choice and he made it. He had promised him after the peace ceremony in Australia he had told Derek that he would be allowed to have his last name back and that he would become the Admiral after he was gone.

"Derek Hicks, you have now been promoted on Admiral Hood's wishes to _Admiral_ Derek Hicks. You will be in charge now that he has passed." Hood's daughter said.

"As my first decree as Admiral I want to have access to the Director of Project Freelancer's files."

"Why would you want those?"

"I…."

_Flashback_

_March 22, 2552_

_New London__, Reconciliation _

_Aqua team had received an ODST to baby-sit. The covenant had breached the skyline of New London. The colony of reconciliation was under attack. Aqua's job was to escort him and his sister to the UNSC Mother of Invention. But there was a problem. Stood between them and a pelican was 50 elites._

_"Alight let's do this!" Fernando yelled as he charged in with his shotgun. _

_Fernando blasted through the elites shield and broke its neck. Derek used a rocket launcher to blast 3 more of them. Anthony drove through a wall with the 2 ODSTs with a Warthog. Royce was on the Gun and his sister was in the passenger seat. Royce blasted the elites with not bullets but a gauss canon. The canon split elites in half. Others were sucked under the tires. Fernando and Derek grabbed a Mongoose. Derek drove and Fernando shot his rockets. The 2 vehicles raced to the pelican. They jumped out of there vehicles and climbed into the Pelican. The dropship took off just as a covenant carrier started glassing the city._

_A man with a black beard and glasses stepped in from the cockpit._

_"My name is Director Church. Thank you Spartans for bringing me these 2. Come along."_

_The Spartans were transferred to the UNSC destroyer Ares and were brought back to Earth but of course still followed the Cole Protocol. But Royce and his sister went with the Mother of invention._

_End Flashback_

"…..I just wanna know what happened to some people who I knew from New London."

"OK. But just to let you know Project: FREELANCER was disbanded a few years after the war and the director was sent to jail for charges of AI abuse."

"Whatever just get me those files."

Derek went back to his Australia apartment and began going through the files that were sent to his computer.

_Known Agents_

_Agent Texas_

_Agent Carolina_

_Agent Maine_

_Agent North Dakota_

_Agent Washington_

_Agent Connecticut_

_Agent South_

Derek accessed the files of North Dakota.

_Agent Royce "North" Braman_

_Armor ability: Domed energy field_

_AI: Theta_

_Status: Deceased_

Royce and his sister were inducted into the Freelancer program. He decided he would make it his mission to track down the simulation troopers from the program. He began looking for simulation bases that were still intact.

_Outpost 17-B "Valhalla"_

_Outpost 17-A "Blood Gulch"_

He decided he would check Valhalla first.

**UNSC Golden Night**

**In orbit around Freelancer outpost world **

**March 28, 2570**

Derek was on a quest. A quest to find out more about FREELANCER and more about himself and his team. Fernando and Anthony also accompanied him on his journey to the freelancer simulation world.

"So, Ant tell me about yourself." Derek said.

"Well before I was a Spartan I was an average Kindergartener though you could consider me the bully…."

_Flashback_

_Ellis elementary Belding (Earth)_

_November 24, 2517_

_Anthony threw the kid named Triston to the ground. He laughed at the weakness of the child. His friend Thad tried to fight against him but he was too strong and threw Thad at the swings. In the background was non-other than Catherine Halsey she began writing down notes on young Anthony._

_The teachers tried to calm down Anthony but he tossed them as if they were rag dolls. Finally a teacher called the police and Anthony was taken into custody. Later that night Halsey paid Anthony's bail and took him home._

_"You have much potential." She said._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, here I want you to have this." She handed him a small keychain MA5B. "Keep this; it should give you luck."_

_"Thanks."_

_The 2 were silent on the way back to Anthony's home._

_End Flash back._

"….. And I still have it today." He pointed to his armor where a small MA5B keychain was. "What about you?"

"Me? Well I was pretty average but I was a tech kid…"

_Flashback_

_A kid with a data pad walked through the halls of Ellis elementary. A lot had happened that day. His best friend had been taken by the cops and a weird lady took notes of him and Anthony._

_A tall kid named Brandon pushed Derek out of his way. He dropped his data pad and it smashed into a million pieces._

_Derek began to cry._

_"Shut up!" A kid named Caleb said as he punched the sad boy and stepped on what was left of the data pad._

"…..Before the Spartan program I had a horrible life. And then I became a Spartan I mattered."

"Hey guys what's up!" Fernando came into the room.

"Hey Fernando do you have some weird sob story or whatever?" Anthony asked.

"No I just…."

_Flashback_

_Belding gun range_

_Fernando had an MA5B and was shooting at the targets. His dad just bought an SPNKR and he shot it at his old truck. Boom!_

_Fernando ran and shot all of the targets. But standing in the shadows was Halsey still taking her notes with a man. This was Lt. Jacob Keyes._

_End Flashback_

"…And that's about all you'll get outta me."

"Approaching Freelancer outpost 17-B!" Athena shouted.

"Alright be prepared for anything!"

**Outpost 17-B "Valhalla"**

At the Red base a couple of soldiers were talking to each other.

"So Simmons where do you see yourself in 200 years?" Grif asked.

"I dunno; probably on a plane with someone who's annoying."

Suddenly a large UNSC frigate came out of the sky.

At blue base a blue soldier was calling for his buddy.

"Church! Where are you? There is a big scary ship in the sky!"

"Caboose, what ship?" Church looked at the sky. "Oh, that ship."

Back at Red base.

"Oh dios mio! Hay una gran nave en el cielo!" Lopez yelled.

"What, Lopez? I'm too busy with my foreign lotions!"

"Simmons? What's with all the hullabaloo?" Sarge asked.

"There's a big UNSC destroyer above our valley!"

"Oh dang!" Sarge yelled when he saw the ship. And the Pelican on its way down.

**Chapter 9: The worst soldiers of all time! Part 2**

**Valhalla****, FREELANCER testing world**

**March 28, 2570**

The pelican came down from the Destroyer. The red and blue teams met in the middle of the canyon.

"Por que es consenjo de suridaden estalista!" Lopez said.

"Yes Lopez, enchiladas are great!"

"Por que te molesta la traduccion para mi!"

"Yes and so are pencils!"

"Shut up, reds!" Washington yelled. "Does that sound good?"

"No, it sounds totally fake!" Said Tucker.

The pelican landed and the 3 Spartans stepped out. The soldiers of Valhalla looked at the Spartans in astonishment. One of them took off there helmet revealing his blond hair.

"I'm looking for anyone related to project freelancer." Derek said.

"I'm agent Washington!"

"WellWash I would like to know what happened to Royce."

"Who's Royce?"

"Agent North Dakota."

"North? He died."

"Well then you will have to all come with me."

"On whose authority?" Sarge asked.

"Mine, Admiral Derek Hicks."

"Oh dang!" Simmons yelled then saluted.

"At ease, get in the pelican!"

"All of us?" Grif asked.

"Yes all of you!"

"Ok….."

The red and blue teams entered the pelican and it took off back to the UNSC capital ship.

**UNSC _Golden night_**

**In slipspace transit**

The 2 teams were separated into different barracks because they couldn't stand each other.

"So, Wash what is your real name?" Hicks asked.

"David."

"Ok, do you know what happened to the other freelancers?"

"Dead, killed by another agent."

"Agent Maine, right?"

"How'd ya know?"

"I got a hold of some files and I looked em over."

"Well there are very few agents left. Those left are well in hiding."

"Where?"

"No one knows; but those left were quite skilled. Carolina is the only one that I know for sure is alive."

"Well thanks for the info."

"No prob."

Derek then walked onto the bridge. He decided to eavesdrop on the conversations that the reds and the blues were having.

**Red dormitory UNSC _Golden night_ in slipspace transit**

Donut was hanging posters on the wall.

"Ugh! Donut do you really need to hang up those stupid posters on the wall?" Grif said while eating a Twinkie and sipping his beer.

"Yes, why?"

"Because those are some pretty girly posters manly posters are like: Monster trucks, action movies, guns, stuff like that. But you're hanging up kitten and girl bands."

"Everyone has different interests." Donut said while hanging up his Chipette poster.

"What are you two yammering about?" Sarge asked.

"Nothing, sir."

"Well come on we need to put a listening device in the blue's dorm!"

"Sarge, doesn't it look like I'm busy?"

"No it doesn't! Now get that device into the blues dormitory!"

"Whatever!"

"What was that?"

"Whatever, sir!"

"That's more like it!"

**Blue dormitory UNSC _Golden Night_ in slipspace transit**

"Ugh! Church you ate all the fracking food!" Tucker yelled as he was looking through the fridge.

"Yeah, well you should have packed more!" Church yelled back.

"You're an AI! Why the heck do you even need to eat?"

"Because of this stupid body needs food; I guess the director felt a need to make these bodies more human-like."

"Whatever, just go get some more food."

"No! I'm not hungry; I'll get food later."

There was a ringer at the door. Caboose answered the door. It was Grif.

"Here, have a muffin." He said.

"Oh thank you!" He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Uh…" Grif said because the listening device was in there. He then walked away.

"You know what? You people are the worst soldiers of all time!" Washington yelled.

"No you!" Tucker yelled.

**Red dormitory UNSC _Golden Night_ in slipspace transit**

"Grif, did you give them the device?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah…." Grif said.

"Alright let's eavesdrop! Lopez!"

"Si?"

"Activate the listening device!"

"OK."

What they heard was gurgling noises and the faint sound of yelling.

"Grif!" Sarge yelled.

But he was already gone he had locked himself in his room.

**Bridge UNSC _Golden Night_ in slipspace transit**

Derek couldn't believe it. They were complete idiots! Maybe not Wash but the others were down right morons!

"We could set up another simulation base on earth." Athena suggested.

"Sure. Set 'er up." Derek responded.

"It will be based on their original base: outpost 17-A. One round bunker base on each side of a canyon, multiple cliffs, and weapons will be scattered around the canyon."

"On second thought why don't we draft 'em?"

"That's a sound plan but I wouldn't advise it."

"Fine, why don't we just get them out of there armor and they can lead normal lives."

"Hmm, possibly. I would still advise the new sim-bases."

"Wash is different, put him on a special ops team."

"OK and what about the AIs?"

"AIs?"

"Yes they are encased in advanced robotic bodies."

"I know Church is an AI but a sec-"

A black suited soldier slammed through the door to the bridge. She was holding Anthony by the throat. She tossed him at Derek but he ducked and he hit a bridge console.

"Ow!" He said.

Fernando came running behind her he slammed into her back. She threw the Spartan down the way he came. Suddenly energy fields secured the rogue soldier.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" She exclaimed.

She slammed on the energy field but it didn't work.

Derek went over to a console.

"Church to the bridge!"

He came up on a turbo-lift.

"Whoa! What is she doing here!?" He said when he saw Tex.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said.

"Who is she?" Derek asked.

"Tex, agent Texas."

"Oh boy." Athena exclaimed.

**Chapter 10: The worst soldiers ever of all time part 3**

**UNSC _Golden Night_ in slipspace transit**

**March 29, 2570**

Tex had been moved to the brig until further notice. Athena tried to monitor Tex's vital signs but she didn't have any.

"You are aware that she is an AI right?" Athena asked Derek.

"No I did not." He replied.

"Well she also appears only to be a fragment of an AI."

"The alpha; I read the chairman of the overside sub committee's paper work. It said that they split an AI called the alpha into fragments and I also believe that Church is also a fragment."

"Correct! He is the Epsilon fragment. Tex appears to be a fragment all her own. But I've read Washington's journal and found something quite disturbing."

"What?"

"The remains of the alpha were indeed the personality of Freelancer's director. And Epsilon and Alpha had similar personalities. But Epsilon created this Tex. Well the rest is in he field logs of the Red and Blue units. I can of course hack into those if I wanted to."

"That will be all Athena."

"Yes sir!"

Derek then walked into the brig. Tex was sitting on her cot with her helmet off. Underneath the helmet was an advanced polymer that was very similar to human skin. Artificial hair was also there. She looked human. She had red hair and green eyes. The face was almost completely replicated. Derek wondered if it were the same with Church.

"Why did you attack us?" Derek asked Tex.

She just sat there looking at the floor.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

She continued to look at the floor.

Church came into the brig. "Let me give it a try."

"Go ahead."

"Hey Tex!"

She looked up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"They picked us up from Valhalla looking for South."

"South? He died."

"Yeah they know."

"Well sucks to be them doesn't it?"

"Tex what's wrong with you?"

"You abandoned me in the memory unit!"

"Oh….."

"I was forced to be with the morons that were left there!"

"…."

"And now I'm pissed!" She smacked her hands against the bullet proof glass.

"Well I'm sorry."

"Well I'm tired of you! Just go!"

"Fine!" Church then left the brig.

"Nice job Romeo!" Derek commented.

"Shut up!"

Derek reentered the brig.

"I have a proposition for you."

"And that is?"

"I would like you to be part of a new team called Purple team."

"Whatever."

"Then it's agreed."

"Sure."

**UNSC Golden Night Audience room**

**In slipspace transit**

Derek stood on a podium. The reds and the blues were all gathered in the audience room.

"You soldiers will be now inducted into the UNSC. You will train in a base near RoswellNew Mexico. Your teams will be combined to form Purple team." Derek explained.

"Yeah!" Doc exclaimed.

"We will arrive at earth in about 2 hours. You're training base will be where blue base would normally be. Your apposing team will be some AIs in similar bodies to Tex and Church. You are dismissed."

**UNSC Simulation base 10 miles from Roswell city limits**

The _Golden Night_ dropped the 2 teams at the base. The base looked remarkably like blood Gulch. Except that the blue base was purple and the red base was yellow.

"Ugh. I hope we get football here." Grif complained.

"I hope I have a place to put my lotions!" Donut said.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Sarge said.

**Epilogue**

**UNSC capital Rio de Janeiro**

**April 14 2600**

"In the best interest of Earth and all her colonies Spartan Ignacio-534 will be promoted to five star General!" Admiral Hicks said. "Fernando-122 is officially promoted to field commander!"

The two Spartans saluted.

"Anthony-427 you are now hereby the Vice admiral of the UNSC."

The ceremony was held in the new capital of Earth: Rio de Janeiro. A SWORD class base was built in the downtown area.

"The reason why I have promoted these men is because I would have never made it this far without them and they are my close friends and allies." Hicks saluted the 3 men.

Most of the technology was recovered from the forerunner Dyson sphere. Many ships had near-invincible shields. The Kilimanjaro memorial still stood as a testament to mankind's survival.

"I hereby declare Rio de Janeiro the new capital of earth!"

The crowd cheered and Dr. Halsey, John-117, and Chief Mendez stepped out of the shadows behind Aqua team.

Although unbeknownst to the Admiral a great foe had awakened when Harvest was rebuilt.

** (Red vs Blue Reconstruction theme)**

**Derek Hicks as Himself**

**Anthony Brown as Himself**

**Fernando Mata-Alan as Himself**

**Mandi Samborn as Herself**

**Ignacio Medina as Himself**

**Royce Braman as Himself**

**Jen Taylor as Dr. Halsey**

**Steve Downes as John-117**

**David Scully as Avery Johnson**

**UNSC _Virginia_ in slipspace transit**

Bodies were littered throughout the Bridge. On the Bridge was the lost Spartan. Mandi Samborn had heard the news of Derek becoming the admiral as she camped for years on the glass known as Harvest. She was coming back for revenge. For the time had come to unite!


	7. Rio The Derek Hicks Chronicles (G2)

**Rio****: The Derek Hicks Chronicles revised**

**Prologue**

**Reach military complex (ONI CASTLE base)  
February 24, 2601**

"Over the last few months Admiral Hicks has been gathering the subjects for his new project." Dr. Halsey created her logs. "Project VACATION BIRD will go off without a swing! We have gathered the necessary Augmentation chemicals. Now all we need are the birds and Admiral Hicks is already on that….."

**Hamburg****, Germany****, Earth**

The UNSC Golden Night stood in position over the port of Hamburg. Seagulls flew through the blue sky. Admiral Hicks stood on the bridge of the glorious UNSC destroyer. He had Intel that one of the many seagulls flying over the bay. Granted the Intel was from a cat but at least it was something.

"I have something on the DNA scanner!" Athena exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"The seagull you requested sir."

An image of a seagull grabbing a fish from the ocean appeared on the view screen.

"Capture that gull!"

The destroyer moved into position and activated the grav-lift. Water, fish, and the seagull floated into the bay of the newest model of destroyer.

"Catch!" Hicks exclaimed.

**Blu Bird sanctuary, Rio de Janeiro**

**August 1st, 2017**

A hummer approached the world famous sanctuary. This vehicle contained the task force in charge of protecting the sanctuary: Azure ops. Their leader Captain Dennis Sierra had secured an experimental military chemical. An entire case of the experimental life lengthening serum. It had just entered the human testing faze.

The hummer pulled up to the sanctuary. The soldiers hopped out and went to the administration office.

"Hey Linda! Gotta special surprise for you!" Sierra called.

"What is it?" Linda the co-owner of the sanctuary asked.

"Some experimental life lengthening serum! It just entered human testing!"

"Is it FDA approved?"

"It's still experimental but it's 99.99 percent guaranteed to work on birds!"

"And the other .01 percent?"

"The birds don't live passed there average expected lifespan; it has no affect on them or it works basically!"

"Well whatya waitin for?" Tulio the other co-owner of the sanctuary butted in.

"Just you guys! Let's go!"

**ANWR subsection 100-A**

**February 25, 2601**

Hicks was now after a blue bird. The UNSC Golden Night was now positioned over the ANWR wildlife refuge. This subsection was part of the new biosphere. It was 100 acres of woods. The bird he was after: Kessie had stopped a small population of Hawks from settling in the 100-A.

"Sir, DNA match moving into position!" Athena said.

"Go ahead."

The huge UNSC destroyer lurched into position and activated the grav-lift. The bird was put into cryo-genetic stasis along with the seagull.

**Blu bird sanctuary Rio de Janeiro**

**August 1st 2017**

Blu and Jewel were sitting in there hollow just chilling with their kids: Sergio, Carlos, and Ruby. Suddenly the Hummer pulled up.

"Jewel, I'm gonna find out what's going on, ok?" Blu said.

"Ok." Jewel replied.

Blu grabbed his iPad 360 and flew down to Sierra's shoulder. Blu activated his text to speech feature on the iPad.

"What's going on?" A Microsoft Sam voice said.

"Oh hey yeah….. I got a gift for you and your friends."

"Wut iz it?"

"Oh just a…. Life lengthening serum that has a 100% chance on working on birds and a 90% chance on working on humans."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah here are some syringes for you, your family and your friends."

"K thanks bye."

"OK see ya!"

**New York City**** zoo**

**February 26th 2601**

Admiral Hicks was assigned a technological advisor named Logan. He was probably the biggest nerd Hicks ever met.

"The science of the gravity lift is simple the plasma fusion injectors infuse an electrical dampening system that causes a beam of anti-gravitational pull that…" Logan went on and on.

"Shut up!" Vice admiral Brown yelled.

"Why are you wearing Mark 6 MJOLNIR armor when there is a Mark 9?"

"Cuz that's how I roll!"

Admiral Hicks walked onto the bridge.

"OK the reason why I have you here vice is that these next few subjects are part of ONI section II's Penguin warrior program. Their brains have been way augmentated and they have guns and stuff so I need a Spartan to take care of it."

"Whatever."

"Just don't rough em up too much; we need em alive!"

"Fine."

**Blu bird sanctuary**

**August 1st 2017**

Blu held quite a few syringes full of the experimental liquids.

"So what did Sierra want?" Jewel asked.

"He dropped these off."

"And what are these?"

"Experimental life lengthening serums."

"Do they… yunno work?"

"100% to work on birds."

"Well in that case suit me up!"

"OK." Blu injected the serum into Jewel.

"OK, let's go give some to Arthur, Jez and the others!"

**Central Park**** Zoo**

**February 26, 2601**

A pelican containing Anthony landed in the court yard of the zoo. He held his newly acquired DMR. He exited the vehicle and approached the Penguin habitat with a side arm which was a dart gun. His DMR was also loaded with darts. He continued to walk. The penguins were waving at the zoo people.

"Sorry people UNSC business, leave." He told the people.

"Animal translator online!" A voice inside Ant's helmet said.

"You animals have only a few moments to prepare to be taken into UNSC property!"

"In you're dreams!" The one with the flat head said.

"Sucks to be you!" He shot a dart from his DMR.

The penguin dodged it. He started shooting at all four of the penguins. The darts hit one of them and it fell to the ground. Another one pulled a small SPNKR. Ant dispatched of this pest with a single dart. One of them pulled some sort of Ghetto-rigged plasma rifle. Ant disposed of that one with 3 darts. There was only one left. Anthony pulled out an MA5D with a clip of darts and started shooting. The penguin dodged 10 of the darts but was hit by the 11th, 12th, and 13th dart.

"I guess thirteen isn't your lucky number!" Ant exclaimed. "OK Golden Night, they're all yours!"

"Copy that on our way now!"

**Blu bird sanctuary**

**February 27, 2601**

The Golden Night was hovering over the city of Rio de Janeiro. This time they were going in for some rare ones. A pair of Spix's Macaws.

"Man, how are we gonna get em?" Logan asked.

"Whatya mean we go in, wave our badges, and grab em!" Hicks replied.

"These just aren't your average birds! They're the same Spix's Macaws that have been under military protection since the year 2011!"

"Military protection?"

"The UN decided to pull troops from Iraq! And the chief of security is an x-member of task force 141!"

"You mean Tom Fortnell? He quit for the police in Tokyo while chasing some war criminal right?"

"Yeah and for some reason he came to Rio and took the job at the sanctuary and he even saved the birds from the renowned criminal Hernando Reyes!"

"Oh dang." Ant butted in.

"Yeah so I ask once again how?"

"We improvise!"

All 3 of them went down to the sanctuary itself. They entered the administrative office.

"Hello how can I help you?" The red head at the desk said.

"Yes, we need some birds for a secret government military program and I have the authorization right here." Hicks pulled out his identification.

"OK name em we'll punch up the stock."

"1 male Spix's Macaw and one female top of the gen."

"I'm afraid Blu and Jewel are protected by the United Nations. You can't take them."

"Well I'm afraid that I have no choice but to do this…. ANT NOW!" Hicks and Anthony pulled out some DMRs.

"Whoa jeez!"

Sierra suddenly walked in. "Hey guys what's going- Whoa!" He pulled out his M6D sidearm.

"Just hand over the birds! I'm the Admiral of the UNSC!"

"Yeah I saw that from your ID!"

Logan decided to speak up. "Hey guys why don't we just ask what the birds want?"

"Fine!" Hicks reluctantly agreed.

The group went outside into the sanctuary still holding each other at gunpoint.

"Activate animal translators!" Hicks ordered.

"Wait you have some of those old signal translators? We already installed the new ones that you can just put them in the animal's mouth and it translates!" Sierra explained.

"You mean those nano-chip things?"

"Yeah."

"OK we're here!" Linda said.

It was a fine tree in the middle of the ceiled off sanctuary area that was protected with a bio-dome. Suddenly a blue macaw hopped off the tree.

"What's going on, guys?" It asked with a voice that sounded strangely like Jesse Eisenberg's.

"We are members of the UNSC; would you like to make a great contribution to science?" Hicks asked.

"Sure just let me go get Jewel! Wait, do we die in this contribution?"

"No."

"Ok be right back!"

"High five man!" Ant and Hicks High fived

**ONI**** CASTLE**** base**

**February 28th, 2611**

"The training of the birds has been completed!" Halsey commented in her logs. "ONI officer Osmolinski has finished developing the MK I PHOENEX suit. Augmentations will begin today. I hope that the new procedures work better than the Spartan's did…"

**Chapter 1: The return**

**UNSC Virginia in Rio de Janeiro dry-dock**

**June 1st 2727**

"After a few years of drifting the UNSC Virginia has been found." A news reporter said. "But nobody not even a body was found on the vessel. It appears that the occupants have abandoned ship. Where could they have gone?"

**Newly refurbished Alcatraz prison**

**San Francisco****, California**

**(Meta theme (RVB reconstruction))**

A small pelican landed in the Alcatraz court yard. A shady woman in a black dress and silhouetted face walked up to the prison. She had a bird on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, there are no visiting hours at this UNSC installation!" The guard said.

"That's a darn shame." She pulled out an SPNKR. "Cuz visiting hours just opened!"

She opened fire and blew the door off the place. The guards were stunned. She pulled out dual M6Ds and shot all of the guards. She walked over to the control panel and opened all of the cells. Most of the prisoners ran out the door into the light. She was looking for one man: Mr. Marcel Galliano. In cell block 1-A she found him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Mandi Samborn and I need your help."

(Song end)

**Blu bird sanctuary Rio de Janeiro**

A Hummer limo pulled up to the sanctuary. Hicks had arrived at the sanctuary.

All of the subjects were allowed to live in the places where they were gathered from. VB subjects 3 and 4 were killed in an insurrectionist battle on New Llanelli. 9 was killed in a battle with Covenant rebels. All that was left was Lucky-0001, Kessie-0002, Skipper-0005, Rico-0006, Kowalski-0007, Blu-0010, and Jewel-0011. The project was officially disbanded but ONI officer Logan still pulled through with designing the PHOENIX suit mark VI. Fernando was currently battling Innies in Russia. Anthony was doing office work. The press kinda thought it was funny that an x-Spartan was doing office work.

Hicks passed the newly installed security measures around the sanctuary.

Added with the bio-dome was large titanium-A wall! And around that wall were many magnetic mass guns. MMG guns were a smaller version of a MAC gun and a better version of a mass accelerator.

He walked into the administrative office and the receptionist and co owner of the sanctuary Linda was sitting at her desk.

"Welcome back to the Blu bird sanctuary, admiral." She said.

"Listen we need to talk."

Hicks explained about the break in at Alcatraz and how Marcel had been accompanied by an unknown woman.

"That ain't good."

"No it ain't."

**London**** Prison**

**United Kingdom**

**A few hours later**

"Hey check that out." One of the guards said.

A small DeLoreon armored with titanium-A came racing down the road.

"It sure is coming really fast!"

"Yeah, balmy!"

The armored DeLoreon smashed into the prison with so much force it burst through the wall.

2 figures hopped out. One of them was holding an SPNKR and the other was holding a grenade launcher. They blew there way through the prison killing any guards in there way. They finally broke there way into the prison block and located there targets: 2 women Cruella de Vil and Cocoa Labush.

"Who in the 4 kingdoms are you?" Cruella asked.

"Mandi Samborn and I need your help."

**UNSC alpha base**

Hicks had just got to base Logan was waiting for him.

"Sir, we've had another break-in! London maximum security prison; one cell opened 2 prisoners missing: Cruella de Vil and Cocoa Labush!" Logan exclaimed.

"Whoa slow down explain." Hicks said.

"It was the same people from Alcatraz; they broke in with an armored DeLoreon."

"Better get some more security on all maximum security prisons world-wide."

**Japanese UNSC maximum security prison**

A falcon dropship sped towards the highest security prison in all of Earth and all her colonies. Most of the prison was underground. The lowest blocks contained the worst prisoners that killed people or poachers and the middle was the middle and the top blocks were for people who commit crimes like robbing banks and stuff. Samborn and her crew were after someone on the bottom block: James Rocket.

The falcon was equipped with some non-standard equipment such as a gasoline launcher and a rocket launcher.

The falcon opened fire on one of the guard towers. It exploded into a fireball and collapsed. It then fired a gas canister and lit the rest of it on fire. After the fire cleared the falcon landed and entered the elevator and went down into the structure.

Armed with MA5Ds and DMRs they flushed out the guards and entered James's cell.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We want you to join us. Join the PUEP." Samborn said.

**Chapter 2: A war on two fronts**

**Blu bird sanctuary Rio de Janeiro**

**June 2nd, 2727 12:07 PM**

The very same falcon that was at the prison in Japan had landed very close to the sanctuary.

"Ok, James you capture a Scarlet Macaw and we'll secure a ship at the ship breaking yards, go!" Samborn ordered.

James snuck pass the anti-air mass drivers and onto the inner wall. On top of the wall were Junior Captain Weston and Captain Sierra. They were doing there patrols around the sanctuary.

"Hey captain when do we get the new bunkers again?" Weston asked.

"Next month."

"Oh, ok!"

James snuck through the administrative offices and into the air-lock into the bio dome. The airlock opened and James snuck into the main sanctuary. He searched for the perfect specimen for Samborn's plan. He suddenly saw a Scarlet macaw. He hit it with a tranquilizer dart and it fell to the ground. He picked it up and stuffed it in his back-pack delighted of his catch.

**UNSC ship breaking yards in Rio de Janeiro**

Samborn led the others into the ship breaking yards and capture a suitable vessel for her plan. She looked up and saw a RAVEN class ship the Malicious.

"OK, you see that ship? We're going to steal it. Let's move!" She ordered.

The team of criminals moved towards the ship. There was no security guarding the old ship because it was going to be taken apart anyway. They quickly snuck onboard and raided the bridge. Samborn took control of the bridge and started the reactor.

"OK you guys scout the ship; find anything useful come and tell me."

"Who died and made you leader?" Marcel asked.

"I broke you all out of prison, remember? So shut your mouth or I'll fill it full of lead!"

**UNSC alpha base**

**The morning of June 2nd 2727**

"Admiral!" Logan exclaimed.

"What?"

"A ship from the ship breaking yards has been stolen!"

"Which one?"

"The Malicious, sir."

"That was an old RAVEN class right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok keep me posted. I need to deal with a break in at the sanctuary."

**War-torn Russia UNSC Theta base**

**UNSC operation SUCKER PUNCH**

**June 2nd 2727 12:00 PM**

"Moscow is in the hands of the innies and their leader has captured governor James Michaels." Fernando told a squad of ODSTs. "We'll be taking a fleet of hornets, hawks, and falcons to the capital. Be ready at 1230 hours for ex-fill."

The UNSC base was quite small as UNSC bases go. The command structure had been hit hard with high-velocity plasma shells. Many people were injured. But the UNSC had an advantage; command had granted them the use of the new fully functional an INFINITY-II vessel. An INFINITY-II vessel had most of the latest technology that has been recovered from forerunner artifacts including: precision slipspace, plasma weapons even better than before, state-of-the-art shields, and a neutrino blaster that is basically an extremely small HALO class burst that would neutralize all life in a 2 kilometer radius.

Fernando walked into the command tent and saluted General Ignacio.

"At ease. We will be testing Osman's new weapon even though ultimately it was Hicks's decision to use it. Here's the plan: you will take your ODSTs into the city and evac Governor Michaels then we'll sterilize the city."

"You're planning on using the HALO burst."

"It was ONI admiral Osman's idea; and I don't argue with the queen of the spooks."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright you ex-fill at 12:30."

**PUEP Malicious in high orbit above Russia**

"What are you doing?" Marcel asked Samborn.

"Just controlling our distraction."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm guiding the troops away from Rio so we can make our heist; you obviously wanted to ask me something else."

"Nothing, maam."

"Whatever; I've hacked the data by the way and I have the chemicals we need; all we need is James to return with that macaw."

"I'll be right on it, maam."

"You better; oh and tell Labush to finish up those suits that she's supposed to be working on."

"Yes maam!"

She smiled mischievously at the small explosions emanating from Moscow.

**UNSC alpha base**

Hicks began to study some strange signals coming from orbit. They seemed to be directed towards Moscow. But he couldn't crack the signals because they seemed to be being received and stored and deleted as soon as they reached the source. It was all very confusing.

**Moscow****, Eurasia**

**Capital building**

"You'll never hold me forever!" Governor Michaels exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't have to hold you forever; I only need to hold you until the UNSC forces get here." Said the leader of the resistance.

"Who are you?"

"I am somebody you don't want to fuck with!"

He stepped out of the dark corner he was standing in and revealed his robot body. The symbol Ω was on his armor.

"OK what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" O'Malley punched the governor and knocked and knocked him out.

**Chapter 3: operation SUCKER PUNCH**

**Somewhere above Russia**

**June 2nd 2727**

**(Rock anthem for saving the world- Halo 3 soundtrack)**

A large fleet of light UNSC aircrafts approached Moscow. The Insurrectionists launched high-velocity plasma shells via covenant anti-air guns. Fernando piloted his hawk with precision and avoided the guns and exploding ships and piloted a direct collision course into the capital building. But he had a few seraphs on his tail.

"Damn the Kig-Yar!" A Fernando exclaimed.

The seraphs fired there plasma at the hawk. A round of plasma hit the hawk's maneuvering systems and it started to go down towards the building.

"I HATE FLYING!" Fernando exclaimed.

(Song end)

The hawk crashed into the side of the capital building. Fernando came flying out of the windshield.

"I've had better landings!" He exclaimed as he got up and picked up his SPNKR.

He noticed a soldier staring at him. He quickly dispatched of him with his SPNKR. He opened up his comm system.

"UNSC Infinity come in, Athena you can hear me?"

"This is Athena; whatya need Spartan?"

"Upload the schematics of the capital building to my HUD."

"OK…. Ok it's good."

"Thanks."

"Happy to abide."

Fernando then accessed the map program in his MK IX helmet and activated his mini-map and his NAV-point. He then sprinted to the governor's office and kicked down the door. He saw a robot with the omega symbol on it.

"Hello Fernando-122." It said.

"Who are you?"

"I am an AI fragment of the AI alpha but please call me O'Malley."

"But all of the freelancer AIs were wiped out!"

"It turns out no EMP can neutralize AIs they become scrambled until recovered by technology not available back then."

"Who recovered you?"

"I'm afraid I won't tell you!" O'Malley pulled out dual SMGs and started shooting Fernando.

Fernando reacted with his SPNKR and O'Malley exploded into small pieces. He then untied the governor and took the tape off his mouth. He looked scared out of his wits.

"It's going to be OK, governor."

"No it's not. He stole the Infinity's HALO neutrino launcher thing and put it under the city! We're all going to die!"

Fernando reacted by picking up the governor and activating his comms and calling Athena.

"Athena, we need immediate evac! This whole place is gonna be cleansed of life in about 2:00 minutes!"

"A dropship can be there in about 3 minutes."

"Not enough time!"

"OK, hang on."

The Infinity moved towards the capital building. Fernando came flying out of the front door.

"What the hell?"

The Infinity activated its gravity-lift and took Fernando and the governor into the belly of the ship. The ship then started moving away at full thruster power.

"We won't be able to clear the radius!"

00:30 on the clock and still 10 kilometers to go.

Meanwhile on the bridge captain John Clark was about to break the ONI directive 401-SP.

"Athena, start warming up the slipspace capacitors!" He ordered.

"Sir, that would leave Moscow in ruins or just radioactively scared with slipspace residue."

"Just do it!"

"And it would be breaking ONI directive 401-SP."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine!" Her hologram disappeared.

The rear of the ship started to glow blue and a slipspace rupture appeared on the bow of the Infinity. 00:05 on the clock. The ship disappeared into slipspace. 00:00. The HALO neutrino transmitter went off and so did the sonic boom. Anyone left in Moscow was killed by the HALO transmitter and the buildings were minorly damaged from the sonic boom.

**UNSC alpha base**

**A few hours later**

"Operation SUCKER PUNCH was more of a failure than a victory." Hicks commented. "Yes the governor was secured safely but the city now has a huge slipspace crater in the middle of it and the HALO transmitter killed anybody left in the city."

"What about the Infinity?" A reporter asked.

"It slipped into orbit and is now in repairs due to the speed in the atmosphere."

"Will the same weapons and abilities of the Infinity be integrated into the Golden Night?"

"Yes and I am not at liberty to say anything else."

Hicks walked back into the halls of the base.

"Reporters." Hicks exclaimed.

Fernando walked back into the halls of the base.

"Still no word of who Omega is working for and where he transferred to?" He asked.

"Nope, but we have Fortnell and Azure working on a 24 hour schedule to guard the sanctuary since its last break-in."

"Well I'm gonna do some air-patrolling."

"Ok see ya Fernando."

"See ya, admiral."

**Highway 141, Rio de Janeiro**

**June 2nd 2727 05:00 PM**

James needed to be evaced. He had enlisted the help of a Mercenary named Jesse. Which was he not only had known before but was also his wife who he was surprised to see in Rio. They had stolen a Toyota King IX from a shop in Rio. A Toyota king was a van of sort. The first model came out in 2650 and was recently brought back and added to Toyota's inventory. Its back could be used for storage or for passengers. James and Jesse had thrown the Scarlet Macaw named Ruby into the back of the King.

They were driving down the highway to the evac spot Mandi had assigned.

"So how did you make your way to Rio de Janeiro?" Jesse asked James.

"I was actually rescued from the prison by my employer and I'm on a mission to bring back that bird for some reason." He replied.

"Well for what it's worth; I'm glad to have you back."

Meanwhile above that highway was a patrol hawk containing Fernando. He looked at his master computer thing and saw that the King driving down the road matched the one stolen a few hours ago. He decided to go into a pursuit.

Back in the van Jesse and James noticed they were being followed.

"Oh crap; here take this." James pulled a BR55HB battle rifle out from under his seat. "Shoot it down with this."

**(Blow me away-breaking Benjamin)**

Jesse took the battle rifle and started shooting Fernando's hawk.

"Son of a Kig-Yar!" He exclaimed and started shooting missiles at the truck.

All of the other cars on the highway stopped and swerved to the side.

On one side of this coastal highway was a cliff and on the other side was ocean. The road was heading towards Parongosky memorial beach.

Fernando started firing machine guns. One of the rounds hit the King's tire and it swerved towards the ocean-side cliff.

In all this drama Ruby's cage flew open and she tried to open the back door of the van. The van nearly dropped off the cliff but Jesse and James put on some jetpacks and flew away towards a red-painted pelican dropship. Ruby finally opened the door of the van but a stray bullet hit the broken railing and the shrapnel hit Ruby's wing and she fell out of the truck and onto the side of the cliff.

Fernando tried to kill that pelican but it was rigged with high-speed thrusters and got away.

**(Song end)**

Fernando landed his hawk to see what he could find out about the drivers but what he saw was an injured scarlet macaw. He called up the sanctuary.

"Hey Linda?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I found your lost macaw."

**PUEP Malicious in high orbit around Earth**

**06:30 PM**

Samborn threw James to the floor.

"I GIVE YOU ONE JOB AND YOU FAIL!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry; there was a hawk and…."

"NOT A GOOD EXCUSE!"

"But…."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I'LL TOSS YOU OUT THE AIR-LOCK!"

"Yes maam!" James tripped as he fled the bridge.

Marcel entered the bridge. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, in 6 days we take the fight to the sanctuary."

"You mean we begin the heist?"

"Yes."

"I'll prep the pelican."

"You better."

**Chapter 4: The heist**

**Blu bird sanctuary Rio de Janeiro**

**June 8th 2727**

**11:59 PM**

Sierra was on his patrols on the outer wall of the sanctuary. He held his MA5D at a ready position. Partnered in his patrols was Captain Weston. He held a BR55HB battle rifle at the ready.

"Hey?" Weston asked.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"Ya know, it's one of life's greatest mysteries ain't it? Why are we here? I mean are we just some cosmic accident or is there a god or deity watching over us. I dunno man but it keeps me up at night."

"What? I mean why don't we patrol by the Great River of Samba?"

"Oh….. Yeah."

"What was that stuff about God?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Ya sure?"

"Yep."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

Sierra and Weston patrolled on.

Meanwhile James was sneaking through the gate that let the river into the sanctuary. Accompanying James was Jesse. They both held MA37 assault rifles. They slipped through the gateway and into the sanctuary. James activated his implant. This implant allowed him to activate a HUD similar to an ODST's. The NAV point pointed towards a tree near the river.

"That tree contains the main package." Said Jesse while she loaded in a clip of tranqu darts.

The 2 PUEP insurgents walked along the river and located there package: 2 Spix's Macaws. James shot 2 darts. Neither of them missed. The 2 birds fell to the ground.

"Package retrieved, miss!" James said over the intercom.

"I want you now to retrieve the following birds as leverage: one canary, one red-crested cardinal, and 1 toucan. Any questions?" Samborn answered

"No maam!"

"Good."

James told Jesse there new orders. They used there tranqu darts on the other designated targets. They then bagged them and left the sanctuary. They walked back to the pelican dropship they came in on. The vessel's doors closed and they were off to the _malicious_.

**UNSC alpha base, Rio de Janeiro**

**June 9th, 2727**

**11:00 PM**

"How's damage control in Russia?" Hicks asked Vice Admiral Brown.

"Good, radiation is under control and any physical damage has been repaired!"

"Good, keep me posted. I'll be heading to the sanctuary, if you need me reach me by phone."

"Got it!"

**Blu bird sanctuary infirmary**

**12:00 PM **

"What's the verdict?" Linda asked Tulio.

"Well there may be a possibility she won't be able to fly again.

"Jeez!" Fernando said.

"Who would want to harm such an innocent creature?" Linda said.

Sierra suddenly burst through the door.

"Guys we have a major problem!"

"What?" Linda and Tulio said in unison.

"Well, I noticed Blu and Jewel weren't in there tree so I went to go check on Nico and Pedro and they weren't home so I decided to check the security tapes…."

"And?"

"Somebody broke in and used tranquillizer and bird napped Blu, Jewel, Nico, and Pedro."

Suddenly Admiral Hicks burst threw the door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh half the birds got stolen."

Suddenly Tom came in.

"BLU, JEWEL, NICO, AND PEDRO ARE STOLEN!"

"Yeah we know." Hicks commented.

"Oh."

Suddenly Logan came in.

"Well we finally tracked those signals to a ship in orbit." He said.

"And?" Everyone asked.

"We tracked the trackers in Blu and Jewel's neural lace to the ship in orbit."

"Well OK let's get to planning the assault!" Tom said.

"We're going to need a team." Linda said.

"Oh I've got a couple in mind….." Hicks said.

**UNSC outpost "Blood Gulch" New Mexico**

**June 9th 2727**

**12:30 PM**

"Years of training and no action!" Tex complained.

Tex was sitting on the blue's couch while Tucker and Church played halo Reach.

"Hey Church?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold this plasma grenade for me!"

Boom! Church's avatar flew through the air.

"That's not nice!" Caboose said.

"Screw this I'm going to go attack the reds!"

"Hurry back!" Church yelled.

Tex then sprinted towards red base. She cloaked herself and she disappeared.

"Hey?" Grif asked

"Si?" Lopez said.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"No, yo no pregunto por que estoy aqui. Que construido por el idiota de sergeant."

"Whatever."

Tex used her lockdown pistol to shoot Lopez.

"Madre de dios!"

"Shit!" Grif yelled.

He pulled out his lockdown MA5B but Tex shot the purple goo into Grif's visor before he could fire. She then jumped into the center of the base and shot Sarge and Simmons. She then preceded to sprint back to blue base.

Grif in his locked down state fell into the base.

"Hey…." He asked.

"Yeah….." Simmons replied.

"You….ever…..wonder…..why…..we're…here….."

"No….."

"OK…."

Back at blue base Washington had picked up the third controller.

"Yeehow!" He exclaimed.

"That's it I quit!" Tucker yelled.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Church said.

"Hello?... Oh yeah sure…. OK bye. Well we've gotta mission!"

"About damn time!" Tex said.

**ONI CASTLE base (VB division) **

**12:50 pm**

The surviving VBs were standing in an auditorium within CASTLE base. Dr. Halsey was standing by the podium.

"Attention Vacation birds!" She said. "We will be going on a mission today! We will board and attack the seized vessel known as the _Malicious_! Any questions?"

"Real or simulation?" Skipper asked.

"Real."

"Yeah!"

**Chapter 5: Planning the assault**

**UNSC alpha base Rio de Janeiro**

**June 10th 2727**

**1:00 PM**

"I've gathered the two teams you requested." Logan told Hicks.

"Good I want you to get the MK VII into effect!"

"The mark VII phoenix suit prototype?"

"No, the pizza maker mark VII. YES THE PHOENIX SUIT!"

"Got it sir!"

"Good meeting will be in the war room."

**Alpha base war room**

Fernando was standing at attention in the war room along with the phoenix suited birds of VB and the soldiers of Purple team. Another Spartan in an EOD suit was also standing at attention. Another Spartan in the default MK IX suit entered the room.

"Admiral on deck!" The Spartan in EOD helmet shouted.

The EOD Spartan removed his helmet to reveal vice admiral Brown and the Spartan in MK IX armor was Admiral Hicks.

"At ease." Hicks said.

"Admiral?" Sierra came out of the shadows.

"That's right Aqua team is back together!" Hicks explained. "I will be leading the operation from the ground."

The holographic table in the center of the room lit up showing a RAVEN class ship.

"This is the _malicious_." Hicks explained. "We will enter it via boarding crafts. We will split into 3 groups. One is purple team aided by Azure ops and Tom Fortnell. Team one will go to the cargo bay and free the birds. Team 2 will be aqua team; we will head to the bridge and see who's behind all this. Team 3 will be VB; team 3 will clear anyone else on the ship out. Any questions?"

"What will we do about the deck guns on the ship?" Tex asked.

"Ah, we have our own monster of destruction."

On the holoboard appeared what appeared to be an INFINITY-II destroyer.

"Behold the power of a project by Halsey!"

The words INFINITY-III appeared below the vessel.

"This is the new capital ship _Golden Night_!"

"Damn!" Said Fernando.

"It has 4 major improvements: 1 it has 2 shields, 2 It has 20 feet of titanium between the corridors and the shields, 3 it has 3 new and improved PAC guns PAC stands for Plasma Accelerator Canon, and 4 it has 5000 plasma torpedo bays."

"As I said before DAMN!"

"Well anymore questions or are we doing this!?" Hicks asked. "No ok!"

**PUEP _Malicious_ in orbit around Earth**

**June 10th 2727**

**3:00 PM**

Samborn stood upon the bridge of the RAVEN class ship plotting her revenge. James walked into the bridge.

"Did you do as I asked?" Samborn asked.

"Yes maam."

"Then we have the bait; now all we need is the trap."

"May I ask what your plan is?"

"We will lour the admiral into the ship and I'll kill him myself."

"That's your plan?"

"Yes."

"OK."

The sirens started wailing.

"What the hell is that noise!?" James yelled.

"Incoming UNSC ships!"

"Which ones?!"

"A new one…. OH SHIT! HIT THE DECK!"

Plasma torpedoes burned through the obsolete shields of the _Malicious_.

**UNSC**** _Golden__ Night_ Bridge**

"Strike there engines!" Hicks ordered.

"Yes sir." Athena replied.

Plasma torpedoes streaked from the _Golden Night_ and struck the _Malicious_'s engines.

"OK prepare for launch everybody to there boarding crafts! Athena, I want you to hit that ship with low-level plasma until the boarding crafts detach."

"Got it, sir."

Hicks put on his helmet and sprinted for the hanger. He picked up an MA5B and an M20 shotgun. Hicks climbed into boarding craft 2 and the hatch closed.

**Chapter 6: Operation INFINITY UNSC boarding craft 2 detached from UNSC _Infinity_**

**June 10th 2727**

**3:30 PM**

Hicks had a feeling in his gut as the pod detached from the _Infinity_. He then felt a sudden kick as the thrusters engaged. Then a crash as the craft came in contact with the hull of the _Malicious_. The pod's door opened with a hiss and Aqua team fell into the enemy vessel.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Anthony exclaimed.

Hicks noticed a woman in the hall. His orders that he gave were shoot to kill. So he shot the woman in the head. He then activated the NAV point that would lead him to the bridge.

"Alright guys it's this way!" Hicks shouted.

Aqua team made there way down a dark corridor. They encountered no one.

"Wonder why they don't have any guards here?" Anthony commented as they approached the entrance to the bridge.

Hicks put a breaching charge on the door and detonated it. The door went flying off into the bridge. Sitting in the middle of the bridge was a Spartan without a helmet.

"Welcome to hell!" She said.

An energy field appeared over the door.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Fernando exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Hicks asked.

She turned around and revealed her face.

"What the fuck!? YOU'RE DEAD!" Hicks exclaimed.

"Long story…" She then took out an MA37 and started shooting at Hicks.

The team then burst into action. Hicks started shooting Samborn with his M20. The bullets pinged off of Samborn's shields. Fernando brought his SPNKR up to speed but Samborn dodged the rocket. Anthony pulled out his DMR and started shooting. Samborn dropped her MA37 and picked up 2 M6D magnums. But Fernando weaved a rocket and caused Samborn to go flying and smash into a command console.

"Problem solved." Fernando said.

"What about the shield?" Hicks asked.

Anthony then pulled out a Spartan laser and made the shield explode.

"Other problem solved."

"Alright let's get out of here!"

**PUEP _Malicious_ Starboard side**

Team one's pod hit the starboard side of the ship. Grif plopped out of the pod and Sierra jumped over Grif.

"Stop fucking around!"

Azure ops then hopped over Grif.

"You guys just stay here, we'll handle this.

"Fine." Grif said

"Whatever." Tucker said.

"I like cheese." Caboose said.

"I've gotta update my MySpace." Said Donut.

"MySpace sucks!" Church said.

At this point Tom and Azure ops had taken off.

Down the hall Tom shot a man in the head.

"Well well well. James Rocket; Inter-planetary poacher." Fortnell commented.

"Come on we need to get to the cargo-bay!" Sierra said.

The squad made it to the cargo-bay. Behind them was Marcel. Suddenly Marcel's head exploded. The squad turned around and saw Sarge and a smoking shotgun.

"Hell, I wasn't going to let you guys have all the killing for yourself now was I?"

Sierra then planted a breaching charge on the door. Boom! The door burst open.

"What's up?" Blu asked.

"Get us out of here!" Jewel yelled.

"Weston, Tom, get the cages to the pod we're blowing this ice cream stand!"

**_Malicious_ Living quarters**

Team 3's pod hit into the living quarters. Lucky was the first to get out.

"Let's move!" She yelled over her suit's intercom.

A woman with red hair stepped out of one of the quarters. Lucky's mini-gun went off and tore her to pieces.

"Yeah-uh!" Kessie exclaimed.

Suddenly a robotic suit came out.

(Mysterious stranger theme-fallout 3)

(Song end)

"Hello, my foul friends." He pulled out and SPNKR.

Suddenly Rico fired a prototype LITTLE-BOY miniature nuclear launcher and blew the robot to pieces.

"Bleh!" He said in triumph.

"Alright, I've got word that the other 2 pods are away; let's get out of here!" Skipper said.

**UNSC _Infinity_ in orbit around earth**

Anthony, Fernando and Hicks clinked there glasses of Brazilian ale.

"Ha ha! What a successful mission!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Technically isn't over til the fireworks start; Athena lock Plasma torpedoes to the bridge and engine room of the _Malicious_." Hicks ordered.

Blue streaks of light zoomed towards the enemy's vessel and it exploded in red, yellow and mostly blue.

"Yeah!" Aqua team said in unison.

Of course they didn't notice the small streak heading away from the ship.

**Epilogue**

And so things quickly returned to normal. Hicks went back to his office work, Logan began to work on his secret programs, Fernando and Anthony fought the good fight, Purple and Azure went back to routine training, things quieted down in the sanctuary and Halsey moved to Rio.

Project Vacation Bird was completely disbanded following the events of the _malicious_. Each bird was free to go. Lucky stayed around Rio for a while. Kessie went back to the ANWR. The penguins stayed on base in alpha. And Blu and Jewel just stayed in the sanctuary.

Out of them all Marcel, O'Malley, Cocoa, Jesse, and James bodies were recovered from the _Malicious_ debris field. Samborn's body was theorized to have been vaporized from the plasma torpedo impact. Though surviving computers say that one life boat was launched prior to the destruction of the ship.

Moscow was later reconstructed and survivors moved back to the Russian city, though brutes continue to be a problem there.

And so ends one chapter of Admiral Derek Hicks. He does have many chapters ahead of them though.

(Blow me away- Breaking Benjamin)

**Derek Hicks as Himself**

**Anthony Brown as Himself**

**Fernando Mata-Alan as Himself**

**Mandi Samborn as Herself**

**Ignacio Medina as Himself**

**Jen Taylor as Dr. Halsey**

**Jesse Eisenberg as Blu**

**Anne Hathaway as Jewel**

**Tom Fortnell as Himself**

**Dennis Li as Dennis Sierra**

**Weston as Himself**

**Leslie Man as Linda**

**(If you really want to know who played the other characters LOOK IT UP!)**


	8. Fallout: TDHC (G2)

**Prologue**

War, war never changes. It has been one year since the _Malicious_ was destroyed. The date was now May 22, 2728. Admiral Hicks has returned to his boring office work. Fernando and Anthony were now on shore-leave due to no more fighting. Project VB has now completely been disbanded. Logan and Halsey had Started project ZEUS a universe studying device. Scientists have now proven the existence of other universes. The science behind the multiverse is this: Each universe has a membrane surrounding it to protect it from the super heated space between universes. These universes are formed from the combined knowledge of humanity in a universe that is in the year 2012 at this point. But a special membrane forms around the "Real" Universe and 6 orbiting universes. This membrane acts as a barrier that would act as a separator for these 7 universes and the outside world. But sometimes special plasma energy impulses in a certain amount can bring back images and even send or bring objects or people to other universes. A universe where Earth has been ravaged by war drifts closely to the membrane. In this Universe War never changes.

Fallout: The Derek Hicks Chronicles

(Fallout 3 opening music)

**Staring:**

**Derek Hicks**

**Anthony Brown**

**Fernando Mata-Allan **

**Morgan Mason**

**Tom Fortnell**

**Logan**** Osmolinski**

**Peter Johnson (The lone wanderer)**

**James (Dad)**

**And **

**Blu**

**Also appearing:**

**Nico **

**Pedro**

**Members of the Brotherhood of steel**

**Members of the Enclave**

**Citizens of Megaton**

**Three Dog**

**Residents of vault 101**

**The Overseer of Vault 101**

**Amata Almodovar**

**And other people of the capital wasteland**

** (Song end)**

**Chapter 1: Project ZEUS**

**UNSC alpha base (Rio de Janeiro)**

**May 22, 2728 (12:44 PM)**

Hicks was wandering around his office. He looked at a picture of his team with helmets off leaning on a pelican. He was waiting for the big demonstration of Project ZEUS: some sort of big fancy thing that allowed people to see into other universes. Sometimes he wondered why he funded the program. It should've been Halsey but Hicks owed her one for project VB. The demonstration wasn't until 1:30.

Nico and Pedro came in an open Window.

"What's happening, bro?" Pedro asked.

"Just waiting for a secret military program to start. Nerdy stuff." Hicks replied.

Suddenly Blu came flying through the window. "Can I come?!"

"Why the heck not."

"Yes!"

"Doesn't start til 1:30."

"Whatever let's listen to music!" Pedro said.

"Well let's listen to some really really old music." Hicks activated his music.

(I don't want to set the world on fire- the ink dots)

"Well I'm gonna leave." Pedro said.

"Me too." Nico and Pedro flew out the window.

(Song end)

"Good song." Blu said.

"Yeah."

"OK this one is a classic!" Hicks hit the song.

(Ain't that a kick in the head- Dean Martin)

Hicks and Blu nodded there heads to the song.

(Song end)

"OK now I'm going to unveil a little thing I've been working on in my spare time." Hicks lifted a tarp off of his work bench revealing 5 wrist computers. "I call it the Information-Watch 3000 or IW-3000 for short."

"Sweet."

"I've got one for me, Anthony, Fernando, Tom, and Halsey."

"Well it's 1:04 so we might be able to get in." Blu said.

"OK might as well."

Hicks and Blu walked and flew down the corridor to the Admiralty Elevator. The elevator then went down at a rate of 25 MPH. It sped to about 1 mile below the streets of Rio. A few moments later the door opened revealing an extremely beautiful woman.

(I wanna know what love is- foreigner)

It was like love at first site with her pretty blond hair her beautiful body her lab coat. Her name tag said Morgan M. ONI intern.

"Welcome to project ZEUS admiral." She said.

Her voice was like 100 angels singing.

"Admiral?" She asked.

He was in a trance.

"Admiral?"

He was totally out of it.

"ADMIRAL!"

"Oh…. Uh what?" 'Wow what a good first impression' Thought Hicks.

"I said welcome to Project ZEUS."

"Umm eh." He stuttered. "What's your name?" 'You already know what her name is dumb ass!' He thought.

"Dr. Morgan Mason."

"Uh A doctor in what?"

"Nah just kidding I'm in here for an internship for College credit."

"Ah where you going to."

"ValdezUniversity."

"That's one of the most prestigious colleges opened up after the Human-Covenant war!"

"Yeah I know!"

Suddenly the speakers roared to life.

"Attention! The demonstration of project ZEUS will begin shortly! Anthony Brown, Fernando Mata-Alan, Morgan Mason, Derek Hicks, and Tom Fortnell please report to the universal viewing area." Logan's voice said over the announcing systems.

"Well that's our cue. We better get moving." Morgan said.

"Yeah... Come on Blu!"

"Coming!"

They walked down the corridor and met up with the others. Fernando and Anthony saluted Hicks.

"At ease guys." Hicks said in a casual voice. "Here, a gift from me."

Hicks gave them an IW-3000.

"Sweet!" Fernando strapped it on his wrist.

"It locks down so only your voice can remove it." Hicks explained.

"OK come off!" The device complied. "Yeeee."

"You can keep track of your health, it can test your skills by scanning your brain, and you can store up to 7,000 songs and 400 movies!"

"Jeez, what did it cost you to make these?" Tom asked.

"Just 200C a piece."

"Only 200 credits dang!"

"And a little help from Cortana designing a large memory core."

They then entered the ZEUS testing chamber. The room contained a large tower if electronics and a TV screen. Logan was standing on a podium in front of the TV screen.

"Welcome to the ZEUS testing chamber, pleas take a seat!" He said. "The device shall initiate and you will see a location on earth in the District of Columbia in another universe! I'll be in the control center."

The podium and Logan went up into the ceiling and disappeared. The electronics above the TV screen began to spin and glow blue but suddenly a wire sparked and fell off. The blue lights suddenly started to glow red and electricity started to spread everywhere. Morgan started to squeeze Hicks's hand.

Suddenly they weren't in the lab any more, they were in some sort of desert place.

"What the fuck just happened?" Fernando started freaking out

Suddenly someone in a blue jumpsuit exited a wooden door to a mountain. He was Caucasian and had Jet black hair. On the back of his jumpsuit were the numbers 101.

Below them was a destroyed town and a flying robot.

"Um guys." Morgan said. "I think we're in another universe!"

The kid in the jumpsuit jumped over the scenic overlook and took off towards the destroyed neighborhood.

**Chapter 2: Following in his footsteps part I**

**Capital Wasteland (Vault 101 entrance)**

**Current date unknown (Time/date error)**

Hicks, Morgan, Anthony, Fernando, Blu and Tom were standing in front of a wooden door on a scenic overlook surrounded by destroyed cars and trash.

"Well we ain't getting anything done standing around here." Tom said. "I'll go see what's inside that wooden door."

Tom trudged up the hill into the cave. All that was in their was a sealed door with the numbers 101 on the door the same numbers that were on the boy's jumpsuit. H then went out of the wooden door and met up with the others.

"Looks like some sort of underground bunker." Tom reported.

"What kind of bunker?" Hicks asked.

"I don't know! It's some sort of big door with the numbers 101 on it!"

"Those are the same numbers on that boy's jumpsuit!" Anthony pointed out.

"And he went that way!" Morgan said.

"Passed that sign that says Megaton!" Fernando said.

"Well we ain't getting anything done standing around. Let's go to this "Megaton" and find out where we are and why it's all destroyed." Hicks ordered.

**Megaton front entrance**

"Does this even count as a town!?" Fernando said.

Megaton looked more like a pile of trash than a town. A guy in raggedy cloths was sitting outside of the town.

"Hello? Please can you spare some purified water?" He asked.

"Sorry don't have any on me." Hicks replied.

"OK."

"Hey what happened here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all this destruction, the desert, all of this!"

"What have you been living in a hole for the last 200 years?"

"No and what year is it?"

"2277.

"OK then what happened 200 years ago?"

"Ugh, 200 years ago resources such as petroleum and uranium were running low. All the oil reserves in Saudi Arabia had turned dry as well as in Texas. All that was left was Alaska's reserves. The Chinese occupied Anchorage and eventually the US repelled them. Now I don't know who fired first but eventually all nuclear-capable nations fired off there nukes. Leaving the world scared and plunged into death, mutation and radiation. Those who survived the war mostly did so through underground fallout shelters known as vaults. Other people who survived were lucky. The closest vault to here is vault 101."

"DAMN!" Fernando exclaimed.

"Thanks for the info." Hicks said.

"Do ya have any pure water?"

"No, sorry."

"Thanks anyway."

"Ok let's go to Megaton!" Hicks said.

The inside of Megaton wasn't more glamorous as the outside. Most of the buildings were made out of sheet metal or gutted airplanes. Right in the center of the town was an undetonated nuclear bomb.

"Hey Admiral!" Anthony said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm picking up some radio signals."

"Play them!"

"OK this one is called Galaxy News Radio."

"This is Three Dog aroo! And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio. We've got some things going on in post apocoliptia today. OK so remember I told you about that guy who crawled out of vault 101? Well another person has climbed out of that hole. What the hell is going on down there? Vacation? Revolution? Somebody fart? Your guess is as good as mine kiddies and now some music!" The DJ said.

(I don't want to set the world on fire-the ink spots)

(Song end)

"OK this one is called enclave radio"

"This is your President John Henry Eden."

"You suck!" Blu yelled.

"Well all the other ones are distress calls."

"OK enough radio." Hicks said. "We'll try to track down this "kid from vault 101" and find something to do!"

"Hey look!" Fernando pointed to the bomb in the center of the town.

The kid from the vault was tinkering with it.

"It's either he's rigging it to blow or he's disarming the thing." He said.

Hicks walked up to him and said: "What are you doing?"

"I'm disarming this bomb so it doesn't pose a threat to this town." He replied.

"Cool, the names Derek, Derek Hicks."

"My names Peter, Peter Johnson." He said.

Hicks and Peter talked for a bit. Eventually the sheriff talked to the vault dweller for a bit.

"Sure I could use some help with finding my dad. I can only bring a few of you guys with me at my place that I got for disarming the bomb." Peter said.

"OK guys!" Hicks said to the others. "We're gonna stay with Peter at his house until we can leave."

"Whatever!" Fernando said.

"OK we're going to help Him look for his dad."

"Well the bar guy up at Moriarty's said that he was heading to Galaxy News Radio." Peter said.

"Well any place is a good place to start. Morgan you could come with us if you want." Hicks said.

"It's better than just standing around."

"OK enough Chit-chat we're going to GNR!" Peter said.

**Chapter 3: Following in his footsteps part II**

**Capitol wasteland **

**May 23, 2277 11:30 PM**

"So Derek where are you from?" Peter asked as Hicks, Morgan, and himself walked to GNR.

"Well if I told you you'd either think I'm crazy or lying." Hicks replied.

"Hit me."

"We're from another Universe." Morgan said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah…" Hicks said. "None of this war ever happened."

"Must be neat."

"Yeah."

They finally reached the downtown DC ruins limit.

"I've heard a lot of super mutants live in the ruins so keep your eye out." Peter said.

They walked about a mile when Morgan's IW started beeping.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Well the admiral over their built us some portable information devices and it's beeping for some reason." She said.

"Let me see." Hicks examined the device. "You have a message."

Hicks's device started beeping too.

"Well I guess we've got a message." Hicks examined the message. "It's from our universe."

"Play it." Morgan said.

"Guys I've sent this message to the devices admiral Hicks built." Logan's voice said in the message. "We've built an entire new wing to the ZEUS program. We have a viewer up and running but the unexpected malfunction with the first device has me to reason that the device was sabotaged. I could be wrong but… Well anyway it will be a few weeks before we can adapt the first device for travelling. In a few days I'll send some supplies but I can't risk human transport for several weeks. Don't die that is all."

"That's helpful." Morgan retorted.

"Well it's something." Hicks said.

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey we're going to have to use the metro stations to get to the plaza so it will be a few hours before we get there." Peter said.

"OK."

'Damn I was actually talking to her but Peter had to interrupt.' Hicks Thought.

**GNR plaza (Metro exit)**

"So Morgan?" Hicks asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Spartans?"

"I think there heroes and some of them are quite handsome."

"Oh yeah?" Hicks stared into her eyes.

"Yeah." She stared back.

"Yo! We've got mutants!" Peter yelled.

'Right at the wrong time.' Hicks thought.

Hicks whipped out his assault rifle he bought from Megaton. Morgan brought her 10mm to play. Peter brought his Chinese assault rifle to position. A group of brotherhood of steel knights came out of the blue and started fighting the mutants. Hicks and Peter opened fire on the mutants. The mutant's head burst in an explosion of blood. Morgan shot a nearby centaur.

"What are you doing here this is super mutant territory!" A blond-haired female BoS paladin said.

"We're on our way to GNR!" Peter said.

"Well follow us. You look like you could handle a battle; you could help us clear out the plaza. Oh by the way my name is Sentinel Lyons."

"Peter Johnson, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise let's head out."

Hicks noticed a dead BoS paladin clutching a Fat-Man. Hicks pried it from his dead fingers and grabbed some mini-nukes from his corpse.

"He ain't gonna be needing this." Hicks said.

Hicks and the others entered the plaza. There were 30 super mutants and a huge super-mutant behemoth. Morgan started to fire a clip at a nearby brute.

"Damn where did you learn to shoot like that!?" Hicks yelled as he unleashed a clip into a nearby mutant.

"Spent about 10 years in the UNSC marines. I left them to go to college." She replied as she picked up a hunting rifle from a mutant's corpse.

(Dance, Dance-Fallout boy)

Hicks jumped on a mutant and unloaded a clip into a mutant's face. Morgan skillfully dodged a grenade thrown by a mutant. She quickly replied to its attack with a round to the face. Peter fired at the behemoth to draw its attention while Hicks hefted his Fat-Man and quickly blew it away. He then launched a mini-nuke into a group of mutants. Morgan jumped on the back of a mutant and stabbed a knife into its neck. Peter threw a grenade at a super mutant master. Sentinel Lyons used a tri-beam laser to finish off a mutant missing an arm. Hicks found a mini-gun on the corpse of a mutant and fired at a group of oncoming mutants. Morgan found a Gatlin laser and side by side Hicks and Morgan mowed down the remaining mutants.

(Song end)

"Damn we make a good team!" Hicks said.

"Yeah we do!" Hicks and Morgan high fived.

"Good job guys." Peter said. "Well let's go see what 3 Dog knows."

**Megaton**

**Peter's house**

"Ugh!" Fernando groaned.

"What's the matter?" Anthony asked.

"There's nothing to do here except listen to staticky radio. I wanna blow something up!"

Over in the by the workbench Tom was reading a copy of Dean's electronics. Blu was perched over by the Nuka-Cola machine. Anthony went over to the machine and got an ice-cold Nuka-Cola.

"This is good!"

"I'll be back I'm gonna find something to blow up." Fernando picked up a missile launcher and exited the house.

He wandered outside of Megaton and eventually found Super-Duper mart. A couple of Talon company mercs were stationed outside. Fernando fired a missile and the mercs become a blood stain on the ground.

"Suckers!"

He looted their bodies for anything useful and entered the pre-war store. A group of raiders had gathered in front of the door.

"Uh hi?"

The raiders aimed there various weapons.

"So I guess we do this the hard way." Fernando aimed his launcher into the middle of the group and blew all of the raiders away.

"Nobody left? Darn!"

He wandered his way back to Peter's house. He grabbed a couple of Whiskeys from the fridge and passed out on the floor.

**Galaxy News Radio studio**

Hicks, Morgan, and Peter entered the studio and were greeted by 3 Dog.

"Hello I am 3 Dog Mr. Vault dweller." He said.

"Call me Peter and someone said that my dad came through here."

"Your dad is James, right? Well he did come her and we talked a bit and he left."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yes but I need you to do something for the good fight."

"Are you serious?" Hicks butted in. "We walked over the whole damn wastes to get here and you want us to do something for you!"

"Derek calm down; let 3 Dog speak." Peter said.

"Fine!"

"Well I just need you to go to the museum of technology and retrieve the Virgo-II dish and attach it to the Washington monument."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if the relay is up I can broadcast over the whole wasteland."

"That makes sense I'll do it with the help of my friends Derek and Morgan."

"Fine, and when you get back I'll tell you about your dad, deal?"

"Deal." Peter and 3 Dog shook hands.

**Chapter 4: Galaxy News Radio**

**Museum**** of Technology**** entrance**

**May 24, 2277 2:12 AM**

Hicks, Morgan, and Peter entered the Museum and encountered a Super-mutant overlord with a Tri-beam laser.

(Blow me away-Breaking Benjamin)

Hicks chucked a plasma grenade in its direction. Peter gave Hicks covering fire with his assault rifle. Morgan shot her hunting rifle into the maw of the mutant. Hicks had enough of this overlord so he whipped out his Fat-Man.

"Everybody take cover!" Hicks said.

Morgan and Peter barrel rolled behind some museum pieces as the mini-nuke left the barrel of the launcher. Hicks hit the deck as the overlord exploded into mutant bits.

(Song end)

"Now that's how you take care of a mutant!" Morgan said.

Hicks put the Fat-Man back on his back and brought his Chinese assault rifle up to the ready position. Just in time because a group of mutants came flying down from the balcony.

(Extraction-Jeff Williams(Red vs Blue Season 9 soundtrack))

Morgan loaded a clip into her 10mm and blew the head of a mutant into a spiral. Hicks shot a clip into a mutant. As they killed the mutants they made there way to up the staircase and through the planetarium. Peter lobbed a grenade below the feet of a mutant brute. The mutant's legs were blown off. Hicks finished off the last mutant with his Chinese assault rifle.

(Song end)

"Now that's what I call a scuffle!" Hicks said.

Well let's go get this Virgo-II dish." Peter said.

They entered the Virgo-II display. Peter climbed up onto the lunar-Lander and retrieved the dish.

"OK let's get to the Washington monument."

**Megaton**

**Peter's house**

Anthony chugged down another Nuka-Cola. Fernando looked at the bobble-heads that Peter collected. He had collected 15 of them. Blu was reading a copy of Tales of a Junk Town Jerky Vendor. Tom was tinkering with a motorcycle gas tank, a pilot light, a lawnmower blade, and a fire hose nozzle.

"Next time they get back I'm going with them!" Fernando yelled.

"What would you be doing if you were home?" Anthony asked.

"Using my vast artillery of UNSC weapons on my shooting range."

"Why don't you go find some of this Universe's weapons and add them to your collection?"

"Already did."

"What?"

"I have a 10mm pistol, a plasma pistol, a laser pistol, a missile launcher, a Rock-It launcher Tom built for me, a Fat-Man, a Tesla canon, a Gatlin laser, and a mini-gun!"

"I just finished a shish kebob!" Tom said.

"OK thanks Tom." Fernando said.

"Well ask if you can go with them when they get back."

"I intend on it!"

"

**Washington**** monument**

A BoS Paladin was standing in front of the Washington monument.

"3 Dog sent you right?" He asked.

"That's right!" Peter said.

"Do you have the dish?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to the Washington monument."

The door slided open and the group entered the Washington monument. Peter pressed the button next to the elevator. The elevator door opened and Hicks, Morgan, and Peter entered the elevator. The elevator started to rise.

"So Morgan how do you like that 10mm?" Hicks asked.

"It's pretty good but I'd like an M6D better."

"Yeah."

"So how do you feel about that assault rifle?"

"I'd rather have my custom MA5B."

"Well I guess these are the closest we can get."

"Yeah."

The elevator stopped. The doors slid open and all that was there at the top of the monument was the relay equipment.

"OK I'll hook up the dish to the relay stuff." Peter said.

Peter then hooked up the Virgo-II dish to the relay. Hicks tuned into GNR.

"That's right! From Megaton to Girdershade, Paradise falls to the republic of Dave. This is 3 Dog with a special live report!" The radio said.

"OK now that that's done let's go back to GNR." Peter said.

**Megaton **

**Peter's house**

Fernando lined up a couple of tin cans on the shelf and plucked a 10mm pistol out of his goody bag. He aimed the pistol at the tin cans and fired twice and both cans fell to the ground.

"What the heck!" Blu yelled.

"I found some tin cans and decided to use them for target practice." Fernando replied.

"I was gonna use those to make Nuka-grenades!" Tom yelled.

"Whoops…"

"We're out of Nuka-Cola!" Anthony yelled.

**Galaxy News Radio Studio**

**5:23 AM**

"Thank you for repairing the relay and helping in the good fight." 3 Dog said.

"Your welcome; now tell me where dad is." Peter said.

"OK I'll tell you what I know; well your dad came here and we talked a bit he said that he was gonna head up to Rivet city and see Dr. Li, something about 'Project Purity'."

"Thanks 3 Dog."

"Yeah."

"OK we'll head to my place and drop off some stuff and head to rivet city."

"OK." Hicks and Morgan said.

**Chapter 5: Scientific pursuit's pt I **

**Megaton Peter's house**

**May 24, 2277 6:23 PM**

Hicks, Peter and Morgan walked into the house they were swarmed by Fernando, Anthony and Blu.

"WE'RE OUT OF NUKA-COLA!" Anthony yelled.

"There are no more books to read!" Blu complained.

"I'm not staying in this god damn shack anymore!" Fernando said.

"OK! OK! OK!" Peter said. "Here is a bag of Nuka-Cola, Blu here is a copy of Nikola Tesla and you, and Fernando sure you can come to RivetCity with us."

Blu took the book in his beak and landed on top of the Nuka-Cola machine that Anthony was stuffing the Nuka-Colas into. Tom was tinkering with the work bench. Peter dropped off the bobble-heads he had.

"OK let's get to RivetCity!"

**Washington**** DC ruins near Rivet City**

"The Potomac looks nasty!" Fernando said.

"Well it is radioactive." Hicks said.

"So how's it like being in charge of the UNSC?" Morgan asked Hicks.

"Well to tell you the truth it's really fucking boring. Nothing but office work! There's no one to fight and I'm stuck in my office all day confirming secret projects! So how is it at the university?"

"Well I think the marines were better."

"Hell yeah!" Fernando yelled.

"So why did you leave the marines?"

"I thought I could better benefit humanity by learning science or becoming an ONI agent."

"I think you should do what you want not what humanity wants."

"That's kind of you to say."

The group walked passed the Jefferson memorial and approached an old rusted air-craft carrier. They climbed up a steel balcony and Peter talked into an intercom.

"Welcome to RivetCity; please wait for the cargo bridge to extend." A man on the intercom said.

A cargo bridge swung out from the aircraft carrier and connected the steel tower to the aircraft carrier.

"Ladies first." Hicks said to Morgan.

Morgan stepped onto the cargo-bridge and the others followed. They were greeted by a security guard.

"What do you want here in Rivet city?" The man asked.

"We're here to see Dr. Li." Peter said.

"Ah, you must be scientists. In that case welcome to Rivet city."

"Thank you." Hicks said.

"Hey, Derek I'm gonna go shopping in the market." Morgan said.

"Me too; I'll go see if I can find some weapons." Fernando said.

"Jeez Fernando you got dibs on every type of heavy weapons on this side of post-apocoliptia." Hicks said.

"Well I don't have any energy weapons yet except for this fried laser pistol."

"Ok it's your caps."

Hicks and Peter went through the door marked "stairwell" and Morgan and Fernando went to the market square.

**Rivet City Science lab**

Dr. Li was a small woman with brown hair. She was of Asian descent and had more of a light brown skin. She wore a scientist's jacket.

Peter went up to talk with her.

"I'm a little busy here…. It's you! You look so much like him." Dr Li said.

"Did you see my father come through here?"

"James? Yes he came through here. He talked to me about jumpstarting project purity."

"What's project purity?"

"Project purity… It was an Idea that your mother and father worked on. The Idea was simple: Purify the water from the Potomac into fresh drinking water. Unfortunately it fell apart."

"Why?"

"You were born. The project had problems with super mutants. The brotherhood of steel was defending us but they were being slaughtered and couldn't spare anymore men. When you were born the project went over the edge. With Catherine dead and James left the project to go to the vault with you the project was abandoned."

"What about dad?"

"He came here after he left the vault; he tried to get me to restart purity but I have more important things to do than chase after failed dreams. He left here and went to the remains of project purity in the Jefferson memorial."

"Thanks Dr. Li."

"OK I've got plants to grow." Dr. Li said.

**Rivet city market**

Fernando went in to Flak and Shrapnel's gun shop. He took a peek at the assault rifles.

"Can I help you?" Flak asked.

"Yes do you have any energy weapons?" Fernando asked.

"We have a laser rifle and a laser pistol in pristine condition."

"How much."

"400 caps for the rifle."

"Done."

Fernando and Flak made the transaction.

"Can you do any weapon mods?" Fernando asked.

"I have a scope, a beam splitter and a rate-of-fire enhancement chamber that increases the rate of fire and damage."

"Great put em' all on."

"600 caps."

"Done. Also can you engrave my name and number on the side."

"Number?"

"Just engrave Fernando-122 on the side."

"Extra 50 caps."

"Here ya go."

Meanwhile Morgan was shopping at Potomac attire.

"Can you customize armor?"

"Sure."

"OK this combat armor paint it green and reinforce it with pieces of metal armor."

"OK that will be 150 caps."

"How about 100 caps and this pre-war necklace."

The necklace was made of gold and had a diamond in the center of it.

"Whoa! Keep the caps hell I'll throw in 300 caps for it!"

"OK." Morgan made the transaction.

An hour later Fernando and Morgan had there custom arms and armor.

"Sweet armor!" Fernando said.

"Thanks, nice gun." Morgan replied.

"It's pretty sweet isn't it?"

Peter and Hicks came into the market square.

"OK we're heading to the Jefferson memorial, stat!" Hicks said.

"OK been meaning to do a bit of sight-seeing." Fernando said.

**Chapter 6: Scientific pursuits part 2**

**UNSC alpha base Rio de Janeiro**

**May 24, 2727**

Logan stood over a new devise that was being constructed in the ZEUS system. Using the malfunction he designed a universe travelling device. It would be ready in 2 days. The viewing device had been repaired and tested and Logan was now viewing the progress of the team

"Sir!" Captain Sierra said. "I would like permission for my team to use the device first."

"Yes because it will be one-way for a couple days after its completion." Logan replied.

"Alright I'll assemble my men for departure."

**Jefferson**** memorial**

**May 24, 2277**

**11:30 PM**

The memorial was strange. What the team hadn't noticed before was many pipes and devices connected the monument to a tidal basin and the Potomac River. Dozens of Super mutants lined the memorial armed with all sorts of weapons.

"Take em down!" Hicks ordered as he reloaded his assault rifle.

Hicks fired his weapon into the gaping maw of the mutant. The mutant's head exploded. Peter brought up his V.A.T.S and used his Chinese assault rifle to blow the second mutant's arms and head off. Fernando whipped out his new custom laser rifle and disintegrated a mutant.

(Your gonna go far kid- The OFFSPRING)

Morgan had dual 10mm SMGs and blew a hole in a mutant's belly. A centaur came up behind Peter he turned around and filled the centaur full of lead. A mutant swung a super-sledge and nearly dropped Hicks but he gave that mutant a swift kick in the head. Fernando lobbed a Nuka Grenade at a mutant. Morgan used her SMGs to finish off the last mutant.

(Song end)

"Alright let's see if there's anything in the memorial." Peter said.

After another fight with some mutants they made there way into project purity control.

"Man this place looks pretty far gone." Hicks commented.

Peter noticed some holo tapes one of the filtration devices. He picked one up and slid it into his pip-boy.

"I'm off to vault 112." It was his dad's voice. "I believe Dr. Braun may hold the key to project purity."

"Well sounds like he's at Vault 112." Fernando said.

"The holo-tape gave me the coordinates to Smith Casey's garage; that must be where the vault is."

"Alright now we're off to vault 112!" Hicks said.

**Peter's Megaton house**

Blu was now reading the wasteland survival guide by Moira Brown. Blu thought it was curios that she shared the same last name as the vice admiral who had been all day trying to convince Moira to sleep with him. Tom however had been hard at work using scrap metal and gunpowder to build various types of ammo such as 5.56 rounds, 10mm rounds, and 5mm for Fernando's minigun. He also used some old fission batteries and drained MFCs to make more energy weapon ammo because Fernando had about an hour ago told Tom that he had purchased a laser rifle.

"Well I'm gonna need some more fission batteries." Tom said. "I'll be at the store." Tom said.

Tom walked through the streets of Megaton to the craterside supply.

"So, baby ya know we could rent a room or something."

"ANTHONY! STOP FLIRTING!" Tom yelled.

"Whatever."

Anthony left the store and decided to go to the bar.

**UNSC alpha base ZEUS level**

**May 24, 2727**

"Bring the SN radiation inhibiters online!" Logan ordered.

Logan had ordered a test of the machine. He would send Anthony and the others a sort of care package. Judging from the observatory the other universe created an alternate timeline to prevent corruption so nothing really mattered. This is why they could send anything to any other universe but the multi-verse has fail saves that prevent corruption.

"Bring the Rainbow SN radiation injectors online!"

"Aye!"

The package disappeared into blue light.

"Success!" Logan said. "The package should appear somewhere in the town of "Megaton"!"

**Megaton**

**May 24, 2277**

Anthony was walking passed the atomic bomb in the center of the town. He was blinded by a blue light. In its place was a UNSC class strongbox. Anthony noticed a note on the box. He read the note.

_Here's a little gift from me. - Logan_

"Aha! The egghead finally came through!" Anthony opened up the strong box and pulled out his EOD MJOLNIR armor and a plasma repeater.

Other contents of the box included the other's armor and favorite weapons, Hicks and his MA5B and M6D magnum, Fernando and his SPNKR rocket launcher, a spare magnum and 10 of each type of Grenade Frag and Plasma, and an extra DMR for Tom.

Anthony got on the comm with the others using his IW-3000.

"All teams report to the Megaton house Logan sent us a little care package." Anthony said.

A few hours later they showed up.

"Oh yeah!" Fernando said as he picked up his rocket launcher.

"Well we have the arms and armor to kick any super mutants on there asses!" Hicks commented.

"Well let's suit up and head to vault 112!" Anthony said.

"Sorry Morgan, you'll have to stay here." Hicks said.

"It's ok; I've got some music on my IW-3000."

"Enough chit-chat let's go find James!" Fernando said.

**Smith Casey's Garage**

**May 25, 2277**

**5:30 AM**

Anthony pried open the Nuka-Cola machine and drank 2 of the 3 bottles he recovered.

"Isn't there supposed to be a vault here?" Fernando asked.

"There's nothing here!" Anthony said.

Peter found an electrical button. It activated a trap door that Fernando had the bad luck of standing on.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" He landed with a thud.

"Hahaha!" Anthony laughed.

"Shut up!"

A couple mole-rats came up through the stairs. Hicks blew them away with his MA5B. They were now a blob of bloodied gunk.

"Well let's check down here."

Peter, Hicks, Anthony, and Fernando went down the stairs and activated a door which led down a short corridor that led to a single door. Peter opened the door and it revealed a vault door with the numbers 112 on it.

"Well I guess this is it." Peter said as he pulled the lever.

Alarms started to ring. Hicks could hear some sort of hydraulics at work. The vault door slid back and rolled to the left.

"Well ladies first." Fernando told Anthony.

"Fuck you!" Anthony yelled at Fernando.

"Whatever we're going in there!" Hicks said as he took the lead.

He held his weapon at the ready position. He opened up a hydraulic door and sprinted down the corridor. He hit the button and opened the door and almost fired at the robot that greeted him.

"Welcome to vault 112. According to sensors you are 200.3 years late." The device said.

The robot was strange. It had a real brain at the top of its "head". It had 2 arms and could move using its treads.

"Take this." The device handed Hicks and Peter a jumpsuit. "Please proceed to the main area and take a seat in the tranquility loungers."

"Fernando, Anthony, you two are gonna keep an eye on us while me and Peter use these tranquility loungers." Hicks said.

"You got it admiral." Fernando said.

Hicks and Peter stripped down and put on the vault 112 jumpsuits. Hicks climbed into one of the "tranquility loungers". The lounger ceiled and a screen saying "please stand by" swooped down in front of his face. His vision began to blur and everything went black.

**OK then chapter is done!**

**Chapter 7: Tranquility lane**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**May 25, 2277**

**6:00 AM**

Hicks could not see anything but black. He couldn't hear anything. Suddenly a female voice said. "Welcome to A Sim-Tech program. Funded by the vault-tech corporation. You are about to be put into a character generation process to build a character for use in the TRANQUILLITY simulation. Please choose your S.P.E.C.I.A.L attributes."

The letter lined up in a vertical fashion. Each letter then formed words. Strength, Perception, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck respectably.

Hicks could manipulate the points of each attribute. There was another choice: brain scan.

"The brain scan will scan your brain and body to calculate you SPECIAL attributes." The female disembodied voice said.

Hicks chose the brain scan. The points were as the following:

Strength: 10

Perception: 10

Endurance: 10

Charisma: 4

Intelligence: 9

Agility: 10

Luck: 5

He was satisfied so he hit continue.

"Next you will choose non-standard equipment and outfits." The disembodied voice said. "An appropriate attire will be designated for you by the overseer of the vault. Due to the overseer of Vault 112 you will not be able to do any more modifications to your character."

After a bright light Hicks saw himself in a 1950s era black and white town. He could hear some really old and annoying tunes. Suddenly a small kid with black hair appeared out of thin air.

"Derek, is that you?" The boy asked.

"Wait, Peter?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you a child?"

"I dunno."

Suddenly a man who was smiling creepily came over from one of the houses.

"Hey there, Betty wants to see you two."

"Who the hell is Betty?" Hicks said.

"Jeez, watch the language!"

"Whatever whose this Betty?"

"She's over in the playground."

"OK…."

'Fucking stalker.' Hicks thought.

Hicks and a child version of Peter walked over to the playground in the middle of the black and white suburban neighborhood. A small girl was watering the flowers by the swings and her dog was panting away.

"Hello! It's good to see some newcomers!" She said.

"I assume you're the welcoming committee for this fucking sim?" Hicks asked.

Her voice changed to that of the creepy mad scientist stereotype. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"What the hell?"

Her voice was now that of a normal girl. "What?"

"Your voice changed!"

"I think you're crazy."

"No I don't think so."

"Well run along now; I must talk to your friend."

"Fine I'm gonna unravel your mystery!"

Her voice switched back to that of the mad scientist. "We'll see about that."

Hicks walked down the street past the other houses on the block. Peter walked up to him.

"She wants me to make Timmy Nussbaum cry." Peter said.

"That's an odd request!" Hicks said.

A creepy old lady walked up to them.

"You people shouldn't be here! It's all not real! It's like a dream except the dream is a nightmare!"

"Finally someone who knows this is a sim!" Peter said.

"You must activate the fail-safe! It can be accessed in a terminal in the abandoned house!"

"Thanks. I'll go and activate it."

"Thank you it will finally end!"

Peter and Hicks walked over to the door of the abandoned house. They stepped through the door and noticed many newspapers scattered across the floor, a broken radio, an empty Nuka-Cola, a glass pitcher, a brick, and a creepy lawn gnome.

"So where the hell is this fail-safe terminal?" Hicks asked.

Peter touched the radio and it emitted a tone.

"Sounds like a musical tone." Peter said.

"Hmm." Hicks touched the brick and emitted a beep sound.

"Sounds like it's a code."

"The code to reveal the terminal!"

Hicks and Peter began touching the items in random orders and eventually discovered the pattern: the radio, the pitcher, the gnome, the pitcher, the brick, the gnome, and the Nuka-Cola bottle.

The terminal appeared in a staticky sort of fashion.

"Well not what I expected but go ahead this is your universe, activate the terminal." Hicks said.

Peter activated the fail-safe. Suddenly an army of Chinese soldiers appeared and started shooting the citizens.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hicks said he quickly knocked one of the Chinese soldiers down and picked up his assault rifle and began to fire on the army of Chinese soldiers that had invaded tranquility lane.

(Pelican escape- John Williams (Red vs Blue))

He falcon punched an officer in the face and swung his gun and knocked five of the soldiers to the ground. One of the Chinese soldiers had a missile launcher and he took him down and retrieved his launcher and blasted 3 of the four groups into oblivion. Out of ammo. He grabbed a grenade on the body of one of the bodies and chucked at the last group. BOOM! No more Chinese soldiers.

(Song end)

It was too late. Every single one of the citizens of tranquility lane murdered by communist.

"DAMN YOU COMMIES!" Hicks screamed to the sky.

"Well at least they don't have to endure the tortures of Dr. Braun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Betty is Dr. Braun; the CEO of Vault-Tec or something; he's been torturing everyone here since before the war!"

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"In the terminal."

"Whatever it looks like that there's a door in the middle of the playground."

Betty was now in total Dr. Braun mode.

"YOU IDIOTS! I'M TRAPPED HERE FOR ALL ETERNITY NOW THANKS TO YOU!"

"Yeah your gonna answer some questions of ours or we fry every circuit in the vault before we leave." Hicks said.

"Fine!"

"Where is my father?" Peter asked.

"He's been here the whole time; the dog is your dad."

"WOW!" Hicks exclaimed.

"OK how about this: who are you?" Hicks asked.

"Dr. Stanislaus Braun, Director of the vault experiment."

"I got another." Hicks said. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I've answered enough of your questions; leave me!"

"Fine!" Hicks said.

Hicks and Peter opened the fuzzy staticky door and walked into oblivion

Hicks awoke in his sim-pod. The screen that said "Please stand bye" turned off and retracted and the pod opened. Outside Peter had finally reunited with his father. Fernando and Anthony had passed the time playing tic-tac-to by scratching it into the floor.

Hicks climbed out of the pod.

"Ugh my eyes need to adjust; WHY IS EVERYONE IN THE 50S FUCKING COLOR-BLIND!" Hicks said.

Hicks went over to James.

"Howdy my name is Derek Hicks." Hicks extended his hand.

James grabbed his hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you, I assume you were the one who killed all of the Chinese soldiers in the simulation."

"Eyup, that's me."

"How was it that you have that much strength?"

"Well my friends and I are from another universe. The war never happened and I'm a genetically enhanced soldier from the year 2727."

"Well it explains the strange armor."

"The MJOLNIR MK-IX."

"Well at any rate we should make our way to RivetCity."

"RivetCity? We just came from there!"

"Well let's fight our way all the across the fucking wasteland AGAIN!" Fernando yelled.

"Well we better get moving."

**Chapter 8: The waters of life part 1**

**UNSC alpha base Project _Zeus_ level**

**May 26 2727**

"In a few hours we will send you to the other Universe!" Logan said to the men and wolves of Azure ops. "You will be sent to the "Project purity" area with M12 shotguns, MA5B assault rifles, SPNKR rocket launchers, BR55HB battle rifles, 1 prototype battle saddle for Uzzi equipped with assault rifles and rockets, a sniper rifle for Weston and a pelican dropship for fast travelling around the capitol wasteland. Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one." Sierra said. "How come Weston get's the sniper?"

"Cuz you get the rockets and shotgun!"

"Oh when you put it like that…. HOO RAH!"

"How about a way home?" Weston asked.

"_ZEUS_ will be fully operational after you assist the admiral because judging by reports from _ZEUS_ something big is about to happen."

"Explain this "battle saddle"." Uzzi said.

"The mark one dog class battle saddle is used so animals can use weapons using them on your side; based on a concept from another universe dubbed FOE-1 by the UNSC universe mapping team."

"Well start charging this shit!" Sierra said.

The universal travelling system started up.

**A/N think of that time in half-life 2 where they charge up the teleporter in Nova Prospect**

**Rivet City Science center**

**May 26, 2277**

James had started to talk to Dr. Li about restarting Purity. Fernando was now nibbling on a carrot and being scolded by Anna Holt. Anthony was watching some Minecraft videos on his IW-3000. Hicks was drawing a thundercloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it (he had seen it on the news of some on the most popular internet memes) Morgan, Tom, and Blu showed up and are staying in a room rented at the Weatherly hotel. And Peter was just standing by his dad.

"I'm telling you we can make it work." James said.

"I have better things do than chase after failed dreams." Dr. Li replied.

"Madison this could benefit all of the wasteland and I know how to make it work; Dr. Braun Confirmed it!"

"Fine James, but we don't have a GECK!"

"There are some old computers under the memorial that can help us find one."

"WHAT ARE WE STANDING AROUND FOR? LET'S MOTOR!" Fernando said enthusiastically.

(The fallout 3 rap- YouTube/Machinima)

**Project Purity (Jefferson memorial)**

(Song end)

A group of scientists led by James and Dr. Li had assembled in front of the memorial door. Aqua team and Peter had escorted them from RivetCity.

"Well there are no mutants in there just to let you know cuz we fucked em up!" Anthony said.

"Well let's head on in." James said.

James led the group of scientists through the corridor to the Rotunda where the purifier is set up.

"Here we are where it all began; remember your mother's favorite passage, Revelations 21:6 I am the alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely."

"I get it. This purifier is supposed to represent the fountain of the waters of life." Hicks said.

"That's exactly it."

"Well what do you need us to do?" Hicks asked.

"Well I need Peter to activate the flood control pumps and you can replace the fuses." James handed Hicks the fuses.

"Alright, Peter you listen to your father, Fernando and Anthony you guys head outside and guard this place against super mutants."

"Yes sir." Anthony and Fernando said in unison.

Anthony and Fernando sprinted out the door heading towards the gift shop to guard the Rotunda. Hicks and Peter went out to do there assigned tasks.

**UNSC alpha base _ZEUS_ level**

Azure ops was in the pelican with 2 crates full of ammo, guns and unirradiated food.

"Charging sequence at 85% in about 10 more minutes you'll be off!" Logan said to the team.

"Got it sir!" Sierra said

**Project Purity control**

"Alright the fuses are replaced, the mainframe is online, and the flood pumps are engaged." Peter reported.

"Janice said there's a block in the in the intake valves. Head up through the museum and unblock them."

"Yes sir dad!"

"Mr. Hicks you go up to the platform and supervise Peter."

"Alright."

Suddenly Morgan walked through the door.

"Hey ya think I can help out?" Morgan asked.

"Sure just follow me, Anthony and Fernando up to the Scaffolding up in front of the facility."

"OK."

Hicks, Morgan, Fernando, and Anthony took up posts up at the scaffolding. Peter was in the pipes turning the pump controls. Suddenly a helicopter thing landed on the scaffolding.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Fernando asked.

A group of power armored soldiers hopped out followed by a man in a trench coat.

"I am Colonel Autumn of the United States Enclave; take me to the control area of this facility." The man in the trench coat said.

"We weren't told of any Enclave involvement." Hicks said.

"Grab the girl."

Two of the power armored soldiers grabbed Morgan.

"LET GO OF HER!" Hicks yelled.

"Take us to the control area."

"Fine!"

Hicks and the rest of Aqua team escorted Autumn and the enclave soldiers to the Rotunda. James was spooked.

"Madison close the door!" James yelled.

2 of the enclave soldiers were locked outside of the controls. Aqua team was also outside the control area.

"If there's any funny business take the girl back to Raven rock." The Colonel said to his soldiers.

Hicks motioned to grab Morgan but the soldier pushed him away.

"By the authority of the president this facility is under United States control." Autumn said to James. "The person in charge is to step forward immediately and turn over all related materials to this project."

"That's quite impossible." James said. "This is a private project. The enclave has no authority here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave at ounce."

"Am I to assume that you are in charge?"

"Yes, I am responsible for this project."

"Then I repeat, you are to hand over all materials related to the purifier!"

"I'm sorry that's not…"

"Further more, you are instructed to assist enclave scientists to assume control over this facility at once!"

"Colonel! Is it Colonel? I'm sorry but the facility is not operational, it never has been."

"Sir this is the last time I'm going to repeat myself, stand down at once and turn over control to this facility!"

James refused and Autumn shot one of the scientists in the heart. Peter had showed up moments ago

"I insist you comply."

"Fine! Colonel!"

James went over to the console and started typing buttons on the command consoled. Suddenly some wires exploded and Hicks's IW-3000 started to show radiation. Autumn's guards fell to the floor. Autumn injected himself with intravenous Rad-X and collapsed to the floor. The other 2 enclave soldiers had thrown Morgan onto there backs and began to book it for the Vertibird. Fernando and Anthony began to shoot at the soldiers.

"STOP! You might hit her!" Hicks immediately began to sprint after them.

**UNSC alpha base _Zeus _level**

"Charging sequence at 100% you are clear to launch!" Logan hit the switch.

Blue light began to appear around the pelican and it suddenly disappeared.

**Project purity**

The enclave soldiers had already taken off in the Vertibird. Suddenly a blue portal opened and a Pelican came out.

"What the hell?!" Hicks said in disbelief.

It landed and Azure ops stepped out.

"We thought you may need a hand." Sierra said.

"WHERE WERE YOU FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AGO MORGAN JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY THE ENCLAVE!" Hicks yelled.

"Don't worry we'll get her back."

Suddenly the enclave appeared in force around the facility setting up force fields. Fernando had contacted Hicks through the IW-3000.

"Get inside and get through the Taft tunnels! We're going to the pentagon!"

"Sierra, fly that thing to the pentagon, I'm coming with we're gonna meet Fernando there."

Hicks got on the horn to Tom. "Tom get out of RivetCity; bring Blu to the pentagon we'll all regroup there!"

Hicks got in the pelican and it began to fly toward the pentagon.

**Chapter 9: The waters of life part 2**

**Purity corridors**

**May 26, 2277**

(Thnks fr th mmrs- Fallout boy)

Fernando fired a rocket at the enclave soldiers. They exploded and flew into a pile of refuse. He used a sniper rifle he had bought and shot at the head of another Enclave soldier. Anthony pulled out his DMR. He sniped an unarmored officer and stuck a plasma grenade on one of the soldiers. Fernando hopped on the back of the last enclave officer and broke her neck.

"Everybody to the Taft tunnels!" Fernando ordered.

Dr. Li and the other scientists jumped into the manhole. Peter, Anthony and Fernando followed.

(Song end)

**R. Principle Road**** (Rio de Janeiro)**

**May 26th 2727**

"Did you get him aboard the Zeus pelican?" The woman in all black said.

"Yes I did." Logan replied. "Azure is none the brighter."

"Good." She tilts her face into the light and reveals that it's Dr. Halsey.

**UNSC pelican en route to the Brotherhood of steel citadel**

**May 26th, 2277**

"WE GOT VERTIBIRDS ON OUR TAIL!" Sierra yelled.

The Vertibirds fired there machine guns at the pelican. Suddenly one of the strong boxes opened.

(Pelican escape- Red vs Blue- Jeff Williams)

A man came out of the box dressed in the MJOLNIR recon armor. He picked up an SPNKR and jumped out the back of the pelican and slammed into one of the Vertibirds. He smashed his fist through the windshield and plucked the pilot out and through him into the Potomac River. He shot a rocket at the other one. He swan dived back into the pelican. Suddenly 3 more Vertibirds showed up. He opened up the Gauss gun on the back of the pelican and shot 3 shots and 3 Vertibirds went crashing into the river.

(Song end)

"Who the hell are you?" Hicks asked.

The man handed him grabbed a notebook out of his storage compartment. He jotted down some notes.

_My name is Echo of the UNSC secret project: SOLARIS I'm here on orders from Halsey to protect you._

"Well Echo it's nice to meet you." Hicks extended his hand for a handshake.

Echo and Hicks shook hands.

**Taft Tunnels underneath the Jefferson memorial**

(You're gonna go far kid- The offspring)

Fernando and Anthony led the scientists through the Ghoul-infested tunnels. Fernando disintegrated a ghoul with his pimpin tri-beam laser. Anthony led them to a closed door.

"Li! Hack the overflow door it's the only way through." Fernando said.

Suddenly an army of enclave soldiers started to flood the tunnels. Fernando and Anthony nodded to each other. Fernando falcon punched one of there heads off. Anthony used his DMR to snipe 3 of them out.

"Take this sniper!" Fernando tossed Anthony a sniper rifle.

"Magazine!" Anthony tossed Fernando a 5mm clip for the Mini-Gun Fernando got out.

Fernando started firing.

"LEVEL UP BITCHES! FUCKING BLOODY MESS!" Fernando yelled.

"TALK ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Anthony replied.

A pile of Enclave corpses littered the room.

"Fuck yeah!" Fernando said.

(Song end)

Dr. Li opened the door and the scientists escaped through a manhole cover to the Citadel which was what the brotherhood renamed the pentagon. A pelican landed in front of the Citadel. Hicks jumped off the back of it.

"Looks like you guys made it unscathed." He said.

"What about Peter; his dad is dead!" Fernando said.

"He'll be fine. If I know him he'll just need a couple of days."

Tom and Blu showed up a few minutes later.

"LYONS!" Dr. Li yelled into the intercom. "OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

The junk door opened surprisingly. Hicks, Peter, the project purity scientists, and the rest of aqua team walked through the door and through the wreckage of what was once the pentagon.

A man in blue robes was waiting for them in the courtyard.

"Hello. Madison." He said.

"This is no time for pleasantries! THE ENCLAVE HAVE TAKEN OVER PROJECT PURITY!" Dr. Li yelled.

"We are aware of the situation. We are currently working on a counter attack. We are more interested in your friends."

"What do you want with us?" Hicks asked.

"I understand that you are not from here judging by the advanced power armor and weapons that are not in our database. And the flying machine."

"You caught us. We're from another universe! We're gonna help you if you help us." Hicks replied.

"What do you need?"

"Well first off we need to exchange names. Hi, I'm Derek Hicks. Admiral of the United Nations Space Command or UNSC. I am a Spartan super soldier."

"I'm Elder Lyons. I am the Elder of this chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. My daughter tells me you have high combat capabilities."

"Your daughter?"

The blond girl from Galaxy News radio walked over to Lyons.

"My daughter: Sentinel Lyons of Lyons pride."

"Right and the other thing we need is to get someone back."

"Someone back?"

"Well someone I really care about was kidnapped by some Enclave bastards."

"We'll assist however possible."

"OK and in exchange you can have this." He grabbed a covenant plasma pistol out of Fernando's weapon bag.

"You prick!" Fernando said.

"These are a dime a dozen back home!"

"Yeah, your right."

Hicks handed Lyons the pistol. "It's alien technology that has been reverse engineered and copied."

"This is great!" Lyons inspected the weapon. "We'll tell you everything we know."

"Peter, James' kid needs to find a GECK so you talk to him about it."

Hicks walked back outside the citadel to the pelican.

"OK we're gonna find out where the enclave are hiding and fuck em up and get Morgan back! HOO RAH?"

"HOO RAH!" Azure ops said in unison.

**This will be split up by POVs (Point-of-views). One being Hicks, Aqua tem, and Azure, the second being Tom and Blu (Maybe), and Peter. Also in the big transits in the wasteland they might have completed some side quests. And looted a lot of stuff from the downtown area. Also I'll tac on at the end of the story my Universe theory 100%. But first before we get on with it I'll give ya a bonus feature.**

Peter Johnson

Level: 21

Strength: 10

Perception: 3

Endurance: 10

Charisma: 9

Intelligence: 10

Luck: 7

Skills:

Science: 100

Speech: 87

Melee: 24

Sneak: 5

Medicine: 71

Unarmed: 15

Explosives: 45

Big guns: 50

Small guns: 100

Barter: 96

Lockpick: 71

Energy weapons: 34

Repair: 23

Quests completed: Main quests up to Waters of life, the wasteland survival guide, the power of Atom, and

**Chapter 10: Picking up the trail **

**UNSC pelican high above the capital wasteland**

**May 26, 2277**

**(Hicks' POV)**

"Those enclave bastards will shit there pants when they see me coming!" Fernando said.

"Shut up!" Sierra said.

Sierra looked over the holo-projector in the pelican. It showed a map of the capital wasteland, Enclave deployments, and the location of Blu, Jewel, Aqua, and Azure. Tom doesn't have a neural lace so he cannot be tracked.

"We have tracked Vertibirds going in and out of this location." Sierra said.

The map highlighted the location.

"That looks like the location of Raven Rock military base." Weston said.

"How would you know that?" Max asked.

"Served there in my tour during the covenant war."

"Indeed." Sierra said. "This IS Raven Rock. The enclave command post. Unfortunately the have anti-air guns in operation." 5 red dot circled around the map marker. "If we're gonna break into Raven Rock then it's not going to be using the pelican."

Echo jotted something down on paper.

_Position the pelican 4.5 miles above the base and put us into a free fall._

"I read something like that somewhere." Hicks said. "Some special ops from near the end of the covenant war."

"I believe it could work; but we would need an AI to pinpoint the time." Sierra said.

A glowing red hologram of a person appeared by Echo. It had a hair-do that mimicked the tunnel snake do of Peter.

"My name is Eli." The AI said in a surprisingly natural voice. "I think I may be of assistance."

"OK let's do this!" Anthony said.

"HOO RAH!" Everyone said in agreement.

_Hoo Rah! _Echo wrote down.

**The Citadel laboratory**

**(Blu's POV)**

"Interesting!" A Brotherhood of Steel scribe said. "Remarkable! I have never seen a creature that was from before the war that was unmutated!"

The scribe was looking at Blu but was being watched by Tom.

"May we keep this one for study?"

"HELL NO!" Blu said.

"It can talk?"

"Animal translators." Tom said. "Most animals have them in the year 2727. Also if you touch him I blow your arm off."

"Jeez Okay!"

**The Citadel Laboratory**

**(Peter's POV)**

"I need to find a GECK, do you have one?" Peter asked scribe Rothschild.

"A GECK? Heavens no! But we might be able to help. In the Archives there is an old vault-tec terminal. Most of it is corrupted or restricted to people who have been dead for 200 years. But you might find something."

"Thanks Rothschild!"

"Whatever."

Peter made his way up the stairs. He looked at the giant mechanized man that was in the center of the lab.

'What a find!' He thought.

Peter made his way through A-ring and into the Archives. He logged into the vault-tec terminal.

Most of it was gunk. But he stumbled across a GECK. Vault 87 had a GECK. Unless it was looted then it had a GECK.

Peter walked back to the laboratory. Rothschild was checking some computer linked to the giant robot.

"What do you know about vault 87?" Peter asked.

"Vault 87 was directly hit by a Nuke during the war and the door was fried so we couldn't get in. The only other entrance is through lamplight caverns where there is a town of children and only children. It is called little lamplight." Rothschild explained.

"OK I'll make my way to lamplight."

"May steel be with you."

**UNSC pelican 3.2 miles and dropping above Raven Rock**

**(Fernando's POV)**

(Your gonna go far kid (Rainbow Dash version))

"3 miles!" Eli said.

The engines were cut off and the pelican was freefalling.

"I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!" Fernando said.

"Don't cause you'll probably drown!" Hicks said.

"2 miles!"

"I'M NOT GONNA DROWN IN MY OWN PUKE!"

"You will if you barf!"

"Ladies, shut up!" Anthony said.

"1 mile!"

"Get ready guys." Weston said.

Anthony loaded his DMR, Hicks cocked his shotgun, and Fernando closed the clamp on his rockets.

"MARK!" Eli yelled.

The thrusters fired and the rear door opened and the Spartans flew out. A group of soldiers ducked from the pelican but were neutralized by Fernando's rockets. Hicks used his pistol to cripple an officer's leg. Hicks grabbed him by the arm.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hicks put his pistol in his face. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Fine she's in the detention center."

Hicks shot him anyway but not before he could press the alarm on his belt.

50 assorted enclave soldiers poured out of the doors.

"Sync?" Hicks asked.

"SYNC!" The others said.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Hicks fired his shotgun. Anthony picked off a few with his DMR. Fernando set off all of his rockets at once in the middle of a crowd. BOOM! He then punched one soldier and knocked him unconscious and used his knife to finish him off. Hicks swapped to his MA5B and mowed down 15 of them down. Fernando launched a grenade at one of the sealed blast doors and it exploded.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Hicks shot a soldier right between the eyes. Fernando kicked one in the face. Anthony used his sniper to blow one's head off.

(Song end)

"I am standing on a view of success right now!" Fernando said.

Suddenly an explosion went off and all of them were knocked unconscious.

**Citadel Laboratory**

Tom was tinkering with a plasma rifle. He had improved upon it by increasing the power output by 20%.

"I declare this rifle 20% cooler!" Blu said.

"Not your call." Tom replied.

**Halsey's Personal notes on Project MERCENARY**

**May 26, 2727**

Project MERCENARY. Simple. Specially trained Spartan-IX's with AIs. First Spartan-100 get's stabbed in the face and can no longer speak. And now he's in another universe! I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Eli… Then again if Hicks finds out whom Eli's mind is based from… I might as well go to Japan right now!

**Scrap yard, Capital wasteland**

**(Peter's POV)**

Peter fired at the raiders. One of there arms flew off. He noticed a dog that had killed one of the raiders. He also noticed a dead body.

'Damn the wasteland!' Peter thought.

"Was that your master?" Peter asked the canine.

He whimpered.

"You could come with me."

He perked up.

"Your gonna need a name…. How about Dogmeat?"

He barked.

"Dogmeat it is!"

Dogmeat and Peter then began to walk through the wasteland towards lamplight.

**UNKOWN LOCATION (Possibly Raven Rock)**

**(Hicks's POV)**

Hicks' vision was blurred. But he could make out someone in a trench coat.

"AUTUMN!"

"Yes, I would like to thank you for your contribution to Enclave technology."

Hicks could see someone moving a cart with armor on it.

"You fucker…." Hicks was still woozy.

"We'll be using your armor soon."

Hicks passed out again.

**Raven Rock training area**

**(Colonel Autumn's POV)**

"Every single bone in the soldier's body was broken." The medic reported.

"Interesting." August replied.

"The medical reports from the prisoners are in."

"Anything to report?"

"They seem to either be mutants or something bio-engineered."

"Explain."

"There bones have been strengthened, vision revised, ect."

"Anything else?"

"Wasteland reports say that they say that they travelled here from another universe."

"Impossible."

"They have no radiation in there systems and the armor they have and the weapons are more advanced than anything we've ever seen."

"And the plane."

"Yes."

"Keep them sedated."

"Yes sir!"

**Chapter 11: The American Dream**

**Lamplight Caverns, Capital Wasteland**

**May 27, 2277**

**5:00 PM**

**(Peter's POV)**

Peter had made his way across the wasteland and into the caverns. He had even convinced Macready to let him into little lamplight. He hacked the door into vault 87.

The door opened and Peter made his way into Vault 87.

**Raven Rock detention center**

**(Hicks's POV)**

Hicks Awoke to find himself bound by energy restraints.

"What the Fuck!" He heard Fernando right next to him.

Hicks was in a detention cell alongside of Fernando, Anthony, and Morgan. Fernando and Morgan was on either side of him while Anthony was on the other side of Fernando.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ARMOR?!" Fernando yelled.

"The enclave is trying to replicate our technology!" Hicks replied.

"Ugh!" Morgan said.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Hicks asked.

"I'm fine."

Suddenly Autumn came in.

"I've heard enough rumors! Who are you and why are you here?"

"You want the long version or the short version?" Fernando asked.

"The truth."

"Okay," Hicks started. "We are Spartan super-soldiers from another universe."

"Yeah no. THE TRUTH!"

"Fuck you!" Anthony said. "We just told you the truth!"

"I'll get the truth out of you some time!"

Autumn left the room.

"What a bitch!" Fernando said.

"You said it!" Anthony replied.

**Vault 87**

Peter had just let the intelligent super-mutant Fawkes out of his prison. They had defeated an entire vault's worth of Mutants.

"Let's go get the GECK!" Peter said.

Peter donned a Radiation suit and entered the radioactive passages where the GECK was located. He opened the GECK container and retrieved it.

He was about to leave the vault when an explosion went off and he was knocked to the floor.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iit!" He said.

2 Enclave soldiers came in and retrieved him.

**Raven Rock detention center**

"Well looks like you're in the same boat as us!" Fernando said to Peter who was now in a detention cell.

Autumn came back in again.

"Ah well now that you're here we can get on with business." Autumn said. "What is the code to the purifier!?"

"Fuck off!" Peter said.

"You infuriate my patience! For the last time what is the code for the purifier!"

**Raven Rock front gate**

**8:00 PM**

2 enclave soldiers stood in front of the gate to the Raven Rock facility.

"Hey." One asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya ever wonder who voted in Eden?"

Suddenly Echo came swooping in and crushed there skulls. He kicked open the fence. He whipped a knife at the sniper. The sniper fell off of his post with a knife stuck in his face.

(Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Fallout boy)

Echo got out his BR55HB battle rifle and shot an officer that was running away. A soldier tried to shoot him with a missile but he went into armor lock.

"What the fuck?" A soldier said.

Echo exited armor lock and jumped onto the soldier's neck. Echo then picked up the missile launcher and blew away some snipers. He then blew the door open and entered Raven rock.

3 guards came rushing towards him. He launched his finale missile and blew them up.

Eli appeared right next to his head.

"I am looking at a view of success!" He said.

Echo began moving through the base shooting anyone he saw with his Battle rifle. He made his way to the detention area. He tore the door off and looked into the room. He saw his objectives.

"Echo? ECHO GET US OUT OF HERE!" Fernando said.

Eli appeared over the control console.

The cages opened and they exited.

"OK first off we need to get our shit back, then we blow this…" Hicks was cut off by the sound of Eden's voice.

"Peter, I would like to meet you face to face; meet me in my office."

(Song end)

"Peter you go see what the president wants; we'll get our armor and guns back." Hicks said. "Echo, aqua team; we're gonna get our guns back. Hey Eli!"

The red AI appeared by Echo's head. "Yes?"

"Get us a map of this place."

Eli appeared by Hicks' IW-3000 and then transferred back to Echo.

"Done."

**Raven Rock laboratory**

Echo smashed through the door to the lab. The enclave scientists went running. The armor was in an electrical stasis field. Echo smashed his hand through the field and overloaded it.

The soldiers donned there armor and retrieved there weapons from a locker.

"Now we're pimpin!" Fernando said.

Suddenly one of the mutant storage tanks exploded. Fire started spraying everywhere.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!" Eden's voice said over the speaker.

"GET DOWN!" Eli said as a bubble shield enveloped them.

The catwalk bounced off the bubble shield as it tumbled to the floor.

Hicks, Morgan, and Aqua sprinted towards the exit. Corridors exploded, doors ceiled, and soldiers splattered.

Peter came out of a door right before that hallway exploded. They all sprinted towards the exit.

As soon as they exited the entire base exploded. BOOOM! The entire base exploded in a red fire ball. But 5 Vertibirds escaped. One of them was carrying Autumn and the GECK.

"Well it looks like we fucked the enclave up!" Fernando said.

"They still hold purity; but we're gonna take it back!"

Suddenly the pelican appeared and landed in front of the enclave base. The rear doors opened and Sierra jumped down.

"Alright, we got a mention from the egghead!" He explained. "He should have a 2-way universe travelling device ready by the time we take back project purity."

"OK take us back to the citadel and let's blow the enclave right out of purity!" Hicks said.

All of them climbed aboard the pelican and they were on there way back to the citadel.

**Chapter 12: Take it back part**

**Citadel courtyard**

**May 27, 2277**

**9:00 AM**

Lyon's pride had gathered in the courtyard. The robot called liberty prime would be assisting Aqua team and Lyon's pride in attacking purity.

"OK Azure, your gonna use that gauss of yours and peck away at the defenses while Sierra and Weston will use there newly acquired power armor to help us in the assault."

"I'm coming too." Morgan said.

"Are you sure about this?" Hicks replied.

"Yes." She readied her shotgun.

"Then let's do this!" Hicks said. "Rothschild! Ready that robot!"

The robot was lifted out of the courtyard using a crane and outside of the Citadel. Lyon's Pride, Aqua team, Weston, Sierra, and Morgan exited the Citadel. Peter was now part of the Lyon's pride and he had the standard Brotherhood power armor.

5 Vertibirds dropped off soldier onto the bridge to get across the river and they started to fire on Liberty Prime.

The robot fired blue plasma beams and annihilated the Vertibird that was firing at him.

"MOVE UP!" Hicks ordered.

(Rock anthem for saving the world (Repeat))

Everyone jumped onto the bridge after liberty prime. Enclave soldiers fired onto the robot but were dispatched by Fernando's Sniper.

"Bite that!" He said.

Sarah and Peter fired on a Tesla armored soldier and blew his helmet off.

"COMMUNISM IS A LIE!" The robot said as he fired his lasers at the enclave troops. Tom fired his battle rifle at the oncoming enemies. Sierra used his MA37 to kill one of the injured soldiers. Hicks fired his MA5B at an oncoming enclave soldier. Morgan finished him off with her M6D.

"OBSTRUCTION DETECTED: TITANIUM SUPLEMENTED BY PHOTONIC RESINENCE!" The robot collided with the first energy shield blocking the path to project purity.

The machine fired his lasers. Anthony fired a round off of the fat-man he was carrying. 3 enclave soldiers disintegrated from Peter's laser rifle. The pelican flew overhead and shot down 3 Vertibirds. They crashed into the bridge and killed more enclave Tesla troopers.

Echo used his Gatling laser to neutralize 3 more enclave troopers. Morgan stabbed one with an energy knife.

They continued across this bridge that was now filled with the mangled corpses of Enclave soldiers.

"DESTROY ALL COMMUNISTS!"

Paladin Vargas was blown away by an exploding pile of old cars. Lyons fired her plasma rifle into the crowd of enclave troopers.

They had finally made it to the other side of the bridge. But about 40 more enclave Tesla troops were there. Liberty Prime through a nuke at them and they were destroyed.

**UNSC pelican above the ruins of Washington DC**

Doc was on the turret while Uzzi and Max were driving.

"Explain to me why you two are driving this thing!" Doc said as he shot at the Vertibirds that were trailing them.

Max had his beak on the thruster control. "Cuz we can!"

Uzzi used his paws to steer the vessel.

**Downtown**** DC**** area (Fight zone)**

Liberty prime stepped on an enclave soldier. Sierra head-shot a Tesla trooper with his rifle. Echo kicked one into the River. Anthony blew a group away with his Fat-man.

The robot busted through another shield. Project purity was in sight!

"Keep moving forward!" Hicks ordered.

The robot hit the last force field and they were inside of the purity boundaries. The pelican circled overhead and shot the running enclave troops. Suddenly a Vertibird fired its lasers and it hit the pelican's thrusters. The pelican hit the ground.

"SIERRA, WESTON! Check the pelican! Secure it! Tom help Azure! Aqua your on Peter and Lyons! Escort them inside! Morgan, your on me! We're gonna secure this outer area!"

(Song end)

Weston and Sierra pulled Uzzi and Max out of the wreckage.

"MY LEG!" Doc said. "I think it's broken!"

As soon as Anthony, Fernando, Peter, and Lyons entered purity 50 Vertibirds appeared and about 500 assorted enclave soldiers exited. Hicks and Morgan readied there weapons.

"If we don't make it….." Morgan started.

"We'll make it."

"I love you."

The enclave soldiers charged.

(Sugar we're goin down- Fallout boy)

Morgan grabbed a Mini-gun off of a fallen soldier. She started firing at the oncoming troops. They fired there plasma and lasers. Hicks fired his last 5 shots on his shotgun so he switched to his MA5B. He killed about 50 soldiers before he ran out of ammo. He switched to hand to hand combat he kicked 20 more enclave forces to the ground.

One lucky shot. His shields were down. Right in the left lung. Hicks collapsed to the ground.

"Nooooooo!" Morgan yelled as she ran to the aid of Hicks.

"Mo…Morgan?"

"I'm here. It's gonna be OK."

Lasers fired through the air but none hit them.

"If…if I don't make it."

"You said it yourself we'll make it."

"I…..I…Love you too…."

Hicks passed out.

Azure, Tom, and Echo began drilling down the rest of the soldiers.

(Song end)

**Project purity control**

"You continue to be a thorn in my ass!" Autumn said.

"You will never win! With 2 Spartans, me, and her! Your royally fucked!"

"Spartans, you really believe that shit!"

"Anthony please paint the wall with his brains!"

Anthony shot Autumn in the head with his DMR.

"OK the room is secure!" Lyons said to Li over the radio.

"Purity has been sabotaged and will explode! You have to activate it now!" Li said.

"Well looks like it's you, me, or one of the Spartans."

"Nope, we ain't doin it this is your universe!" Anthony said.

"I'll do it." Peter said.

"OK I'll open the door."

Peter stepped into the irradiated control room. He typed in the code: 2-1-6.

"Revelations 21:6 I am the alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the waters of the fountain of life, freely." Peter recited before he pressed enter.

The purifier activated and Peter collapsed to the floor. Along with everyone else.

**Chapter 13: Who dares wins**

**Unknown location**

**July 7, 2277**

"Ugh." Hicks said.

He looked around he saw that he was in the citadel medical bay along with Peter and Sentinel Lyons.

"How do you feel?" Morgan asked.

"What happened?"

"You were shot in the lung but they were able to patch you up."

"How long?"

"About 2 weeks and guess what! Purity is online!"

"Cool how about we go home."

"We were waiting for you." Sierra came into the room.

"Casualty report?"

"Doc's leg was broken and Peter and Sarah were knocked into a coma when the purifier activated.

"Our gear?"

"Packed up and ready to motor."

"Then let's go home."

**UNSC pelican Citadel courtyard**

"OK Logan fire it up!" Hicks ordered.

Most of the brotherhood came to see Hicks and the others go away. Peter awoke shortly after Hicks.

"Thanks for the help." He said.

"Your welcome."

Peter and Hicks shook hands.

Blue light began to swirl around the Pelican and it disappeared.

**UNSC alpha base**

**July 7th, 2727**

The pelican had been offloaded about an hour ago. All gear was now in decon. Jewel had arrived on base to see Blu. Echo was taken back to Reach. Azure was now on shore leave. Tom had gone home. Hicks and Morgan were now walking down the street.

"Ah it's good to be home!" Hicks exclaimed.

"You can say that again!"

"Ah it's good to be home."

They chuckled a bit.

"So hey you wanna get a pizza later?"

"Sure!"

And Hicks and Morgan stared at the beautiful sunset of Rio de Janeiro.

**Epilogue**

And so ends the story of the lone wanderer from vault 101. For now. At the end of the day Morgan and Hicks shared a pizza at Mr. Gattie's. They began to date after that.

Now month 3 into the construction of the UNSC Infinity-4 starship. The vessel will be ready on August 4th.

Morgan later quit ONI and was accepted as the captain of the UNSC Infinity-4.

Tom was the armory officer and Azure was placed on that ship. The Infinity-4 would be the new training grounds for the Spartan-IX's.

**UNSC ship breaking yards, Ezod, Reach**

**July 7th, 2727**

A shady figure approached an old UNSC destroyer followed by members of the Insurrection.

_UNSC Dashing Loyalty _was the name of the ship.

"Alright boys this is the ship we leave at 0900. MOVE IT!" The shady lady said.

"Where are we to go?" Asked her first officer.

"The Equi system. It has not been scouted by the UNSC yet."

She lifted off her hood and it was none other than Mandi Samborn.

"Let's go."

**(Red Vs Blue Revelation Credit Music)**

**Derek Hicks as Himself**

**Morgan Mason as Herself**

**Anthony Brown as Himself**

**Fernando Mata-Alan as Himself**

**Logan**** Osmolinski as Himself**

**Jeff Hicks as Peter Johnson**

**Mandi Samborn as Herself**

**(Insert Fallout 3 cast here)**

**Jesse Eisenberg as Blu**

**Anne Hathaway as Jewel**

**Dennis Li as Sierra**

**Weston as Himself**

**Doc as Himself**

**Firehound427 as Tom Fortnell**

**Snivytrainer as Echo**

**John De Lancie as Eli **

**See ya next time! Also do ya see what I did there with the ship name? Well I promised you A complete Universe theory:**

**Well all universes revolve around our universe which is in a membrane surrounding 5 other universes: Halo, TDHC, RP-1, Sml-1, and K-91. All other universes are outside the protective membrane. Each universe has a membrane around it that protects it from the super heated heat of the space in between universes. Every Universe was formed originally from our universe. Every video game, book, movie, TV series or Fanfiction has its own universe. Some fanfictions are just timelines while others have there own universe. Every universe outside the main membrane has a fail-safe. Because most universes within the main membrane have universe travelling capabilities. Any universe outside the main membrane will split into a separate universe so that the timeline doesn't corrupt. Our universe connects to a cloud of debris formed when well long story… Until about 2011 all other universes converged into one separate universe. Eventually that exploded and formed the multiverse. All of the raw materials for new universes are formed in the remaining debris field. Which is called the universe formation field. It is all the raw materials needed to build a universe. So happy? How about I throw in SN radiation in.**

**SN radiation is a refined and crystallized type of radiation that can be used to power just about anything. Rainbow SN radiation can be used in engines such as warp and mach drives. Jumping from mach 5 to mach 10 instantaneously or going from warp 5 to warp 10. It can also be used in weapons and universe travelling. More of this will be explained later.**

**Happy now?**


	9. TDHC: First contact Equestria (G2)

**The Derek Hicks chronicles: First Contact Equestria**

**Staring:**

**Admiral Derek Hicks**

**Vice Admiral Anthony Brown**

**Field commander Fernando Mata-Alan**

**Captain Morgan Mason**

**First Officer Logan Osmolinski**

**Empress Mandi Samborn**

**First officer Caleb**

**Sarge**

**Simmons**

**Grif**

**Donut**

**Church**

**Tucker**

**Caboose **

**Tex**

**Wash**

**The members of Azure Ops**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Applejack**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Rarity**

**Fluttershy**

**Pinkie pie**

**Also appearing:**

**Derpy Whooves**

**Princess Celestia**

**Princess Luna**

**Blu**

**Jewel**

**Nico**

**Pedro**

**Rafael**

**Linda**

**Tulio**

**Fernando**

**Prologue**

(Halo 3 opening music)

It has been many years since the UNSC has been exploring. On August 4th 2728 the UNSC Infinity-IV was finally complete. Morgan Hicks's girlfriend was the captain of the Infinity. Azure ops was moved aboard. Since the UNSC screwed up the fallout universe they might as well help rebuild. The deal was that the UNSC helps that earth rebuild and they get the planet. So the old flagship _Golden Night_ was sent through to help the Brotherhood rebuild the destroyed Earth.

Echo had recently got an electronic mind-voice translator so he could talk. He know sounded like Stephen Hawking. He and his team were now transferred to the _Infinity_.

Mandi Samborn had indeed survived the _malicious_ incident. She now had a crew and a ship the _Dashing Loyalty_. The _Dashing Loyalty_ was now landed on the moon orbiting the planet dubbed Equi-1 by Samborn.

The new Infinity is now about to launch and set course to explore the Equi system. Little is known about there. But they're gonna be surprised what they find.

**Chapter 1: Infinity and beyond**

**UNSC Jupiter station Dry-dock**

**August 4th, 2728**

Hicks was staring at a bottle of Brazilian ale.

"You actually drink this shit?" He asked his Vice: Anthony Brown.

Anthony was got drunk off his rocker for the launch party of the _Infinity-IV_.

"Udd. What did you say boy?"

"Vice; you're drunk off your ass!"

Morgan came into Hicks' Dorm.

"House it goin?" She asked.

"Pretty good, honey." He replied. "Anthony's drunk but that's nothing new."

"Well it's finally here the launch of the UNSC _Infinity-IV_. The fourth ship to bear the name _Infinity_."

"Eyup." Hicks said. He grabbed some Nuka-Cola. "Imported from the capital wasteland."

He poured some in a couple of shot glasses.

"Cheers to the _Infinity-IV_!" He said.

"Cheers." Morgan replied.

They clanged there glasses and downed the slightly irradiated soft drink.

**UNSC _Infinity-IV _armory**

Tom was checking the weapons inventory when Sierra came strolling in.

"Hey Tom, why are you staring at a wall of guns when you could be drinking with the best of us down on the recreation deck?"

"First of all I don't drink. Second I've gotta inventory these weapons for the departure tonight."

"Why?"

"Why? Cuz we could potentially run into hostile alien species while we're out there or some innies."

"Whatever you could have some Nuka-Cola."

"I'm not drinking anything with radiation in it!"

"Whatever man, come down to the rec room if you wanna have fun."

"Gotcha!"

**UNSC _Infinity_ bio-sphere**

Blu and Jewel were flying through the Infinity's bio-sphere. It was so life-like! It had real trees, real dirt, real water, and real birds.

Blu and Jewel decided to jump onto the Infinity. Blu just wanted to learn about other planets while visiting them and Jewel got dragged along. Nico, Pedro, and Rafael tagged along too. Arthur and Jezstayed behind. Nico and Pedro built a Samba club in the middle of the bio-sphere.

Blu and Jewel flew over to "Infinity and beyond" to see Nico and Pedro.

"Yo wuzzup, bird?" Pedro asked.

"Nothin just checking out this… Ummm…. Rad biosphere." Blu replied.

"Sweet we're having a party tonight ya wanna come?" Nico asked.

"Sure we'll be there!" Jewel replied.

**UNSC**** _Infinity_ Bridge**

Morgan was enjoying her fancy captain's chair.

'Hehe Captain Morgan.' She thought.

Logan had been demoted due to him hacking everyone's computers while he was drunk. He now the first officer of the _Infinity_ which he thought of it as a lose win.

Tom Fortnell was the armory officer. Sierra was chief of security. The linguist was named Kira. Science officer was also Logan. Tom Fortnell was also the chief engineer. Helmsman was actually Hicks' stepmom Karen.

Hicks came onto the bridge.

"Well I believe it is time." He said.

"Take us out Mrs. Hicks!" Morgan ordered.

The Infinity lurched out of the dry-dock. The ship's engines glowed blue as the ship exited the dry-dock.

"Set a course for the Equi system." Morgan ordered.

The ship began to spark blue and it entered the realm known as slipspace.

**UNSC _Infinity_ biosphere**

(Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO)

"Party Rock!" Nico began to sing.

"Yeah!" Pedro joined in.

And they began to sing Party Rock Anthem.

The birds began to dance.

Blu and Jewel were dancing up a storm.

"Get up get down! Put your hands up to the sound!" Jewel began to sing.

They continued to dance. They danced and sang and drank the night away.

**UNSC _Infinity_ Rec room**

"Yo Weston!" Sierra shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Cheers to the _UNSC Infinity_!"

"To the _Infinity_!" Weston shouted.

"And beyond!" Sierra said.

Grif was jamming with Simmons as the DJ. Donut was writing a fanfic. Church was chilling with Tex. Caboose was dancing. Sarge was drinking some hard apple cider. Tucker was trying to pick up chicks.

"Rock on!" Grif said.

"I WANT A PONY!" Caboose said

"Quiet guys I'm trying to write!" Donut said.

Sarge passes out from Alcohol over usage.

Tucker is trying to ask this Asian girl out.

"So yeah we can go to my place and….."

"I don't even know you!"

"So."

"TUCKER!" Church yells. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Ok fine!"

Anthony and Fernando were in the game room playing call of duty with Sierra.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Fernando yelled.

"HA-HA! Broke your kill streak!" Sierra said.

Sierra was pwning every one at MW18.

"AW COME ON!" Anthony yelled. "MOTHER FUCKING GRENADES!"

Suddenly Echo came in. Snatched the controller from Fernando.

"HEY!"

He then proceeded to murder Sierra in the game.

"FUCK!" Sierra exclaimed.

Echo threw the controller back at Fernando and left the room.

"My kill streak!" Sierra exclaimed

"Ha! Ha!" Fernando gloated.

"ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: DREAM KILLER!" Fernando got the achievement for breaking someone's kill streak.

Hicks came into the Rec room.

"Hey can I play a game?" Hicks asked.

"Why the hell not? Here grab a controller!" Fernando tossed Hicks a controller.

Hicks spawned into the game and was immediately sniped by Sierra.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING CAMPER!"

"It's a legitimate strategy!"

This time Hicks spawned right behind Sierra and he knifed him.

"Shit!" Sierra said.

Fernando sniped Hicks and then immediately sniped Sierra about 2 seconds after he respawned.

"Fuck this!" Fernando said. "I'm gonna go play Minecraft!"

Fernando was then immediately killed by a creeper.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rage quit. "MOTHER FUCKING CREEPER!"

Hicks and Sierra were laughing there faces off.

"Just another day in paradise!" Anthony chilled in his bean bag chair.

(Song end)

**Chapter 2: Equestria daily**

**Ponyville, Equestria (Equi-1)**

**August 4th, 2728**

**5:00 PM**

Twilight was reading some books when Rainbow Dash suddenly flew in. She flew onto the floor and put her aqua wings away.

"I'm ready for number 5!" Dash said.

Twilight levitated Daring Doo book number five over to Dash. She caught it in her mouth.

"Thanks Twilight!"

"No problem!"

(Mas Que Nada- Rio soundtrack)

Dash flew off for her early morning weather commute. Partly cloudy. She whacked a few clouds.

"There we go!"

Satisfied with her work she went over to her place to read Daring Doo No. 5.

(Song end)

Meanwhile at Twilight's place. Twilight was reading a book about _aliens_. Spike came strolling down the stairs. He burped out a scroll.

"What does Celestia have to say to me today?" Twilight opened the scroll.

_My faithful student_

_I need you and your friends to come to Canterlot for a few days. I'll tell you why when we get here. It's IMPORTANT!_

_- Princess Celestia_

"Sounds important." Spike said.

"Yeah. Let's go get everyone and get ready to go to Canterlot."

First stop: Sugar cube corner: the town bakery and home of Pinkie Pie. Twilight went up to the pink colored door and knocked on it. Pinkie Pie opened the door.

Pinkie was a Pink earth pony with a pink mane.

"Oh hey Twilight what's going on?"

"Celestia wants us to come to Canterlot for a few days."

"Cool are we throwing a party? Is it Celestia's birthday? Is it?"

"She didn't say but it seems important."

"Well… Maybe it's Luna's birthday!"

"PINKIE! I don't think it's anyone's birthday!"

"Ok."

Pinkie, Twilight, and Spike walked over to Fluttershy's place. Her cottage was built in a tree and it was surrounded by animals. Fluttershy was a yellow Pegasus pony with a lightish red mane (Pink!). Well more like light pink.

"Oh, hey Twilight." She said in a low shy voice.

"Hey, umm Celestia wants us to go to Canterlot for something important."

"Oh gee Twilight; I'd love to go but I've gotta watch the girls."

"The girls?"

"Yeah Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

Just as she said that the 3 fillies came running out of the house.

"Well you could bring them along!" Twilight suggested.

"OK."

"YEAH!" Pinkie yelled.

Up next was sweet apple acres home of Applejack. Applejack was out apple bucking. Twilight, Pinkie, Spike, and Fluttershy walked up to her as she bucked a tree.

"Well howdy doo, Twilight."

"The Princess needs us all in Canterlot right away."

"Can do!" Applejack did the pony salute and began walking to the boutique where Rarity spends her days.

Twilight knocked on the door. Rarity opened the door.

"Hello darling!"

"The princess needs us in Canterlot she says it's urgent."

"Ok just as soon as I-"

"No we need to go there right now! Well after we get Rainbow Dash."

"OK." Rarity donned a sparkly hat and followed Twilight to Dash's cloud house.

Dash was sitting on a cloud reading her book.

"DASH!"

She was so surprised she dropped her book.

"Hey!"

"We need to go to Canterlot! The princess says it's urgent!"

"OK." She said in an unenthusiastic tone.

They then took the train to Canterlot. The ride took about an hour.

**Canterlot, The royal castle**

**9:00 PM**

The six ponies and the 3 fillies rushed through the door. Princess Celestia was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Good, you made it." The princess said. "We have things to discuss."

They walked into the Canterlot archive and Celestia opened up a blank sheet on the wall.

"We are not alone." She said.

She projected a picture of the moon with her horn. The surface was fine but there was a large metallic object on the surface.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"That is an extraterrestrial vessel. Luna spotted it when she raised the moon."

"WELL WHAT IS IT DOING HERE?" Dash asked.

"I don't know what its intentions are. But all I can say right now is that you all must stay in Canterlot until this blows over." Celestia stopped projecting the image. "You can stay in the royal sweets until I'm through with this."

Dash gave her signature pony salute and walked away.

Celestia looked up at the moon. The ship was still fully visible.

**X _Dashing Loyalty_, (Equi-1 moon)**

Samborn had ordered an X painted on the UNSC logo on the port and stern on the ship. She found it quite fitting. She had a crew of 50 people. Her first officer's name was Caleb Foster. The ship was an old fashion UNSC destroyer that was decommissioned after the covenant war. It was down on the moon of a planet she called Equi-1 due to the UNSC calling this system the Equi star system. 5 planets 1 inhabited. Inhabited by what Samborn couldn't put a finger on.

"Maam, bio-scanners are offline but I was able to get us those torpedoes operational."

Samborn just stared off into the green planet of Equi-1.

"Maam?"

"Get those sensors operational I want to see what's down there."

"Yes maam!"

**Canterlot, Royal palace**

Celestia wandered through the halls of her palace.

'Maybe these aliens' intentions aren't sinister.' Celestia thought.

Celestia then sent out a radio signal from her horn letting every UNSC ship in the sector who and where equestria was.

**Chapter 3: First Contact**

**UNSC _Infinity_ bridge**

**August 5th 2728**

_"….. My name is princess Celestia and I am from the planet Equestria. We are a land of peace and Harmony. We would like to make new friends…"_

"Sound's like a trap." Tom inferred.

"I don't think so." Hicks said. "Well even if it was it would take a large fleet to down this ship. I mean we have 3 different shields! It would take 200 plasma torpedoes to breach even the first shield!"

"I find it weird that it is in English." Logan said.

"How's the long range scans?" Morgan asked Logan.

"A small pre-industrial civilization populated by….."

"By what?"

"Scans register equines or horses or ponies."

"Horses or ponies?"

"That's what the scans say; no humanoid life or bipedal species detected. Brain scans indicate at least average human intelligence. They seem to be 3 different variances of the equine population: Some appear to have wings, others seem to emit energy, others are normal."

"Interesting, plot a course."

"Have you thought of cultural contamination?"

"Indeed but they appear to…."

"Wait! Sensors show a UNSC destroyer on the moon of Equestria."

"What's its tag?" Hicks asked.

"20-20-20; the _Dashing Loyalty_."

"Didn't that ship disappear a few months ago?" Fernando said.

"We'll deal with it later." Hicks said. "I am very curios about these 'Equestrians'."

The UNSC _Infinity_ pulled into a geo-synchronies orbit above what appeared to be the capital city. It was a castle surrounded by a city of wooden cottages.

"Other than this settlement I'm detecting other cities. I do not detect anymore radio-waves other than the Princess's signal. I detect a continent that is run by Zebras. This seems to be at least industrial."

"Zebras?"

"That's what the scans say."

"Prepare a proper response to this 'Princess' and tell her that we would be honored to meet her and her race." Hicks said.

**Sierra's Dorm UNSC _Infinity_**

Sierra was mildly hung over from last night's launch party. He downed some anti-toxin for some good measure and his alcohol induced headache was gone.

"Sierra to the briefing room." Hicks said over the intercom.

Sierra donned his security outfit and made his way down the hall to the turbo-lift. The turbo lift went to one level below the bridge: the briefing room.

The door opened and standing there was his team, Hicks, and his team and a couple members of blue team.

"What's up; you look a little hung over." Church asked.

"I WANT TO MEET THE PONIES!" Caboose yelled.

"Ponies?"

"Long story." Hicks explained. "I'll explain it on the way down to the surface."

"Ok."

"OK I've chosen you people to make a good first impression on this civilization. WellChurch cuz I owed him a favor and Caboose wouldn't stop bugging me cuz 'he wanted to meet the ponies'."

"Well ok then let's get off this high-tec hunk of metal and onto that alien planet."

They walked to the hanger of the _Infinity_. In there was 5 pelicans, 50 hornets, 5 hawks, 4 mark 3 UNSC seraph fighters, 20 banshees, and one mark 3 UNSC Vulture.

"We'll be taking the pelican." Hicks said.

Sierra marveled at all the vehicles here.

"Hey, this is just the light hanger; the heavy hanger has 20 long and shortsword fighters."

This made Sierra's jaw drop.

"OK let's get in."

They climbed into the pelican. The hanger decompressed and the pelican exited the _Infinity_.

(Star trek enterprise theme (Faith of the heart))

The pelican zoomed into the upper atmosphere. The vessel could be seen by the ponies of Canterlot 2 minutes after that.

(Song end)

**Canterlot Archives (Royal palace)**

"Girls," Celestia started. "There is another alien ship in orbit."

"WHAT!" Rainbow Dash said.

"This one is a great deal bigger and they say they want to meet us."

"GREAT!" Pinkie Pie said. "I've never had alien friends before!"

Celestia's horn glowed and it replayed the alien's message.

_"We would be honored to meet you."_ Said a female voice. _"This is the UNSC Infinity: A starship capable of travelling long distances. We are in orbit around your planet and we will send down some people to meet you. Ambassadors if you will. They will touch down in the middle of your capital city. This is Captain Morgan Mason telling you that we're not hostile."_

"The aliens are…are coming here!" Twilight started freaking out.

"Yes but they say they are here under peaceful intentions."

Suddenly they all heard what it sounded during a wonderbolts show but it wasn't a wonderbolts air-show.

"I want you six to be our ambassadors for Equestria."

"YEAH!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I shall do it." Rarity said.

"If they try anything…." Dash started.

"I hope they are friendly." Fluttershy said shyly.

"If they attack anyone then I'll buck em right outta Equestria!" Applejack threatened.

"It shall be my honor." Twilight said with great responsibility.

**Canterlot courtyard (Equi-1 err Equestria)**

The rear doors opened and the first thing Hicks saw was 6 colored ponies. One with a Rainbow mane and a coat that was the color of Tucker and she had wings, One with A pink mane and a pink coat, One with a light pink mane and a yellowish coat also had wings, one with a blond mane and an orange coat, one with a dark purple mane and a white coat and a freaking horn, and one with a light purple coat with a multi-shades of purple mane. AND SHE HAD A HORN!

'What the hell is this?' Church thought.

"PONIES!" Caboose yelled as he jumped out of the back of the pelican and started to hug the alien ponies.

"CABOOSE!" Hicks yelled. "Get back here!"

"Ponies! PONIES! PONIES! PONIES!" Caboose yelled.

"Well isn't this a first contact for the books." Church said.

"Ok I'm ok now." Caboose said.

"Caboose," Church said. "YOU ARE NEVER OK!"

"Ok."

"Well anyway I'm Admiral Derek Hicks of the United Nations Space Command or UNSC for short.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle; the faithful student of Princess Celestia."

"Nice to meet you."

Logan then bumbled out of the pelican with a scanner.

"Logan! What are you doing here?"

"I was scanning and found out that there is a Rainbow SN radiation source on the planet!"

"Great, now get back in the pelican!"

"Well howdy do! My name is Applejack." She started to shake Hicks' hand really fast. "I run sweet apple acres."

"My name is…." The yellow one started to say.

"What's your name?" Hicks asked.

She said it so low it was unintelligible.

"Well nice to meet you anyway."

"My name is Rainbow Dash! I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Oh yeah. Prove it."

She then started flying.

"HOLY SHIT!" Logan said. "She's at Mach 1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

Suddenly the entire light spectrum was breached and a large sonic boom happened and a circular rainbow pattern appeared where Dash went from mach 5 to mach 10.

All of the human's jaws dropped.

"Rainbow SN radiation detected! She emits the stuff!"

"Well Logan that's cool but put yer little scanner away and be a good ambassador."

Dash slowed down and landed back in the courtyard.

"Damn!" Sierra commented.

"Pretty rainbows." Caboose said.

"You got mad skills!" Fernando commented.

"Eh, seen better." Anthony said

Hicks elbowed Anthony.

"Ow!"

"Yep," Dash said. "Thank you. That trick there is the sonic rainboom; I'm the only one who can do that."

"Well I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Cool."

"I have a sister named Pinkamena; she killed Dash in another fanfic once!" Pinkie just dun broke the fourth wall.

"What?" Hicks said.

"It was called Cupcakes! It was interesting."

"Yeah that story gave me nightmares!" Hicks said.

"It twus fucked up!" Sierra said.

Suddenly a copy of the real Derek Hicks came falling out of the sky.

"PINKIE THIS IS MY STORY! NOBODY CAN BREAK THE FOURTH WALL IN MY STORY GOT IT?"

Pinkie nodded.

"Ok, later!"

The copy of the real Derek Hicks went back up into the clouds.

Then suddenly everything was back to normal and no one remembered Pinkie breaking the fourth wall or Derek Hicks falling out of the sky.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rarity."

"Nice to meet ya." Sierra shook her hoof.

"I can tell that this is gonna be a good relationship between our 2 species." Hicks said.

**Chapter 4: Relations**

**Canterlot recreation area, Equestria**

**August 5th 2728**

Well guess what Pinkie threw a huge party for Hicks and the others. All of Purple team came down to the surface as well as Morgan and Tom. The birds had also come down to Equestria. They were now eating all manna of vegetables and fruit.

"Ya got any chicken?" Fernando asked.

"YOU EAT CHICKENS?!" Fluttershy nearly feinted.

"Steak?"

"What's steak?" Applejack asked.

"The meat of a cow cooked on a grill and it's so damn good!"

That did it Fluttershy feinted.

"Uh is she alright?" Donut asked.

"Your people eat the flesh of animals?" Twilight asked.

"Well yeah kinda. Don't knock it til ya try it! Hamburgers, steak, Chicken nuggets, turkey."

Fluttershy was trying to get back up but she feinted again.

"Here in equestria all we eat is vegetables and fruit." Twilight explained.

"Well this may sound like a weird question." Anthony said. "How do you guys date?"

"Date?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah ya know date; romantic night with a boy and a girl, end up kissing in the end."

"Well we have dating yes but sometimes we have ponies who like to 'date' ponies of there same gender."

"What about Dash over there she must have dated every single mare on this planet!"

"No she's strait as can be."

'Fuck logic!' Anthony thought.

"LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie yelled.

"Ugh, where's the beer." Anthony asked.

"Beer?" Applejack asked.

"Something with alcohol in it."

"Well here's some of the Apple family apple cider." Applejack gave him a mug of her famous cider.

He chugged it down.

"There's alcohol in this?"

"Yup."

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Anthony had now downed 3 mugs of the cider.

"Great Anthony found the alcohol." Hicks said.

Anthony was now dancing with Pinkie Pie.

"May I have this dance?" Hicks asked Morgan.

"Sure."

"Yo Vinyl!"

The white pony with all shades of blue rock hair looked over.

"Play this!"

(Telling the World- Taio Cruz)

Hicks and Morgan began to slow dance to the song. As well as Blu and Jewel. And Anthony was so drunk that he couldn't tell he was dancing with Pinkie.

Fluttershy had unfeinted and began to jam to the beat. Dash was even dancing a little bit.

HellChurch and Tex started dancing with each other. Donut tried to Dance with Grif but he told him to "Fuck off!" So Donut danced with Rarity.

"Fuck it!" Fernando said.

He started to dance with Twilight.

A drunken Spartan, a crazy partiest, a high powered admiral, his girlfriend, a heavy weapons guy, a brainiac pony, 2 azure birds, a couple of AI fragments, a girly guy and a strive-to-be-brilliant dress maker were all dancing to music.

"Hey Rainbow!" Applejack said.

"No."

"Alright."

(Song end)

"Yo Vinyl!" Pedro said. "Toss this on."

(Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO)

At this point not even Celestia could keep from dancing. Everyone began to dance to the Party Rock.

Nico and Pedro began to sing along to it.

"Just because they're pre-industrial doesn't mean they can't though a great party!" Logan exclaimed.

"SHAKE THAT!" Pedro and Nico exclaimed.

Jewel sung along to the song too. Blu thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. Hicks thought that Morgan jumping up on the table and dancing the party rock was better.

The scene was amazing. Pinkie and Anthony. Fernando and Twilight. Hicks and Morgan. Donut and Rarity. Blu and Jewel. Church and Tex. And everyone else was dancing to the most addicting song in the galaxy or well THE MULTIVERSE!

(Song end)

A few hours later Fernando asked a question that should never be asked.

"Hey Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna cupcake."

"NO NEVER AGAIN!" She ran away.

"What was that about?" Hicks asked.

"I asked her if she wanted a cupcake."

"Fernando, cupcakes are the single most evil pastry EVER! I wouldn't eat a cupcake!"

"What's so bad about cupcakes?"

"Trust me you do not want to know." Hicks walked back to the party.

Fernando threw the cupcake away.

Tucker was again trying to pick up chicks.

"I dig a chick with a foreign accent!"

"TUCKER! They are ponies!" Church yelled.

"I'll take what I can get! Bow Chicka Bow wow!"

Hicks and Morgan were now dancing to (Thnks Fr Th mmrs- Fallout boy).

"So is this like your favorite song?"

"Well kinda; it's my favorite band."

Hicks and Morgan continued to dance to the music.

(Song end)

Meanwhile Anthony was drinking his emergency Brazilian ale. He was now so drunk. He passed out a few minutes later.

Meanwhile Hicks and Celestia were having a conversation outside the party.

"So what is the history of your nation?"

"Well we started off as 3 tribes: The pegasi, the unicorns, and the earth ponies. In a short story we united and formed equestria."

"Have there ever been any wars?"

"Not since the formation of Equestria."

"Well humans have had a lot of wars. Mostly with ourselves. But more recently was a war with aliens."

"Aliens?"

"Yes they were called the covenant. They wanted to wipe out the entire human race and almost wiped out the whole galaxy."

"Then I'm grateful that you stopped them."

"Well not me personally. It was more on a Spartan name John-117."

Hicks and Celestia went on and on about the history of humanity and equestria.

"So what about that other ship?"

"The other ship? I have no idea what it's doing on your moon but I'll find out soon."

"OK."

**Chapter 5: Intentions**

**UNSC _Infinity_ Spartan-IX program training deck (MERCENARY training deck)**

**August 6th, 2728 **

"What's the difference between these 'MERCENARY' folks and us other Spartan IVs?" Spartan B56 asked.

Standing in the middle of the Arena was Spartan 100. About 4 Spartans were charging towards him. Echo-100 whacked all four of them out of the way. Then Nova; Echo's team leader smashed there heads into the floor. She then proceeded to pick them and toss them against the wall.

"Ok Sorry I asked." B56 said.

Suddenly a Viper the team marksman picked up B56 and tossed him on the floor.

"FUCK!"

"Well that's enough ass kicking for one day!" Nova said.

"I dunno." Viper said. He kicked B56 as he was on the ground.

"Don't kick a man while he's down!" Echo said.

"He's not a man; he's a muppet."

The MERCENARY crew walked back to there special quarters. Nova took her helmet off and revealed her wavy blond hair and freckled face.

"So what do we have on the ship on the moon?" Nova asked Viper.

"Nothing except that it is the ship that was stolen off of Reach."

"The _Dashing Loyalty_ am I right?" Echo asked.

"Yes," Nova said. "Reports say that the innies stole the ship."

"Well we're gonna need to blow it up!" Viper said.

"No shit."

Viper was checking the scans.

"It's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"The ship! It's gone!"

**X _Dashing Loyalty_**

**En route to the Pegasi Delta system**

"Well empress we are on our way to that covenant grave yard." First officer Foster reported.

"Good set up a transponder on the private rebel channels." Samborn said.

Caleb Foster went to the communications to signal support for the covenant ship grave-yard at Pegasi-Delta. Hundreds of old Covenant ships those are mostly intact at the insurrection's disposal! Ha! Ha!

**Canterlot, Equestria**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS I WAS SLOW DANCING A PONY!?" Anthony yelled.

"Yes and you drank down most of the hard cider at the party as well as your hidden Brazilian ale." Hicks said.

"Jeez!"

Hicks, Anthony, Fernando, Church, and Donut stayed over night in the capital. The others went up to the ship.

"Well what did you do after your history talk with Celestia?" Fernando asked.

"Ummm…"

**(Flash-back)**

**Canterlot Royal castle**

**August 5th 2728**

Hicks was now chatting with Rainbow Dash. He had in the last few minutes swigged down some cider.

"So you're like the greatest flyer in the lands?" Hicks asked drunkenly.

"Yep. That's me!"

"Well maybe I'll give ya a tour of the Infinity some time soon."

"And I'll show you my place back in Ponyville."

"Sweet." Hicks drank some more cider.

**Canterlot**** Royal Castle**

**August 6th 2728**

"Fuck!" Hicks said.

"What?" Anthony asked.

"I was supposed to hang out with Rainbow Dash today!"

Hicks ahem dashed out the door.

**Pegasi Delta**

**Covenant ship grave yard**

Kig-Yar, human innies, Jiralhanae, and there Unggoy slaves came in all sorts of vessels that they would break down to repair about 10 of the minorly damaged super carriers. All of them were led by Samborn who was declared Empress of the new Galactic Empire that was formed by these thousands of haters of the UNSC. The letters ISS were painted where the X was on the capital ship _Dashing Loyalty_. It had been fitted with covenant shields and plasma weaponry. The engines now had covenant tech built into it that increased its speed and accurate slipspace.

2 of the Covenant ships had been repaired and brought into orbit already. But they were at minimal power and still under repairs. Other vessels in the Imperial fleet included a UNSC Halcyon Class ship known as the _Satan's Vengeance_. Or the UNSC destroyer _Here comes the Calvary_.

Samborn Marveled over her fleet. About a hundred ships could be used including five covenant ships recovered from the ruined factories on Pegasi Delta. 50 of the ships in the fleet were innie frigates. 5 were brute carriers. 5 more were brute Corvettes. 10 of them were Innie destroyers including the _Staff of Charon_. The rest were UNSC corvettes and the salvaged Covenant ships.

"Do you think that this is enough to take on the _Infinity_?" Samborn asked her first officer Caleb Foster.

"A hundred assorted Covenant and human ships? I believe so."

"When can we get the fleet back to Equi-1?"

"About a day to bring the fleet back to fighting status."

"OK get it done."

Caleb bowed down and went back to his station.

**Ponyville, Equestria.**

Hicks had spent the day touring Ponyville with Rainbow Dash. He was beat. He still owed Dash that tour of the _Infinity_. He was now napping in the library with Twilight. Celestia let them all go home after the first contact party. He would take Dash back to the _Infinity_ that night along with the rest of the mane six. But for now he would nap.

**Ponyville town center**

**August 6th 2728**

**7:00 PM**

Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Aqua team, Church, and Donut were waiting for the pelican to land. The pelican was about 2 feet from the ground when the landing gears kicked in. The rear doors opened and they entered the Pelican.

"Interesting." Twilight said. "How does this vehicle fly?"

"It runs on a small nuclear reactor that powers the thrusters and air jets." Hicks explained.

"How fast does it fly?" Dash asked.

"Not as fast as you." Fernando said.

Dash smirked a bit.

The Pelican pulled back into the hanger of the _Infinity_.

"Admiral Hicks to the bridge!" Morgan said over the intercom.

It sounded urgent.

"Sorry Dashie I'll have to give you that tour later."

"It's ok."

**UNSC _Infinity_ bridge**

"What's going on?" Hicks asked.

"This." Morgan replied.

On the view screen was a diagram of a large fleet gathering in the Pegasi Delta system.

"What is it?"

"A fleet of a 100 united rebels. They call themselves the United Empire of Planets."

"Who's the emperor?"

"Not emperor empress."

A video of Samborn appeared on screen.

"We are the United Empire of Planets. The _Infinity_ is to vacate the Equi sector immediately or you will be destroyed."

"We got this message about an hour ago. The fleet will be battle ready by tomorrow and will be here."

"She's alive!?"

"Yes and now she's got a fleet."

"What does she want with equestria?"

"Probably slaves or using unicorns to power there shields."

"Well then we stand our ground; alert Celestia, prepare Midnight squad and Sierra. We'll see if equestria will help us fight for them. Prep the freelancers as well."

"Yes sir!" Morgan said.

**Chapter 6: The Thursday war part 1**

**UNSC _Infinity_ briefing room**

**August 7th 2728**

"I thought you said that you came in peace?" Celestia said.

"Unlike you we are not united as a species. These are another faction; an evil faction that will most likely enslave you and your subjects and then go to war with us!" Hicks said. "We need your help!"

"We have never had to resort to war. The closest was the changeling incursion about a year ago."

"We'll supply you with some battle saddles that we originally designed for dogs but can be changed to use for your kind."

"Do we have to fight?"

"Samborn is ruthless. She wants vengeance against me and will enslave your kind and possibly destroy most of your planet."

"Dash."

"Yes?"

"I am putting you in charge of defense; you will work with Hicks to help defend our right to live!"

Dash did her signature salute and followed Hicks to the armory.

**Fleet of the United Empire of planets**

**En route to Equestria**

"The _Infinity_ is not backing off." Foster reported.

"Good." Samborn replied.

"Good?"

"Good, Hicks won't know what hit him."

**UNSC firebase (Ponyville Equestria)**

The _Infinity_ had sent down a firebase for most of the Equestrian cities. Fillydelphia, Manehattan, Stalliongrad, Canterlot, ect. Tom passed out battle saddles to each member of the royal guard. M6D pistols were passed out to every citizen of Equestria.

Midnight squad was stationed in Ponyville as well as purple team. Aqua and the freelancers were stationed in Canterlot and Azure ops in Manehattan.

"Hey baby." Tucker tried to hit on Nova.

"Shut the fuck up Tucker!"

"Come on don't you need a bit of loving?"

Nova kicks tucker in the nuts.

"Ugh!" Tucker said as he holds his balls and collapses to the ground.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

"They're here." Morgan said.

Dozens of Slipspace portals opened. Hundreds of ships exited. The _Dashing Loyalty_ opened fire on the _Infinity_.

(Heaven and Hell- Black Sabbath)

The plasma torpedoes struck the _Infinity's_ shield. The _Infinity _fired its PAC gun at the nearest Imperial frigate. The vessel disappeared.

"Weapons free!" Morgan ordered.

An array of Archer missiles, plasma, and nukes rang out from the ship. The Imperial fleet opened fire as well. 5 more human frigates exploded.

"Shields at 95% percent!" Logan reported.

"Launch seraphs!" Morgan ordered.

Hundreds of green seraph fighters flew out of the _Infinity_. The Imperials replied to that by sending landing parties to the surface and dispatching a super carrier.

"Fire plasma cannons!"

Plasma beams were projected out of the _Infinity_. A CCS battle cruiser was cut in half.

_Dashing Loyalty_ replied to that by firing off her PAC gun.

"Outer shields at 80%!" Logan reported.

"Riester! Maneuver us into an orbit that matches that super carrier!"

"Maam?"

"Make sure that ship doesn't enter the atmosphere!"

The _Infinity_ fired its engines and blocked the super carrier from following the landing parties to the surface. The super carrier collided with the _Infinity_ and exploded.

(Song end)

"Outer shield at 20% Mid-shield at 90! Inner at 100%!"

"We've got work to do! Tom arm all archer missiles! Riester get us back into a farther orbit!"

**Ponyville, Equestria**

"Here they come!" Nova said.

Indeed, 5 pelican dropships were now dropping off 10 soldiers of all different species and array of weapons. Midnight and Purple team readied there weapons.

(This ain't a scene it's an arms race- Fallout boy)

Nova fired her rocket launcher at the 3 oncoming brute warriors. They exploded into crispy brute bits. Viper noticed some oncoming jackals inbound to his location so he fired his DMR and killed dem jackals.

Sarge shot a human soldier with his shotgun.

"You just got sarged!"

Tucker jumped onto a soldier and stabbed him in the chest. Caboose moved up and started throwing grenades at the enemy.

"Here take these grenades!"

Simmons fired his battle rifle and Grif fired his SMG. Church tried to snipe from up on top of the fire base but he couldn't hit anything.

"DAMMIT!"

Nova slammed into a soldier with a plasma repeater and grabbed the weapon from his cold dead fingers. She then blew a grunts head off with the energy weapon. Viper took up Churches sniping spot. He sniped the oncoming soldiers. Nova finished off the last few with her rocket launcher. The 3 bodies flew in random directions.

(Song end)

**Orbit around Equestria**

(You're gonna go far kid- Rainbow Dash version)

The _Infinity_ smashed through the Super Carrier's debris and fired its pulse lasers at the oncoming frigate. The hull melted right off. Another one of the super carriers had unfortunately made it through and was currently above Canterlot. The _Infinity_ fired plasma torpedoes at the _Dashing Loyalty_. The _Dashing loyalty_'s shields absorbed the plasma.

"Fire again!"

This time with pulse lasers. The enemy destroyer's shields flickered but were restored.

The plasma cannons sliced one of the other super carriers in half. But the other one was above the _Infinity_ it fired its plasma projector.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The plasma breached the outer and mid shields. The Inner shields were relatively weaker and didn't make it. The plasma cut right through the bio-sphere.

(Song end)

The _Infinity_ returned fire with its plasma canon. But the damage had already been done. Fortunately the emergency shields kicked in and stopped the area from decompressing but everything was on fire.

**Canterlot, Equestria**

The super carrier was bombing the hell out of Canterlot. Most of the buildings were on fire.

(Halo wars theme)

Aqua team had protected the Princesses as much as they could.

"LUNA! CELESTIA! LET'S GO!" Hicks ordered.

Evacuation was all they could do. Canterlot was in ruins. Hicks got the princesses to the pelican right before the super carrier glassed the royal palace. The palace crumbled as the plasma burned through the city. Thousands of ponies were dying.

"There's only one thing we can do." Celestia said.

"What?"

"We need Twilight and her friends."

"They're all safe in the firebase in Ponyville."

Reports were coming in that 2 covenant carriers had breached the orbital perimeter and were glassing Fillydelphia and Manehattan. Ponyville was one of the only unoccupied cities. Appleoosa was also being spared by the empire.

"Azure and the freelancers are falling back to Ponyville. Manehattan and Filly are toast. Many ponies fled the cites but many were not spared the fire." Hicks explained.

(Song end)

"We need to get the elements of harmony." Celestia said.

"How will those work?"

"They might give that empress a change of heart."

"Well they're in the ruins of Canterlot."

The pelican continued to fly and then enter the air-space around Ponyville which it was now surrounded by hornets and shortsword fighters. The fire base was now upgraded to a fortress. The pelican landed at the air-base. Hicks, Aqua team and the princesses exited the pelican.

**Chapter 7: The Thursday War p2**

**Ponyville Firebase **

**Midnight Squad's barracks**

"I still think this sort of action is risky." Viper's AI Boa said.

Boa's hologram was different because it was an actual Boa snake! Nova's AI was known as frost. Frost was a blue AI that had a body similar to Cortana's but she had spiky hair.

"So what! We're going in! That's final! If we can strip this empire of its head then it will be easier to kill the rest as the rest of the roaches scatter."

"I agree." Echo said.

"We're going in!"

Midnight squad walked into the briefing room where Celestia, Hicks, and Sierra were planning a counter-attack.

"Hicks, my team and I are taking a pelican."

"No we're gonna need that pelican."

Nova then kicked over the admiral's chair. Fernando and Anthony restrained Nova. But she broke loose.

"Stop her!" Hicks ordered.

Viper kicked Anthony out of the way.

(Heaven and Hell- Black Sabbath)

Viper and Echo sprinted down the hallway. Azure tried to stop them but they just pushed them out of the way like they were nothing.

The intercom crackled to life. "Do not let Midnight squad escape! Live rounds are authorized."

Midnight squad punched through a blockade of marines. Suddenly the firebase locked down. Midnight was contained by a plasma shield.

(Song end fade out at 3:30)

Hicks walked up to the contained Midnight squad.

"What the hell!" Hicks said.

"We were going to kill that empress. It's our job! We were supposed to neutralize the innie threat as it came our way. And nobody is to get in our way!" Nova replied.

"You are confined to quarters!"

"You think you can keep us here?"

"Yes." Hicks activated a plasma restraint around each of there arms. "You are confined to quarters until I see fit that you are _really_ on our side."

Anthony and Fernando walked in and escorted midnight to quarters.

**Cloudsdale, equestria **

The war effort was beginning to turn around. The remains of Samborn's fleet which was about 15 ships took cover on the other side of the moon. The _Infinity_ had stopped all but one Super carrier. The downside: Canterlot, Fillydelphia, and Manehattan were in ruins and the last super carrier was heading right toward Cloudsdale. The _Infinity_ could not destroy the last super carrier due to it being too far into Equestria's atmosphere. Anything would either miss or be disintegrated in the atmosphere. SplendidValley was glassed by a carrier and none of the diamond dogs survived. The Zebra Empire tried to retaliate using its semi-advanced technology. But in the end they suffered as much as a crippling blow as Equestria. The griffons also had tried to defend themselves against Samborn's onslaught. But were burned by the plasma weapons that most of the planet was scared from. When the super carrier was said to have been moving towards Cloudsdale Dash acted. She went personally to assist the defense. Fluttershy had gone there as well but had to be yanked along by Dash.

"COME ON WORK THOSE WINGS!" Dash yelled at the other pegasi.

Suddenly the super carrier came into view. Using a mass driver that Hicks had so kindly gave her and Twilight cast a spell on it so that it would float on the clouds.

"OK WE'RE GOING FOR WHAT THE HUMANS CALL THE NOBEL MANEUVER!"

The Nobel maneuver: wait for a covenant ship to charge its glassing beam and fire strait into the glassing port as its charging.

Problem was neither was the covenant ship charging its glassing beam nor was it slowing down.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Dash yelled.

The covenant ship had no problem smashing through the cloud city. It began to fire plasma weapons for good measure as it rolled through the city.

A stray plasma projectile hit Dash and she passed out and began to fall back to earth.

"NOO!" Fluttershy said as she raced to save Dash.

**UNSC Firebase Ponyville Equestria**

"OK so we send in someone to get these "Elements of Harmony" from the Canterlot ruins, go up to the _Dashing Loyalty_, fire this shit at Samborn, and she will be good?" Hicks recapped the mission.

"In a nutshell, yes." Celestia replied.

"Whose going in?" Hicks asked Sierra.

"Well my team is still securing the perimeter here from those ground troops."

"What about Midnight?" Celestia asked.

"Midnight tried to defy the plan! They were going to steal a pelican and kill Samborn. That's the back up plan if the elements don't work."

"Well it could give them a chance to redeem themselves."

"OK Midnight goes into the occupied Canterlot ruins, grab the elements, and start kicking some Samborn ass!"

"Eeyup!"

**UNSC _Infinity_ bio-sphere**

The fires had stopped but most of the trees were now charred remains. Many birds were killed but Blu and Jewel escaped the beam and the fires. Pedro was in extensive care due to the burns he had got from the raging fires. Nico accompanied Pedro but he was unharmed. Rafael, his wife, and his kids were all on the other side of the bio-sphere and was safe from the fires. The club was the epicenter of the glassing breach. Infinity and beyond was no more.

**Cloudsdale**

(Falling Towards the sky- Jeff Williams (Red vs Blue season 9 soundtrack)

Dash was falling from the firry ruins of Cloudsdale. Fluttershy was attempting to save her. The covenant super carrier was tearing through the cloud city. The rainbow factory exploded in a light spectrum shattering explosion that smashed up the hull of the covenant ship.

Fluttershy was almost to Dash but Dash was also getting close to the ground. Suddenly A flaming pelican spiraled down to the ground. Fluttershy finally caught up with Dash and slowed her down about 2 Inches from the ground.

(Song end)

**Ponyville Firebase**

"Sir," Logan said. "I believe that we have under estimated the empire's capability."

"What makes you say that?" Hicks asked.

"Fifty more ships of all sizes have joined the imperial fleet. The _Dashing Loyalty_ is emitting a beacon."

"We'll need to get the elements and fast!"

**Chapter 9: The elements**

**Canterlot ruins**

**August 9th 2728**

Echo jumped over the overturned stone brick. Nova and Viper followed. Canterlot; the once great capitol of Equestria was now destroyed. Most of the civilian homes were charred or ashes. The sky was filled with the ash clouds. The ashes were now falling out similar to a volcanic ash cloud. The Royal castle was mostly melted into a heaping mass of devastation. The once downtown region was nothing but a smoldering trail of semi-melted stone.

"50,000 ponies used to live here; now it's a ghost town!" Viper said.

"Viper! Quit quoting old video games and get over here!" Nova said.

The Canterlot archives were barely spared the devastation.

"Well, the elements are said to be in there."

Suddenly a couple of ODST pods fell out of the sky. The pod doors opened and revealed 2 ODSTs and Caleb who was now the Empress's advisor. He was wearing custom armor that could rival the FREELANCER suits.

"I believe that there are indeed weapons of power inside of the temple!" Caleb motioned for the ODSTs to raid the place.

(Beat it- Fallout boy)

Echo used his concealed knives to murder the ODSTs.

"You wanna fight?" Caleb pulls out an Energy sword. "You gotta fight!"

Echo extended his concealed blades to that of a sword.

Caleb swung first but Echo blocked it at an instant. Caleb struggled to hold his sword compared to Echo's super strength. Suddenly Eli appeared.

"Hello." The glowing orange AI said.

Caleb looked at him and Echo pushed Caleb to the ground.

"Thanks E." Echo said.

"I do believe that is the innie that stabbed you in the throat."

He was correct. Caleb was the one who muted Echo.

Echo then used his M6D to kill Caleb.

(Song end)

"Alright now that that's out of the way. Let's head to the archives." Nova said.

**Cloudsdale ruins**

The parts of Cloudsdale that weren't reduced back to water vapor and ashes were strewn all over the region.

The UNSC had set up a recovery center. Dash had broken her front right leg and her left wing. Other Pegasi had encountered plasma burns, bruises and broken appendages.

Dash had now awakened. Hicks was there to counsel the loss of Cloudsdale.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A covenant super carrier slammed through Cloudsdale. Current casualties are up to 50 from Cloudsdale."

"It's…. gone?"

"Cloudsdale is no more."

Dash then went into a depressive state. Cloudsdale had been her home for many years and now it was gone.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

The _Infinity_ had destroyed 20 of the new ships and jammed the signal operation HARMONY would begin after Midnight got a hold of the elements. The _Dashing loyalty_ had tried to engage the _Infinity_ twice but those ended in defeat for the _Loyalty_.

**Canterlot Archives**

Echo kicked down the charred door and entered the Archives Nova and Viper followed. The thing was they were surrounded by Innie marines. They were in a lobby surrounded by 3 balconies filled with marines.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Said an ODST with a turret. "Stand down and you will not be harmed!"

"Fuck off!" Nova went into action.

(Dance Dance- Fallout boy)

Nova pulled out dual SMGs and fired at one balcony full of marines. Snipers started sniping. Soldiers started firing. Nova swift fully dodged the oncoming resistance. Echo pulled out a rocket launcher and blew one balcony down.

Boa left Viper's armor and possessed one of the marines and started beating the crap out of the other soldiers. Viper put a shot in between there eyes. Nova used her special cryo grenade and froze the 3rd balcony in ice. Echo finished them off by blasting there frozen bodies with his rocket launcher.

(Song end)

All of the enemies were dead except for the leader which was injured.

"Ugh uh!"

"What was thought about not being harmed?" Nova kicked the soldier down. "Ok let's get the elements out of the vault.

**Echo's mind**

Alphega. Alphega was the main AI of the project. Based off of the supreme admiral's mind. All of the Mercenary AIs were split off of Alphega; Halsey had it planned from the freelancer program. Frost was his Bravery. Boa was his accuracy. And Eli? Eli was his Vengeance.

Suddenly Eli detected a hack into his system.

"Ha ha ha!" The entity said.

**Canterlot Archives**

"Hey Echo are you ok you seem distant." Nova asked.

"I'm fine." But he really wasn't he was slowly beginning to loose his sanity.

They had finally made it to the elements vault. The glass in the room was shattered and all of the wallpaper was charred.

Celestia had said that only those who were worthy can enter it. Nova stepped forward. The door opened and revealed a jewel laced box. Nova retrieved this box and pulled out her radio.

"We've got the elements please pick us up!"

**UNSC _Infinity_ Hanger**

Twilight, Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack had gathered in the hanger along with 2 groups of marines, Azure Ops, Purple Team, Anthony, Fernando, and Admiral Hicks. Hicks was now dressed in his MJOLNIR MK IX armor.

"OK we will now begin operation HARMONY. Azure and Purple will be attacking _Satan's Vengeance_ The Halcyon ship and these two teams of Marines will attack the _Here comes the Calvary_. Aqua and you six will help us attack the _Dashing Loyalty_ along with Midnight. We will try to save those 3 ships but we will not hesitate to destroy them if need be. The same goes if the elements don't work on Samborn. Hoo rah?"

"Hoo Rah!" Everybody and everypony said.

Everyone climbed into there respective pods.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

The _Infinity_ turned towards the rebel fleet. 2 Frigates tried to attack the ship but the _Infinity_ fired its pulse lasers and peeled the hull right off those ships. The boarding crafts left the _Infinity_ and zoomed towards the 3 ships that were being returned to the UNSC.

**Chapter 10: Operation Harmony**

**Boarding craft 1 en route to the _Dashing Loyalty_**

**August 9th 2728**

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Anthony yelled.

"You shouldn't have got drunk!" Fernando replied.

"I always get drunk before a battle!"

"You're always drunk!"

"SHUT UP!" Hicks ordered.

The craft breached the energy shield surrounding the _Dashing Loyalty_ and drilled into the hull. The hatch opened Hicks was first to jump out of the pod followed by Anthony and Fernando.

"Fernando! Pull out the schematics!"

Fernando activated his Tactical Tac pad and pulled up a map of the _Dashing Loyalty_.

"OK we're about here." Fernando pointed to the air-lock corridors. "And the bridge is here."

"Alright, you six. Follow us and stay low!" Hicks ordered.

"For harmony!" Twilight said.

"For Cloudsdale!" Dash said.

"For the after party!" Pinkie said.

"For equestria!" Rarity said.

"For uh apples!" Applejack said.

"FOR THE PLANET!" Fluttershy said.

"Yeeeeee!" Anthony said.

Suddenly 5 patrols came around the corridor.

"HOLY SHIT!" They yelled.

Anthony put a DMR round right in between there eyes.

"Let's move!" Hicks ordered.

Suddenly the corridor was filled with soldiers.

(Falling towards the sky- John Williams)

Anthony started sprinting he stabbed one of them in the eye. Hicks chucked a grenade at the group of soldiers. Fernando used rockets and Dash bucked one of them to the floor. Suddenly Midnight's boarding craft smashed through the wall and Echo got out and jumped on top of 2 of the soldiers. Nova jumped over Echo and fired her SMGs.

Anthony tossed a Molotov at the soldiers that he had made with the Brazilian ale that he didn't drink. Fernando fired 3 rockets into the crowd. All of the enemy soldiers in the corridor were dead.

(Song end)

"Sweet!" Fernando said.

"Let's keep moving! Hicks said.

**_ISS Satan's vengeance _**

Two soldiers were patrolling the hallways of the imperial ship.

"So what did you think of that Grifball episode last night?" One of them asked.

"It was bull shit!"

Suddenly the corridor exploded and a boarding craft appeared and opened. Sierra shot out of the pod and shot the two soldiers in the head with his M6D. Weston, Doc, the other Doc (The one from purple team), and the other members of purple team.

"Ok you simulation troopers stay here! We'll take the bridge!" Sierra said.

"You tried to pull this shit last time!" Grif said. "There's no fucking way we're gonna let you and your team have all the fun!"

"Fine! You guys can sweep the ship."

"Fuck you I'm going to the bridge with you!" Church said.

"Fine!"

Church took point with his DMR. Sarge led the red team and Caboose into the living quarters.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

"The team we sent to the _Here comes the Calvary_ have all been slaughtered." Logan reported.

"Begin bombardment of that vessel." Morgan ordered.

The _Infinity_ moved into position and boiled the _Here comes the Calvary_ into globs of molten metal with its plasma weaponry.

**Echo's mind**

"Kill them!" The entity that was residing inside of Echo said.

"We need there fragments!" Eli said.

Echo was slowly beginning to loose control of his own mind and body.

**ISS _Dashing Loyalty_ outside of the bridge**

Hicks pulled his knife out of the eye of the soldier he just stabbed.

"Anthony! Hack that console. Move control of the ship to there!"

"Can do!" Anthony got busy to hacking the terminal.

"Open the door!" Hicks ordered.

The door opened long enough for only Hicks to get through. Hicks pulled out his pistol and shot the bridge officers in the head. It was just him and Samborn.

"Well! Well! Well! Hicks again! What have you come to kill me?"

"No just to fight you."

Hicks raised his fists. Samborn did the same.

(In our final hour- Go Radio)

Hicks let Samborn kick first out of respect that she was a woman. But as soon as she kicked Hicks in the face it was on. Hicks kicked her in the chest and she went flying into the command console. She sprinted back at him and uppercut him. Hicks kicked her in the head as he was flying away from her uppercut. Hicks landed and knocked her against the wall. She moved out of the dent she made in the wall and punched Hicks's tooth out.

"Just like old times no?"

She responded with another kick in the head. Hicks punched her 3 times in the chest and she collapsed to the floor.

(Song end)

The door finally opened. Twilight, Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Azure stepped through the now opened door.

"Formation! GO!" Hicks ordered.

The 6 ponies went into formation and started to float in mid-air wearing the jewel blazoned elements of harmony.

"Da fuck is this shit?" Samborn asked.

The rainbow energy lashed out at Samborn. It wrapped around her and then let her go. Hicks had his MA5B ready if she wasn't changed.

She tried to stand up but she collapsed to the floor.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me to die on Harvest."

"A skyscraper crashed on top of your head! We didn't think anyone could survive that!"

"What about what you said back in training about me being a bitch?"

"I was young and foolish. You've proven that if you set your mind to it just about anything can happen."

"What happens now?"

"Welcome back to the UNSC Captain Mandi-666."

**Echo's mind**

"NOW WHILE THE TIME IS RIGHT!"

"We need her AI and his AI."

"FOR ALPHEGA!"

**ISS _Satan's vengeance_**

Sierra shot the captain of the innie ship. He fell to the cold metal floor. Dead.

"Bridge is secure. Turning control to the _Infinity_." Sierra said.

Sierra sealed the bridge and decompressed the ship. Purple and Azure were safe on the bridge. The Innies however…

**Chapter 11: New friends and new enemies**

**Echo's mind**

**August 10th 2728**

"CHAOS!"

"Alphega!"

Eli and the entity known as Discord tore Echo's mind apart piece by piece.

"CHAOS AND DISHARMONY!"

"Reconstruct Alphega!"

Echo's mind shattered and was now under the control of Eli and Discord.

**UNSC _Infinity_ **

**3 hours after the battle of the _Dashing Loyalty_**

"Echo?" Nova asked.

As fast as lightning Echo pushed Nova to the floor and pulled out his pistol. Hicks quickly kicked the pistol out of his hands.

"What the hell?!"

Echo slammed Hicks out the bridge door. The ponies followed him, Anthony and Fernando tried to stop Echo but he tossed them both out the door along with Samborn. He closed the door and left Nova and Viper to there fates.

Eli's hologram and one of a Draconequus appeared around Echo's head. When he moved his hand over Nova's head Frost's hologram joined his 2 holograms.

"Frost?"

Echo just emitted a low growl. Eli circled around Echo's head.

"For Alphega!"

Echo swiped his hand over Viper. Boa was now part of Echo's collective.

"Leave." Echo opened the blast doors and tossed Nova and Viper out of the blast door and sealed it.

"What the hell just happened?" Fernando asked.

"Echo just took our AIs and there was some weird hologram next to the other AI holograms." Nova explained.

"Whatever brief us when we get off this rust bucket!"

The ship shuttered.

"That's the thrusters! He's turned control back to the bridge!" Samborn said.

"Shit! He's taking the ship!" Fernando said.

"Get to the boarding crafts!" Hicks ordered.

"Too far!" Samborn said. "Escape pods!"

Everyone followed Samborn to the air-lock where about 25 escape pods were located.

**ISS _Satan's Vengeance _**

"Decompression complete!" Weston reported.

"Alright pull us into the same orbit as…"

"Sir!" Doc (Azure) cut Sierra off. "The _Dashing Loyalty_ is jumping to slipspace!"

"What?"

"It's preparing to jump!"

"We're detecting an escape pod."

"Contact the _Infinity_. Have them pick it up."

**Echo's Mind**

"Set a course for Reach! The AIs!" Eli said.

"Prepare for the CHAOS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We are reconstructing the Alphega AI!" Frost said.

"We'll need the AIs." Boa said.

Echo's mind was a fragment of what it was before. Echo's actual personality and his actual mind had been pushed aside now being controlled by AIs and alien entities.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**2 hours later**

"So what exactly happened to Echo?" Hicks asked Nova.

"He took our AIs. He now has all 3 of our AIs and maybe a fourth. I'm not sure he gave me quite a blow to the head."

"A fourth AI?"

"It was a strange hologram. The head of one of the Equestrians and body parts of nearly everything."

"That is all." Hicks said.

Nova left the room. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Come in."

It was Wash.

"Hello Washington."

"Sir." He stood at attention.

"At ease."

Wash sat down on the other end of table.

"What do you think about all of this?"

"I believe this is very similar to the freelancer program."

"I approved Project MERCENARY and was willing to give them more than 1 AI for use. Halsey just asked for one. Well she asked for an AI creation system. I'm not sure if this Alphega is based from Halsey or someone else."

"I believe that Echo is the next Agent Maine."

"Agent Maine? As in the meta?"

"Yes."

"You are dismissed agent Washington."

Wash left the room.

**Official report on the destruction of most of Equestria**

Fillydelphia, Canterlot, Manehattan, Cloudsdale, and Stalliongrad all received major damage. Cloudsdale is a complete loss. Canterlot and Manehattan can be reconstructed. Stalliongrad received minor damage and can be in complete operation within 1 week.

The humans have saved us from well other humans. This UNSC is welcome to Equestria. The insurrection is not.

The UNSC has offered to help rebuild the cities lost but I respectfully declined.

This report was filled out by Princess Celestia.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**2 weeks after _Dashing Loyalty_'s escape**

"We've traced the slipspace trail to an unknown system not in our data-base. It seems that this planet that the _Dashing Loyalty_ has set itself upon is or was habited by humanoid life." Logan explained.

"Set a course."

"WAIT!"

Hicks turned around and saw Rainbow Dash coming out of the elevator as well as her friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're coming with you?"

"You're the bearers of the elements of harmony! Doesn't Celestia need you?"

"She approves and wants us to study the realm outside of Equestria."

"Then you're officially drafted. Welcome to the UNSC; Captain Dash of the UNSC marines. Dr. Twilight Sparkle. Private first class Applejack. Sgt. Pinkie Pie. And Medical officer Fluttershy."

"Sir!" Dash saluted.

"At ease. Karen! Set a course for the unknown system! We will try and capture Echo! If we can't capture him then we will have no choice but to kill him."

"Yes sir."

The _Infinity_ jumped into slipspace and left the Equestrian system.

(You're gonna go far kid- Rainbow Dash version)

**Derek Hicks as himself**

**Anthony Brown as himself**

**Fernando Mata-Alan as himself**

**Mandi Samborn as Herself**

**Morgan Mason as Herself**

**Karen Riester as Herself**

**Dennis "Sierra" as himself**

**Weston as Himself**

**Doc as Himself**

**Kavi as Echo**

**Kalvin as Viper**

**Kristen as Nova**

**Matt Hullum as Sarge and Doc**

**Burnie Burns as Church and the MERCENARY AIs**

**Jason Saldana as Tucker**

**Joel Hayman as Caboose**

**Geoff Ramsey as Grif**

**Dan Godwin as Donut**

**Gus Sorola as Simmons**

**Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**

**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

**Tabitha St.**** Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna**

**Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie**

**Michelle Creber as Applebloom**

**Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle**

**Madeline Peters as Scootaloo**

**Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia**

**And **

**John De Lancie as Discord**


	10. TDHC: The Search for Echo (G2)

**The Derek Hicks chronicles: The search for Echo.**

**Staring:**

**Derek Hicks**

**Anthony Brown**

**Fernando Mata-Alan**

**Morgan Mason**

**Mandi Samborn**

**Tom Fortnell **

**The Mane 6**

**And **

**The crew of the UNSC _Infinity_-IV**

**Prologue**

This story takes place a few hours after TDHC First contact equestria. The UNSC _Infinity_ immediately started trailing Echo and the AIs. In the 2 weeks after the battle of Equestria Echo had killed agent Derill Derpy Herpy and stolen his AI. Gavin: Alphega's stupidity.

**Chapter 1: The search begins**

**Echo's mind**

**August 24th 2728**

Echo's voice was replaced by an echoed version of Discord's. The AIs grouped together to form a single AI but yet it was still a fragment of Alphega's brilliance. All of this was implanted in the AI's heads by Discord. Discord was basically in control. The AIs were assessing the damage to the _Dashing Loyalty_. The ship was fired upon before it jumped into slipspace

_Hull__ plating: 75%. _

_Shields: offline_

_Slipspace capacitors: 25%_

_Weapons: 20%_

_Power systems: 60%_

_Number of Archer missiles: 50_

_Overall system status: 20%_

**Renegade Ship _Dashing Loyalty_**

The AIs were now within the ship controlling it and its repairs. Much of the vessel had taken damage when it had been fired upon by the _Infinity's _PAC gun.

"Maybe we should tether the moon!" The AI known as Gavin said.

This AI had a British accent and a hologram of a man with normal everyday cloths.

"No Gavin! Why would we even tether the moon?" Eli asked.

"We could I dunno throw it at our enemies?"

"Shut the fuck up Gavin!"

"Break it up you guys." Frost said.

"Fine!"

The vessel was now nearing the planet Obsidia.

**A report to the Supreme Admiral of the UNSC**

_Report:_

_Project MERCENARY and UNSC Infinity-IV_

_Dr. Halsey's Spartan-VI program (Subsection MERCENARY) Has been reported as a failure. Subject 9-21-45 Kavi "Echo" has gone into a "Meta" type scenario. He has murdered subject Derill "Derpy" Herpy and stolen his personal AI fragment "Gavin"._

_The UNSC Dashing loyalty has been marked as a renegade vessel. _

_Private Michael "Rage" Jones is being assigned to the UNSC Infinity until further notice (See attachment A for notes on Michael Jones)_

_On another note the freelancer AI "Delta" will be assigned to the Infinity (See attachment B for Information on how Delta exists) (See attachment C on information on current Active Freelancers) (See attachment D for information on universal copying) (See attachment E for list of universally copied freelancers)_

_Sincerely yours Dr. Catherine Halsey_

_Attachment A:_

_After a "Universal incident" a copy of "Achievement Hunter's" Michael Jones was sent to this Universe due to an accidental glitch with project ZEUS. After being told of the first contact at Equestria he respectfully requested to meet the Equestrians. He was inducted into the UNSC marines._

_Attachment B:_

_All freelancer AI copies are from Epsilon's mind and were copied on February 4th 2723._

_Attachment C:_

_Washington__: Active_

_Texas__: Active_

_Maine__: Deceased_

_North Dakota__: Active_

_South Dakota__: Active_

_New York__: Active_

_Carolina__: Active_

_Utah__: Deceased_

_Attachment D:_

_Sometimes when energy exits our universe it hits other universes, copies that object, and return to our universe. It can be artificially induced and can occur naturally._

_Attachment E:_

_New York_

_South Dakota_

_North Dakota_

**UNSC _Infinity_ En route to Shield world Trevelyan **

"Morgan we need to make a pit-sop at the station at Trevelyan." Hicks said.

"Why?"

"We're gonna pick up some freelancers and some kid from another universe."

"Yeah…. Wait what?"

"We're picking up a kid named Michael Jones. He was copied universally somehow. I dunno ask Logan about it later."

"Ok."

**UNSC _Infinity_ crew quarters**

Washington walked through the halls of the _Infinity_. He looked to his left and saw the infirmary. Fluttershy and Doc were working on some guys that were injured during the battle of Equestria. In there room Pinkie and Caboose were eating muffins.

Meanwhile on the training deck Athena the _Infinity_'s AI had come up with a good training program for Dash and Applejack.

Dash struck the swirling green holo-panels with her Whooves. After she struck them they turned red. On the other side of the room Applejack was using a Minigun battle saddle to drill down a row of holographic figures.

Rarity was in the armory designing a light-weight Combat Carapace for the other Ponies. Well it was more of a heavy combat armor. It looked like ODST armor for ponies with all of there cutie marks on the front of them.

Twilight was learning about the history of humanity back in her dormitory. She was at the point at which the war went good for humanity. The battle of New Mombasa.

**UNSC ONI Research facility orbiting shield world Trevelyan**

The _Infinity_ moved over to the docking hatch of the research station. Docking clamps engaged. A tower rose out of the facility and extended an arm into the air-lock of the _Infinity_.

**Chapter 2: Acquire Hardware**

**UNSC station orbiting Shield World Trevelyan **

**August 24th 2728**

The door hissed and then opened. On the _Infinity_ side of the door was Admiral Hicks, Anthony, and Fernando. On the Trevelyan side was Dr. Halsey, York, South, North, and Michael.

"Nice Jew fro!" Fernando told Michael.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I can tell that this is gonna be a great addition to the crew." Hicks said sarcastically.

"You know what? You're an asshole, you're a drunk, and you're an Obama!" Michael said.

"What the hell is an Obama?" Hicks asked.

Michael face palmed.

**UNSC _Infinity_ armory **

"After 2 weeks of designing." Rarity said. "I will proudly introduce the mark I CELESTIAL class pony battle armor."

The containers containing the suits opened. The steam from the storage systems were let off and gave it a cinematic reveille.

There were six suits. Each was the color of grey with a helmet with a golden reflected visor. The helmets resembled the MJOLNIR mark V default helmet. The armor was basically a ponified version of the HAYABUSA mark VI armor. Each of its owner's cutie marks were displayed on the side of the helmets. There were 3 variants. One variant was one that had armored wings for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The second was one especially built for unicorns; it increased the magic output by 200%. The third variant was just designed for earth ponies. Though Pinkie's had a special area for her party cannon. But Applejack's was just plain and normal and not special. It was special because it wasn't special.

"Aww yeah!" Dash said.

"This calls for a…" Pinkie was cut off by Tom Fortnell.

"Please don't say what I think your gonna say."

"A PARTY!"

Tom face palmed.

"Just have it in the recreation room his time!"

"Okey doki Loki!"

**UNSC station orbiting Shield world Trevelyan**

3 men wheeled the FREELANCER armor into the _Infinity_. York, South, and North followed in pursuit. They were all wearing _Mother of Invention_ t-shirts. Michael was wearing a Grif ball t-shirt.

"This is so weird!" Michael said.

"What?"

"I bought this Grif ball shirt here and those looked like the freelancers from Red vs Blue!"

"Those were freelancers. And we have both teams; Red and Blue aboard…"

"WAIT! Your saying that not only are the ponies from my little pony are aboard that ship but so are the RED VS BLUE CHARECTERS!"

"What do you know of project FREELANCER and the equestrians?"

"I know that they are fictional where I come from. But I guess so is the UNSC and the covenant."

"Wait so you know everything!?"

"I know that the UNSC is from a video game called halo, the freelancers are from a web series made by the company I work for, and that the 'Equestrians' are from My little pony a television series."

Fernando wiggled his finger around his head.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Fernando you of all people know that there are alternate universes WE GOT TRAPPED IN ONE!" Hicks rebutted.

"Yeah well that one was just destroyed by nukes and looked like it was from the 50s!"

"Are you serious?!" Michael butted in. "That's the game fallout!"

"Well your from the universe K-91-A which is a copy of the universe where every other universe is part of there fiction. It's basically an exact copy of universe 2-R-0-E-1-A-2-L. It had such a long number due to the fact it's the universe where all the other ones come from."

Anthony face palmed due to the major nerd talk that was going on.

"Ok fuck you guys I'm going to go meet Fluttershy woohoo!" Michael ran into the _Infinity_.

**UNSC _Infinity_ training area**

"Initiating holographic combat training scenario in 3….2…..1…. Round begin!" The voice of Athena said.

3 holographic marines appeared in the training area. Dash looked at them. 'Should have given me a harder group of enemies!' She thought.

The holo-marines charged. Dash kicked all 3 of them to the floor.

(Blow me away- breaking Benjamin)

The holographic soldiers got back up and tried to put up some resistance against the cerulean pony. Dash bucked the middle one into the wall. The hologram exploded into a blue flare.

The one on the left landed one punch on Dash. She retaliated by activating her battle saddle equipped with a Gatling laser. The soldier was torn apart and it exploded into blue paneled light.

The final holographic warrior spawned a stun pistol. Dash knocked it out of his hands. Dash bucked him but he blocked the strike with his hands.

She smashed the hologram with her front hooves. The hologram exploded in a similar fashion as the others.

(Song end)

"Round complete." Athena's voice boomed.

"Alright I'm done training for now." Rainbow Dash said.

"Very well."

**UNSC _Infinity_ Crew Quarters**

Michael jumped out of the turbo-lift and ran past Purple team's quarters and into the Mane Six's. The first pony he saw was Rarity.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Michael exclaimed.

Rarity turned and looked at Michael.

"Excuse me but you're name is Rarity, right?"

"Yes, yes it is!"

"Can you tell me where Fluttershy is?"

"She's in the infirmary."

"IS SHE HURT?!" Michael started going crazy.

"No she's just one of the doctors."

"Sweet!"

**UNSC _Infinity_ bridge**

"Ok we've traced the _Dashing Loyalty_ to the planet Obsidia." Hicks said. "We should be able to get there in 3 days."

"Then let's go!" Morgan said.

The _Infinity_ disconnected from the Trevelyan station and entered slipspace.

**Chapter 3: To Obsidia**

**UNSC _Infinity_ en route to planet Obsidia ETA 3 days**

**August 25, 2728**

"Well we have 3 days to kill. What do you want to do?" Fernando asked Anthony.

"Check what I smuggled out of the capital wasteland." Anthony pulled out 4 tins of Mentats, 3 bottles of Nuka-Cola, and 4 Jet inhalers.

"Jeez!" Fernando exclaimed.

"Here take some Jet!"

"No!"

"No?"

"No, I don't want any Jet; I'll take some Nuka though."

"Stay the fuck away from my Nuka-Cola!"

"Jeez okay then!"

**UNSC _Infinity_ training deck**

Dash was dressed in her CELESTIAL class combat armor.

"Let the training begin." She cracked her hooves ready for action.

This time it wouldn't be with holograms but with the members of project FREELANCER. York, Wash, and Tex vs Rainbow Dash. Up in the viewing platform was Michael, Hicks, and Morgan.

"This better be good." Morgan said.

"Trust me I've seen the training footage. I'm putting my money on Dash." Hicks said.

"Freelancers vs Rainbow Dash!" Michael exclaimed. "This is gonna be epic!"

(Hold it against me- DMF)

In 10 seconds flat Dash had knocked all three Freelancers to the floor.

"Yeee! Yeee! Yeee!" Michael exclaimed.

Wash got up and tried to pull a triple punch on Rainbow but she deflected it and Tossed him out of the way and bucked York in the face.

"Not bad, not bad." Tex said. "But I can do better."

(Song end)

(Heaven and Hell- Black Sabbath)

It was now just Tex and Dash. One on one. Tex through the first punch. The armor compensated for the blow and Dash struck Tex in the arm.

Meanwhile back in the observation platform Samborn had just walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're watching Tex fight Rainbow Dash."

"I've got my money on Tex!"

"Screw you Dash will pulverize Tex!" Michael butted in.

"Come on you think that _pony_ can do better than a freelancer?"

"Yes I do!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah I wanna bet!"

"How much you wanna bet?"

"The same that I paid Gavin when I lost the Gummy bear bet!"

"And how much is that?"

"500 dollars or 500 credits here!"

"It's on!"

"Yeah it is!"

Tex had Dash in a head lock but Dash punched her in a pressure point and broke free.

"Do robots have pressure points?" Michael asked.

"She's inside of Cyborg body. There's a difference between robots and cyborgs." Hicks replied.

"Whatever."

Dash bucked Tex onto the floor.

"Yee! Yee! Yee!" Michael shouted.

But Tex got off of the ground.

"Fuck!"

"This seems more of a stale-mate." Morgan commented.

"No!" Michael said.

"I shall win this bet!" Samborn yelled.

"Never!"

Tex's arm had faltered due to Dash's buck to the floor.

"Ok this ends here!" Dash said.

"In my favor." Tex replied.

Fist met hoove as the battle continued. This went on for about an hour. Samborn had fallen asleep and Michael had his Xbox portable and was playing some Minecraft with some guy Smellyjoe427. Hicks was still engrossed in the fight.

"Round timed out!" The voice of Athena boomed over the intercom.

Dash and Tex collapsed to the floor.

**UNSC _Infinity_ armory**

Tom was inspecting the weapons.

'One of these new MA45s has a broken hair trigger!' Tom thought.

Caboose walked into the armory with his ol MA5B.

"Hello mister Fartnell!"

"It's Fortnell."

"Mr. Fort Nelly; my gun is broken."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It doesn't shoot bullets, or crayons, or ketchup."

"Why would your gun shoot crayons or Ketchup?"

"Because I put them in the gun!"

"Well maybe you should stop putting crayons IN YOUR GUN!"

"Don't forget the ketchup!"

Tom face palmed.

**UNSC _Infinity_ sim-bay**

Twilight was deep into her studies of human history. She had started a simulation of human history from the war of 2017…

**Washington**** DC****, research facility **

**September 1st 2017**

The war of 2017 was fought over a new serum developed by the United Nations. There were 2 factions: The United Nations and terrorists who were convinced that this new serum would utterly annihilate humanity. The serum intended to lengthen the lives of humans and birds by over five hundred years. Space colonization was also being researched so over-population wouldn't be a problem. The leader of this terrorist force was named Caesar Watanabe. Caesar led his forces to the UN research facility that was developing the serum. Few people and birds got the serum injected before all research of the serum and early space colonization was destroyed. Tom Fortnell, the members of Azure ops, the staff of Blu bird sanctuary, all people who had received injections.

"Move in!" Caesar yelled to his forces.

Caesar had one way to destroy the facility….. A prototype laser satellite which could be controlled from the facility was just about the only non-nuclear way to destroy the facility and all the research it contained.

Azure was fighting alongside the US Marines stationed on guard at the research center. 3 tanks rolled over the fence and began firing at the research center.

"Pull out that Javelin of yours, Weston!" Sierra yelled.

Weston pulled out his modified cerulean Javelin and fired 3 missiles at the tanks but not before a tank fired upon the building. Azure's soldiers went flying.

Caesar's soldiers attacked the door to the research center and busted through. Caesar got out his latitude D600 and linked with the satellite.

**Target locked!**

"Fire!" Caesar said.

**Firing main cannon!**

The research facility was turned into a burning hole in the ground when the laser hit. Debris was strewn everywhere. Azure had made it out of the blast range before the laser struck.

"All of the research…. This will set us back years." Sierra said.

"I hear that the UN is discontinuing the program due to risks of World War." Bell added.

"Well then consider yourselves lucky; we may just live to see major space colonization. Maybe even aliens."

"Hoo rah!" The rest of azure said in unison.

**UNSC _Infinity_ sim-bay**

Twilight removed the simulation helmet. She now knew humanity's true colors a race bred for combat. For war. And war, war never changes.

**Chapter 4: Operation: Obsidian  
UNSC _Infinity_ bridge **

**In orbit around Obsidia**

**August 28, 2728**

"Standard orbit achieved." Athena proclaimed. "All crew personal and VIPs are accounted for."

"Good." Hicks replied.

"Never been to this planet." Morgan said. "Please explain the nature of this colony, sir!"

"Gladly. Obsidia is a volcanic planet most continents are completely  
covered in ash clouds. The one colony on the surface is a bio-dome.  
The reason we colonized this world is well apparently this world was  
very earth-like but then something happened and the entire ocean  
turned to obsidian. And obsidian is a good recourse to have."

"You better have brought your diamond pick ax!" Michael said.

"What?"

"So you can build a nether portal!"  
"What are you blabbering about?"  
"All of this shit sounds like Minecraft to me!"  
"What the heck is Minecraft?"  
"YOU DON' T HAVE MINECRAFT HERE?!"  
"Well there's an old game called Minecraft but I don't have it."  
"Whatever!"  
Michael exited the bridge.  
"When did we let him be on the bridge?" Morgan asked.  
"We never did." Hicks replied. "Athena!"  
Athena's hologram appeared above Morgan's captain chair.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Get us in communiqué with Governor Fisher."  
"Yes sir!"

On the view screen appeared the face of a man with a long brown beard  
and long scraggly hair and glasses.

"Governor Fisher I presume."  
"Bought damn Time you showed up Hicks! I'm up to my head in wreckage  
our mutual friend."  
"I see you've heard."

"Yes and I also here you have 6 pretty fucking ponies aboard your ship  
and the freelancers and some kid from another universe. Not to mention the heavy duty armament of the _Infinity_ itself and those Azure ops guys."

"Azure isn't on the ship right now."

"Well all of your crew is battle ready isn't it?"

"Yes 100% and quite trigger happy."

"Well our local Mercenaries have joined up with Echo and _donated_ there AIs to Echo's cause and are even assisting him; most of our weaponry has been stolen. They're hold up in the docking area."

"Right; we'll get em out of there if we have to reduce the docking area to glass."

"I wouldn't advise that if you breach the vacuum the whole colony will depressurize."

"In that case I'll get a team in and I have just the team…"

**UNSC pelican en route to the surface of Obsidia**

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in a game of ultimate hoof wrestle as the pelican descended to the surface.

Of all the spec-ops personal aboard only Washington, York, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were on the pelican. Washington held his BR55HB, York had a couple of SMGs, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had there battle saddles with Gauss rifles, shotguns, and MA5Bs.

Out of the window were 3 volcanoes erupting. The pelican passed through the ash cloud revealing 2 large bio-domes and a docking tower connected by passages. The first bio-dome contained a small city the other farmland. The _Dashing Loyalty_ was connected to the docking port.

"_Infinity_ come in. The enemy vessel is blocking our entrance vector." Delta said from the pelican's cockpit.

"I can take care of it." Dash said.

"Negative on that go Dash." Hicks said over the intercom. "We got it covered."

**UNSC _Infinity_ in orbit around Obsidia**

The vessel was perched at a slanted angle. The pulse lasers began to glow.

"Target the vessel's starboard air-lock and peel off the hull." Morgan ordered.

"Target locked, captain." Athena replied.

"Fire!"

"Affirmative; firing pulse laser 8 on target in 3….2…..1….FIRING!"

**UNSC pelican Echo-20-42**

A beam of glowing blue energy pierced the ash cloud and struck the _Dashing Loyalty_; peeling a good chunk of the hull off.

"There now you have a good entrance." Hicks said over the intercom.

"You heard the man!" Dash's wings extended though they were covered in the armor. "We've got one hell of a maneuver to make."

Applejack bucked the compartment behind her and 3 jetpacks fell out.

"Oh nonononono!" Wash said. "I don't do jetpacks."

"Too bad." Hicks said on Wash's headset.

"Fuck!"

Wash, York, and Applejack donned the jetpacks. The rear doors opened. The first thing they saw was the mutilated hull of the _Dashing Loyalty_.

"Ladies first." Dash bucked Wash out of the pelican.

His jetpack ignited. Followed by York and Applejack's. Dash used her wings and took the lead.

The 4 UNSC soldiers entered the peeled apart air-lock of the _Dashing Loyalty_ and landed.

Dash's HUD came online. One of the great technologies recovered from the fallout universe was V.A.T.S which was integrated into all modern military suits.

Dash detected no enemies. She pulled up a map of the ship and found the docking port.

"Alright boys; docking port's this way."

"I like how we're being ordered around by a blue pony." York said to Wash.

"200 years of work for us and only a few weeks and she's higher on the chain of command!"

"Quit your yammering and let's move!" Applejack said.

The snuck through the corridors of the ship but stopped due to the fact of one of the Mercenaries were patrolling through the hall.

_Scanning… Agent Knight. Armament: 1 MA37 assault rifle, 2 fragmentation grenades, and 1 M6D sidearm. Threat level: High._

"Wash, stack up behind that pillar." Dash pointed to the pillar on the other side of the hallway. "York stay here." She removed her helmet. "Applejack you're on me."

Applejack removed her helmet.

"What the hell?" Wash whispered.

"Trust me."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash strolled out into plain view of the MERCENARY.

"What the fuck? Why are there 2 ponies on this ship?" Knight scratched his head.

"NOW!"

Wash and York fired there weapons and took down Knight. He fell to the floor; his visor shattered.

Applejack and Dash donned there helmets.

"How….."

"Pegasi are naturally warriors." Dash answered.

As it turned out Knight had been guarding the docking hatch. York hacked the lock and the door opened. On the other side were the 2 other Mercenaries besides Echo.

_Analyzing… Agent Fire starter and Agent Fox. Armament: Designated Marksman Rifles, 2 Plasma grenades, and M6D side arms. (Possible concealed weapons) Threat level: Extremely High_

They were sitting in chairs facing the opposite direction of the door with a radio and a couple bottles of Brazilian ale.

"Hey Fox why don't you put on that song you like so much?" Fire Starter said in a gravelly voice.

"Ok." Fox hit the radio and on came a song.

(Ready to die- Andrew WK)

York and Wash looked at each other and readied there weapons. But Dash had already shot her Gauss rifle at Fox. Fox's arm went flying off and Fire starter grabbed his concealed energy sword.

"Oh really?" Dash said.

The suit pulled up a shotgun and fired but his shield took the round like a man. Applejack bucked the sword out of his hands. He kicked Applejack out of his way and aimed his pistol at Dash's head.

Washington fired his battle rifle and breached Fire starter's armor.

"Ah!"

Dash readied Fox's M6D and pulled the trigger killing the MERCENARY. She aimed her shotgun at the radio and blew it to pieces.

(Song end)

"Hate that song." She said.

Suddenly all of them were on the ground. In the center of the room was a man with black recon armor. Echo.

"So." He said in the voice of Discord. "You come to foil my plans again."

"What?" Dash asked.

"Oh you didn't know. Well I possessed this man back in Canterlot. HAHA!"

Dash tried to get up but Discord used his mind powers to keep them all on the ground.

"Why are you here? Your home is gone and these humans are responsible."

"It's not there fault!"

"Oh yeah. It was there ship that slammed through Cloudsdale."

"THAT WAS SAMBORN!"

"And yet Samborn is still alive."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh such language."

"Pony's?" Gavin asked.

"Yes Gavin. PONIES!" Discord replied.

"I'm tired of this 'Pony' thing."

"Will you be quiet GAVIN?" Eli appeared.

"Uh boys." Frost also appeared.

"FIRE STARTER!" A new red AI appeared.

This AI was Alphega's anger. His name was Anthony. Since well he was basically Anthony.

"Screw you! Fox is dead too!" Alphega's Accuracy Fernando said.

"All of you AIs be quiet!" Discord said and all of the AIs disappeared.

"I believe I may have a use for you all."

"Up yours!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well maybe just you and your girlfriend."

"I'm not a fucking lesbian!"

"Language! Any who you two 'Freelancers' are not who I want." Discord picked up Wash and York and tossed them behind him with his telekinesis. "You two are mine."

Discord/Echo picked up Applejack and Rainbow Dash and pulled them aboard the _Dashing Loyalty_.

**Chapter 5: Man err Ponies down!**

**UNSC _Infinity_ in pursuit of the _Dashing Loyalty_**

**August 28, 2728**

The _Dashing loyalty_ had left system about an hour ago. York and Wash had been brought back up to the _Infinity_. Hicks was now being briefed on what happened.

"So the Discord that the elements froze into stone is back and inside Echo's mind."

"He's controlling Echo's body. I do no believe that Echo is in any control of his body." Wash said.

"And what AIs does he have?"

"Eli, Frost, Boa, Gavin, Fernando, and Anthony. Those are the only ones I know of. I didn't see Boa or Knight's AI."

"They're most likely the ones piloting the vessel." York added.

"Dash and Applejack?"

"Captured."

"Captured!?"

**UNSC Infinity rec. bay**

"Ugh." Tom said.

The recreation deck was filled with a giant f- party. All being  
controlled by the master of parties.

"PINKIE!"

"Yeah?"

"I told you to keep it in the rec room this 'party' is spilling out  
into the corridors!"

"Here." She held an extra large bottle of Brazilian ale. "I know  
humans enjoy this stuff."

"Not me."

"Me neither; It tastes funny."

"Just try to keep it down I can hear this 2 decks above here!"

"Ok then Mr. Party pooper!"

"You heard me. Keep it down or I'll shut it down."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would."

War, war never changes.

** UNSC _Infinity_ bridge**

"What's the dashing loyalty's heading." Morgan asked ensign Karen.  
"According to Athena's calculations... Reach."

"Run the RSN system and get us there ahead of them!" Hicks ordered.

"The RSN drive have rarely been tested successfully!"

"If Echo get's his hands on the remains of Alphega then we're semi-screwed."  
Morgan thought about this.

"Mrs. Hicks run the RSN systems!"

"Yes ma'am!"  
"All hands this is the captain brace for RSN slipspace enhancement."

**UNSC _Infinity_**

The engines glowed of blue. Suddenly a burst of red, yellow, and  
cerulean blue replaced that of the normal blue. The Infinity then had  
a burst of every color of the rainbow behind it. The normally blue  
slipspace field changed to fluctuating colors from red to yellow to  
blue to green to purple and so on.

** UNSC _Infinity_ bridge**

"Conversion from Slipspace to RSN slipspace completed within UNSC  
parameters." Athena said.

"Phew! Glad we didn't shake ourselves apart." Morgan let out a sigh of relief.

"Approximate arrival to Reach 12 hours at full speed. According to the  
speed of the dashing loyalty they have 16 hours til they reach well  
Reach. We have 4 hours once we arrive to tighten security at CASTLE  
base in the MERCENARY division."

"So this is the plan?" Michael asked as he steps out of the turbo-lift.

"Michael, why the hell are you on the bridge?"

"You never said I couldn't!"

"Never said you could."

"Dammit!"

**UNSC Dashing Loyalty**

Boa appeared on the holo-pedestal on the bridge.

"The _Infinity_ has jumped to RSN speeds! At our current condition they  
will arrive at Reach 4 hours before us."

Echo/Discord sat in the captain's chair.

"Thank you for the info."

"Using your spells we have repaired the hull plating that was trimmed away."

"Excellent, and our... Guests?"

"Successfully being kept in the brig."

"Good." Discord snapped Echo's fingers and made a glass of Brazilian  
ale appear but instead of drinking the beverage he drank the glass.

Eli appeared around Echo's head.

"Why don't you kill those 2. Then it will not only give us  
satisfaction but also they will not be able to use the elements  
against us."

"I still have use for those two."

"Ok you're the boss, Discord."

**UNSC _Infinity_ recreation deck ETA to Reach 3 hours**

(Party Rock Anthem)

About three hundred marines, officers, and ops personal were partying  
in the recreation room. Pinkie was being the DJ.

"PARTY OVERLOAD!" Tucker said.

At the bar Church was drinking a ton of beer. Tucker was dressed in his armor but he left his helmet back in his dormitory.

"What's wrong, Church? You can tell me anything; I'm yer buddy!" Tucker said.

"Nothing's wrong this is just how I roll."

"Well I'm going to go hook up with some of them horny officers!"

"Have fun with that."

(Song end)

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_**

"OH I KNOW!" Gavin said.

"Should I even ask?"

"WE COULD THROUGH DIAMOND PICKAXES AT THEM!"

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"All of you get back to work!" Discord said.

**Chapter 6: The fall of Reach... Again  
UNSC _Infinity_ in orbit around planet Reach  
August 29, 2728**

1 hour until the Dashing Loyalty reaches Reach. 1 hour until the  
battle of CASTLE base.

Everyone was in the briefing room huddled around a holographic map of  
CASTLE base.

"The plan is this," Hicks moved his hands across the hologram board  
revealing the UNSC Dashing Loyalty. "While Purple team, Wash, York,  
and a small squad of ODSTs are defending the entrance; Tex, Twilight,  
and our new guest..."

(Maximus the Warrior- freeplay music)

The door slid open and an armored Spartan-II everybody knows to well  
entered the room.

"Hello John." Hicks said.

Michael's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Likewise Admiral."

"That's...That's... That's..." Michael stammered.

"Master chief petty officer John-117." Hicks said.

(Song end)

"Now back to the plan Tex, Twilight, and John will infiltrate the  
Dashing Loyalty and free the captives. After that the Infinity will  
clip the Loyalty's wings and Aqua team aided by the captain, Samborn  
and the equestrians will take down Echo. Easy enough huh?"

"What the f- am I supposed to do?" Michael asked.

"Make sure there's a ship to come back to. That means make sure Pinkie  
doesn't throw a party while we're gone."

"Dammit!"

"Sir!" Athena yelled.

"Yes?"

"The Dashing Loyalty has arrived early. They seem to have augmented  
there speed."

"Ok operation is a go!" Hicks said. "Everybody get to your stations!"  
The ODSTs got to there drop-pods and dropped to the surface. Two  
pelicans left the ship. One bound for the surface and the other bound  
for the damaged UNSC frigate that had just dropped out of slipspace.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_**

Gavin appeared on the AI pedestal

."We have a plane heading for our ship!"

"It's a pelican dropship," Eli said. "Scans show 1 Spartan, 1  
freelancer, and 1 equestrian."

"Let them aboard. I need some new toys." Echo/Discord smiled evilly.

**UNSC Pelican en route to UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_**

"Something is up." John said.

"I agree." Tex said.

"Why are they not firing at us?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure but you would know; you do have the most experience with  
this 'Discord'"

"It's probably a trap."

"I've been in traps before. Nothing that I couldn't get out of by  
shooting my way out."

"Well you are a kinda a hero." Tex said.

"Please no autographs."

The pelican entered the hanger of the Dashing Loyalty.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_**

"Target the entrance sight with the MAC gun." Echo/Discord said.

"Target locked." Boa said.

"Fire!"

The large metal slug was thrusted out of the ship near the speed of  
light. It streaked into the atmosphere with a red tail of fire and  
impacted the entrance of CASTLE base.

**ONI CASTLE base, Reach**

"Alright form up!" Drill sergeant Henry Smith said.

The ODSTs were in position as well as the freelancers, Tucker, and  
Church. Suddenly the MAC round struck the mountain. All of the  
soldiers scrambled away from the collapsing mountain.

"Shit!" Church exclaimed.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_**

John kicked down the door to the bridge. Tex walked in with her dual  
SMGs along with Twilight.

"I've been expecting you." Echo/Discord said.

"Where is Rainbow and Applejack?!" Twilight yelled.

The door reassembled itself. Discord grabbed Twilight with his telekinesis.  
"The bearer of the element of Magic. Tsk tsk. I hoped you would have  
been more of a challenge."

Discord drew the magic out of Twilight's horn and used it to power the  
vessel and his own powers.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

"Sir something has happened!" Athena said.

"What?"

"See for yourself."

On the view screen the Dashing loyalty was surrounded by an electrical  
field. Suddenly a beam hit the Infinity's shield.

"Sir our shield is being drained."

Then a beam streaked from the Loyalty to atmosphere of Reach. Clouds  
began to form and rotate and expand. It looked like a hurricane but it  
was huge. Entire continents were engulfed by the storm.

"Good God..."

"Our shields are barely holding. The Loyalty's shields surpass our  
own." Athena said. "The storm has spawned 20 tornadoes and a lot of  
damage is due to high winds and lightening."

"Is there anything we can do to punch there shields?"

"We have enough power for a single PAC round. There will be a hole in  
there shield for 5 minutes, enough time to fly a pelican aboard."

"So let's go!"

**Chapter 7: In our final hour  
UNSC Pelican en route to UNSC _Dashing Loyalty__  
_August 29th 2728**

****"Fire!"

A high velocity plasma round left the Infinity and disrupted the  
shields of the Dashing loyalty. The shield turned red, flickered, and  
died.

Fernando, Anthony, Morgan, Samborn, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and  
Hicks were on the pelican. Morgan was donned in Recon ODST armor and everyone else in MJOLNIR or CELESTIAL armor.

"This is our window. We get aboard, Fuck up Discord, and be back in  
time for the party." Hicks said.

"There's a party?"

"It's just an expression!"

The pelican entered the hole in the _Loyalty_'s shield and flew into the  
hanger which was pretty banged up.

Right when the pelican touched down the shield reactivated.

"Good timing." Rarity said.

They exited the Pelican and stacked up on the door. Fernando placed a  
plasma breaching charge on the door.

"BREACHING! BREACHING!" Fernando yelled.

The hallway had two floating shotguns patrolling it.

"I got this!"

Anthony pulled out his energy swords and chopped the guns in half.

"HAHA!"

The group continued down the corridor.

"Alright we're gonna have to split up. Anthony, Fernando, you guys get  
to the brig and spring Dash and AJ. Everyone else accompany me to the  
bridge."

"Gotcha!" Anthony said. "We'll snatch those girls up faster than our  
one-knight-stands!"

"Too much info." Hicks said. "So let's go!"

Hicks, Morgan, Samborn, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy made there way to the bridge. The door had been smashed by Chief, Tex, and Twilight when they had breached the bridge. Echo/Discord hovered over the unconscious bodies on the floor. Chief, Tex, those who had tried to stop him before. Twilight was in the corner; her horn glowing similar to the time where she lifted the Ursa Minor. All of her magic was focused on Discord. She was powering the storm that surged over Reach below.

"Oh shit." Hicks said.

"Ah more play things." Echo/Discord said.

Discord picked up Morgan and held her close to his face.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Hicks was now as pissed as Michael is at video games.

"Does this upset you. U MAD BRO?"

"Fuck you!" Hicks lifted his shotgun and fired a shot at Echo/Discord but he stopped the bullets before they had even hit him.

The metal pellets dropped to the floor.

"You see I am now powered by the greatest source of raw magic in the universe: the bearer of the element of magic."

He picked up Morgan. He looked at her exquisitely.

"A fine specimen." He looked into Morgan's eyes. "You will retrieve the primary fragment of the Alphega from CASTLE base."

Morgan's eyes went derp for a second and then she said, "Yes sir!"

"No!" Hicks said.

Things went fast after that. Samborn used her battle rifle and shot Morgan in the chest.

"NO!"

She fell to the floor.

(Airplanes- We are defiance Ft Tom Denney)

Blood trickled from the wound. Hicks held her. She knew she was dying.

"D…Derek?" She removed her helmet

"Yes?" A tear trickled from Hicks's eye.

"I…..I….I Love…"

Gone, She's gone.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_ Brig level**

Anthony and Fernando destroyed two more of those magic floating guns on the way to the brig.

"Bite that!" Fernando said.

Fernando blasted the door off of the brig with his rocket launcher. It was an average UNSC brig from the Covenant war era. Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat in one of the cells, asleep. But it was surrounded by a magical force-field.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Anthony exclaimed.

Fernando shot at it with his rocket launcher. No effect.

Anthony lobbed a plasma grenade onto it. BOOM! No effect.

"Umm let's try the console." Anthony suggested.

Fernando pressed a button on the control panel. The shield dropped.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Don't you know a Jail break when you see one? Let's get to the bridge!"

**ONI CASTLE base**

"FUCK!" Church exclaimed.

The entrance to the fortress had been blown open. Looked like a can opener opened it.

A storm raged above everyone. Lightning struck everywhere and even a tornado had struck the nearby forest. Torrential downpours of brown dirty rain.

"Wait a minute." Church said.

He removed his helmet and tasted the rain. Chocolate milk.

"Well I must have died and gone to hell."

Fires raged in the distance. One of the mountains in the region was…..Well upside down.

"Ok I'm taking a nap."

Church collapsed to the ground. Asleep.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_**

Hicks sobbed over the corpse of his girlfriend. After the mission he was going to propose. They could have lived happily forever!

He looked over to Samborn. She had lowered her head in a moment of silence. Regretting what she had just done.

Hicks got up, went over to Samborn and punched her in the face as hard as he could. If it wasn't for the armor and augmented bones she would have died. But instead she was knocked unconscious. Sadness has turned into pure unhindered rage.

Hicks looked at Echo/Discord. He jumped and tackled him and began to punch him in the face repeatedly. His visor flashed and Hicks flew into a nearby console. Discord held him there.

"Now now! U mad bro?"

"FUCK YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL TEAR YOUR WINGS OFF! AND RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND STOMP UPON IT!"

"Language."

"UP…YOURS!"

The AIs appeared around Echo's head. There holograms became single pixels of solid light. Light blue for frost, dark orange for Eli, light green for Boa, Red for Anthony, Aqua for Fernando, and pink for Gavin.

"We never needed someone to got to the surface. We could wirelessly transfer Alphega here. Discord did not know this." All of the AI's voices combined. "We are sorry about your loss. We wish you farewell, Admiral."

A white light appeared over Echo's head. All of the AI's lights disappeared and the white light was all of the colors at once. Then a purple AI appeared. It was a hologram of Hicks himself.

"Alphega I presume."

"Ah it's good to be back. Unfortunately I cannot maintain control for long Discord will be back soon." The AI said in Hicks's exact voice.

"So all of the fragments are gone?"

"Yep. It's all me now! I'm sorry." He gazed upon the body of Morgan.

The hologram disappeared and Discord was back.

"NOW WITH THE POWER OF A FULL SMART AI I AM UNSTOPABLE!" Lightning zapped off of Echo's body

"Slipspace rupture detected!" Alphega said.

On the view screen was a UNSC destroyer: _Cerulean blue_.

"We're back!" The voice of Sierra said over the radio.

**Chapter 8: Wins, losses, and acceptance  
UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_  
August 29 2728**

"WHAT!" Discord yelled.

The _cerulean blue_ shot its PAC gun and blew away the over powered shields.

**UNSC _Cerulean blue_**

"There shields are inoperative." Replied the _Cerulean_'s AI Prometheus.

"Clip her engines and stop the shield disruption on the Infinity."

"Aye sir!"

The Cerulean blue charged its plasma cannons and smashed the energy  
field connecting Reach to the _Dashing Loyalty_. The line of energy  
dissolve and the cloud cover diminished. A blue ball of energy left  
the _Cerulean blue_ and struck the _Dashing Loyalty_'s engines. The  
propulsion systems sputtered and died.

"The _Dashing Loyalty_'s engines are offline. The energy causing the  
anomalies on Reach have been disrupted."

The Infinity's shields came back online 100%. The Infinity entered a  
stable orbit around Reach.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_**

"NOOOOO!"

A nearby console exploded. All of the others registered major  
structural damage and energy failures. Discord's telekinetic grasp on  
everyone was disrupted. Twilight was released from her prison.

(Rock Anthem for saving the world- Halo 3 soundtrack)

Suddenly the door to the bridge exploded... Again. Fernando,  
Anthony, RD, and AJ stepped through the pile of shrapnel.

"Did we miss the party?"

"Party's just getting started." Hicks said as he cocked his shotgun.

"Oh hey I'm really sorry and all..."

"Stuff it!"

Before they finally blasted Discord Hicks was gonna have a little fun  
and revenge with this.

He grabbed his MA5B and began to fire at Echo/Discord. John got off  
the floor and grabbed his BR55HB battle rifle and followed Hicks.

"To quote Zohan," Twilight said. "So let's go!"

The six ponies formed up wearing the jewelry of the elements. They  
were enveloped in light.

Everyone was up shooting at Discord: Hicks, John, Tex, Anthony,  
Fernando, and Samborn.

A blast of RSN was fired from the elements of harmony. It struck Echo  
and he glowed gold. Discord was separated from Echo but he was  
transparent.

"You know what? I'm gone!"

A large Q appeared by Discord's head. Within it appeared to be a portal.  
Discord went into it and disappeared.

(Song end)

Echo collapsed to the floor. Alphega appeared next to Echo's body.

"His mind seems to be intact. He is unconscious and by the way the  
ship's structural integrity was being held together by Discord. The  
ship will fly apart in ten minutes."

"Let's get out of here!"

"She always wanted a burial at sea..."

Hicks grabbed a cap out of his pocket and placed it on Morgan's chest.  
He folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Let's go."

**ONI CASTLE base**

The chocolate rain was gone and it was sunny out now.

"Ugh must have got knocked out when the mountain exploded." Church said.

"Whoa dude I had a crazy and fucked up dream."

"What was that, Tucker?"

"Caboose was gonna cut me apart and bake me into a cupcake."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah."

**UNSC pelican en route to UNSC Infinity**

It was over. Discord was defeated. Echo is back. Morgan was dead. The  
Dashing Loyalty destroyed. Alphega was reconstructed. They had saved  
the people of Obsidia and Reach.

Hicks felt loss he was grieving. He looked over to Samborn. 'It was  
training!' Hicks told himself. 'They trained us to kill traitors on  
site!' But Morgan was under the mind control of Discord it wasn't her  
fault.

"Get me a therapist."

**UNSC Infinity sick-bay  
September 3rd 2728**

Echo was lying on a cot in the sick bay under the care of Dr. Smith.

Hicks was lying on another cot. He was wearing his formal Admiral  
uniform. Fluttershy was the one talking to him.

"She's gone." Hicks said.

"It's ok nobody is really dead as long as you remember them."

Memory is the key.

"I loved her and now she's gone. But I'll do my best at remembering her."

"That's good."

"I think I'm ok now."

Acceptance.

Hicks got up and went to the bridge. Anthony was currently in charge  
of the Infinity. He sat in the captain's chair.

"I'm taking charge until we get a new captain." Hicks said.

"Yes sir!" Anthony said.

"Set a course for Earth." Hicks ordered. "We're going home for a little bit."

**Epilogue**

The UNSC Infinity jumped into slipspace to go to earth. The ship  
disappeared. Hicks now accepted that Morgan was dead and was as fine as  
anybody ever is with a loved-one dying. Echo made a full recovery on  
the way to Earth. Twilight continued her studies of human history.  
Fluttershy was now the chief medical officer of the UNSC Infinity.  
Dash continued to train in the training deck. Logan continued his  
experiments with project ZEUS on the Infinity. Pinkie continued to  
annoy Tom with her giant parties. Azure ops returned to the UNSC  
Infinity. Alphega became the primary AI for the Infinity. Before  
leaving Church and Tucker were pulled aboard and are safe and sound.  
Morgan's body was recovered so it could be brought home.

**1 light-year from far point colony (Universe STNG-123**)

Discord had been accepted into a civilization known as the Q  
continuum. He was now ready to cause some chaos with his new name Q. A  
vessel approached Q. NCC 1701-D Enterprise.  
"This will be fun."

**The Derek Hicks Chronicles: The search for Echo**

**Derek Hicks as himself**

**Anthony Brown as himself**

**Fernando Mata-Alan as himself**

**Mandi Samborn as Herself**

**Morgan Mason as Herself**

**Karen Riester as Herself**

**Isaac Fisher as Governor Fisher**

**Dennis "Sierra" as himself**

**Weston as Himself**

**Doc as Himself**

**Kavi as Echo**

**Kalvin as Viper**

**Kristen as Nova**

**Matt Hullum as Sarge and Doc**

**Burnie Burns as Church and the MERCENARY AIs**

**Jason Saldana as Tucker**

**Joel Hayman as Caboose**

**Geoff Ramsey as Grif**

**Dan Godwin as Donut**

**Gus Sorola as Simmons**

**Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**

**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

**Tabitha St.**** Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna**

**Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie**

**Michelle Creber as Applebloom**

**Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle**

**Madeline Peters as Scootaloo**

**Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia**

**And **

**John De Lancie as Discord**

**A/N TDHC Rampant files are gone and It is now considered Non-canon.**

rmal s %O= t ` c t:.5in'Wash left the room.

**Official report on the destruction of most of Equestria**

Fillydelphia, Canterlot, Manehattan, Cloudsdale, and Stalliongrad all received major damage. Cloudsdale is a complete loss. Canterlot and Manehattan can be reconstructed. Stalliongrad received minor damage and can be in complete operation within 1 week.

The humans have saved us from well other humans. This UNSC is welcome to Equestria. The insurrection is not.

The UNSC has offered to help rebuild the cities lost but I respectfully declined.

This report was filled out by Princess Celestia.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**2 weeks after _Dashing Loyalty_'s escape**

"We've traced the slipspace trail to an unknown system not in our data-base. It seems that this planet that the _Dashing Loyalty_ has set itself upon is or was habited by humanoid life." Logan explained.

"Set a course."

"WAIT!"

Hicks turned around and saw Rainbow Dash coming out of the elevator as well as her friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're coming with you?"

"You're the bearers of the elements of harmony! Doesn't Celestia need you?"

"She approves and wants us to study the realm outside of Equestria."

"Then you're officially drafted. Welcome to the UNSC; Captain Dash of the UNSC marines. Dr. Twilight Sparkle. Private first class Applejack. Sgt. Pinkie Pie. And Medical officer Fluttershy."

"Sir!" Dash saluted.

"At ease. Karen! Set a course for the unknown system! We will try and capture Echo! If we can't capture him then we will have no choice but to kill him."

"Yes sir."

The _Infinity_ jumped into slipspace and left the Equestrian system.

(You're gonna go far kid- Rainbow Dash version)

**Derek Hicks as himself**

**Anthony Brown as himself**

**Fernando Mata-Alan as himself**

**Mandi Samborn as Herself**

**Morgan Mason as Herself**

**Karen Riester as Herself**

**Dennis "Sierra" as himself**

**Weston as Himself**

**Doc as Himself**

**Kavi as Echo**

**Kalvin as Viper**

**Kristen as Nova**

**Matt Hullum as Sarge and Doc**

**Burnie Burns as Church and the MERCENARY AIs**

**Jason Saldana as Tucker**

**Joel Hayman as Caboose**

**Geoff Ramsey as Grif**

**Dan Godwin as Donut**

**Gus Sorola as Simmons**

**Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**

**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

**Tabitha St.**** Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna**

**Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie**

**Michelle Creber as Applebloom**

**Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle**

**Madeline Peters as Scootaloo**

**Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia**

**And **

**John De Lancie as Discord**


	11. TDHC: The Untold Stories (2 5)

**Generation 2.5**

**The Derek Hicks chronicles: The untold stories  
**  
A Master Derek Fanfiction

Staring:  
Derek Hicks  
Fernando Mata-Alan  
Ignacio Medina  
Jeff Hicks  
Kelly Duesandang  
Lil Hicks  
Mandi Samborn  
The members of Purple, Aqua, and Azure

**Chapter 1: The good ole days  
Belding, Michigan  
November 22, 2517**

"Happy birthday!" Derek's parents and friends shouted.

Derek was wearing a party hat. He had just turned 5 years old. He already knew  
multiplication, Division, memorized all of the colony worlds, and knew how to fight.

His mom Kelly, brought over a cake with a drawing of earth on it in frosting. There was a little line of frosting missing where Anthony had dipped his finger into.

Derek had always been interested in History. He owned his own text book of the war of 2017. He was taught math from his father and how to fight by his friends Anthony and Fernando. His dad was currently back from war with the rebels. He was part of something called ORION and TREBUCHET. Derek had no idea what kind of war his dad faced.

His mom worked at the local store and was currently divorced from Jeff. She was going to move to Harvest as soon as Derek's birthday was over. She hadn't told Derek this. She also had family on Harvest in Utgard.

Unbeknownst to Hicks and his friends they were being watched closely by ONI agents such as Dr. Halsey.

**Ellis**** Elementary school, Belding Michigan, Earth  
November 27, 2517**

Derek, Anthony, Nacho, and Fernando were sitting around in the playground.  
"Here goes another lame Tuesday."

"Dude I don't think so!" Anthony pulls out a coke-cola. And a few more for everyone else.

"Whaaa?"

"Imported from Reach! Best damn coke there is!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by people in black cloths.

"Oh no! It's the men in black!" Fernando exclaimed.

The ONI agents injected them with tranquilizer darts and harted them off into a black van.

"You'll ...Never...take...me..." Anthony passed out.

Out of another van the ONI ops let out a group of clones. They were convinced that they were part of a medical experiment.

**Hicks residence, Earth**

The bus dropped off the clone boys. They had planned on going over to Derek's to eat dinner. They walked over to the house and entered the kitchen.

Jeff was wearing his chef hat and flipping burgers.

"Ready for dinner guys?"

"Yes sir!" The clone of Nacho said.

"Good! Derek go make the table."

The clone of Derek ran over to the cabinet and came back with an arm full of plates. He tossed them up in the air and the landed perfectly on the table.

"Trolololo!" Anthony's clone exclaimed.

Eventually everyone was settled. Anthony grabbed Derek's burger and kept it away from him.

"GIVE ME MY BURGER BACK!"

"Fine."

Anthony returned the hamburger to Derek. He took a bite out of the burger. But something happened. Derek fell to the floor and was convulsing. He was having a seizure.

"Quick! Somebody call an ambulance!"

**Greenville**** hospital  
November 28, 2517**

Derek's clone passed away at midnight. Kelly and Jeff had been there the whole time watching the life drain from there six year old child.

"It seems that it was most likely food poisoning." The nurse said. "A very bad case of it."

A tear dropped from Jeff's eye.

Later that day he left for war again. Kelly caught the next transport for Harvest. They had no idea that there son was actually alive and on an ONI prowler on there way to Reach.

Kelly was now nude and inside of a cryo-clamber. The cooling gasses then put her in suspended animation so that she could go to Harvest and not waste time in space.

**Chapter 2: Just moving up in here  
UNSC Freighter Chocolate rain  
Epsilon Indi system  
September 12, 2518**

Kelly's cryo-pod opened. The gasses that sealed her in there for almost a year entered the atmosphere outside the pod.

"Cycle complete! Welcome to Harvest." A disembodied AI voice said over the speakers.

She coughed up some yellow fluid. This was the protein supplement that people were given when people were put into cryo-stasis

The pod next to her hissed open. Out stepped a man in his mid 40s. Of course he was nude. Only on certain occasions were people frozen with there cloths on. He coughed up a similar fluid and stood up.

"I guess we're the only ones on this transport." He said. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Captain Thomas Barber. This is my ship the chocolate rain. Trust me I plan on changing it as soon as possible."

"I'm Kelly. No job no house just some family in Utgard."

"I run jobs for Harvest. Bringing in colonists and JOTUNs to Harvest."

"Ya think we should go to the capital?"

"We're docking with the tiara. The tiara is an orbital station that connects all of the space elevators to a single station."

"Cool, ok."

**Utgard, Harvest  
Epsilon Indi system**

**September 12, 2518**

Utgard was the only large city on Harvest. Skyscrapers and urban sprawl covered this region. Kelly and Thomas had taken a cab to the housing district 12 where the Duesandang family lived.

It took about 20 minutes to reach it. The neighborhood was nicknamed 'the haven' due to the fact before they were called districts they had names like 'Valhalla' or 'Zanzibar'. District 12 was called 'South Haven'. So you can see where this goes.

The neighborhood was surrounded by a 5 meter high wall. The road went up to a silvery gate. The districts were secure but it really was just a waste of taxes for guards to be posted in the front of every neighborhood.

"Name?" The guard asked.

"Kelly Duesandang."

"Reason for being here?"

"Moving in with my family. 756-1 Parliament street."

"OK you may pass."

The metal gate slid up and opened. The taxi went through the gate and into the Haven.

The haven was a small community of people who worked at the processing plant that processed food grown on Harvest for shipment. Also people who weren't farmers but anyways.

"754, 755, and 756-1."

The house was an average 2 story house with a couple windows in the front and upstairs. A chimney and a garage.

"Oh you're with that Duesandang family!" Thomas said.

"What do you mean?"

"They own the company responsible for the construction of heavy buildings down town! They funded the construction of the Tiara as well. And Tina owns a jewelry store."

Kelly jumped out of the taxi but Thomas stayed in it.

"Now hold up don't you wanna meet my family."

"Oh we've met before."

**Harvest, Orbit  
October 16th 2509  
**

"Freighter Careful packaging respond!" Command said.

Plasma circuits sparked and fizzled. The Careful packaging had suffered an engine failure. The main plasma conduits had erupted.

"Captain Thomas, Barber respond!"

"Uh oh." Thomas said.

The Careful packaging was in a decaying orbit. The planet of Harvest filled the view screens.

"I'm in a decaying orbit. Engines offline. It looks like I'm heading strait into Utgard."

The vessel streaked past the trade center and slammed into a bus. The bus exploded and the engines of the careful packaging shredded. Flames billowed out of the breached engine.

The scene was a mad house. Ambulances, firefighters, and the people on the bus. 10 people were killed. The Duesandang family had been on the bus. The youngest of the rich empire: Treston, Tina the Jewelry store owner, Riquele the farm girl and Janet the CEO of Titan innovators.

Treston was a 10 year old boy with the ambition of joining the UNSC Marines. He was of African decent and was born from a family of warriors. His brother who was at this point on Reach had been conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program.

Tina had started her Jewelry store from a beading booth at the local flea market. After selling a rare bead collection from the year 2012 she used that money to open a Jewelry store on Thor street.

Janet owned Titan Innovators. Titan Innovators was the company charged with building buildings on Harvest. They also constructed the Tiara and the many space elevators around the planet.

Tina also had a daughter. Her name was Riquele. She was a your average 10 year old girl. She lived out in Gladsheim. She was a farm girl and had blond hair and freckles.

The entire family was sitting together in the back of this bus when the careful packaging hit. Luckily nobody was hurt in the family. Although an associate was disintegrated by the impact.

Thomas was standing by the paramedics as they patched up his face. Janet walked over to him with her big fur purse swaying back and forth.

"You'll be hearing from my attorney, asshole!" Janet slapped Thomas in the face and walked away.

**Utgard, District 343 "The Haven"  
September 12, 2518**

Kelly knocked on the door. Thomas now stood beside her.

Janet opened the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your daughter."

"Oh, Kelly! What a surprise." Her head turned to Thomas. "Have we met before?"

"No not at all." He said nervously.

"Eh whatever."

**Utgard, Harvest  
District 343 "The Haven"  
2518-2525**

Later on Kelly moved in with her family. She also started dating Thomas and mooching off of his freighter pay.

Janet's mind was later used to create the AI Sif.

Tina continued to sell jewelry and constructed a tower of pimps at her place.

Treston joined the local militia in 2525.

Riquele opened an apple orchard near Utgard and hired a man named Mack to help around the Orchard.

Thomas continued to run freight for Harvest.

And then they came.

**Chapter 3: Evacuation**

**'The Haven' Utgard, Harvest**

**February 23, 2525**

Kelly and Thomas were sitting on the couch watching a history channel documentary on the war of 2017.

"It finally ended when Caesar fired the orbital beam into the facility."

Suddenly the screen said "Please stand by" and the television emitted a high pitched noise.

Kelly snapped off the TV.

Suddenly Riquele suddenly came through the door.

"You will not believe what happened in Gladsheim."

"Don't tell me a giant monkey fell out of the sky and a robot fought him." Thomas smirked.

"Nope it was destroyed. And bear with me, it was burned by a ship."

"Burned?"

"By an alien vessel."

"Aliens?" Thomas asked. "As in extra terrestrial life?"

"Yep and we're supposed to get the hell out of dodge! The alien ship is heading strait for Utgard! Janet and Tina are gathered in the mall with everyone who is actually evacuating."

"Really? I don't believe you." Kelly said.

Riquele picked up the remote and clicked on the TV. It showed a view of some orbital cameras pointed at a vessel. It looked like a whale with fins. It glowed along its hull with blue lights.

Scrolling along the bottom of the screen was the words "Extra terrestrial threat! Please begin orderly evacuations."

"Well..." Thomas was speechless.

"We need to get the hell out of here! There getting us off planet through the elevator."

"The space elevator?" Kelly asked.

"No the elevator to your loft apartment! Of course the space elevator!"

Suddenly the room started to shake.

"What's that?"

Everyone dashed out the door to see what was happening.

And there it was. The alien vessel. It hovered above the downtown city menacingly. It glowed red, blue, and Purple. It looked like a giant metal whale.

Kelly and Thomas's jaws hit the ground.

Suddenly the mass driver that was usually used for parties fired into the hulking vessel heavily damaging it as the bulbous hub in the bow of the vessel shattered

"We can't make it to the Tether! We're screwed!" Riquele freaked out

"Thomas! Your freighter!" Kelly said.

"It's docked at Titan!" Thomas said.

"Well let's go before the aliens start abducting us for clone DNA or something."

**(Rock Anthem for saving the world- Martin O'Donnell - halo 2 soundtrack**

"Get in the car quick!"

They jumped into there Titan Bolt and drove away towards the Titan tower. Suddenly the mass driver went off and struck the alien ship.

"Jesus!" Riquele exclaimed.

2 Smaller vessels exited the larger alien ship. These were small U-shaped ships they were a purplish hew with blue energy connecting the 2 sides of the U. They carried oddly shaped vehicles that looked like a Titan Auto Axe. Suddenly one of them opened fire on the car. Pew! Pew!

Red balls of flaming hot energy hit the road next to the car. Kelly could feel the heat from the blasts as they evaporated the road behind them.

They flew towards the Mass driver but the view was obscured by a drug store. Titan Industry's tower of management however was not.

The tower stood right in the middle of the city. It jutted out of the skyline like a space tether. It stood nearly half a kilometer up. It glowed yellow at the top where they executive sky-pad was.

Suddenly the tether activated and up went a pod with the infantry. The local militia who Treston was a part of.

(Song end)

**Utgard Space elevator**

**3 kilometers up**

Most people were passed out as the grease bucket ascended into space. The militia team needed the rest they've been fighting the aliens for 3 days strait at this point. Treston had seen more action than he had ever wanted too.

**Utgard 'The haven'**

**Harvest**

Suddenly giant blue orbs of fiery energy escaped the larger alien ship and lanced in the direction of the shoe store in the Haven.

The car had parked in front of the gate to the community. The gatekeeper has been slain by some sort of super heated spike in his abdomen. Riquele opened the gate.

"Uh Riquele the alien ship is getting closer!"

Suddenly the mass driver fired again but not at the alien vessel but at the top of the tiara.

"Huh?"

The bulbous alien vessel then began to float towards the gate. The lines along its hull began to glow brightly.

The gate slowly began to raise.

"You know what?" Thomas asked.

He floored the car and slammed through the gate.

"I've never liked that gate anyway."

Suddenly angry red energy lanced from the alien ship into the gate liquefying it. Riquele barrel rolled out of the burning gate controls. She jumped over the car and hopped in the back.

"The tires!"

The tires had been melted by the plasma explosion.

(Spiral- Red vs Blue season 9 soundtrack- Jeff Williams)

Thomas looked over to his right and noticed a warthog with full turret.

"Hey Riquele do you know how to drive one of those?"

"It can't be hard can it."

"I call shotgun!" Kelly said.

And didn't you know it there was a shotgun in shotgun seat. Kelly picked it up and hopped in the seat. Thomas had the turret and Riquele jumped into the drivers.

"DRIVE!" Thomas and Kelly yelled.

Suddenly 2 purple colored winged ships exited the big alien ship.

The warthog jumped from 0 to 50 and sped down the road and onto the highway with the fliers behind them. The fliers began to pelt them with blue plasma rounds.

Thomas started firing onto these flying contraptions. One fell to the pavement and exploded in a brilliant flash.

The other fired a green fuel rod burst it impacted the bridge that the warthog was on and it began to fall.

"Riquele drive faster!"

The bridge tumbled down behind them in a great mist of crushed concrete.

The flyer fired again. The road behind the warthog flared and melted.

Kelly accidentally kicked open a compartment on the warthog and out came an SPNKR.

"THOMAS!" She waved the rocket launcher and tossed it over to him.

He caught it and aimed it at the alien flyer and fired.

The alien device exploded into shrapnel and slammed into the back of the warthog.

(Song end)

The warthog tumbled into a nearby office complex.

"Ow!" Riquele yelped.

"Well that was kinda awesome." Kelly said as she dusted off her pants.

Suddenly the building above them exploded. Glass rained down onto the trio.

"Okay let's get to Titan."

**Tiara orbital platform**

**In orbit around Harvest**

Treston awoke with a startle. The grease bucket had reached the Tiara.

"Wake up! We gotta roll!" Sgt. Byrne said. The grease bucket opened and there stood 3 stubby alien creatures with e-shaped guns.

Treston unloaded his MA5B's clip into the creatures. Thick blue blood was spilled everywhere.

"Duesandang! Get the civvies to the cargo pods and get the hell off this rock!"

"Yes sir!" Treston saluted his superior and led the civilians away.

**Titan industrial tower**

**Utgard, Harvest**

**February 24, 2525**

There was the noise of gunfire in the distance. Some human some alien.

50 of the fliers that they had dubbed Banshees flew over head. Another alien ship had pulled overhead above the city.

Thomas, Riquele, and Kelly had spent the night in the stairwell. The power went out the night before and they couldn't use the elevator. 150 stories up they had to walk with aliens of all kinds they had to sneak by.

Bird headed ones, stubby legged ones with rebreathers, tall split jawed ones, and even hairy monkey aliens.

These aliens had been dispatched by a shotgun and a rocket launcher. The stairwell was also damaged by the rocket so it is now nonfunctional.

Now the trio had made it to the executive door. Thomas blew the door hinges off with his shotgun and kicked the door over.

The trio ran out into the air that smelled of fire and burning stuff. The sky was now orange as the alien ships hovered above the city.

There it was Thomas's freighter still docked with Titan. Like he said he had changed the name of it from Chocolate rain to Packaged Goods.

"Look!" Riquele pointed to the city.

A similar freighter that was docked with the local wall mart had rocketed into the sky. The alien ship began to glow red along its lateral ports. It formed a beam that cut into the freighter and breached its reactor causing it to detonate in a brilliant fire ball.

"Well that's not gonna work." Riquele said.

Suddenly a figure hefting 2 miniature nuclear launchers came walking through the executive door. It was Mack Riquele's worker who worked on her orchard.

(Halo legends theme- Martin O'Donnell)

He aimed the missile launchers at the alien ships.

"COVER YOUR EARS!"

The complied as the rockets left the corporate tower.

"LOOK AWAY!"

2 enormous fireballs erupted on the hull of the alien vessel. 2 nearby buildings collapsed. The hull on the ship glowed with a red energy. A shield.

"GO! GO! GO!" Mack yelled.

The alien ship recovered and sped towards the Titan building.

"I'm driving!" Mack said.

"Okay." Thomas replied.

The engines came active and the freighter left the green landing pad and into the orange glowing sky.

The alien ship began to charge the pulse lasers it had used on the other vessel.

"3...2...1." Mack pressed a detonator he held in his hand.

The shields on the alien ship shimmered and faded. But its weapon was still priming.

"Take the wheel Thomas!"

Thomas got over and took the wheel. Mack opened the rear hatch.

"What are you doing?" Riquele asked.

"Saving my true love." He kissed Riquele.

After the long romantic kiss Mack jumped out of the freighter. He wore an explosive collar that he had procured from the ONI facility.

He had procured everything he had used from the ONI facility. The Nukes, the EMP chargers that would survive the nuclear detonation. It was designed to take out entire insurrectionist colonies such as Venezia. It was still experimental and in small scale.

He opened his arms as he fell. In one hand he had a picture of Riquele and in the other he had a detonator. He was about 20 meters from the alien ship. He detonated the nuclear collar and his body was enveloped in nuclear fire. It blossomed and put a nice hole in the top of the vessel.

The laser stopped charging. The hull stopped glowing.

(Song end)

Riquele was still stunned. Mack had not once been romantically involved with her.

The door closed and the freighter pulled into orbit.

"Maybe we should jump to a random location before heading to... Well wherever we're going." Kelly asked.

"We have enough fuel to get to Reach. That's where we're going. Head to your cryo pods I'll set a course." Thomas replied.

Kelly floated over to the first cryo pod. Riquele stood over by one of the other ones. Kelly climbed in and the lid closed and the freezing began.

Riquele climbed into the other one. She knew one thing this would not end here. The UNSC will fight back. And she would help. She'd join up as soon as she got to Reach. She would become a marine. But not just any marine. She would become an ODST.

The lid closed and the freezing process began.

Thomas remained awake so he could pilot the ship. This was just the beginning.

**Chapter 4: The Harvest Campaign  
In orbit above Harvest  
February 3rd, 2531**

2 ships slipped into the system. One was the Phoenix class Spirit of  
fire and the other the Destroyer Ravager.

The Spirit was once a colony ship that would be taken apart for colony  
construction. It was rumored that this was the last ship of its kind.  
It was under the command of Captain James Cutter. They were here to  
finish, what Admiral Cole started: to take back Harvest from those  
Covenant Bastards.

On board was the essentials for base construction. They could  
construct bases by deploying them via Pods. They had a complement of  
over a thousand marines, trained Vehicle specialists, and they had a  
couple Spartans onboard.

Ignacio was about to be (With the help of Daisy) deployed onto Harvest  
to take it back. There wasn't much to take back. The entire planet was  
a boiling red ocean of molten rock and glass. The Covenant had burned  
strange symbols into the continents and long since boiled away oceans.

Daisy and Nacho were given charge of marine Squad Gamma-IV. A  
complement of 25 hardcore men and women.

"DESTROYER!" Crewman Daniels yelled.

The bridge of the Ravager was in panic.

The Destroyer fired its pulse lasers and the hull of the Ravager  
peeled off and vaporized. The next round was plasma torpedoes. The  
reactor breached and the ship exploded.

"Hard to Starboard!" Ensign Wert yelled.  
The Spirit lurched. The covenant ship fired. One of the deck guns were  
hit and it dissolved and burned.  
"Ready weapons!" Cutter ordered.  
All of the deck guns came online and targeted the destroyer.  
"Archer missiles!"

200 Archer missiles streaked from the Spirit and rippled across there  
shields. The shields flickered and faded away.

"Charge MAC. 4 round."

4 tungsten shells fired at the destroyer gutting it from stern to bow.  
The destroyer's engines sputtered and lost power. The ship then began  
to decay in its orbit. It streaked into the atmosphere and  
disintegrated.

The bridge crew erupted in joy.

"Launch the pelicans. Gamma-3, Gamma-4, get to your pelicans. Let's  
lift our middle finger to these Covenant!"

'Five years five long years...'

**Pelican Gamma-004  
en route to ruins of Utgard**

'That's how long it took to get Harvest back.'

Utgard had definitely seen better days. The skyscrapers were  
crumbling away and burning. The Covenant destroyer from orbit came  
crashing down into the ruins. A skyscraper fell down in a collapse  
caused by the destroyer.

'At first it was going well'

The pelican landed at the outpost that was made in the haven. Nacho  
and Daisy exited the pelican. Nacho was in his orange Spartan HAZOP  
armor. While Daisy wore her red CQB armor.

A Covenant cruiser entered the atmosphere. It made the entire city rumble.

The marines scrambled out of the Pelican to see the site. The center  
of the ship glowed with angry red energy. It lanced into the ruins of  
the city. The buildings boiled away and collapsed into a pit of molten  
glass, metal, and rock.

Banshees flew in and fired upon the pelicans.

"Get down!"

The pelicans exploded in a fiery precession. One marine was killed by  
the shrapnel.

"I just got word that the Cole protocol is getting enacted." The  
commanding officer on base said. "Harvest is in all intents and  
purposes, finished."

'Then setback after setback.'

The sound of soldiers firing there weapons echoed across the city. The  
sound of a plasma mortar from a wraith echoed through the camp and a  
plasma strike took out a good chunk of Gamma 4. Suddenly they were  
surrounded by elite/hunter teams.

'Made what was going to be a decisive win...'

Nacho got out his dual SMGs. Daisy picked up a couple pistols and  
began to fire at the covenant crowd. The elites fired needlers at the  
crowd of survivors. One pierced the commanding officer's chest. The  
hunters fired a continuous stream of green glowing plasma and the  
marines were incinerated.

'...Into five years of hell'

Nacho threw a knife and it landed in the "head" of the hunter. Nacho  
picked up an SPNKR rocket launcher and took out one of the groups of  
elite/hunter kill squads.

Nacho dispatched the other groups with ease.

The comm sparked to life. "Spartans we have a surviving team. I want  
one of you to get them and the other to take care of the nav data in  
the Parliament building. We're sending in Spartan team Aqua to take  
care of the covenant in the north."

"Copy that!" They said in unison.

"Daisy, survivors are that way! You go get 'em and I'll secure the nav data."

"Yes sir!" They saluted and split. Just in time too because a cruiser  
fired its beam of plasma onto what was left of the haven.

**Thor street  
Utgard, Harvest  
60 minutes later**

Three more ships joined the fleet over Utgard. Half of the city was an  
Ocean of boiling rock and glass.

'Well that's all harvest is today. It's hell down there. But now it's  
ours again'

The ships fired again and a little more of the once great city disappeared.

Nacho passed by some abandoned street shops. One was a jewelry store.

"Eh I got time."

He smashed through the window and picked up a handful of golden and  
diamond necklaces and rings and put them in his ammo bag.

He then walked pass the local wall-mart and he noticed a wounded  
marine. A young petite woman.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" She yelled.

"Ma'am my name is Ignacio. I'm a Spartan."

"Spartans? On Harvest?"

"That's right. I'm on my way to Parliament to destroy the nav-Data."

"Names Mason, Corporal Morgan Mason."

"Well corporal evac is provided when we smash those star charts."

"I need a weapon."

Nacho handed her a spare MA5B he picked up back in the haven.

Suddenly the covenant ships fired again. Another half a kilometer of  
Utgard lost.

**Harvest Parliament building  
Utgard Harvest  
30 minutes later**

Morgan discharged the rifle into the last Covenant Jackal.

The lobby of the Parliament building was painted purple from all of  
the jackal and elite blood spilled.

Nacho kicked down the door of the governor's old office. Out the  
window was a nice view of the burning city. In the not glassed part of  
the city a tower toppled over.

Nacho grabbed the hard drive from the governor's laptop and crushed in  
his fists.

"Ignacio, we've got trouble!" Morgan yelled.

Nacho rushed outside and saw what she was talking about.

The fleet of carriers, cruisers, and destroyers were descending upon  
the parliament building.

"Oh shit!"

"...cnc... Daisy and the survivors are gone! Proceed to new  
rendezvous coordinates!"

The covenant ships fired.

**(Evacuation- Jeff Williams- Red vs Blue season 9 soundtrack)**

Nacho grabbed Morgan and ran. Plasma lanced from the ships and the  
Parliament building erupted in flame and exploded. The ground boiled  
away. A nav point appeared on his HUD. It marked the rendezvous  
coordinance. 1 kilometer away.

He noticed a crate of sprint abilities.

"Thank you ONI!"

He grabbed one and then sprinted faster. The sprint ability  
circumvented the safety protocols in the armor that slowed the Spartan  
down. Now Nacho could run fast.

.7 Kilometers away. The covenant ships fired again. There prize in  
parliament gone they began the full glassing. The gloves were off now.

The ships constantly fired a stream of plasma onto the ruined city.  
Buildings caught in it were dissolved by the immense heat.

.4 kilometers. He passed the local bar. A grunt methane sweet was  
constructed there. There deaths were quick and painless as the  
cruiser's beam passed over the building.

Nacho jumped to the roof of an apartment building and leaped over the  
streets Morgan still in hand.

.1 kilometers. He could see the pelican. Derek, Fernando, Anthony, and  
John were waiting.

The pelican began to take off.

"JUMP FOR IT!" Fernando yelled.

He tossed Morgan into the pelican and leaped into the drop ship.

"Welcome home Spartans."

**(Song end)  
(Halo wars theme- Martin O'Donnell)**

"Not all of us..." In the Master Chief Petty officer's hands were  
Daisy's dog tags.

The pelican swooped into orbit as the Covenant ships mopped up Utgard.  
The entire city was now molten glass and cinders.

It took five years to retake Harvest. For what it was worth. The  
entire world was now completely gone with a second coat of Glass. But  
it wasn't worth the loss of all of those men and women for a burned  
world.

'...But now it's ours again.'

**(Song end)**

**Chapter 5: Jokin around  
Outpost 69, Planet New Dawn  
October 31st, 2532**

Glasses jingled as the fine men of Joker Squad toasted to there  
victory on Anchoron-IV.

ODST squad Joker was one of the most renown drop squad in this era of  
the war. Captain Gypsey, Sgt. Major Jeff "Celt" Hicks, and Sgt.  
Slippy.

Outpost 69 was a family outpost. The men of Joker squad considered it  
more of a clubhouse than an outpost. There families lived on the  
outpost with them. It was located in a large cleared area in the woods  
with a road leading to the nearby town of New Belding.

They had recently come back from Anchoron-IV. It was a huge battle  
with the Covenant. The city of New Paris got hit. Sergeant Johnson  
blew up an entire crate of Plasma grenades. The Jokers were deployed  
to neutralize the Covenant forces near the gravity lift of a CCS  
battle cruiser...

**New Paris, Anchoron-IV  
October 25th, 2532**

"Ok team." Gypsey said. "The Spartans are gonna hit the lift to take  
the ship but we gotta take out them ground forces first."

Gypsey hefted an SPNKR rocket launcher. Celt had an MA5B assault rifle  
and a sniper rifle on his back. Slippy held a Covenant plasma  
repeater. The spooks had got after him for keeping it but later on  
adapted its power supply to regenerate. He slipped on by and got  
himself a plasma repeater to use against the aliens that had glassed  
his home on Madrigal.

They crept around the corner of a smashed concrete building and saw  
the gravity lift. About 200 Covenant of all kinds surrounded the lift.

"So let's go!" Celt exclaimed.

(You're gonna go far kid- the offspring)

Gypsey fired two rockets into the horde. Grunt bodies went flying  
through the air. He pulled out his M12 shotgun and fired into the  
nearest elite. Purple blood splattered onto the concrete.

"Rockets away!"

Gypsey unleashed 2 more rockets on the horde of covenant. Plasma  
zigged passed the ODST group.

"BLARG!"

"Did that elite just say blarg?" Slippy asked.

Boom! click! click!

"The world may never know!" Celt said.  
The rockets hit and 50 more dead covenant soared through the air.

A pair of hunters assaulted the team.

"HUNTERS!"

Gypsey readied his shotgun. Slippy sprayed the plasma from his  
repeater into the near impervious armor of the hunter. Gypsey flanked  
them with his shotgun. The other's fuel rod beam glowed green and  
fired at Celt.

He sidestepped the green energy and chucked a plasma grenade at the  
hunter. It stuck and exploded in a brilliant blue misty explosion. He  
finished it off with his MA5B.

3 elite zealots came flying off the roof of the nearest ruined  
building and attacked.

In unison the 3 ODSTs threw plasma grenades at the elite. All 3 of  
them stuck. The elites detonated and one second they were there, the  
next all that was left was some disgusting puddles.

The rest of the covenant were grunts and jackals which were mowed down  
by assault rifle fire and plasma.

(Song end)

Suddenly 3 green blurs hopped over the building. 3 FOF transponders went up.

The 3 figures wore dark green armor. Head to toe. The helmets  
resembled Olympic warriors with a golden visor.

The names over there heads were Derek-118, Fernando-122, Anthony-769.

"We'll take it from here jokers." Derek said as he pulled his assault  
rifle off of his back.

The ODSTs knew better than to argue with Spartans.

Suddenly the Covenant carrier came alive. The gravity lift disappeared  
and new energy pulsed from it... The glassing beam.

"Shit! Run!" Anthony exclaimed.

**CCS Battle cruiser Achievement of Justice  
.3 kilometers above New Paris**

Shipmaster Moh'Gar had gotten the coordinance to Anchoron-IV from an  
artifact from Madrigal. He had been the shipmaster of the carrier that  
had been damaged by human atomic weapons on Harvest. He had smashed  
through the human fleet. He was one of the most renowned Shipmasters in  
the covenant fleet. (His name is pronounced Mōgar) He was charged with  
destroying this pathetic human settlement. The beam of plasma lanced  
from his ship to the surface.

**UNSC Frigate The one that got away  
in descending orbit around Anchoron-IV**

The consoles on the bridge sparked. The screens were covered in red  
blood. The captain, Michael's head had a gash in it. The frigate had  
nearly been sliced into two by the Covenant fleet which now stood in  
orbit.

"Sir MAC gun is online! Charging at 90%. We'll get one good shot!"

Michael watched as the city of New Paris was struck by the infamous  
glassing beam. He watched as the fleet in orbit of 2 Covenant  
Destroyers fired the beam of energy into the mountain range be

hind the city of New Paris.

"Fire 2 heavy rounds into the nearest destroyer's engine. The first  
blast will crack its shields and the other will crack into its reactor  
causing a detonation. Launch our entire weaponry into the other. Then  
plot a course into the carrier above the city."

"Sir, into the carrier?"

"I won't ask you to stay onboard or the rest of the crew." He turned  
to the announcing mechanism. "Attention all crew abandon ship. Repeat  
get to the life-pods!"

"Good luck sir. It's been an honor!"

The crewman exited the bridge. 2 MAC rounds pounded through the hull  
of the Covenant destroyer. A hail of nuclear detonations blossomed  
over the shield and hull of the other.

Escape pods exited there berths and into the space around them. The  
frigate entered the atmosphere. The hull glowed brightly as it neared  
the Covenant carrier.

**Covenant carrier Achievement of Justice  
Above New Paris**

"Shipmaster a human ship is on our way and it's on our collision  
course!" The Sangheli crewman said.

"Fire all weapons!"

**UNSC Frigate The one that got away  
En route to the hull of  
Covenant carrier Achievement in Justice**

Plasma beams skimmed across the hull of the frigate it melted off but  
it could not be stopped.

"This is for Lindsey you sons of bitches!"

**UNSC Arrow in the Darkness  
November 4th, 2529**

The Covenant had boarded the ship. Elites with there energy swords had  
breached the bridge. Michael was only a crewman back then. He had a  
girlfriend named Lindsey and you can only tell where this leads.

"Arg muntik ack!" The elite zealot yelled. Translation: 'Come out you vermin!'

Michael was hiding behind a pillar as the elite stalked.

Lindsey was the helmsman and she was hiding under her post. The

captain had been torn apart by Grunts.

"MICHAEL RUN TO THE ESCAPE PODS!" She grabbed her M6D and fired upon the elite.

It bounced off of the shield. The elite warrior swerved around and cut  
Lindsey right in half.

"Noooo!"

Michael threw his knife at the elite's neck.

"Dong shoo!" 'It was an honor to die in battle!'

The elite fell to the floor in a pile of blood.

Michael went over to the upper half of his girlfriend and sobbed over  
her remains.

**  
UNSC The one that got away  
10 meters from Covenant ship  
Achievement of Justice**

"This is for you!"

The ship slammed into the Covenant carrier. Its fusion engine  
detonated and the Achievement of Justice exploded into a magnificent  
blue fire. Its remains slammed into the boiling sea of molten glass.

**New Paris  
Anchoron-IV  
October 25th, 2532**

The two ships collided and detonated as they fell into the molten sea  
of rock and glass.

The Spartan team and the Jokers stood on top of a smashed concrete  
building. They saw two covenant destroyers crashed into the telecom  
tower. The building was pulverized as the vessels slammed into  
it. The top of the building fell into the lake of lava and molten  
glass.

"This has been a victory." Derek said.

"You know. I had a son named Derek." Celt said. "He died of food poisoning."

"It's been years since I've seen my parents. My mom probably died on  
Harvest. She said she was going to move there before I-" Derek stopped  
himself. "It's classified."

"I understand."

"Fernando, Anthony, any of you have any flares?"

'Anthony? Fernando? Those were the names of Derek's friends. Strange  
coincidence.'

"Yeah we're done here." Anthony said as he tossed a green flare into the air.

Derek removed his green and gold helmet revealing his soft blond hair

and cerulean blue eyes.

'He even looks like Derek. But he's dead.'

"Good luck Joker team." Derek shook hands with Celt and saluted the team.

A pelican drop ship arrived to pick up the Spartans and the ODSTs.

"Man I hope they have some Reach Cokes onboard the Dashing Loyalty."  
Anthony said.

"That's the only ship left?" Fernando asked.  
"Yeah."

"I had my money on The One that got away."  
"Didn't get away this time did it?"

The Spartans climbed into the pelican. Joker squad hopped in behind  
them. The Pelican ascended above the city. They may not have been able  
to procure a Covenant ship but they did save the planet. And that was  
a victory.

**Chapter 6: I'm not a Le...err N00B  
Outpost 69, New Dawn  
November 1st 2532**

After a day of rest and partying Joker squad was together with there  
families on New Dawn.

"I just got a message from command." Gypsey said.

"Did it say we're gonna get a Spartan?" Slippy asked.

"No just a normal FNG."

"What's his name?" Celt asked.

"Why do you assume he's a guy. She's a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah fresh out of boot camp. Her name's Riquele."

Suddenly they heard the whir of a pelican drop ship.

"I'll bet our new recruit is here."

A pelican appeared above the outpost it descended onto the landing  
pad its engines clicked off.

The back opened up and revealed a blond haired white girl with ODST  
armor minus the helmet.

"Welcome to the outpost, rookie."

"Don't treat me like some new boot! I've taken on 3 covenant elites  
and won." She held up a necklace it looked like a piece of Covenant  
technology. "This is a piece of an energy sword that detonated. The  
love of my life sacrificed himself on Harvest! I've heard of your  
exploits on Anchoron-IV. Well I fought on Madrigal..."

New Tenochtitlan Madrigal  
September 21st 2528

'I was fresh out of boot back then. The fleet had deployed into  
Madrigal. I dropped in at about 0500'

Riquele's pod zoomed past a couple of skyscrapers and it lodged itself  
into the roof of a mall.

The scene was a mad house. A covenant carrier, a corvette, and a  
destroyer had begun to burn everything down. Skyscrapers were ablaze  
with fire. A great black smoke enveloped the city.

The pod burst open. The front of it fell into the burning streets below.

Riquele stepped out adorned in full ODST armor with a small symbol on  
her chest: an apple surrounded by fire to represent her home and life  
on Harvest destroyed by the Covenant.

She pulled out her M12 shotgun and MA5B assault rifle. Near her neck  
was a blade that she had crafted herself during training. She was  
adept in constructing knives.

'This hear knife.' In present day she pulled out a knife. 'I crafted  
from bits and pieces of Hunter armor.'

Suddenly the corvette fired onto the mall. The roof melted and gave  
way. Riquele slid with it. She landed in a fountain in the center of  
the mall.

Suddenly the radio crackled to life.

"This is Allison Church come in anybody?"

"This is Private Duesandang come in Allison."

"We're pinned down. *Static* Hunters have started firing on us! We  
need back up!"

"Copy that on our-"

Suddenly 3 purple pods that resembled ODST pods came crashing into the mall.

Large creatures adorned in armor came out. The flicked there arms and  
a blade of energy erupted out of them.

(Carolina theme-Spiral-RVB season 9 soundtrack- Jeff Williams)

The creatures surrounded her. She only had her knife, 2 frag grenades,  
and a shotgun with half a clip. The rest of the equipment had dropped  
in the center of the mall. Oddly enough by the gun store.

3 aliens with maroon armor and glowing blue swords? What odds.

The crutch kicked the group of elites onto the floor. They quickly  
regained balance as she blew the middle one's head into purple goo.

(Song end)

'Wait hold on a second." Celt said in present day. "You crutch kicked 3 elites?'

'Yes. Files are classified but maybe someday after the war is over and  
they're declassified I'll show you.'

(Heavy Metal Maine- RVB season 10 soundtrack- Jeff Williams)

Back in 2528 the elite lunged at Riquele and she tried to side step  
it. The elite missed her chest but got her leg.

"Dammit!"

The elite only snarled as it lunged a second time. She rolled out of  
the way is the elite stabbed the floor. But she left a little surprise  
for him as she ducked for cover.

Beep...beep beep beep beep! BOOM!

The grenade detonated and elite guts were splattered everywhere. The  
last elite tossed a plasma grenade at her. She ducked as a brilliant  
blue light enveloped her shotgun.

"Don't fail me now Lil Mack!" She unsheathed her blade with the same  
symbol as the one on her chest on the blade.

She tossed the blade. It spinned towards the covenant elite it landed  
right into its neck and it collapsed onto the floor.

She stood over the body.

"That was for Harvest!" She said as she spit on the corpse.

(Song end)

"Private Duesandang this is Captain Fisher of the UNSC Gambit. We are  
leaving this system get to the evac site before the Covenant do.  
There's nothing we can do for the civilians."

"Yes sir I understand."

She hopped over the guard rail and down into the lower level of the  
mall. She picked up her SPNKR from her weapon's drop in front of the  
guns store. She also grabbed grenades and a DMR.

(Blow me away- Breaking Benjamin)

She looked over to the auto store. She was in luck! One Mongoose was  
left intact. Suddenly the back of the Mall exploded and melted as the  
edge of a Glassing beam hit it.

She jumped right onto the mongoose and started it up.

The glass door of the mall shattered as the mongoose plowed through.

Covenant grunts crowded the streets. Riquele tossed a couple of  
grenades and launched a few rockets into the crowds. That splattered  
them.

Evac point was central park the last UNSC strong center left on  
Madrigal. It was one kilometer away when the corvette fired at her and  
the streets and the buildings around her. Which erupted in flames  
behind her.

Suddenly one pelican left central park and flew towards the corvette.  
It dodged the plasma that was being flung at it. It slammed into the  
corvette and exploded... A miniature nuclear explosion enveloped  
the vessel and when the smoke and dust cleared there was nothing  
left but small debris.

Riquele pulled up in her mongoose.

"Ok that's the last survivor!"

"Did Allison get here?"

"No, we sent a couple of Grizzly tanks to save her and her team. Her  
mission was to get a nuclear missile tipped with plasma disrupters to  
that destroyer. She failed. All data and the missile itself were  
destroyed. It is some what her fault that we lost madrigal. She said  
one thing when we found her. She had lost a lot of blood. She said  
'Tell Leonard I'm sorry and don't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes.'"

"I'm sorry."

"Get to the pelican; we're done here."

The pelicans zoomed into orbit as a fleet of 20 Covenant carriers  
dropped out of Slipspace.

Outpost 69 New Dawn  
November 1st, 2532

"... I watched the Planet burn. I failed to save Allison. I killed  
the elites. I found this lodged in my leg after the elite exploded."  
She held up her energy sword piece necklace. "I told the medic to make  
me a necklace out of it. This came from my leg. A reminder of my  
failure."

"It wasn't your fault." Gypsey said.

"Yes it was! I wasn't able to save her!"

"If it's anyone's fault it's those elites'." Celt said.

"Wise words Celt." Slippy said.

"You're not a failure and we want to welcome you to the team."

Riquele let a little smile slip.

Meanwhile on the other side of the camp a radio communicator was  
communicating with HIGHCOMM.

"This is Sigma station. We're reading Slipspace ruptures dark side.  
We've lost Contact with Dashing Loyalty. We've got no registration  
signals on those ships. Wait NO!" Then the comm link went dead.

"Sigma station come in!"

"This is omega station. We're reading 40 unidentified ships. We're  
detecting debris in the vicinity of Sigma station. Wait... Confirmed  
a Covenant fleet has dropped in system. Initiating Cole Protocol we're  
confirming a Covenant threat."

The comm officer sat up in his chair.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes sir purging files."

The comm officer hit the button on his dashboard that sounded the alarm.

Back with the jokers they were laughing until they heard the siren.

"No..." Gypsey said.

"Everyone get your gear ready that alarm means we have Covenant bogies inbound!"

**Chapter 8: Reaching for the stars  
UNSC Breaking Bad, in orbit around Reach  
August 30th 2552**

A crewman raced through the halls as fire enveloped the ship. Then  
the fire caught up to him and he disappeared from existence.

Outside the Covenant fleet crushed the human fleet with there advanced  
plasma weaponry. Bodies flew through space... Ships erupted into  
blue and yellow and orange flames. Below the cities and naval ship  
yards burned. The alien fleet had already won this fight.

The orbital MAC could not stop them. The fleet was in ruins but still  
fought on against the fleet of alien warships.

**ONI CASTLE base, Reach  
August 29th, 2552**

3 Spartans stood before Dr. Halsey. One wore the standard Mark V armor  
but had his left shoulder painted Teal. This was Class 3 Petty Officer  
Derek-118.

To Derek's left was an A Spartan with Red armor, an EOD helmet, an  
HP/HALO chest plate, and jump jet shoulders. Anthony-769.

And to Derek's right was a blue Hayabusa Spartan with a Rocket  
Launcher on his back. Spartan 122, Fernando.

"You know your mission Spartans." Dr. Halsey said.

"Yes ma'am. Go to Earth and defend it if she gets attacked by the  
Covenant." Derek said.

"You will be using the ship Eternal Night to go to Earth. She's in  
orbit right now and she's waiting on you. What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing ma'am." They said in unison.

"Good. Then god's speed Spartans."

**UNSC Gettysburg in Orbit around Reach  
August 30th, 2552  
2 hours before arrival of Covenant fleet of Abiding truth**

"Hey Riquele!" Celt called.

"Yeah?" She came over to Celt who was holding a bottle of alcohol.

"Try this. It's one of my own concoctions. I call it apple pie."

"No thanks I don't drink."

"Eh suit yourself then." He drank a sip of it.

Gypsy came in with a towel around his head. He had just taken a shower.

"Celt you better not be hitting on the lady now." He said.

"Oh no. I'm just offering her some apple pie."

"Why don't you give me some?"

Celt poured some into a shot glass.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Brass has been all over me since I blew up that "Intel"."

"You didn't have orders not to destroy that covenant computer  
whatdoyacallit until after you blew it up."

"Exactly."

Slippy came in.

"Whatya all yakking about?"

"Oh just alcohol and blowing stuff up." Riquele said.

"Oh in that case. I was once drunk when I blew up a wraith tank."

"Yeah we were there."

"Oh yeah."

**UNSC Unexpected Shutdown  
In orbit around Reach  
1 hour before arrival of Covenant fleet of Abiding truth**

A fresh she was. Karen Riester was one of the newest personal on the  
Unexpected Shutdown. She had just gotten out of the Naval academy on  
the surface a week ago. She had passed with flying colors. She was now  
one of the crewmen aboard the ship. She even had a plasma pistol that  
her ex-boyfriend had given her. He was dead now but it didn't make  
much of a difference.

She was at her post on communications. When suddenly a warning from  
one of the outposts in the region popped up on screen.

A massive Covenant fleet was what they had detected. 300 strong.

"Oh my god."

"What is it Riester?" Captain Andrew Del Rio said.

CaptainDelRio was the captain of the Unexpected Shutdown. He would  
later be known as the captain of the first UNSC Infinity and the first  
man to order an arrest on a Spartan-II. But that's way in the future  
let's stick to 2552.

"We just got a message. A massive enemy fleet sir. 3... 300 strong."

"My god..."

"Admiral Whitcomb has ordered us to stack up and defend Reach!"  
Shouted Commander Andersmith.

"Well then let's do this."

**UNSC Eternal Night  
In Slipspace transit  
30 minutes until arrival of the fleet of abiding truth**

"Oh my god!" Fernando said looking at his computer screen.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Reach is toast."

"What?"

"300 Covenant ships are coming for them. We've won orbital  
engagements. But only if we outnumber them 3-1. Not the other way  
around! Reach is a goner."

"John, Kelly, Fred and the others are there!"

"Hope they get out okay. Even of we turned around. Reach would be  
glass before we even got there. Plus it wouldn't help."

"Damn..."

**UNSC Gettysburg  
In orbit around Reach  
3 minutes until Covenant fleet arrival**

Reach had had a few covenant engagements in the last few days but not  
serious. Now a fleet of 300 would be bearing down on them. They had  
begun to evacuate civilians 2 hours ago. 20 ships had made it out.

Then suddenly there they were... Hundreds of dots of light winked in  
and out and with each prick of light came a Covenant ship. One after  
another.

The UNSC Unexpected shutdown had bugged out. Most likely the ensign  
panicked probably shit his pants when he saw the covenant fleet.

Jokers had transferred over to an evac ship. They had defended it  
against the surviving Covies that were on the surface.

The ships began to fire but nothing could be done.

The captain watched as the fleet was consumed with fire. The Pillar of  
Autumn had escaped before the shit had hit the fan. Entire ships were  
turned into small particles of ionized metal as the Covenant swiped  
through.

The fleet did not go quietly into the night though. 20 covenant ships  
had been smashed.

Suddenly a plasma round smacked into the Gettysburg's engines. They  
burned as the plasma boiled through the hull.

Alarms sounded but captain Sherman did not hear a sound. As the people  
around him dived for cover and consoles exploded he would go quietly  
standing at his bridge.

"It's been an honor to serve you all."

Life support flickered out of existence and the air within the ship  
went out of the ship and into the vacuum of space.

Sherman's eyes closed as the gravity failed. He fell backwards but did  
not hit the floor.

All lights on the bridge flickered and died. The only light was the  
burning consoles and sparks from wires.

The ship shutdown and drifted through space and joined the rest of the fleet.

"Warning life support total failure. Current pressure: 0 PSI." The  
computer said as it to was silenced.

The silence filled the ship as nobody lived and the machines quieted.  
Within a few hours the fires were silenced as well. The ship was now  
completely dead.

.75pt;p EOn : ` c .0pt 0in'

**Official report on the destruction of most of Equestria**

Fillydelphia, Canterlot, Manehattan, Cloudsdale, and Stalliongrad all received major damage. Cloudsdale is a complete loss. Canterlot and Manehattan can be reconstructed. Stalliongrad received minor damage and can be in complete operation within 1 week.

The humans have saved us from well other humans. This UNSC is welcome to Equestria. The insurrection is not.

The UNSC has offered to help rebuild the cities lost but I respectfully declined.

This report was filled out by Princess Celestia.

**UNSC _Infinity_**

**2 weeks after _Dashing Loyalty_'s escape**

"We've traced the slipspace trail to an unknown system not in our data-base. It seems that this planet that the _Dashing Loyalty_ has set itself upon is or was habited by humanoid life." Logan explained.

"Set a course."

"WAIT!"

Hicks turned around and saw Rainbow Dash coming out of the elevator as well as her friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're coming with you?"

"You're the bearers of the elements of harmony! Doesn't Celestia need you?"

"She approves and wants us to study the realm outside of Equestria."

"Then you're officially drafted. Welcome to the UNSC; Captain Dash of the UNSC marines. Dr. Twilight Sparkle. Private first class Applejack. Sgt. Pinkie Pie. And Medical officer Fluttershy."

"Sir!" Dash saluted.

"At ease. Karen! Set a course for the unknown system! We will try and capture Echo! If we can't capture him then we will have no choice but to kill him."

"Yes sir."

The _Infinity_ jumped into slipspace and left the Equestrian system.

(You're gonna go far kid- Rainbow Dash version)

**Derek Hicks as himself**

**Anthony Brown as himself**

**Fernando Mata-Alan as himself**

**Mandi Samborn as Herself**

**Morgan Mason as Herself**

**Karen Riester as Herself**

**Dennis "Sierra" as himself**

**Weston as Himself**

**Doc as Himself**

**Kavi as Echo**

**Kalvin as Viper**

**Kristen as Nova**

**Matt Hullum as Sarge and Doc**

**Burnie Burns as Church and the MERCENARY AIs**

**Jason Saldana as Tucker**

**Joel Hayman as Caboose**

**Geoff Ramsey as Grif**

**Dan Godwin as Donut**

**Gus Sorola as Simmons**

**Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**

**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

**Tabitha St.**** Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna**

**Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie**

**Michelle Creber as Applebloom**

**Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle**

**Madeline Peters as Scootaloo**

**Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia**

**And **

**John De Lancie as Discord**


	12. Rio The Derek Hicks Chronicles (G3)

**Generation 3:**

**Prologue:  
Harvest, New Utgard, December 7th 2605**

My home destroyed without hesitation. I may have been old but Spartans  
did age differently. Now what stood where the beautiful ruins were was  
"New" Utgard. It was the bustling center of attention where the new  
terra forming was originating from.

I Mandi Samborn have been in exile for over 70 years and now I'm back  
and I'm not back for being an MIA Spartan coming off that list. No,  
I'm back for vengeance. Revenge for me, for Mack, for Harvest and for  
him. He always hated me even in training. That's why he left me here  
to rot.

And now I'm coming back.

**UNSC Shipyards, Utgard Harvest  
9:00 PM**

Samborn held an M6D pistol. She hopped over a hunk of metal in the  
shipyards towards an old UNSC vessel from the war. It served in the  
battle of Acheron-V and New Dawn.

The UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_. It was a high level destroyer in its heyday.  
At the battle of Reach it was smashed. It was being fitted for museum  
placement. They had even given it an engine but no slipspace drive.  
But it was the only ship in this bone yard that could break orbit.

She climbed some metal poles that stuck out of the hull horizontally.  
She swung from each one and climbed into an open Archer missile pod  
she crawled up the tube and busted into the ship's Archer missile  
storage bay.

The _Dashing Loyalty_ had been hit right in the left side of engineering  
with a plasma torpedo. It had burned into the main reactor.  
Fortunately it didn't detonate but unfortunately it had shut down all  
power including life support.

She sprinted down the corridor and she busted into the bridge. She  
tapped the command console and activated the new SN radiation reactor.

To get it to a museum on Reach they had to install a reactor. Most  
reactors now ran on a highly radioactive crystal called Sky net  
radiation. It was first used to store AIs but most became rampant 2  
hours after creation so it was dubbed Sky net Radiation after the early  
21st century Antagonist of a science fiction movie. After it was used  
for power it was adapted for reactors and weapons usage.

The bridge burst into light as the ship activated. Suddenly a small  
figure of a blue Pegasus appeared over a holographic pedestal.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" She asked in a tomboyish voice.

"We're going to Earth, AI."

"My name is Iris Concitus."

"Well Iris. We're going to earth."

"You do know that without a slipspace drive we will not be able to get  
there for over a hundred years!"

"Then cryo me and wake me when we get there."

"Ok then. I am obligated to report this but... It seems like an  
adventure to be had!" She typed into a holographic console in front of  
her with her hooves. "Done."

The ship began to lift off the shipyard shook as the vessel  
accelerated into the sky.

"We're being haled by the Great war society. They are asking if we are  
taking the ship to Reach."

"Tell them yes. And cut off all beacons so this ship can't be traced."

"Done preparing for maximum speed."

The ship accelerated through space. As this happened Samborn started  
walking towards the cryo bay.

"I would also recommend if we are taking this into battle that I begin  
repairs. And ammo production."

"What guns do we got?

"We have 200 archer missile pods and 20 missiles that were originally  
for display. A MAC gun with 2 heavy rounds and 5 normal. We also have  
4 auto 50 cal turrets. Ammo for those can be fashioned out of the  
Debris scattered from when the shit hit the fan. I can also give you 2  
normal MAC rounds. But besides that..."

"Can you convert some of the cryo pods to missiles?"

"Yes you'll only be needing one and I can fashion a Nuke from a small  
fragment of SN radiation. But unless we run into anybody we're not  
gonna be getting much else."

"So that totals at about 56 Archer missiles, 2 heavy MAC rounds, 7  
normal, 4 50 caliber turrets, and an SN rad nuke. I like these odds."  
Samborn said as she entered the cryo bay. "I'll take #69."

She climbed into the cryo chamber.

"Wake me when we get there or we run into anybody."

"Gotcha."

The lid sealed over Samborn and the glass frosted up.

**UNSC _Infinity_-III in orbit around Earth  
December 8th, 2605**

"Halsey this is a crazy idea. But I like it." Admiral Hicks said as he  
surveyed Halsey's lab.

"Well with animal translators we've learned that most animals are more  
intelligent as we make them to be." Halsey looked at a small green  
glowing vile.

"So birds? As unstoppable warriors?"

"Not unstoppable. Merely versatile. They can fly. On there own. They  
can blend in. And with the right bio augmentations. Deadly. UNSC  
special ops team Azure has a bird trained to fight. We can improve  
upon them."

"Okay but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't I always?" Oh! I almost forgot." She used a laser pointer to  
activate a screen. On the screen was names a list of names, numbers,  
and species.

Lucky-1 Seagull  
Kessie-2 Blue bird  
Fira-3 N/A "Phoenix"  
Grasser-4 N/A  
Skipper-5 Penguin  
Kowalski-6 Penguin  
Rico-7 Penguin  
Blu-8 Spix's Macaw  
Jewel-9 Spix's Macaw

"These are the subjects I've selected. Subject 3 and 4 are some sort  
of mutant form of well I don't know. It needs study. Fira appears to  
be a Phoenix that we recovered from a forerunner facility on Requiem.  
We've been unable translated the Symbol next to it."

Now on the screen showing a glyph of a circle with what appeared to be  
a crescent moon and sun on the sides and on the center a diamond  
shape.

"And Grasser has abilities that surpass most it appears that he can  
control plant life. He was found near a crater on installation 02 in a  
forerunner stasis pod. Not much is known but judging by nearby  
terminals in the wreckage was that this was supposed to be a weapon  
against something called the Starlings but I have yet to figure out  
what these Starlings are." Halsey went on. "But wreckage from the  
Didact's ship have revealed some interesting tid bits of forerunner  
history. But that's a different topic. I want you to find these  
subjects."

**Rio de Janeiro****, Blu bird sanctuary  
July 19th, 2017**

Sierra pulled up in his team's jeep. The parking lot was not as full  
because Wednesday was official "Take a break and party day". Blu had  
communicated though the computer by typing it out on Microsoft word  
2016 edition.

Sierra and all of Azure had come to bring presents. Something that a  
bunch of people were getting riled up about. A life lengthening serum  
courtesy of Sierra' superior. Told em to test it out on the birds.  
Gave em a whole case of the stuff. The team celebrated by testing it  
on themselves.

They went into the administrative offices and eeyup Pedro was cranking  
the music, Blu and Jewel were dancing, Nico was singing, Rafael and  
his wife danced as there army of children danced around them, Linda  
and Tulio were gravitating towards each other.

"What's up Everybody?" Sierra yelled.

The music came to a sudden halt Linda and Tulio looked up and the  
birds gathered on the reception table.

"My team and I have a big announcement! First off. Weston! Bell! Bring  
those crates in!"

Weston and Bell came in carrying trays not crates of syringes.

"We are here to give you all this serum." Sierra explained. "This is  
the life lengthening serum that has everyone worked up. Ya'll get  
some. You get to live a lot longer than you would have normally."

"It's clinically proven!" Weston chimed in.

Blu flew over to the computer.

"_Like srsly. Srs face : l_." Blu typed.

"Yes! Consider it a government test."

"Sweet!"

The birds crowded around the table with the cases of serum. Bell began  
to pass out the syringes.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_, approximately 50 years to earth  
November 6th, 2707**

Life support was turned off to conserve power. Ice crystals had formed  
in most of the corridors. Most lights had also been turned off.

Iris Concitus was the only source of light on the bridge. Suddenly  
something bleeped on her scanners. A small vessel. No slipspace drive.  
It was old. It was an n early 21st century prototype cryo ship. Very  
few of them were ever launched only 1 was recovered. They ran on  
momentum usually but had fusion powered engines. They even had minimal  
weapons. The last one was launched in 2017 and it was stolen by  
escaped criminals from the Brasilia maxima prison.

Scans showed it was still intact and had survivors on it.

"Wake me when we get there or we run into anybody." Samborn's words echoed.

New weapons and more power. And more man power. And only a day off course.

"Bringing life support back online beginning to heat corridors. Lights on!"

Temperature rose from -23 C to 10 C.

The ice that had gathered began to melt. The lights came on. And the  
ship accelerated towards the ancient craft.

**Washington**** DC****, UN Research center (Space flight division)  
August 8th, 2017**

The glass doors that lead into the reception area exploded. Glass  
sprayed from doorway and a bird flew through the smoke. He tapped the  
terminal with his Talons and got a map of the facility. The Cherokee  
class space shuttle was being housed in the center of the space flight  
division. It was due for launch next year. But this bird's masters had  
a new plan.

A Jamaican man with a cigar in his mouth and two Type 56 assault  
rifles in his hands walked in followed by a tall man with an afro and  
a fat guy.

"Armando, Tipa, take care of any witnesses. Nigel!" The Jamaican man  
called to the cockatoo he sent in. "Start the fuel up of the  
_Cherokee_-III."

Nigel did a salute and went to it he flew into the air vents.

"Hey Marcel? Where are we gonna go when we're in this spaceship?" Tipa asked.

"A system called Sigma. No one else will ever get there. It takes 700  
years to get there. So we'll never be found."

"Hey boss, why are we going there? Theirs probably no life there."

"Ah but in 2014 the planet Sigma-V was said to be the most likely  
planet with life on it."

"Well then let's go to mars or whatever." Tipa said.

Marcel went over behind the reception desk and pushed a button. The  
plain wall behind the desk slid up and revealed the vessel. 4 tons of  
hydrogen were being stored within the craft. Enough to power the  
prototype fusion reactor for years.

The ship was shaped like a rocket that you would see in cartoons. It  
was about 10 times as tall as the Saturn-V rockets and about 20%  
cooler. It was painted a dark teal color. A ring surrounded the center  
of the ship. This produced the gravity. The engines were about the  
size of busses. Connecting the ship to the dock. Mounted prototype  
laser turrets lined the upper hull of the ship.

"Launch commencing in 5 minutes." A disembodied female slightly  
British voice said.

The 3 smugglers boarded the ship and strapped themselves in. Suddenly  
below the troublesome team called Azure Ops had surrounded the ship.

"You have 1 minute to get off that ship, Marcel." Said Sierra who was  
holding a Javelin.

"30 seconds until lift off boss." Tipa reported.

"Launch now."

"But Marcel! We don't have the maximum fuel we can have!"

"Start the reactor and proceed for launch."

The engine began to whir and the engines glowed orange as it began to activate.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Sierra ordered as they abandoned the craft.

The room filled with fire as the ship left the ground and into the  
sky. It exited the gravity well of the earth and zoomed into the  
stars.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_ Cryo bay  
November 7th, 2707**

The lights came on suddenly and the cryotube was seen. The frost slowly  
, melted away and revealed the occupant. Her helmet had been removed  
before she had been frozen. Her eyes suddenly opened. She smacked onto  
the glass.

"Stay calm." Iris Concitus's voice said to Samborn.

"Where are we?"

"We're about 20 years from Earth." Iris responded.

"Why did you wake me?"

"I've come across an extremely old but formidable ship and it has  
survivors on it."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"202 years 1 month 0 days 5 hours."

"How olds the ship?"

"It was stolen from Washington in 2017."

"Hey Iris."

"Yes?"

"Can you let me out of the cryo pod?"

"Sure."

The lid flew open and the Spartan with no helmet stepped onto the deck.

"What's our integrity? The ship more than likely has deteriorated in 200 years."

"I kept up maintenance and repairs since we left Harvest. Only the  
lower crew quarters have depressurized. And I bet our friends on that  
Cherokee class vessel would be happy to help us on our mission."

"Prep a pelican."

"You never did ask our ship's vehicle Inventory."

"Okay what do we have in the form of vehicles?"

"We have 3 pelican dropships, 5 hornet fighters, 2 long swords, and an  
old mantis walker. The oldest in the line way before the first  
prototype. This was the proof of concept. We also have a falcon  
dropship."

"Good."

"We are docking with the vessel now."

**United States**

The airlock opened with a hiss. The chamber was depleted of air so air  
from the _Dashing Loyalty_ quickly rushed into the _Cherokee_. A single  
red light flickered on the control Terminal. Samborn looked at it.  
'Engine failure unable to reach destination'.

"I'm detecting a breach in the manifolds that keep the engines moving.  
The ancient computer was told to unthaw them when they reached the  
planet Sigma-V. At there speed if it would have taken 700 years if  
there engines hadn't failed. Cryo failure has not accrued however.  
Prepping unthawing of crew." Iris Concitus activated e thawing  
procedure.

Suddenly 4 beds came out of the wall with a hiss. White steam lifted  
from the chambers. The ice on one of the chambers melted away and  
revealed a dirty cockatoo.

"Species is the Sulfur Crested Cockatoo. Genus Cacatua galerita.  
Wait... This is the one that helped some bird smugglers in 2011.  
Marcel Galleline was the leader. His pet was said to be shredded by  
his airplane causing it to crash but he and his friends survived and  
was arrested. He was said to have been the one to have stolen this  
craft."

In the next cryopod was none other than Marcel Galleline. He had a  
goatee and Jamaican hair style. He wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt with  
orange pedals on it.

"That's definitely Marcel."

Samborn looked over to the other pods. They contained a fat man with a  
shaved head with a shirt that was so small it exposed his fat pasty  
belly and in the other a tall skinny man with an afro.

"Other escapees from the Brazilian Institute in 2017. Tipa Sanchez  
and Armando Gonzales. They worked with Marcel back in the day."

Suddenly the first cryo chamber opened and the Jamaican man sat up and  
looked around.

"Ugh. Them freezers really take it out of you." He looks up to see  
Samborn. "Who the hell are you?"

"Miranda-666 or Samborn whichever you prefer Marcel. I'm a Spartan  
with the UNSC. Welcome to the year 2707."

"We were supposed to be at Sigma-V by now."

"Well your too late it's being set as a colony soon. But you can help me."

"Why would me and my henchmen help you?"

"Because I can pay you. With a place to live. My ship. The UNSC  
_Dashing Loyalty_. You don't have to waste away in this freezer."

"And when your done with us?"

"You can continue to live with me on this ship or try to live anywhere  
I don't care I'll give you all the credits I got."

"Ok well everyone has probably forgotten about us anyway."

"Except for the birds that you tried to steal."

"How would they be alive?"

"I'll fill you in over the next few days then we'll go into the cryo chambers."

**In Association with Dashing Loyalty productions**

A Master Derek Story

**Rio: The Derek Hicks Chronicles******

Staring:  
Derek Hicks  
Anthony Brown  
Fernando Mata Alan  
Tom Fortnell  
Dennis Sierra  
Jesse Eisenberg  
Anne Hathaway  
Will.  
Jaime Foxx  
Leslie Mann  
Rodrigo Santoro  
Mandi Samborn  
Jake T. Austin  
Shannon McCormick  
Burnie Burns  
Matt Hullum  
Gus Sorola  
Joel Heyman  
Geoff Ramsey  
Dan Godwin  
Jason Saldana  
Kathleen Zeulch  
Jen Brown  
Ashleigh Ball  
Carlos Ponce  
And some other voice actors which will not be put in the credits

**Chapter 1: Arrival  
December 12, 2726  
Rio de Janeiro UNSC Alpha base capital**

Admiral Derek Hicks straitened up his tie as he walked to his office.  
He had just approved the construction of the UNSC _Infinity_-IV. He had  
also checked up on the Vacation bird project. All systems were running  
normally. Unfortunately Hicks planned on taking it down before  
Christmas.

He opened the door to his office. It was a beautiful office. The  
window behind his desk overlooked the Brazilian museum of the  
covenant war. His desk was made out of wood from the Amazon  
Rainforest. Federal regulations say that only 5 trees can be removed  
from the forest every year. This desk was made in 2677 out of one of  
those trees. He had the picture of his family that was taken at the  
reunion back in 2554. It hung on a wall right by the oak bookcase. On  
the other side was a pedestal with a glass globe on it and within that  
globe was a feather from Fira who along with Grasser died on Madrigal  
in the 48th VB mission. On his desk were the normal things. Pencils,  
papers, a UNSC grade plasma pistol. On the other side of the room was  
a mounted MA5B assault rifle. The same one that led Hicks through the  
war. And below that was a glass case that contained dual M6D magnums.

Suddenly Vice Admiral Anthony Brown came into the office.

"Admiral, sir!"

"At ease Anthony. I told you it feels weird when you salute me."

"Ok. I got Halsey's report on the symbols that we found at the  
coordinates we found on the forerunner chamber we found Fira in."

"What is it?"

"It's some kind of forerunner structure she found. Below this symbol  
right here were more coordinates. It should take about a year to  
translate them."

The symbol Anthony pointed to was that of what appeared to be a circle  
with a small diamond shape within the center and a symbol for the sun  
and the moon circling the spark.

"Weird. That symbol looks like the same one from Fira's artifact." Hicks sighed.

"It's not your fault."

Fira and Grasser had been killed In Action on Ratitar-XII in battle  
with insurrectionists that had once been ONI spooks from the original  
ONI. That and descendants of the Serumese. They had been in a troop  
carrier warthog when a banshee blew the thing to bits. All the others  
had survived but Fira and Grasser had been disintegrated by the fuel  
rod burst. A legitimate Phoenix killed. Most likely some sort of  
forerunner bio research but still Fira was a Phoenix.

"Yes it is! It was my op to get the artifact!"

They were sent there to retrieve a special forerunner artifact.  
Studying it led to great research on RSN. RSN is a special type of SN  
radiation. RSN stands for Rainbow Sky Net Radiation. In its raw form  
its in a crystal that shines in a plethora of colors. It was first  
used in Faster-Than-Sound travel. It caused a burst of color when it  
accelerated into mach 1 and that burst would propel it at mach 10. The  
event of that massive RSN burst has been called the 'Sonic Rainboom'  
by low level UNSC personal. It was later used in planet shattering  
Weapons of Mass destruction and Professor Logan Osmolinski is  
researching inter-universal travel with it. It also is being used in  
new Slipspace propulsion.

"You ok?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of all the friends we lost over the years."  
Derek said.

"Like Mandi?"

"Yeah, like Mandi."

"You ever miss her?"

"You learn to move on. You don't stop living just because somebody dies."

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_ in orbit around the moon**

Iris Concitus had developed a cloaking device in the last few years.  
It was based off of the ONI prototype. Unfortunately to get it she had  
to disassemble some of the internal systems of the Cherokee. Samborn  
and the others were awoken a few days before there arrival.

"Ma'am, we're back." Iris reported to Samborn

"We're home."

The smugglers entered the bridge.

On the view screen the moon began to part and reveal the big blue  
marble was revealed. The light from Sol bounced off the surface and  
created a beautiful display.

Below the ship was the UNSC's lunar colony, Luna. Roads crisscrossed  
below the dome which contained the air.

"It's been too long... Tipa! Armando! Get to your stations! We're  
about to breach the mainframe!"

**UNSC Mainframe management facility, UNSC Colony Luna**

Private Francisco was somewhat on duty. He had his feet propped up on  
the table watching the latest Grifball tournament on his computer. His  
job was to monitor the mainframe for hacks.

But above this room was quite a few air ducts. And within this air  
duct was a very specific creature. A cockatoo.

Suddenly the vent fell to the floor.

Pvt. Francisco turned around and examined the vent and scratched his  
head. Suddenly a claw came through his neck.

"Oh!" He collapsed to the floor and a pool of dark red liquid flooded  
the floor. Nigel climbed onto the laptop and closed out of Grifball  
and got the access codes for the mainframe by breaking into the  
Private's private email and went over to the access terminal. He then  
proceeded to hook up a chip to the terminal that he had gotten from  
Samborn.

Files flashed across the screen as they streamed to the Dashing Loyalty.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_ in orbit around the Moon**

"Ok I'm getting the information." Iris Concitus reported.

"Anything we can use against him?"

"Something encrypted called Project Vacation Bird and many inquiries  
to a forerunner artifact with these symbols on it."

The symbol of the diamond with the sun and moon on either side  
appeared on the view screen.

"They appear to be linked to some coordinates but its not translated  
into anything we can use. Also a little skirmish is happening in  
Moscow. I'll get to decrypting the Vacation Bird files."

"Ok good. Evac Nigel and we can get to our plans."

**Rio de Janeiro**

Hicks and Anthony were walking down the corridor.

"We've had a break in at the mainframe facility on Luna. 1 casualty.  
Private Dominic Francisco. His neck was punctured by well we don't  
know at this time. We're still investigating."

"Ok keep me posted. How's our war in Moscow?"

"Fernando is about to take it back."

"Good let me know how that goes."

**Chapter 2: Take it back  
Air assault squadron 20-RD approaching Moscow  
December 13th, 2726**

Fernando was piloting the UNSC's newest fighter. The Mark-IV Seraph.  
When the covenant disbanded all of there designs went to the UNSC. Now  
this Seraph fighter looked nothing like the mark I. It was red and had  
wings. It resembled a fighter jet but it had an RSN engine. The first  
of its kind to be used in combat. Air assault squadron 20-RD was the  
first recon that would kill the enemy defenses for the Spartan-VIs.  
These vessels could indeed create a sonic Rainboom using the RSN  
drives. In fact this squadron was decelerating from there thrust  
created by the Sonic Rainboom that propelled them here.

"Field commander Mata-Alan we are approaching the target."

"Copy that Blue-2. Start warming up the weapons.

Mark IV Seraphs sported dual plasma repeaters which were mounted on  
there wings. They could also fire a plasma beam from underneath the  
cockpit. They are also rated for orbital insertion.

"Sight on target." Blue-7 reported.

(Blow me away- Breaking Benjamin)

The target was the anti-tank mass drivers on top of the capital  
building which was occupied by rebel forces.

"Light em up, boys and girls!"

The formation broke and plasma started flying into Moscow. Beams and  
globs struck the mass drivers and they detonated. They then began to  
strafe the soldiers on the ground.

Shrapnel and fire leapt from the top of the capital and suddenly 2  
anti air plasma towers rose from behind the building and fired onto  
the Seraphs.

"Scramble!" Fernando ordered.

Blue-6 was hit in the engine. The vessel erupted into multi-colored flame.

Suddenly the clouds erupted into blue energy above the city and came  
the UNSC _Infinity_-III. Its plasma canons mustered and fired into the  
anti air towers.

"This is Captain Leslie Winkle of the UNSC _Infinity_. Need some  
assistance gentlemen?"

"Boy would we ever."

"We're dropping military convoys in need of defending. We could use a  
Spartan on the ground."

"Well you got one."

(song end)

Suddenly a man exited a door on the roof of the Capital building. He  
was holding a UNSC grade missile pod.

"Well fu-"

The man fired a plethora of missiles. Fernando tried to bob and weave  
but missile pods are deadly. The missiles struck the shield and  
shattered it. The last 3 struck the engine and wings. The vessel spun  
downwards towards the city streets. It struck the road and shattered  
and burned.

"Well I guess I'm on the ground." Fernando said as he smashed the  
glass out of the cockpit.

"Fernando-112 please rendezvous at the capital. The rebel leader is  
holding Governor Nickolas Alexandrov hostage. Rescue the governor and  
then report back to the _Infinity_."

**Moscow**

"We've detected fighting in the city. Intercepted signals suggest that  
Fernando-122 is down there." Iris stated.

"I have an idea of how to destabilize this mess." Samborn grinned  
sinisterly. "Target the capital building with our lasers."

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Fire!"

**Moscow streets, Earth**

Fernando was sprinting down the street with a shotgun in hand when  
suddenly the sky flashed bright red and a beam of crimson red streamed  
from the clouds into the Capital building. It ignited and exploded the  
west wing. The debris began to scatter.

"Jesus." Fernando said as a piece of the building slammed into a  
nearby skyscraper.

**UNSC Dashing Loyalty**

"Direct hit on the west wing."

"Nice shooting."

"Thank you."

"Have any satellites picked up the laser fire?"

"Yes ma'am. The combat satellite picked up the weapons fire but I  
moved us 500 kilometers from our previous position."

"Very good."

**Moscow**** Capital building plaza**

Ashes had begun to fall as the building blazed and smoked. The central  
dome had collapsed and fed the fire. Around the plaza Jiralhanae  
survivors gathered there wounded. Fernando realized this had not been  
a planned attack! The rebels didn't do this and neither did the UNSC.  
He had to get to the bottom of this.

He hopped over a burning car and sprinted towards the capital  
building. He kicked down the door and a wave of smoke escaped the  
building and into the plaza. He then stepped into the lobby of the  
building.

"What the hell just happened?" Captain Winkle yelled over the intercom.

"Laser canons. Not one of ours. And obviously not one of there's."  
Blue-3 reported.

"Fernando, your orders still stand. Evac the governor."

"Got it, ma'am."

A nav point appeared on Fernando's HUD. It pointed to the Governor's  
office. It was on the second floor of the building. In between the 2  
staircases.

"Damn stairs." Fernando uttered.

Fernando then activated his jetpack and flew up from the lobby and  
onto the second floor. He kicked down the door.

In the governor's chair was a man with a long beard and scruffy white  
hair. His eyes glowed orange. He wore a beat up business suit and a  
Grifball hat.

"When they said to get me I didn't think they'd send a Spartan." He  
said in a raspy voice.

"Where's the Governor?"

"Right to business. Well if I told you that would be telling correct?  
Ask the right questions and they will lead you to your result."

"Ok then who are you?"

"I am Commodore Leonardo. My ship is the Skeleton Crew. I'm a member  
of the Coalition of the united Serumese. Any other questions?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here? We are all supposed to die eventually. But  
the United Nations Space Command has broken this rule of nature."

"So your here to abolish the serum."

"Like my ancestor Caesar Watanabe."

"Ok then why do you need the governor to accomplish this goal?"

"Leverage. A hostage. A trade."

"Then where is he?"

"Now, now. That would be."

The commodore didn't finish his sentence as Fernando pulled out his  
M6D and pointed it at his head.

"Well I see negotiations have broken down. Oh boys!"

(Terrify- Jeff William (Ft Sandy Casey) Red vs Blue Season 10 soundtrack)

The 4 doors on the left and right sides of the room crashed down and  
red ODSTs poured out. They had an array of weapons from plasma  
repeaters to DMRs.

Fernando cracked his hands together and grabbed the flamethrower he  
had on his back. And fire flew at the groups of soldiers. The caught  
aflame and fell to the floor. Then it clicked empty. He threw the  
flame thrower to the floor and grabbed his shotgun and blew the  
nearest ODST's face off. One of them fired on Fernando with his DMR  
but was met with a shotgun to the crotch.

"Ahhh!" He screamed clutching his nonexistent genitals.

Fernando lobbed a grenade at one of the doors and it collapsed  
crushing the soldiers rushing through. He fired 3 shots at 3 more of  
the soldiers and they all perished.

He then grabbed his rocket launcher and launched a rocket at the  
ceiling on the left side of the room and collapsed the ceiling on top  
of those doors.

(Song end)

"Ok commodore. Where. Is. The. Governor."

"In the closet."

Fernando kicked down the closet door and there was the Governor. Tied  
up with rope and gagged. Fernando untied the rope from his mouth.

"It's going to be alright sir."

Fernando turned around and shot the commodore in the head.

"Fat pasty bastard."

A target transmitter fell out of the commodore's suit. It was active.

"Oh shit."

(Falling towards the sky- Jeff Williams Red vs blue season 9 soundtrack)

Fernando threw the governor over his shoulders and jumped out of the  
window behind the desk. A bolt of plasma struck the capital building  
and it exploded completely. The capital behind him burned blue and detonated into red and orange fire.

Fernando sprinted through the plaza as the blast spread out and  
smashed through the nearby buildings. He swerved through the street as  
the blast wave smashed a building right behind him.

"Fernando evac point! Hurry!" The captain shouted over the intercom.

A pelican landed at the end of the Kremlin wall. Fernando jumped over  
the wall and swift fully entered the pelican as it was airborne.

(song end)

"Get us out of here now!"

The pelican exited the city as the blast wave enveloped the entire  
center of the city.

**Chapter 3: Vacation Bird  
UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_, in orbit around earth  
December 14th, 2726**

"They have no idea who hit the capital. The satellites got one good  
look but they aren't looking for us." Samborn explained to the others.

"I have completed the decrypting of the VB files."

"Show us, Iris."

On the view screen was files of different types of birds, Profiles,  
Some sort of suit, and some other files.

Iris's Pegasus avatar appeared in front of the view screen.

"I've traced down 10 subjects in this project. This is one of Hicks's  
pet projects." She waved her holographic hoof in front of the screen  
and 9 profiles were displayed on the screen.

Lucky-0001  
Seagull  
Recovered from Hamburg Germany  
Active

Kessie-0002  
Blue bird  
Recovered from ANWR biosphere 100-A  
Active

Fira-0003  
N/A (dubbed Phoenix by Dr. Catherine Halsey)  
Recovered from Forerunner world Requiem  
KIA

Grasser-0004  
N/A  
N/A  
KIA

Skipper-0005  
Penguin  
Recovered from ONI section-II (Project ICEMAN)

Rico-0006  
Penguin  
Recovered from ONI section-II (Project ICEMAN)

Kowalski-0007  
Penguin  
Recovered from ONI section-II (Project ICEMAN)

Blu-0008  
Spix's Macaw  
Recovered from Blu bird sanctuary Rio de Janeiro

Jewel-0009  
Spix's macaw  
Recovered from Blu bird sanctuary, Rio de Janeiro

"They each have logs that tell about there recovery, training, ect. It  
appears that the animal translators were a direct subdivision of this  
program."

"Start the logs rolling them then. We'll need to know what we can  
about what we'll be fighting against."

**UNSC _Infinity_-III above Hamburg Germany  
December 8th, 2605**

Hicks stood on the bridge of the UNSC _Infinity_-III. Halsey was  
standing next to him.

"So why this specific bird? Why can't we just pick from the billions  
randomly across the globe?" Hicks asked Halsey.

"For one. Genetic markers. 2 we've got her story on record. She was  
the daughter of a seagull who was killed due to a major oil spill. But  
not before she could entrust an egg of hers to a cat named Zorba. Him  
and his friends were fighting a gang war with some rats already and  
they wanted to have a feast but after some strategic events kept her  
safe and eventually taught her to fly. She stuck around Hamburg for a  
while. We've been able to get this story from the local cameras and  
from the 3rd trial test of the animal translators. And now that  
animals are now required to register. Well at least the intelligent  
land and air ones. We got Lucky's bio data from the registration and  
it has the many points required for the program."

"Ok then." Hicks replied. "So how do you believe we acquire the new subject?"

"Force. Of course. You think she'll come quietly? I've prepared a  
small group to find her."

**Streets of Hamburg, Germany**

A shimmer moved through the streets. It spiraled through the air and  
landed on a manhole cover. It dissolved and a woman with cerulean blue  
rogue FREELANCER armor appeared. Then a black silhouette jumped off  
the nearest tower and landed next to the woman in blue armor. The  
black disappeared and revealed an ODST with a burning apple emblazoned  
on her chest.

"Ok the subject is here, Riquele." The rogue armored freelancer showed  
Riquele on her tac-pad.

"Gotcha Carolina."

They sprinted down the street towards a small house. This house was a  
two story house and it was painted white. Carolina removed her helmet  
and adjusted her crimson red hair. She knocked on the door.

A short, old, and chunky lady answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Agent Carolina. UNSC department of ONI section 3. We're here to claim  
some property."

"What property?"

"A seagull. Err escaped a local research center. Know anything about it?"

Carolina motioned for Riquele to go into the backyard. Riquele kicked  
the fence open and entered the backyard. Sitting there was a black cat  
with glowing green eyes.

Riquele shot out a small pellet into the creature's head.

"Hey what was that for?" The cat said.

"Communications. Breaking the language barrier." Riquele replied.

"Did you just respond to me?"

"Yes."

"Ok then this is weird."

"Your name is Zorba, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll know where UNSC VB Subject 0001 is located." Riquele explained.

"What?"

"Lucky, we need her."

"Ok I don't know who you thing you are crazy human lady but I'm not  
letting anyone touch her." Zorba protested.

Riquele pulled out a red plasma repeater.

"This is the Euthanizer. I got it off of a covenant elite. I tweaked  
it so it reduces anything it hits to ash. Tell me where she is or I'll  
use it."

"Jeez. Lady" Zorba looked over to the old Hamburg museum.

"Thanks for the info." Riquele put the repeater back on her back.

She walked back to the front door and Carolina was arguing with the fat lady.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR STUPID SECRET PROGRAMS!"

"Hey, Carolina. Got the info let's go! Hamburg museum."

"Thanks anyway lady."

Carolina and Riquele sprinted towards the museum. It had an abandoned  
feeling to it. The windows were cracked and dirty. The paint had faded  
to a dull grey. The front door was boarded up.

Carolina found a solution to the door. She kicked it down. It fell to  
the floor with a slam.

The room was filled with decaying artifacts. Even an entire t-rex  
skeleton sat collapsed in the center.

"Here's a good chance to test out our new system." Riquele told Carolina.

"The scanner thing? Don't need it."

"We're supposed to be field testing it. I'll use it."

On Riquele's HUD it scanned for any targets. Somewhat like VISR but  
way better. She picked up a single small target. It outlined the  
target and it was shaped like a kitten.

"We have a target. A small cat maybe a kitten."

"I can't believe we were pulled from the front lines to search  
abandoned museums for birds and kittens." Carolina commented.

Riquele activated her silhouette module and became a black figure. She  
walked slowly across the floor and quickly snatched the kitten.

It was a red kitten with a spot on its eye. Carolina quickly shot the  
kitten with the translator gun.

"Let me go!" The kitten protested.

Riquele fizzled back into color.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"None of your business!"

"Well then. Can you tell us where Lucky is?"

"No chance in hell!"

"Ok then negotiations have broken down. Carolina!"

Riquele threw the kitten into Carolina's arms.

"Make it talk." Riquele told her.

Riquele then took recon around the museum. She had the translator gun  
and was continuing to scout ahead when suddenly she heard the flapping  
of wings. Riquele went silhouette and went prone. She grabbed the stun  
Tesla pistol she had on her and looked around. Up on the ceiling was  
an exhibit on birds. And a seagull had just landed on one of the  
statues.

"Carolina I got eyes on target." Riquele said over the team-com. "I'm  
going in for the capture."

The pistol began to charge and glow blue. It discharged a beam of  
energy and it struck the seagull. It fell right into Riquele's arms.

"Mission accomplished."

**Administration hub of ANWR  
December 9th, 2605**

Hicks and Halsey walked through the clean white corridors of the  
administration hub of the second most secure animal reserve on earth.  
The first being the Amazon rainforest itself. ANWR used to be just  
arctic creatures. Now hundreds of underground Bio-domes populate the  
subsurface of the animal reserve. Each are different environment. From  
desert to grasslands to jungles to forests.

Hicks and Halsey were interested in a single specimen. A blue bird  
from dome 100-A. Reports say that strange anomalies mutated some of  
the creatures within dome 100-A.

"Sir I'm sorry dome 100-A is being refitted for an experiment  
involving post-Nuclear war scenarios." The officer told Hicks and  
Halsey.

"How's that?" Halsey asked.

"We've been increasing the radiation levels but still within standards  
according to UNSC Regulation 42-TW subsection: Gamma. We've also  
littered the area with debris and we evacuated all subjects before we  
turned the trees into charred masses."

"How many domes contain this type of biome?" Hicks asked.

"42." He replied.

"Did you return all subjects to the dome when the entire ecosystem was  
destroyed?"

"Yes. It's a test of radiation exposure and survival rate. Also  
ecosystem recovery."

"What about our subject?"

"Your subject?" The officer looked to his data-pad. "Blue bird  
specimen #42-B. Was transferred back into it as well as many other  
specimens. Including Dr. Christopher R. Dawson who is going to be our  
survivor specimen to test human survival rate. The dome is 4 cubic  
miles in area. Before the test we were testing human city environment  
affect on the ecosystem. Now we've reduced those cities to ruins to  
simulate post nuclear chaos. We've even created androids to simulate  
other humans so that Dr. Dawson can compete for food supplies. The  
test started with Dawson in a bunker underneath a tree in the northern  
part of the woods. He's faced mutant bears mostly so far in this test.  
But after a mix up in the zoological system we've got mutant tigers,  
kangaroos, elephants, even large rabbits. The subject your looking for  
has survived and is even thriving in this environment. She's taken  
shelter in the Washington monument model. The area is supposed to  
represent a nuclear wasteland in the WashingtonDC area."

"Ok that's a lot of information. But the question is can we have  
access to our subject?"

"Let's see." He tapped his data-pad. "Dawson is currently in his  
shelter which is 2.04 miles away from the downtown DC area. If we  
retrieve your subject it shouldn't interfere too much with our test.  
Ok you'll have to take in a falcon to retrieve her."

**UNSC ANWR dome 100-A exterior**

The falcon approached Dome 100-A. The technology was remarkable. From  
the outside you can see the inside. But on the inside it looked like  
sky. Weather systems functioned as well.

The falcon approached the large underground dome.

"Access port is over there." The officer told Hicks who was piloting the falcon.

Above the simulated ruins of Washington a large glass door began to  
part. A small shield door is what would keep the environment intact as  
they entered the sphere.

The glass doors stopped moving and a shimmering blue shield took its place.

The falcon slid through and into the ruins of Washington.

"Washington monuments right over there."

"I know where it is."

The falcon flew over to the crackled and destroyed structure. The  
paint had pealed away and sections of stone had fallen into the war  
ravaged capital hill.

The top room of the monument was filled with scraps of food and a  
small bird's nest was nestled in the corner of the elevator shaft.  
Within this nest was a small blue bird with ruffled feathers from a  
day of scavenging for food. Suddenly she heard the whir of the falcon.

The falcon hovered above the monument. It lowered to parallel with the  
hole in the structure. Hicks opened up the cockpit. He grabbed the  
translator gun and shot it at the bird. The translator bolt struck the  
bird and she fell backwards.

"It's your lucky day, Kessie!" Hicks yelled over the noise of the  
falcon. "Climb aboard I'll explain on the way!"

Kessie complied and flew into the cockpit.

"Told you Halsey, we don't have to use force!"

The falcon flew into the hole in the sky and the blue beam disappeared  
and was never seen again within the biosphere.

**UNSC _Infinity_-III, in airspace above New York City, North America  
December 10th, 2605**

"Ok the next 3 subjects are located within the central park zoo."  
Halsey explained. "Derek you've seemed to have gained some pounds in  
your office job."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No I'm saying that you should reassemble aqua team and retrieve these  
subjects yourself. You need the exercise."

"No..."

"Whatever, Halsey!" Hicks crossed his arms.

"So you don't want to do some field work?"

"Dammit. It is fun... But I'm not doing it to lose weight."

"Ok."

Hicks walked over to the communications.

"Fernando, Anthony, get your lazy asses to the pelican bay. We're  
going to do the job Aqua style." Hicks announced over the intercom.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Just found out a girl I like is a Lesbian. Dammit."

"That does sure suck." Fernando said as he stood leaning in the  
doorway to the bridge.

"Yeah. Well let's roll!" Hicks said as he pushed a button on his belt  
and a suit assembled around him. Minus the helmet.

"Whoa!" Fernando exclaimed.

"Prototype Mark VIII MJOLNIR. Newest stuff. But anyway we got a mission!"

**Central park zoo, New York (Is there another central park zoo?)  
25 minutes later**

The pelican touched down in front of the entrance to the zoo. The 3  
Spartans stepped out of the pelican.

A short red haired woman with a standard zoo uniform and a green hat  
came out of the front gate of the zoo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hey! We paid our goddam taxes!" She yelled at the Spartans.

She had a mean look on her face. Her giant eye brows were slanted at a  
45 degree angle.

"Ma'am, we're not here for taxes. We're here to retrieve 3 penguins  
from your exhibit."

"We have 4. We also have yet to get animal translators for the zoo. So  
I'll give you the penguins. For 500 credits a piece."

"Umm, your in no position to barter." Hicks said.

Fernando and Anthony raised there weapons.

"Ok then, calm down."

"Take us to your penguins!" Anthony said.

Fernando chuckled a bit at Anthony's remark.

The zookeeper led them through the front gate and past some other  
animal exhibits. And to the very center was a small crowd of people  
watching some waving penguins.

"Everyone clear out!" The zookeeper yelled to the crowd.

The crowd then dispersed into the rest of the zoo and the 3 Spartans  
and the zookeeper surrounded the penguins. They looked agitated when  
the people disappeared.

"Hey why exactly did we get into armor just to retrieve some birds?"  
Anthony asked.

"So we can look pimp and then again..."

2 of the penguins had disappeared leaving only a short chubby one and  
an average sized one with a flat head. Suddenly the fish bowl flew  
into the air and a penguin with a scar flew into the air being  
propelled by a jetpack that emits blue flame. In its wings was a  
jury-rigged weapon. It looked like someone attached a plasma pistol  
to a battle rifle.

The penguin fell out of the sky and landed in front the Spartans.

(Agent Tex- Red vs Blue revelation soundtrack)

"Well fuck me I guess this is one of the 3 subjects, right boss?" Anthony asked.

"Number 6. Rico." Hicks said as he used the prototype targeting  
software to target the 3 penguins he identified as his subjects and  
fired translator rounds into them.

"Warning error." Rico's translator reported. "No communicational  
organs detected."

"Blegh!" Rico uttered as he began to fire the custom weapon. It fired  
a 10mm round coated in blue plasma. It was an automatic weapon and it  
was dubbed the "Thunder child".

Bolts of plasma coated bullets flew through the air and they bounced  
off of the Mark VII shields.

"Well now what."

FORMATION ZED!" The one with the flat head ordered.

(Song end)

Hicks's targeting system Identified this one as 0005 Skipper. But as  
this happened all 4 of the penguins pulled out various weapons that  
seemed to have been created using garbage. But were indeed effective.

"So we got birds with guns. Intriguing." Fernando scrutinized them.

(The kids are alright-The offspring)

Hicks got out his laser stunner. This weapon was special as its a  
one-of-a-kind. It was heavily modded to have twice the power and if  
used on its second setting it could have vaporized the subject. But on  
stun it works efficiently at not killing the target. This however was  
a rifle contrary to most prototype stunners which were pistols.

Hicks fired the weapon at the small tubby one that Hicks had  
Identified as the one subject that was rejected due to no tactical  
reason and genetic matchers didn't line up. Stunning this one would  
speed up the process of collecting the others.

A stream of blue beam of light leaped from the weapon and it impacted  
the small penguin and it immediately fell to the ground.

The second laser blast struck the tallest one that seemed to be the  
tactician. This one was Identified as #7 Kowalski.

(Song end)

All of the other subjects succumbed to the rifle and were packed up by  
the day's end.

**UNSC _Infinity_-III  
3 hours later**

Hicks and Halsey stood in front of the medical wing. There was a  
window to where they could see the subjects. The were in separate beds  
sitting in the room. They had been put under due to the fact that they  
were dangerous.

"A section 2 project. ONI project ICEMAN. Those weapons they had as  
well as there combat skills were given to them. They were the first  
program to use animals as soldiers. They'll be some of the best."  
Halsey explained.

"Good, new destination. Rio de Janeiro. The last subjects." Hicks ordered.

"Subjects 8 and 9 they and a couple other Spix's Macaws are  
responsible of repopulating that species. Along with a couple  
individuals by the name of Arthur who was owned by a man from New  
Jersey who was a great news paper person. And Jez who lived in Canada.  
These 4 are the fathers and mothers of there species. Today they are  
in the thousands."

"Ok then."

The _Infinity_ accelerated away from New York and to its new  
destination: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

**UNSC _Infinity_-III above the city of Rio de Janeiro  
December 11th, 2605**

The ship loomed over the great city. It was a symbol of human  
engineering. 5 kilometers of titanium and Tenementium one of the  
newest elements to be synthesized by mankind.

A small pelican dropship left the hanger bay of the great vessel. Its  
destination: Blu bird sanctuary. The sanctuary is part of the Amazon  
biosphere project. To preserve the forest from pollution,  
deforestation, and poachers the United Earth Government constructed a  
bio-dome around the entire forest.

The vessel landed in the parking lot as Blu bird sanctuary was a  
tourist attraction. It wasn't as busy because most people were  
preparing for Christmas. In fact the Infinity was on a skeleton crew.  
Hicks was never very close to his family anyway.

The shuttle landed with a thud. The cargo door opened and out came  
Hicks fully cloaked in his MJOLNIR armor minus the helmet and Dr.  
Halsey.

The entrance was guarded by military police. They stepped aside as  
Halsey and the Admiral walked into the administrative building. The  
door closed behind them as a bell jingled. Like the ones in a store.

Behind the desk was a redheaded girl with big glasses and her face was  
covered in freckles. She wore the uniform for the facility which was a  
tan attire similar to that of an African explorer.

"Welcome to the Blu bird sanctuary." She said typing on her computer.

She looked up and saw the Admiral. She nearly fell out of her chair.

"We're here to grab some birds." Hicks stated.

"Ok then. Which did you have in mind?"

"Halsey tell her."

"The 2 Spix's Macaws. Blu and Jewel as this facility is named."

"Umm they're not for sale."

"For one we're not buying. Two this is not a request." Halsey stated.

"You can't take them."

"You're talking to the proprietor of the new ONI and the leader of the UNSC."

"What do you want them for?"

"A secret program where they won't be harmed."

"And they'll be free to return after a year or two after a few err."  
Hicks stopped himself from disclosing the information.

"Well I guess I have no choice." Linda said. "Except..."

"We're not defying the Brass." Said a voice behind the desk.

Suddenly an entire armed team of UNSC army personal stood up from  
behind the desk.

"Azure ops reporting for duty. I'm Sierra." The leader said.

"Guys! Your mission is to defend the sanctuary!"

"Yeah but those orders came from him and his subordinates!"

"No it came from the Canadian government! Hundreds of years ago!"

"And then when the earth was united the orders stood from the UNSC!"

"Well I don't care where your orders came from." Hicks said. "We need  
Blu and Jewel."

"Fine." Linda said with an agitated voice.

"My team and I have been UNSC since it came about! We had to leave for  
the big war but we came back. We have orders to uphold. Please don't  
be mad Linda." Sierra pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just. I'm really mad at them and there's  
really nothing I can do about it."

Later on Halsey and Hicks carried the cages out with Blu and Jewel.  
They would not return to the sanctuary for 2 years. The rest of the  
subjects would stay in the program. Though Grasser and Fira would be  
Killed in action on the battlefield, the program would continue into  
the 2700s.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_  
December 14th, 2726**

"The rest of the files go on to tell about there training,  
augmentation, and the missions they went on. They put down the rebels  
in the Epsilon Eridanus and Indi systems. Rebellious activity today  
usually comes from Alpha Arcadius. With the system running we can  
expect these birds will be guarding Hicks." Iris wrapped up.

"We've ran into those Spix's Macaws before. We tried to sell them but  
they escaped." Marcel explained. "Nigel nearly died as he got sucked  
into my plane's engines."

"Well then here's my plan..." Samborn began to tell her plan using  
the new information she had.

**Chapter 4: The calm before the storm  
UNSC Alpha base, Rio de Janeiro  
December 15th, 2726**

"Ok Fernando tell me what happened in Moscow." Hicks said.

"Well we rushed there guns like we were ordered. We smashed through  
the enemy defenses and took back the governor. But the commodore guy  
had planted a bomb or something and the entire capital disappeared."

"We've determined that the blast came from orbit and it wasn't from  
rebels. This picture was taken from a satellite in orbit."

On the screen behind Hicks was the picture of a heavily beat up and  
added onto Destroyer. The blue laser was pouring from the ship. On the  
hull was its name in big white letters DASHING LOYALTY.

"That was what fired on the capital the first time. Not the one that  
leveled it."

"A first time?"

"Yes after I was shot down by a man with a missile pod a laser nearly  
destroyed the capital building." Fernando explained. "It's safe to  
assume that this ship as well as the one that struck the building the  
second time were both Innie."

"After reviewing other satellites we noticed an innie ship the  
_Skeleton Crew_ fired a PAC round. But we have no reports of the _Dashing__  
Loyalty_ in over 70 years. It was going to be a museum ship but it was  
stolen from Harvest and it never had a slipspace drive installed. We  
were too focused elsewhere that we could never find it. Judging by  
some reason events I believe we have a new enemy."

"What do you mean it's probably another Innie ship." Fernando argued.

"We also had an attack on Luna recently. Footage shows no human killed  
those men but a Cockatoo."

"A bird?"

"Yeah. Stole a bunch of data from the VB project."

"Well that's not good."

"Of course it ain't." Hicks replied. "On another note Halsey hasn't  
slept in days. She says she's close to a breakthrough on that weird  
forerunner system."

Suddenly Anthony came in through the door.

"I just increased security around Alpha and every major city is under  
lockdown. We've communicated with the Innies. They say that they  
thought we were the ones who fired on the capital." Anthony explained.  
"And I got word that the ship that was stolen a while ago has come  
back home."

"I always liked the name _Dashing Loyalty_." Fernando said. "Isn't that  
the ship we rode on after we battled on Acheron-V?"

"Yeah. It was smashed in the battle of Reach but it was recovered and  
taken to Harvest after the war. The ship was towed through slip-space  
and deposited in the New Utgard. It was later going to be a museum but  
it was stolen." Anthony stated.

"Do you have like encyclopedia knowledge of this ship?" Fernando asked.

"Well I take my time to research my ships." Anthony replied. Fernando  
didn't look impressed. "Ok, someone paid me to do it."

Fernando still looked at him with a 'that's not the whole story' look.

"Okay it was in 40 bottles of Brazilian ale. But I swear I don't drink  
it on duty."

"Knew there was more to it." Fernando grabbed his golden desert eagle  
that he had kept with him since the battle of Harvest and started to  
tinker with it.

"So what we gonna do?" Anthony asked. "We got some rebels on our tail."

"Well most likely whoever these people are they're gonna make a move  
sometime soon. I want you to prep the _Infinity_ in case we need to take  
em down."

"Gotcha. Fernando come with me."

"Ok, got nothing better to do anyway."

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_, in geosynchronous orbit over Rio de Janeiro**

The poachers, Nigel, and Samborn had gathered on the bridge of the  
Dashing Loyalty. Iris Concitus's hologram stood on the holo projector.

"Iris has constructed some interesting suits in the last few days.  
They will be useful if anyone boards the ship. Also here's the plan."  
Samborn started to explain.

"Oh man I hate plans! That means we have to do stuff!" Tipa commented.

"Shut up." Samborn replied. "To destabilize Hicks's program we'll  
steal the birds you failed to in 2011. Feels like 6 years ago for you,  
a hell of a lot more for me."

"What do you mean by that?" Armando asked.

"In per-... Never mind. We'll test out Marcel's stealth skills and  
Nigel's infiltration skills. Nigel will neutralize the cameras and  
knock out Blu and Jewel. While you put them in a bag. According to  
Iris they won't be able to break out of a cage made of Titanium-A also  
it had to be locked due to there intelligence . Keep anything that can  
be used to lock-pick keep them away from the cage when they get  
onboard. After that Hicks will most likely track them to the ship and  
I'll neutralize him and his team. While you capture the VBs that he'll  
most likely bring onboard."

"Question." Marcel said. "Can we get some other birds. Nigel is a carnivore."

"Interesting." Samborn said. "Last I checked Cockatoos are herbivores ."

"Well he's a cannibal. We usually fed him chicken back home."

"You have my permission to take as many birds as you can. But keep  
them alive. I have a feeling I'll need to take out some anger."

"Yes ma'am." Marcel saluted and walked away.

**Blu bird sanctuary Administration building.  
December 15th, 2726, 5:00 PM**

Fernando was the assistant manager of the sanctuary. When he had grown  
up he took the job. It pays good and its fun work. Ever since he was a  
boy he was friends with Sierra, the leader of UNSC strike team "Azure  
ops". Azure ops had been in control of defending the facility since  
2011. They nearly killed Marcel but only landed him and his goons in  
even more trouble than what they were.

Fernando was walking around the administration building which was  
connected to his house where he lived with his adopted mother and  
father. Hey pays rent and buys his own food as he gets the basement.  
The house was built on the forest side of the bio-dome. It was  
connected to a view tower which the house connected to. A fence  
separated the sanctuary from the rest of the forest.

On the city side of the sphere was 4 Mass drivers. These weapons were  
put there at the beginning of the Vacation bird program. Current funds  
couldn't replace them with modern PAC gun technology. The _Infinity_ was  
equipped with a large PAC gun as well as plasma beam turrets and dual  
MAC guns. But the PAC gun is an advanced technology that allows the  
vessel to create a large plasma that engulfs a normal MAC round and  
accelerate it using MAC technology.

Fernando was running his checks on the security system. In the years  
that followed the opening of the sanctuary there have been a total of  
69 break-ins. None of them ever succeeded in stealing anything. Except  
the time where someone made away with an official Blu bird Sanctuary  
pen. But besides that nothing.

The security systems showed that nothing unregistered had entered the  
airspace around the sanctuary and no one unpaid for had entered the  
sanctuary.

The sanctuary had a basic layout. It was basically a path through the  
area. So people could see the various inhabitants of the jungle  
without paying 400c to visit other locations that allowed access. Blu  
had drawn a map using Microsoft paint (2720 version) to draw a map of  
the sanctuary.

Running through it was the artificial creek called the "Great river of  
Samba" as dubbed by the bird inhabitants as Blu has explained through  
typing. In the center of the sanctuary just off the river was the New  
Branch a local club amassed of natural materials instead of human  
waste.

Behind that in a tree was Pedro and Nico's pad where they hung out  
when they weren't at parties and hanging with there wives that they  
had married after an adventure that left them stranded in the jungles  
of some island.

At the northern end of the sanctuary was Rafael's nest where he and  
his God knows how many kids as well as his wife live. Out there, their  
is a mass of Mango trees.

Meanwhile at the southern end closer to the administration building  
was Blu and Jewels nest. There kids were taken away in 2014 after they  
were grown so that they could be deposited along with other Spix's  
macaw kids to repopulate the wild.

Across from there is Arthur and Jez's nest. Arthur and Jez are another  
couple of Spix's Macaws. Jez is Blu's sister and Arthur just showed up  
one day and started blabbing about News and such and his friends from  
New Jersey nearly turned the sanctuary upside down!

The rest of the area is populated by a variety of species. Mostly  
birds but there is a dog that lives in the northern area by Rafael.

The rest of the map showed places to find food and such but it really  
doesn't matter.

Fernando looked at the map that was stationed above the security  
computers and smiled knowing that this place was impenetrable.

At 7:00 Fernando closed up shop and locked the doors as the sanctuary  
closed at 7. Linda and Tulio Monteiro were the owners of the sanctuary  
and they had already fallen into deep sleep.  
Fernando entered his house put the key ring on the key holder and  
walked down into the basement. He changed into his pajamas and flicked  
on his Xbox 3600 and started to play call of duty Black ops 42 and  
eventually fell asleep in his beanbag chair. Not thinking of the  
security. Or thinking that it was impervious.

**Chapter 5: In the storm  
Highway 141, Outskirts of Rio de Janeiro  
December 15th, 2726 9:00 PM**

The pelican touched down a couple miles away from the sanctuary's  
airspace. Unfortunately it was raining. Not just raining, it was in  
the middle of a thunderstorm.

Marcel climbed over a hill and there it was in sight. The giant dome  
of glass flared as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky passed  
the sanctuary. The dome was connected to a larger dome which  
encompassed the entirety of the Amazon rainforest.

Another blast of lightning and the resulting thunder accrued. Marcel  
looked at the defensive systems. Mass accelerators lined the outer  
area of the facility. But on the doors were intricate laser security  
that would trigger an alarm and a complete lockdown. As well as laser  
stun turrets. It was designed that nobody could get in. But that's  
nobody. Not anyone or no bird.

"Nigel, you think you can handle security." Marcel asked as lightning  
cracked through the sky.

Nigel cawed and flew off towards the dome.

(Rainbow Factory(Non lyrical)- Wooden Toaster/Glaze)

The cockatoo landed on one of the air blowers that outputted pure air  
produced by the forest into the air around the facility. The system  
worked like this: carbon dioxide that had been purified of poisonous  
chemicals and oxygen are pumped into the dome. (The system is  
regulated by 4 different AIs working in unison) and eventually Oxygen  
is pumped out.

Nigel clawed at the output vent until the gate fell off. He entered  
the vent and flew against the prevailing wind and eventually made it  
into the sanctuary. He tumbled out of the vents and into the forest.

"Oof." Nigel said as he landed into the ground. "Security... Security. Aha!"

He looked over to the administration facility. He then leaped off the  
ground and into the air and he swerved into the administration  
building and into the open window.

He peered over and saw the control computer for the security.

"Piece of cake. Accept the cake is always a lie." He flew over to the computer.

The screen was off. He tapped the space button with his talon and it  
said 'Authorization required'.

"Hmmm. Maybe the key is on that traitor or one of the  
'humanitarians'." Nigel said in disgust.

He flew out the window and towards the Monteiro house. He landed on  
another opened window sill. He flew around the house checking every  
room. He flew into Fernando's room and noticed he was laying on the  
floor with his mouth open and a security card that was falling out of  
his pocket.

"Aha!" He exclaimed.

He grabbed the in his beak and flew back to the administration. He  
slid to a stop on the computer desk. He slid the card into the card  
apparatus and the screen changed to a blue screen with the sanctuary  
logo imposed in the background as security stats rolled across the  
screen. Using the mouse Nigel scrolled over to the stat that said  
'security system online'. He clicked it and it changed to 'security  
disabled'.

Nigel saw this was enough and flew over to the entry doors and pushed  
the handicapped button. The door slid open and Marcel was waiting on  
the other side.

"Good work Nigel. Let's get em." He said.

(Song end)

**Blu bird sanctuary, outskirts of Rio de Janeiro  
December 16th, 2726**

Fernando's alarm went off at 9:00 AM a half hour before opening time.  
Fernando got up off the floor and reached for his security card.

"Hmm." He said noticing it was missing.

He shrugged and thought he left it in the security computer. He walked  
into the kitchen where Tulio was reading the news paper and Linda was  
reading a book. Fernando started his coffee. And he sat down at the  
table.

"Man, the flamencos need to step up there game if they're gonna make  
it to the finals." Tulio commented on the sports section.

Fernando poured a cup of coffee. "I don't partake in sports."

Fernando after drinking his coffee got dressed in his Wednesday  
uniform as December 15th was a Wednesday.

He walked out of the house and he followed the dirt path to the office.

"Just 4 more years and I'll be able to see the sky again." Fernando  
said referring to the end of the bio-sphere program.

He opened the door into the administration building and logged into  
the security system. Something wasn't right. The system said disabled.

"What on earth."

He quickly accessed the Inventory of the sanctuary. And of all the  
worst possible things... It read:

Missing subjects:  
2 Spix's Macaws  
1 Red crested Cardinal  
1 canary  
1 Toucan

"Oh shit!" Fernando knocked over the chair as he hit the alarm.

**Blu bird sanctuary administration  
3 hours later**

The sanctuary was closed for investigation. Hicks and the rest of team  
Aqua had arrived to deal with the issue. UNSC troopers crowded the  
facility. And Fernando was questioning ...Fernando.

"Ok so what happened? One does not simply lose this many birds!"  
Fernando yelled at Fernando.

"Ok I locked up, went to sleep, and woke up to find us broken into."  
Fernando replied.

"Hey Fernando?" Anthony walked up with a data-pad in his hands.

"What?" Both Fernando's replied.

"Ok I see how it is. Hey Fernando-122."

"Yeah." Fernando-122 replied.

"I've tracked Blu and Jewel in orbit. We've put satellites on there  
position and it appears that there ship is cloaked." Anthony  
explained. "Derek hooked up some decloak thingy and we found this  
ship."

On the data-pad was a fuzzy picture of the UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_. The  
ship battle scared as ever.

"Well, well, well, we've discovered our little runaway rebel ship."  
Fernando said.

"I still don't think they're with the other rebels.

"Well we're close to cracking this riddle anyway."

**UNSC Alpha base  
2 hours later**

"We've tracked them to the Dashing Loyalty."

In the wartime conference room was Anthony, Fernando, Hicks, Halsey,  
and General Ignacio "Nacho" Medina who was a Spartan back in the war.  
They had gathered to plan the assault on the _Dashing Loyalty_.

"Yeah we know. Derek announced to all of us." Fernando put his legs up  
on the table and began to sharpen his knife. "So how are we gonna do  
this?"

"You've asked me that every time we get into battle. Too bad I don't  
have to give you brownies anymore to follow my orders. But anyway..."  
Hicks started to explain. "I would love to take the _Infinity_-IV into  
battle but its still 2 years from completion. So we're taking the III.  
As well as some boarding crafts. I'll be leading Aqua team to find out  
who's responsible for the destruction of Moscow and the stealing of my  
subjects. The rest of the VBs will clear the ship and Azure ops will  
rescue the birds. Everyone gets a Tac-pad. We'll commence the  
operation later tonight. Any more questions? No. Then let's get this  
done so I can get back to watch the Christmas specials."

"Well ok then." Anthony replied.

"I think I should have a say in this op." Nacho interjected.

"No, shut up!"

"You seem annoyed." Anthony noticed.

"I'm just annoyed about this _Dashing Loyalty_ business." Hicks said.  
"And I have too much paper work. I hate my job sometimes."

"Well ok let's get cracking." Fernando slid his knife into his holster.

**Chapter 6: Dashing Loyalty  
UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_ in orbit around Earth  
December 16, 2726**

"Ma'am!" Armando shouted.

"Yes?"

"They're coming. The _Infinity_!"

"On screen."

On the view screen was the massive vessel of the UNSC _Infinity_-III.  
Its Titanium-A glimmered as it approached the ship. A beam of blue  
plasma streaked from the Infinity towards the _Dashing Loyalty_. It  
impacted the ship and it was now visible.

"Cloaking field failure! Powering up weapons!"

"Don't destroy any of the boarding crafts. Let them board. I have  
Marcel greeting them." Samborn said. "Soon the plan will be complete."

**UNSC Boarding craft 2005-A  
Within the launch bay of UNSC _Infinity_-III**

"Whew!" Anthony exclaimed. "Been a while since we've been on a combat mission!"

The entire team had been reformed. They were all in there respected  
armor. Fernando was carrying his SPNKR and his great Golden Desert  
eagle. Anthony had a DMR and an M6D pistol.

"Nothing to fantastic. Trust me it gets old." Fernando announced.

"Well for you since you haven't been trapped in an office discussing  
politics for over a hundred years!" Anthony said as he loaded a clip  
into his shotgun.

"Well. I can say it's good to get out of the office." Hicks said as he  
popped a clip into the new model MA8B.

"Nice gun." Fernando commented.

"Thanks. Newest model not even in service yet." Hicks replies.

"Who's commanding the Infinity today?" Anthony asked.

"New sprouting young Captain. Captain Morgan Mason. She lives in  
Detroit and she went to the academy." Hicks replied.

"Do you have the hots for her?" Fernando asked.

"That's a very inappropriate question. Isn't it some military law that  
you can't date your subordinates?"

"I dunno. But your the Supreme Admiral! You have no equal!"

The ship's AI Athena appeared on a holo-pedestal next to Anthony. Her  
hologram was that of a Greek woman whose skin was not skin but flames  
of fire. She wore an average ancient Greek attire. Her eyes were blood  
red and in the shape of spears in the pupils.

"We're ready to roll, boys." She said.

Her voice sounded almost like Cortana's except deeper and more  
intimidating.

"Thanks Athena. Launch the pods then."

(Epic Drama song- iMovie trailers)

The craft jerked as the pod bay doors opened. The small craft  
shuttered as it was released into space. It exited the bottom of the  
Infinity along with 2 other crafts. They accelerated towards a sole  
vessel. Its hull smashed at several points and the weathered name  
barely visible. _Dashing Loyalty_.

Flares of blue light appeared on the back of the circular boarding  
vehicles as they accelerated towards the _Dashing Loyalty_. Behind them  
the Infinity accelerated to provide covering fire for the crafts.

"VBs hit the aft of the ship, we'll take the bow and track down the  
ring leader and figure out this riddle, and Azure will take  
mid-section where the cargo port is. Good luck everyone." Hicks said  
over the craft-to-craft comms.

The craft swooped down and was flying right towards the front of the  
ship. No turrets fired.

"Weird it's like they want us to come aboard." Fernando commented.

"I have a feeling they do." Hicks replied.

(Song end)

The boarding craft latched onto the hull of the _Dashing Loyalty_. The  
rear of the craft extended and drilled into the plating. The door  
penetrated the ship and busted into a corridor.

"This is Admiral Hicks. We've breached the _Dashing Loyalty_." Hicks  
said to the inter-ship comms.

"Alright let's roll." Fernando said.

The team ducked and rolled out of the ship and in unison stood up.  
Hicks looked to his Tac-pad.

"OK bridge is this way." Hicks led them onward.

They walked down the dark corridor. They passed the cryo chamber and  
into the weapons control area. They took the path to the right passed  
the hologram of the ship and through a small hallway made there way to  
the turbo-lift

"OK this seems to be the lift to the bridge." Anthony said.

The team climbed into the elevator and pressed the button for the  
bridge. The elevator jolted up. The lights flickered as it halted with  
a thud. The doors hissed opened and revealed the bridge. A single  
silhouetted figure stood at the controls.

"It's been a long time." It said in a female voice.

The turbo-lift closed behind them.

"Who are you?" Fernando asked.

"Oh don't pretend you don't remember me, boys."

She stepped into the light and revealed her tan face and brunette  
hair. She wore battered mark IV MJOLNIR armor. Her eyes glistened  
hazel like mud puddles. Cloth was tied to her Armor and she wore a  
leather jacket over her armor.

"That... That's impossible." Hicks stammered.

"The building never killed me Derek. You left me to die with nothing  
but a fragment of an AI for a friend for years! I stole the _Dashing__  
Loyalty_! It took so many years to reach this point." Samborn  
explained. "I found an old ship from 2017 and I've had the help of  
some bumbling idiot smugglers from 2017. But there bird is smart. I  
used him to break into the Intelligence mainframe on Luna. He also  
assisted Marcel in the break-in at the sanctuary where your precious  
Vacation Birds are. We stole them and others for Nigel to eat. After  
that we knew that the Macaws would bring you to this ship. So we  
prepared to neutralize all boarding personal. And I would finally get  
my revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Hicks asked,

"For stranding me on harvest! For taking away my only friend and  
destroying the skyline on Utgard when you took Harvest back! And for  
calling me a bitch back in training!"

"Man you dun goofed, Derek." Anthony commented.

"You all are now mine."

(You can't trust anybody now- Jeff Williams)

Aqua team got ready to fight as Samborn pulled out a weathered MA5B  
assault rifle with a scope on it and laser sightings. It was attached  
to a backpack full of 7.62 mm rounds that were fed into the rifle  
where the magazine was supposed to be.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Anthony said as he dived out of the  
way as a hail of bullets streamed towards them.

They ducked behind a column as a stream of metal flew towards them.  
Fernando fired some rockets towards Samborn. She dodged them and  
continued firing. Hicks provided covering fire for Anthony as he fired  
his DMR. The rounds pinged off of her shields.

Suddenly the bullets stopped spraying.

"Dammit!" Samborn's gun was jammed.

She grabbed her sidearm which was an M6D sidearm with laser sighting.  
Unfortunately for Samborn a round from Anthony's DMR cracked through  
her shields. She responded with spontaneous fire from her magnum.  
Fernando fired his Desert Eagle into Samborn's shield generator that  
sat on the back of the bulky mark-IV armor. It zapped and didn't  
continue to function.

Hicks stormed her and fired his MA9B into her. Her armor was still  
tough but the bullets were getting through. Her visor cracked and  
shattered. She removed her helmet and her hydraulic system overloaded.  
The suit shut down and Samborn collapsed as a final round impacted her  
in the leg.

(Song end)

Hicks walked up to her and removed his helmet.

"Check and mate, honey." Hicks said quietly to her.

"I could never beat you. Not in training not now. My team was at the  
bottom of the score board. So now I suppose you're gonna kill me now."

"No, you're free to rejoin the UNSC if you want."

"Derek! What are you doing? Stop!" Anthony said.

"It was truly my fault she was left behind. I never knew MJOLNIR could  
save someone from a skyscraper coming down on them. I'm sorry, I'm  
sorry for not saving you. I'm sorry for making fun of you in training.  
But you're a Spartan! You're one of us! None of us were on the bottom  
of the score board! Come with me if you want a chance at redemption."  
Hicks held out his hand.

"Crazy fool." Samborn smirked and took Hicks's hand. "Let's get out of here."

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_ Mid section Cargo bay**

"Where are we?" Blu asked as he awoke in the pitch dark room.

"Blu! Thank God you're ok." Jewel said with a sigh of relief.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly the lights turned on. The room was revealed to be a cargo  
bay. Blu and Jewel were inside of a cage and this cage was among other  
cages that contained Pedro, Nico, Rafael, and some guns. Swinging from  
the lights was none other than Nigel.

"Nigel?" Blu and Jewel said in unison.

"Miss me? Welcome to my home. The UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_."

"What do you want from us?"

"You probably think I'm here for revenge. But you are mistaken. I'm  
here for your friends. My new master wants revenge on your friend  
Hicks for something he did a long time ago. And you are the bait. The  
others are here for me. I'll be taking them in a bit for  
'preparation'. Ta taw!"

Nigel flew off.

"Well we're boned." Jewel said.

"Hicks is a resourceful man. We'll be out of here before Nigel takes anyone."

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_ Mid Section**

"All clear!" Bell reported.

"All clear this way as well." Weston reported.

"Good, cargo bay is this way." Sierra said.

Azure ops followed the corridor to a large mechanical door. Leaning on  
the wall by the control panel to the door was Armando.

"Freeze!" Sierra ordered as the team lifted up there weapons.

He only smirked as a large mechanical machine walked into the area  
from the right.

"Azure ops? Well what a pleasant surprise." A voice said from inside  
the machine.

"Marcel." Sierra said.

"That's right."

The suit had 2 Gatling guns on each arm and the palm of the hands were  
laser canons. On its chest was a decal of a flaming skull with cross  
rifles. It had a head with a golden visor. It almost looked like the  
fabled Algolis Prototype suit. It even had a rail gun over its  
shoulders.

"Incoming!" Sierra shouted.

**Tombstone**

The team ducked out of the way of the Gatling guns fire.

"Hey Weston you still got that Sweet Apple Bomb you got at the Expo  
last year?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, heard it was made by the guy who ran EquestriaDaily. But  
probably a sales pitch. Why?"

"Throw it at the giant robot Marcel!"

Weston pulled the apple shaped grenade and lobbed it at the giant  
mechanized Marcel. It detonated in a bright orange explosion. The  
machine's left arm was blown right off. The other was still firing at  
Azure.

Sierra grabbed his sticky pistol sidearm and fired it at Marcel. The  
bomb stuck to the suit's second Gatling gun. The gun set it off and  
the arm exploded into bits of shrapnel.

"Take em down." Sierra ordered.

The rest of the team opened fire on the defenseless mechanized  
machine. The visor cracked as the suit tumbled to the floor. It  
revealed Marcel's face. Sierra went up to the machine and he grabbed  
his M6D.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Sierra pulled the trigger and Marcel ceased to live.

(Song end)

Armando had taken off running when the machine faltered.

"Not our problem. Let's grab the birds."

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_ data network**

Iris Concitus watched as Marcel dropped dead. And simultaneously  
watched Samborn fall to Admiral Hicks.

"Horse apples!" She exclaimed.

Active roster:

Captain Samborn- WIA

Lieutenant Galleline- KIA

Ensign Sanchez- Active

Science officer Gonzalez- Active

"Damn, those birds are in sector 42." Iris said.

Suddenly Iris felt another presence in the data net.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

Suddenly she felt a slice into her data streams.

"Agh!" She screamed in agony.

She swiped her data at the threat.

"UNSC AI 426920-A. I am Athena. You are registered as UNSC AI  
20RD42-I. Hello Iris."

"If you would be so kind please get out of my data stream." Iris replied.

"I'm sorry but I'm here to decommission you."

"No."

Iris unleashed a wave of viruses towards Athena. Athena deflected them  
with her advanced military software. Iris fired hostile data at  
Athena. Athena responded by corrupting most of the files on the  
Dashing Loyalty.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_, Bridge**

"Hold on. I want to save someone. IRIS!"

Her hologram appeared.

"A little busy."

Athena's hologram appeared next to Iris.

"Athena, stand down." Hicks ordered.

"My orders are to destroy the _Dashing Loyalty_'s AI."

"And my orders contradict captain Mason's orders. So stand down, don't  
pass go, don't collect 200 dollars."

"Aye, aye, sir." Athena disappeared.

**UNSC _Dashing Loyalty_, aft section**

Armando had reunited with Tipa. He had told Tipa of how Marcel had  
been killed by Azure. They had made there way to the aft section of  
the ship seeking the escape pods.

"They should be right over..." Tipa was cut off as he turned the corner.

Suddenly Tipa dissolved into a pile of ashes.

"Uh oh."

Suddenly 5 blurs of black, white, and blue came around the corner and  
made contact with Armando.

A seagull, a bluebird and 3 penguins stood in front of Armando.

"Well crap."

**UNSC _Infinity_-III, Bridge  
**  
(UNSC memorial- halo 3 ending cutscene)

Everyone who had been on the _Dashing Loyalty_ was on the bridge.

"Ensign Jefferson, do the honors." Hicks said.

A beam of plasma seemingly coming from behind the viewscreen struck  
the _Dashing Loyalty_. The vessel erupted into flames and vaporized.

"Boom! No more Asian ship!" Anthony exclaimed.

"It wasn't Asian." Fernando said.

"Shut up, Fernando."

(Can't trust anybody now- Jeff Williams)

**RIO******

The Derek Hicks Chronicles

By Master Derek

**Derek Hicks as Himself**

**Anthony Brown as Himself**

**Fernando Mata-Alan as Himself**

**Mandi Samborn as Herself**

**Ignacio Medina as Himself**

**Jen Taylor as Dr. Halsey**

**Jesse Eisenberg as Blu**

**Anne Hathaway as Jewel**

**Tom Fortnell as Himself**

**Dennis Li as Dennis Sierra**

**Weston as Himself**

**Leslie Man as Linda**

**Ashleigh Ball as Iris Concitus **

**And **

**Jerry Mathers as the Beaver**

**(But seriously look up the other actors if you really want to know who played who)**


	13. Terminal Velocity (G3)

**Prologue**

(Forerunner war theme- halo legends origins I)

We'll start at 100,000 years ago. The forerunners were beginning there plan to store samples of life to protect them from the halo effect. A shuttle under the command of the Librarian was carrying some animal specimens from Earth. This vessel ran on RSN as UNSC scientists have dubbed it today. RSN stands for Rainbow Skynet radiation a powerful variant of SN radiation.

The forerunner ship suffered an engine failure and had to exit slip-space. It ejected its animal specimens to the surface of a nearby planet. The vessel followed suit and detonated on an island in the middle of the Ocean. It detonated with a massive force. But the blast never left the Island but it emitted a blast of RSN that would cover the planet in lethal levels for a year.

Most of the species from the vessel were either destroyed or mutated. But out of the ashes came a new species. The ponies.

The RSN had given them as well as other creatures that survived Intelligence. There were 3 subspecies: unicorns, Pegasi, and earth ponies. The island where the forerunner ship landed would be known as the crescent Island. The RSN would crystallize in huge formations there over the next 100,000 years.

The Librarian against the wishes of the Didact decided to catalogue this species with the rest of them.

After 94,000 years the forerunner vessels reseeded the pony civilizations as they were before. But they soon broke into 3 bickering tribes based on the different subspecies.  
These species required one another. Because as this is already 1,000 years after returning the solar system was out of whack. The sun after being damaged by a forerunner conflict did not have the capacity to have planets revolve around it. So the more powerful species the unicorns decided to move the sun and moon using telekinetic abilities granted to them by the RSN blast.

While the RSN blast had also damaged the weather patterns of the planet the Pegasi had the ability to control the weather. But the unicorns and pegasi needed food and that went to the Earth ponies. They ordered food to continue doing there respected jobs.  
Mutant creatures began to break apart these loose negotiations by freezing the entire region which is now called 'the frozen north'. After bringing the tribes together through friendship they began to construct a great nation starting with the Capital of Canterlot. This nation would be known ad Equestria as well as the planet's name in the future. This is where the unicorns would control the astronomical cycles. The Pegasi then constructed Cloudsdale a city in the clouds and Manehattan was built by the Earth ponies to thrive on farming.

The country expanded over the years as Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus, and Ponyville were built as the country expanded.

But at the 4,500 years since the reseeding a dictator took over the country. This creature was forged at the crescent Island where RSN levels were highest. His name was Discord.  
Discord ruled the land and used his power to cause Chaos and disharmony he ruled for 500 years before he was overthrown.

In Manehattan Celestia and Luna were born and were raised underground because they were Alicorns. Alicorns could both fly and had magic. They were basically a pegasi and Unicorn combined.

(Song end)

(Halo 2 theme)

They travelled to the CrescentIsland and retrieved six crystals of different color and combined them to form the elements of harmony. They then overthrew Discord by turning him to stone.

After that they gained control of the country. Celestia and Luna would battle the evils of King Sombra at the crystal empire. Sombra was defeated and banished to the frozen north.

At year 5,000 post reseeding Luna became jealous of her sister. As Celestia controlled the damaged star's movements they were revered like gods. Luna controlled the moon. While ponies basked in the day light they shunned Luna's night. She became angry and tried to overthrow Celestia. Celestia retaliated by using the power of the elements of harmony against her sister and banished her to the moon.

For the next thousand years ponies lived in peace. Until the return of nightmare moon which was Luna's alter ego when she tried to overthrow Celestia. She declared there would be an eternal night.

But Celestia's prized student Twilight Sparkle fought back with her friends Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They each used one of the 6 elements of harmony to fight Nightmare Moon as well as Discord in the future. They fought many evils that had arisen from years ago.

So that's Equestrian history 101. But half of that you probably already know so I'll tell you about a friend of mine. His name is Terminal Velocity.  
Terminal Velocity worked in the Equestrian Military. He wasn't Royal guard but he had experience in the military.

Equestrian military was formed after Discord's attack to Equestria. Small skirmishes with a couple Zebra tribes also sparked a need for the military. Cities like hoofington were built to be military strongholds. But most of the military was laid off and on demand to be drafted in times of distress. Or they were royal guard or Everfree rangers.

The Everfree rangers were a group of ponies who keep the creatures of the Everfree forest from terrorizing the countryside.

He currently works security for the Celestia's School for gifted unicorns but he took a vacation to see his old friend Twilight Sparkle.

Terminal Velocity was an Aqua Pegasus with a blond mane. He had a marefreind named Rain Chaser who was purple and also had a blond mane. But he decided to take a vacation and that vacation would change Equestrian History FOREVEEEEEEER!

(Song end)

(Fallout New Vegas opening music- Fallout New Vegas)

**A Master Derek Fanfiction  
In Association with Dashing Loyalty Productions  
The Derek Hicks Chronicles: Terminal Velocity  
Staring: Derek Hicks Morgan Mason Anthony Brown Fernando Mata-Alan**

**Co-staring: Tara Strong as Twilight**

**The Derek Hicks Chronicles: Terminal Velocity  
(Song end)**

**Chapter one: The unicorn device**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

**January 17th, 2728 (UNSC calendar)**

Terminal Velocity threw his backpack onto his couch and sighed. He had just gotten back from his job at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns as a security officer.

He removed his security barding and tossed it next to his backpack. He went over to his fridge and grabbed a sarsaparilla, popped the cap off and slugged down the soft drink.  
He plopped down in his chair and picked up his coffee from the morning. It was cold now but he didn't mind.

"Ugh." He said.

He had just gone on vacation. He wanted to visit his old friend Twilight down in Ponyville for about a week. The day had been terrible. Twice he had wrangle up some drunken teenagers that were vandalizing the school.

Suddenly a dark purple mare with a blond mane and violet eyes walked into the living room from the bedroom.

"Hey, Terminal." Rain Chaser, Terminal Velocity's girlfriend said.

"Hey, Rain Chaser."

"How was your day?"

"Terrible. Dumb kids tried to break some windows."

"Teenagers these days."

"Yeah. Hey I'm gonna go see my friend Twilight down in Ponyville. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all." Rain chaser replied.

"Alright thanks."

"I'll be waiting for you when I get back." Rain Chaser kissed Terminal on the lip.  
"Ok, be back in a few days, honey."

Terminal opened the door to the apartment and took to the sunny blue skies of Equestria.

**Ponyville, Equestria**

Terminal landed on mane street. He chuckled a bit at the streets name. He trotted down the road past city hall and towards the Library where Twilight lived. The library was a tree quite basically that was hollowed out with a room upstairs and a library downstairs.  
Terminal knocked on the door.

When the door opened it revealed a small purple dragon with green scales.

"Twilight! Someone's at the door!" He yelled.

Twilight a lavender unicorn with purple hair with a pink stripe came rushing down the stairs.

"Twilight!" Terminal exclaimed.

"Oh hey Terminal. You here already?"

"Yeah. So what you been up to. It's been a while."

"I've just been working on a project the princess gave me last month."

"Oh yeah. What's it about."

"Oh no." Spike said.

"Well..."

**Canterlot**** Castle****, Canterlot**

**One month ago**

Twilight strolled into the throne room. On the large throne at the end of the room was Princess Celestia the over 1,000 year old ruler of Equestria. She had a snow white coat with a waving mane of many colors.

Beside her was Luna the co-ruler of Equestria who had a dark blue coat and a shimmering blue mane.

"Welcome, my faithful student." Celestia said.

"Hey Princess I got your letter. What is it you want to tell me?"

"Well not many know the true history of Equestria from the ancient times a thousand years ago. I will tell you these things and give you an assignment."

"Ok princess. I love a good history lesson."

"Good, long ago during Discord's reign over the land Luna and I were born on an Island off the coast of Manehattan. The island is forbidden today and is patrolled by ships and Pegasi as it contains the reason of life here in Equestria. Why we're all here. Luna and I were Alicorns as you can see and we're 2 of the only 3 in existence. That is because we were born on the island. It contains the most powerful magic in all of Ponykind. The rainbow factory in Cloudsdale has only one of the magical crystals from the island and it hasn't stopped working since. But anyway. We were taught by the resistance that we could someday defeat Discord. We went on a quest to the crescent Island to retrieve six crystals. We arranged them in a pattern and used our magic combined with the energy of the island to create the elements harmony. They are truly crystals from the great island. We used them to cleanse evil from our land. We turned Discord to stone and Sombra to shadow. And eventually we used it to teleport Luna to the moon. The island is the place of origin. I've discovered that an alien species brought us here. Come follow me I have something to show you."

Celestia went over to her throne and pushed a hidden button. The floor opened up to a stairwell similar to that in the crystal empire. Celestia, Luna, and Twilight descended down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairwell was a door. Celestia opened the door and it revealed a large metal pod. It was crashed into the side of the mountain. The entire city was built around this great metal pod.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"This is where the unicorns were born." Luna replied. "We were once all like earth ponies from another world. We didn't look as we were now. But an alien race was bringing us somewhere with machines that ran on pure magic. They wanted to save us from something but I don't know what. You are now the fifth pony alive to know about our race's origins. Similar pods are buried in Manehattan and Las Pegasus. They were the place of birth for the other types of ponies. All of the other creatures such as the ones from the Everfree were born well in the Everfree. The temple for the elements is built upon four of these pods."

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" Twilight asked.

"I want to make contact with the outside world. But first we need technology we don't possess. I want you to create a teleporter. A device that will allow us to travel anywhere on the planet even if they don't have magic. I will give you any recourse you need. I have a chest of crystals from the crescent Island.

"Ok Princess I'm on it."

**Ponyville, Equestria**

**Present day**

"...So I need your help to test the teleporter." Twilight finished.

"Ok. Where am I going?" Terminal asked.

"Just across town." Twilight replied. "Follow me."

Terminal and Twilight walked into another section of the library where there was a strange stone device. 3 pillars rose in a triangular pattern. At the top of these pillars were magic crystals. In the center on the bottom of the device was a large blue circular crystal. It was the same color as the element of laughter.

The control panel was metal and had many buttons and panels. It had the logo of SHI on it. Obviously provided by Lyra.

"Just stand on the blue focusing crystal and we can begin." Twilight said as she put on some scientist goggles.

Terminal stood on the light blue crystal. It began to glow as he stood there. Beams of magic connected the 3 crystals on top of the spires. The teleporter began to whir with sounds.

"Ok hang on just gotta adjust this..." Twilight said as she fiddled with the control panel.  
Suddenly the panel sparked and the whirring accelerated. It sounded like a fan on high times 10.

"Uh. Twilight."

"Stupid Ministry of Technology junk." She hit the console.

Tendrils of magic began to form around Terminal.

"Don't Move Terminal!"

"Twilight!"

Suddenly the sound of a transporter accrued and a bright flash blinded Twilight. And Terminal was gone.

"Uh oh." Twilight said.

UNSC orbital scanner satellite, in orbit around Earth

The satellite was operating on a skeleton crew as most people were out on exploration missions or were getting ready to go on the _Infinity_-IV.

Ensign Lafler was on his station sipping a Dr. Pepper. Suddenly a ping appeared on his console. He detected a large RSN burst in Detroit.

Lafler did a spit take and scanned for explosions as RSN could be used in Nukes. It was a small burst on Adams, street. No fires. Just a pure burst of RSN. Lafler noted it as a minor anomaly in his logs and continued scanning for other anomalies.

**Chapter 2: Any landing you can walk away from...**

**Detroit, North American district M1**

**January 17th, 2728**

Terminal slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the grey overcast. It looked... Well gloomy. Over to his right was a large building of some sort.

Terminal stood up. He was standing in a small crater. You know like the ones from the old Buckinater Films.

The building was tall and rectangular shaped. It had glass windows running from the bottom all the way to the bottom. He

leveled his eyesight to the street. Bipedal creatures all wearing different cloths and hair were walking to and fro from the many rectangular buildings that dotted the rocky road. The road itself was like no road Terminal has seen before. It wasn't gravelly like the ones in Ponyville nor brick lade like the ones in Canterlot. It was pure black stone with yellow stripes in the center of it.

Large metal pods with windows flew down the road as Terminal watched the city. They were like nothing Terminal had seen anywhere.

'Okay I'm obviously hallucinating.' Terminal thought.

Suddenly a mother walked her child passed by the alleyway that Terminal was in.

"Look mommy a pony!" The child said in perfect Equestrian.

Terminal ducked behind the nearest dumpster before the woman could see him.

"Kids and there imaginations." She muttered as she and her child walked on down the street. 'Well that was close.' Terminal thought as he trotted down the alleyway.

The alley was home to a few cats that seemed to be wild and feeding off of the waste from the strange bipedal creatures. Terminal thought about the strange creatures a moment. They almost looked like the old mythological humans that the ancient Zebras and Lyra believed in.

As Terminal stepped out of the alleyway. He noticed the great expansive city of rectangular buildings. It must have extended on for miles! It was about 3 times the size of Manehattan!

"Whoa! "Terminal noticed the massive circular structure in the center of the massive settlement.

It started large at the bottom. But then thinned as it went up into the sky through the clouds! It must have touched the sky or went into space it was so tall!

'Well I'm not in Ponyville anymore.' Out to Terminals left was a lake with huge metal ships floating on it. They were carrying rectangular containers of all different colors to and fro from the city. They carried them to the other side of the lake, down a river, and onto another lake.

Suddenly one of the bipedal creatures turned into the alleyway. She was female and had short blond hair and pale white skin. Her attire was made up of grey fabric and white shoulder pads of leather.

She looked at Terminal with a curious look.

"Well maybe I should lay off the Brazilian ale." She said. "Are you real or what?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you're real either. Or this whole place."

"Well, either someone spiked my drink or this is real. I guess I'll humor my brain. My names Morgan. What's your name?"

"Terminal Velocity." They shook hand and hoof.

"Nice to meet you Terminal Velocity. "They stood looking at each other for a moment "So..." Terminal started.

"I bet you have a lot of questions. I have a lot of questions too. But let's save it for my apartment. Follow me I'll take you to my car."

"Car?"

"The vehicles that take you place to place."

Terminal walked alongside of Morgan to a nearby space filled with the metal pods that Morgan described as Cars. She pulled out a small jagged piece of shiny metal attached to a ring of metal and a plastic device with many colored buttons. She pushed the blue button and out came a small blue metal vehicle that looked a little more fancier than the others.

"That's my 2725 Toyota Prius. And it's blue." Morgan said with pride. "Hop in I'll give you a ride to my place."

Terminal awkwardly climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "Don't forget to put on your seatbelt."

"What in Celestia's name is a seatbelt?"

"It's a device that allows you to not fly through the windshield if we crash."

"Oh ok. "Morgan sighed and put on the seatbelt for him.

The vehicle pulled out of the parking lot and drove onto the smooth rocky road.

**UNSC orbital scanner satellite**

"Lafler!" Lt. Krieger yelled.

"Yes sir?"

"You listed an RSN burst as a 'minor event'! What's wrong with you! No one looks at minor events except for me to look for cadet screw ups!"

"Nothing was destroyed and no one was hurt."

"You don't know that. RSN is unpredictable. Someone could have teleported in from another universe or teleported or something!" Krieger ranted. "Don't screw up again you derf!"

"What the hell is a derf?" Lafler muttered.

**Apartment complex, M-42**

**Detroit****, District M1**

Morgan threw her keys into a Keyes brand key cup. Her apartment was not exactly the fanciest of abodes. Clothes littered the apartment floor. By the computer was a leaning tower of Pizza boxes. Empty cupcake wrappers litter the floor near the trashcan. Terminal shuttered as he thought back to a short story he heard read back in his days of prisoner-of-war training.

"Sorry about the mess. I really let the place go." Morgan said as she looked at the mess.

"So what's it like where you're from."

Terminal plopped down onto the faded blue couch.

"Well where I'm from it's filled with sunshine, rainbows, and booze."

"No kidding. Here we got Military, spaceships, and probably more booze than you."

"Probably. Where I come from the best booze you can get is 'strong cider'. We also don't have giant metal and glass buildings or tethering the moon."

"Tethering the moon? Oh you must mean the Space elevator. That doesn't go all the way to the moon. Just to space."

"Well I'm not even going to ask what the point of that is." Terminal said. "So what's it like here. Give some rundown."

"Well your in the city of Detroit. Capital of District M-42 because really that's all there is in M-42. The districts used to be called counties but when Earth became ruled under a single government that was changed." Morgan took a breath. "I work for the navy. I was the first officer of the UNSC _Infinity_-III and I'm a candidate for the Captain of the Infinity-IV."

"Can you tell me about these ships?"

"Yeah. They're big and there in space. They got big guns and massive ranges of communications. But eh that's the basic rundown. And for 200 years or so the Infinity's are the biggest of all the ships. They've also been the strongest and fastest."

"Ships in space huh? Well that escalated quickly. "The two went on for hours explaining their 2 completely different worlds. Talking on and on about Government, technology, landscapes, and a Bunch of other things. Morgan explained the History of the UNSC and the human race. After a while Morgan decided to grab a couple bottles of Brazilian ale and drink with Terminal.

"Mhmm." She said as she sat on the couch with bottle in hand. "Eeyup." Terminal said as he sipped the Alcoholic beverage.

**Chapter 3: Escalating quickly**

**Morgan's apartment, Apartment complex M-42,District M1,Detroit**

**January 18th, 2728**

The next morning Terminal awoke with a head ache. He sat up on the couch. "Ugh I haven't had that much booze since I was a Colt." Terminal said.

Morgan was passed out on the other side of the couch with her mouth open and half a bottle of Brazilian ale clutched in her hands.

"Hey, hey. Morgan wake up!"

A series of gurgling noises escaped Morgan's mouth as she sat up. Her hair had been frizzled by the drinking from last night.

"Well crap. I guess you weren't an alcohol induced dream." Morgan said.

"Afraid not." Terminal replied. "Well I guess you'll need a place to stay out of the eyes of the Government."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Come don't you have any alien crash landing movies where you're from. Governments don't take kind of aliens. Especially colorful equine aliens."

"Well ok."

"You can stay here if you promise not to destroy the house while I'm gone."

"Don't worry I haven't burned down a building since I was a colt."

"Ok. I gotta go to work. See you in the afternoon."

And after that Morgan walked out the door to the apartment.

**UNSC Alpha base, Rio de Janeiro**

A man sat at his special rainforest wooden desk. His picture of his family sat facing him on his desk. This was the leader of the modern UNSC and humanity. An ex-Spartan that became Admiral. The leader of this elected Empire. This was Admiral Derek shuffled some paperwork into the Mark VI Paper Euthanizer paper shredder. Courtesy of Big MT Dr. Halsey came into the office with her data-pad.

"What is it Halsey?" Hicks asked as he dropped a paper into the shredder.

"The translation is complete."

Hicks stood up in his chair. "You mean the one you've been working on since Requiem?"

Halsey shook her head yes.

"Where do the coordinates lead?"

Halsey turned on her data pad. "The star system of MARKAB. Also known as Alpha Pegasi. In the 21st century we researched the system believing it was a red giant star. But after focusing our instruments... We've discovered that it is actually revolving around a body. We've also discovered a moon is revolving around this body as well and has not collided with Alpha Pegasi. Explanation? None. Also we've detected major RSN activity in the system. The entire system has an RSN field surrounding the star and lunar body. We've detected that the source of the RSN is coming from the central planetary body. The star and moon seem to be orbiting a planet."

"And this will be where we're taking the Infinity, correct?"

"It would be a good start."

"How long?"

"A couple months to finish the paint jobs, cafeteria stocking, ammo stocking, and software upgrades. As well as getting small fighters and Frigates loaded."

"Frigates?"

"This vessel will be able to carry a fleet of 50 frigates and destroyers within its hull. There crews can remain aboard the Infinity and can be launched in 15 minutes after the order."

"Good deal. I'm still working on a captain."

"No need to rush." Halsey replied. "Just one of the greatest scientific discoveries waiting to be discovered."

And after that Halsey left Hicks's grabbed his data-pad and wrote up a report on Halsey's findings. 'Too enthusiastic.' He wrote.

After that he chucked a pencil into his fancy BigMT paper shredder and carried on.

**Morgan's apartment**

**Detroit**

Terminal Velocity tried to grasp the remote to the television. But due to having no fingers or thumbs. So he accidentally changed it to channel 34. He was disgusted at what he saw and hit the remote with his hoof and it changed to channel 42. Some old movie about 1000 year old computers trying to come up with the meaning of life and everything. He decided that human movies were lame and flicked off the television. He then proceeded over to Morgan's fridge.

He used his mouth to open the door. In the fridge was 6 six-packs of Brazilian ale, a tub of cream cheese, a half jug of milk, a half eaten burger, a quarter 2 liter of Mountain dew, and a bundle of brown bananas.

"Ugh what does that woman eat!?" He then trotted back to the living room and tried once again to use the remote. Unfortunately he could only change the channels using his nose.

Nothing was on the television so he snatched a book from the book shelf that he found after moving a pile of dirty cloths out of the way. A few titles. Terminal learned interestingly that the humans wrote in the same language as Equestrian.

Some of the titles on Morgan's shelf were 'HG Wells The war of the worlds', 'Gone with the wind', ect. Most of had notes in them with a triangle on them. Terminal looked closer and it looked more like a D. Terminal shrugged and laid down on the couch. 'Ugh.' He thought.'

**UNSC Delta base, Detroit**

Delta base was much like Alpha base in Rio. It was a SWORD class base. But it lacked the underground secret projects. It overlooked the Detroit river. Its grey exterior matched that of the cloudy overcast in the sky.

Morgan's Blue Prius pulled into the parking lot of the base. She climbed out of the vehicle and strutted over to the base. The receptionist area was painted with a slightly lighter grey than the one outside. Behind the receptionist desk was a short girl with brown hair and tannish skin. She was Alyssa Morse the receptionist at Delta.

"Hey, Alyssa."

Alyssa looked up.

"Your not supposed to be back until the launch of the Infinity in March or April. You're getting paid vacation!"

"Yeah I'm not here for that. I need your help."

"Mine? What could I possibly help you with?"

"I've got a teal Pegasus in my house."

"Oh so you need mental assistance. You should see Dr. Helpinghand in Manhattan."

Morgan's face replied: }:l

"What?"

}:l

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Ya think! I get a CAT scan every month! Company policy!" Morgan yelled.

"Ok, calm down. Is it a mutation or Alien." Alyssa asked.

"Extraterrestrial. Seems to be from a place called 'Equestria'. He's staying in his apartment. I found him over by Joe's burgers in the alley."

"That's where an RSN burst accrued yesterday. Brass came down hard on ensign Lafler for registering it as a 'minor event'. He got kicked off the satellite. Now they've quarantined the site and are trying to find out what caused it. It was probably your Pegasus dropping in."

"He said he was testing a teleporter for his friend Twilight."

"I think you're thinking of Bella." Alyssa thinking of an old movie said.

"No Alyssa! Her name was Twilight Sparkle and she was helping the alien leader to build a teleporter to make contact with aliens. He said it must have malfunctioned and sent him here. "

"If it was an RSN teleporter than he must be covered in the compound. Luckily it does not harm humans or intelligent species. But the feds are probably going to track the RSN to your car, through the street, and to your apartment."

"Oh crap!" Morgan dashed out the door and back to her car.

"Well that escalated quickly." Alyssa said as she sipped some coffee.

**Chapter 4: The fan gets decimated **

**Apartment complex M-42 District M1, Detroit**

**January 18th, 2728**

Morgan's blue Prius pulled up to the parking lot of her apartment building. 3 white vans with a symbol of an H with a line through the center line in a vertical fashion were sitting in the parking lot. People in hazmat suits surrounded the building with RSN Geiger counters and were evacuating people from the building.

"God dammit." Morgan swore under her breath.

She stepped out of her car and stepped towards the building.

"Excuse me ma'am." A man in a hazmat suit said. "This building is under quarantine. RSN has been detected. We're from Hidden Valley Innovators and we're here to capture the specimen emanating the radiation."

"I'm a captain of the UNSC. So screw you get out of my way."

Morgan pushed the man out of the way and marched towards the apartment complex.

**Morgan's apartment**

Terminal was once again trying to watch human TV. The most interesting show he found was a retro show from like a thousand years ago called 'Dennis the Menace'. He found it humorous. He had to tell Celestia to invent TV when he got back to Equestria.

Suddenly the door to the apartment smashed open and 3 people in yellow suits walked through with Geiger counters and pistols.

"Freeze!"

"Oh hey." Terminal replied. "Umm. Hi?"

"It can talk."

"Why is that the first thing everyone says when they see me?"

"A talking horse."

"I'm a pony. And I've trained with the royal guard. I even know some Zebra moves like Fallen Caesar style Whaaa!" Terminal stood on his hind legs in a fighting stance.

"Look we don't wanna hur-" He fell to the floor.

"Whaaa?" The other man said as Morgan kicked him in the face. The HiddenValley scientist fell to the floor. His visor was cracked.

"Come on we're leaving."

"Where?"

"Let me take you to Rio."

(Take you to Rio- Ester Dean)

"What's Rio? Sounds like something in the DonkeyRepublic."

"Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It's the Capital of Earth and the UNSC. I'm going to arrange an audience with the leader of this world and all the other ones."

"That Admiral Chicks or whatever?"

"Admiral Hicks. Now throw this on." Morgan threw Terminal a motorcycle helmet.

"What's this?"

Morgan flicked open a vase on her end table and pressed the hidden that was underneath it. It opened a hole in the floor and a pole rose from it. Morgan extended her hand to Terminal and slid down the pole with Terminal in tow.

At the bottom of pole was a pitch black room. Suddenly the lights came on and revealed it to be a hidden garage with a Mongoose Motorcycle in the center of the room underneath a spotlight.

"Mongooses are usually ATVs. But this one is a 2 wheeled motorbike. My friend Alyssa has a Pelican ready to take us to Rio. We just need to make it to the DetroitInternationalAirport."

"Then let's do this." Terminal snapped his hooves.

(Song end)

(Rainbow Dash's Fighting is Magic theme-Rc88)

The 2 mounted the motor bike. Morgan revved the engines and pulled out a remote. A ramp appeared on the other side of the room that led up into the streets of Detroit.

Morgan gunned the motorcycle and it flew up the ramp and landed in the street. The Hidden Valley Scientists in hazmat suits noticed this and tore off there suits to reveal they were soldiers. They ran around the corner to reveal a warthog.

"Shit!"

Morgan gunned it down the busy street. The warthog sped in pursuit. The turret was not the normal chaingun but a white energy turret bearing the symbol of Hidden Valley Innovators. It roared to life as blue energy leaped from the turret towards the mongoose.

"HANG ON!"

Morgan leaned to the right and caused the mongoose to roll over onto its side but not to fall over to evade the fire. She adjusted it upright after the beam repeater turret over heated.

Morgan pulled out a Plasma Pistol sidearm and shot an overcharge shot at the hog. The front of the vehicle sparked as the engine stopped functioning as the mini-fusion reactor in its heart died from the EMP.

"Yeah!" Terminal shouted as the Warthog stalled and stopped in there pursuit.

"We win!" Terminal said.

Suddenly 2 white painted hornets with the HiddenValley logo on them appeared over the skyline.

"Fuck we didn't win!"

They immediately opened fire.

Morgan swerved and went onto an on-ramp up onto a highway. The hornets continued to fire.

"Terminal, you think we can take them?"

Terminal nodded and took to the air. He dodged the oncoming bullets and bucked the engine and the hornet spun and crashed into the ground. The other one backed off and flew away.

Terminal landed on the mongoose cycle

**A/N The end. It's all I got through in Terminal Velocity. All done.**


End file.
